The Hidden
by winchestergosp
Summary: "Three things cannot be long hidden: the sun, the moon, and the truth."
1. Chapter 1 & 2

**Title:** The Hidden  
**Author:** _Emmy_ Aka ME.  
**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction and nothing more. Made for fun, not profit.  
**Genre:** Drama, Fantasy, Horror, Mystery, Thriller, Angst  
**Main Characters:** Dean Winchester, Haley James  
**Reoccurring Characters:** Bobby Singer, Castiel, Jamie Winchester, Jessica Moore, Sam Winchester  
**Summary:** "Three things cannot be long hidden: the sun, the moon, and the truth."

**"Time for Miracles"**

_And all the pandemonium and all the madness  
There comes a time where you fade to the blackness  
And when you're staring at that phone in your lap  
And you hoping but them people never call you back  
But that's just how the story unfolds_

"Go away." Haley murmured as she pressed her face in-between two soft pillows laced with snow-white cases.

"No! Wake up mama, it's my birthday!" Jamie giggled excitedly as he pounced on his mother's back trying to steal away her attention from her once peaceful slumber.

Haley removed the pillow that covered the back of her neck and unsmothered her face from the other. Haley turned her face as far as it would go so she could see Jamie's – her beautiful son – angelic face. "Oh, really? How old are you?"

"I'm 6!" Jamie shouted as his face lit up, knowing he has his mother's attention on the day he wanted it the most.

Haley gasped with a surprised expression covering her face. "Now wait a minute. That's impossible. You're not nearly tall enough to be 6 whole years old."

Jamie's face furrowed as he became annoyed with his mother's remark about his height. "You're mean. I take after Uncle Sam!"

Haley chuckled as she began to sit up properly so she could be face to face with her son. Haley took a minute to admire her son's glow. It still amazed her how much she loved him – never wanting to be separated from him; even just for a second was too long to her. "Yeah well, I'm allowed to be mean, I bought you big presents."

A soft squeal escaped Jamie's closed lips as he ambushed his mother with a tight hug and showered the silence with wholehearted laughter. "Eeee! I L-O-V-E YOU MAMA!"

Haley laughed with her son as she threw her arms around Jamie's body and embraced him before he ran off. "I love you too. Happy birthday buddy."

The touching moment between the two were interrupted by a fairly loud huff of a man outside the door of the bedroom. Jamie let go of his mother abruptly and sprung off the bed to see who it was. Since his father had left Jamie found it his responsibility to be the man of the house and make sure him and his mother were safe. Haley had already assumed who it was. None other than her surrogate father: Robert Singer. Haley was so used to having Bobby around she'd memorized every aspect of him – including the funny sounds he makes. "Grandpa Bobby!" Jamie tackled his exhausted grandfather with a loose but firm hug.

"Hey kid, how's the birthday boy?" Bobby huffed while an aged smile was stretching on his face.

"Heheh, fine Grandpa Bobby. You look worn, why so tried?" Jamie asked with curiosity brewing in his youthful eyes.

Bobby had a long story as to why he was tuckered out – hunting related, but he didn't wish to bore Jamie with that, or to get under Haley's skin, so he knelt down to Jamie's level and smirked. "Oh well you see, I've been chasing your gift all over town!"

Jamie perked up in an instant, entire body bursting with anxiousness. "Ooohh oooo what is it? What is it! Can I have it now!"

"Well now, that's up to your mother." Bobby said as he rose to his feet and placed his hands on his hips, glancing over at Haley. Haley's eyebrows kicked up as she saw the eager in Jamie's face and movements – afraid that if she doesn't agree he'll burst. "Oh please mama, please!" Jamie pleaded with Haley as he bounced up and down – barely able to contain himself.

Haley sighed and nodded. "Alright, go ahead."She knew all along it was hopeless to deny Jamie any request. Once you looked into those beautiful eyes, you were doomed forever.

Jamie sprang up like a firecracker that'd just been lit.  
Bobby chuckled, already anticipating the outcome and he whistled. In less than three seconds an adorable Golden Retriever puppy came rushing into the room eloquently. The puppy instinctively ran immediately towards Jamie and tackled him – knocking him on his back. The puppy attacked Jamie with kisses that made him giggle like no tomorrow. Jamie wrapped his arms around the dog and snuggled him, while looking up at Bobby. "Thank you SOO MUCH grandpa Bobby! I LOVE HIM!"

Bobby nodded with a satisfied smile, happy to pamper the kid anytime he got a chance. "So what do we call the little guy?" Bobby asked.

Jamie smiled softly as he patted his new best friend. "Dean." This grabbed Haley's attention in an instant. It sent an ache through her chest and made her face sink, sorrow filled. She was happy Jamie's back was to her face. "Just like daddy." Jamie murmured as he looked up at Bobby.

Bobby forced a smile as he looked at Jamie. "Your dad would be proud of you Jamie. Almost as much as I am." Jamie's face was once again bright - as if nothing were wrong. Bobby gave Jamie a devilish wink as he turned his attention to Haley. "As for you, get your butt out of bed."

Haley snapped out of her sadden state and threw a pillow at Bobby. "No. It's too early." Haley sunk into her other pillow, happy Bobby changed the subject. Bobby caught the pillow and threw it back to her, hitting Haley on the back. Haley grunted, annoyed. "It's 11 am idgit. You missed breakfast." Haley looked over to the clock on the nightstand, surprised by how late it actually was.

Jamie giggled. "Grandpa Bobby! You have to put a dollar in the 'idgit' jar!" Bobby scoffed. "Yeah yeah. That's just a clever way for you to make money isn't it?" Bobby accused.

Jamie shrugged as he started to walk out of the room with Dean the dog. "Kid's gotta have candy. I'ma take Dean out for a walk." Jamie's voice hollered as it trailed off. Bobby shook his head and darted out of the room, chasing after the boy. "You wait for me kid."

Haley smiled at the moment she shared with two of her boys. It had been a rough couple of months and Haley could still remember every single second of that day as if it just happened; so she was much appreciative for the small distraction.

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now  
Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now._

"Hey, it's me. Its Jamie's birthday today, I just thought you might want to wish him a happy birthday. Just….call me when you get this." Haley tried to keep her tone even, but she hasn't seen Sam in months. Not since that day. If it weren't for Bobby staying with her and Jamie every other day she wasn't sure if they could have made it through. Haley began to be pulled back into that darkness, but was thankfully yanked out by the cheering and clapping of the crowd outside her patio doors. Haley put on her everyday mask – a smile- and walked through the glass doors.

Haley's jaw fell open as she saw her best friend Jessica Moore helping to place the huge – lit cake on the table. Jess made her way over to Haley as all the kids surrounded Jamie and the cake, waiting for the candles to be blown out so they could have a piece. Haley pulled Jess into a loving hug.

"Don't forget to make a wish!" A cheerful husky voice called from afar as a tall slim man made his way through the crowd.

"UNCLE SAM!" Jamie exploded with joy, more than delighted to see his uncle once again. Jamie raced to his uncle and threw his arms around Sam's body. Sam – on his knees – embraced his nephew with a bright smile and tight hug. Haley perked up immediately at the sound of Sam's husky voice. Her eyes brighter than the sun, thrilled to see Sam in one piece. Jess' face sank a little at the sight of her boyfriend, both having been arguing the past little while.

"Haha! Hey there, munchkin." Sam said as chuckles muffled his words. Sam stood up and patted Jamie's head and signaled towards the cake, knowing the other children were having a sugar withdrawal. Jamie bounced over to the cake and closed his eyes and puckered his face, ready to make his wish.

Sam moved over to Haley and Jess, guardedly, not sure of how either of them were going to greet him. Haley noted Sam's recoil and gave him a weak smile. She was pissed at him, but her anger could not out way the happiness from seeing him again. "I missed you, you giant goofball." Haley said as she moved toward Sam, arms open ready for a hug. Sam smiled with a light giggle and embraced his sister-in law.

"I missed you too Hales." Sam looked over to see Jess with her arms crossed and seemingly fighting against screaming at him. Sam nodded to her and gave her a real smile. Haley's eyes darted back and forth between Sam and Jessica's faces, knowing she wasn't in the loop on something. Before Haley could ask, the crowd began clapping and cheering, acknowledging Jamie blowing out the candles on his birthday cake.

"Yay!" Sam and Jess said together, clapping. Bobby began cutting the cake into pieces and passing them along, children first and adults last. Bobby looked up to Jamie, noming on his big piece of cookie cake. "So what did you wish for?" Bobby asked while slivering out a fair sized piece of cake for himself.

"Not supposed to tell, or else it won't come true." Jamie muffled as he shoved a big chunk of cake into his mouth.

Bobby smiled. "That so?"

Jamie nodded. "Umm, let's just say...it's something for everyone. And something I've been wishing for a long time." Bobby's mouth curved, intrigued now by Jamie's wish. Not having the heart to tell Jamie these wishes were one in a million chances, he played along and nodded.

Haley closed the fridge with her leg, several boxes of apple juice in her arms, just as the doorbell rang. Haley sighed and handed the boxes to Jess and made her way around to the front. Haley opened the door and her heart stopped.

Standing in the door way was her love, her husband, father of her child, Dean Winchester.  
All of the pain and heartache she felt over the last four months came rushing back over her like a tidal wave. Haley's mouth was wide open, eyes disbelieving. "Hi…." Dean's raspy voice broke off. He took a minute to study his wife, who looked even more beautiful than he'd ever pictured in his mind. A goddess, an angel, HIS angel; his idea of heaven.

Before Haley could even process the fact that her husband was back from the grave, she heard glass shatter from behind her. She turned to see a broken beer bottle on the floor and Sam standing behind it, staring with a horror struck expression.

Just as Dean was about to greet his baby brother he was interrupted by a small child whipping around the corner. Dean's heart batter against his chest near combusting; Jamie's eyes bugged out as he saw his father standing in the doorway, just behind Haley. Without any hesitation Jamie ran towards his father and jumped into his arms, forcing him into a VERY tight embrace.  
Dean held onto Jamie as if his life depended on it. "I knew it. Wishes do come true." Jamie's soft but confident words made Dean hug him tighter as he fought against tears that threatened his eyes. Haley looked down at her son and husband as tears began overflowing from her eyelids and trickling down her golden skin – heart racing at this 'miracle'.

**Chapter Two: "Hello, goodbye." **

_Hello my friend, we meet again  
It's been awhile, where should we begin?  
Feels like forever  
Within my heart are memories  
Of perfect love that you gave to me  
Oh, I remember _

_Someone made a deal. No, that can't be; I'd know it. A miracle? Not likely. So what did this? _Haley's mind tangled and twisted with numerous theories of how Dean was back, and looked as if no Hellhound ripped his body and took him away from her. Just one wish - a child's wish, changed the very current of the earth. Haley was too lost in her thoughts to even hear the rattle of her family tearing at each other.

"WHO ARE YOU!" Sam roared as he lunged at Dean with a pure silver knife.

"MAMA! Uncle Sam, Grandpa Bobby, stop it! It's daddy!" Jamie pleaded with anyone who'd listen to him. Bobby was in-between Dean and Sam, trying to stop Sam from killing Dean until he could be sure it wasn't him. Jamie's cries penetrated Haley's deep thought like a volcanic eruption. Haley's eyes took a second to adjust to what was happening.

"ENOUGH!" Haley shouted, silencing everyone. It was rare for Haley to raise her voice so loud, but today it had to be done. Patience and calm were nonexistent today. Everyone was riled and for some reason Haley felt it was only going to get worse from here-on. "He's him. He's Dean.'

Jamie nodded, backing his mother's conclusion. Sam was lost for a split-second, begging for months that'd he'd be able to see his brother again. The pain Sam endured made him believe all the more that this wasn't Dean. He wasn't about to let himself believe it was just to have the 'dream' stripped away from him. "It's not HIM, just some filthy thing wearing his meat." Sam snapped.

This left Haley breathless; how raged Sam was. She didn't think he could have so much hate in him. Once again Sam tried to attack the 'thing' he believed to be imitating his brother. Bobby was struggling to control Sam. Dean tried keeping Sam back and reasoning with him, but Sam was in a frenzy. Jamie watched on horrified. He was about to help his father when Jess' hands came down hard on his shoulders, yanking him further back. Haley motioned to Jess to look over at the coffee table where a silver flask rested. Haley moved over to hold Jamie back as Jess dashed to the table and screwed off the top of the flask. Inside of this was holy water, one of the few ways Sam and Bobby could be convinced it was Dean. Jess managed to wrestle the boys apart long enough to sprinkle Dean's face with the water. Dean blinked the water away from his eyes and spit out the rest. Sam shook his head once and spoke through closed teeth, incensed. "That doesn't prove it's him!"

Before Sam could jump back on Dean Haley was right there, snatching the silver knife out of Sam's hand. Sam was about to pounce on Haley but Jess and Bobby pulled him back. Haley looked at a cautious Dean for a couple seconds before offering him the knife.  
"If he does this and nothings happens, then he IS Dean." Haley said while looking over her shoulder, explaining to Sam and Bobby. As Sam's chest banged in and out with heavy breaths he watched Haley and Dean with a smug expression. He anticipated the outcome of this 'demonstration'. Dean wasn't Dean, and he was going to kill whatever it was pretending to be him. Haley was staring at Dean again with a softer face than Dean had imagined she would have. This had Dean's nerves shook a little. He couldn't believe how calm Haley was and how fast she believed it was him. Something was off, or maybe she was incoherent and let her emotions cloud her judgment. Dean swallowed hard as he took the knife slowly. A low grunt came through his clenched lips as the cold silver blade dug into his skin and made a small stride along his forearm. Deep red blood flowed from the wound, covering the tip of the blade and falling on the wood floor in multiple drops; creating a small puddle.

Gasps were sounding like sirens from an ambulance. Haley, Jamie and Jess smiled with joy in their hearts and their shoulders squared. They made their point, and their Dean was back. Life could resume. Realization hit Sam and Bobby like boulders. Sam tackled Dean with the tightest hug he's ever had; knocking everyone else out of the way. Dean - wrapping himself around his baby brother, pulled tighter; not wanting this – rare – moment to be over. Bobby's eyes formed with tears as he moved in and yanked Dean into a loving hug too. Jess slammed her hand over her mouth, coming close to breaking with soft laughter; elated.

The moment was broken by a new gasp, from a different person. Everyone immediately jumped and turned their attention to see another child there. Chuck, Jamie's friend. His mouth was wide open at the sight of the knife in Dean's hand and the blood. "Ugh.. ugh.." The gang scrambled for an excuse, but came back to 'ugh' and hysterical laughter.

"Dad. This is why you're not supposed to run with a knife in your hand. Didn't you learn anything in school?" Jamie taunted Dean, shaking his head with an embarrassed expression. Haley and Sam blurted with laughs, but quickly maintained their selves before they blew Jamie's cover story.

Chuck rolled his eyes and turned around. "Everyone's waiting for you, so come on so we can go on the moon bounce!"

Jamie caught up to Chuck easily. "Grown ups." Jamie scoffed while rolling his eyes. His tone was low but made sure it was just loud enough for his family to hear, but not loud enough to raise any suspicions from Chuck. Chuck and Jamie giggled while walking out the house and leaving the adults behind with disbelief.

_We've seen our share of ups and downs  
Oh, how quickly life can turn around  
In an instant  
It feels so good to reunite  
Within yourself and within your mind  
Let's find peace there_

Laughter. Dean was surrounded by children in the moon bounce and Jamie was having the time of his life. Sam gazed at his brother from the patio; he secretly yearned to be next to him, needing reassurance that this wasn't some dream he'd created. A loud happy sigh stole his attention as Haley made her way beside him. Haley smiled at the sight of her boys playing together. "So. Now that the fun's over with, what's the deal with you and Jess?" Haley asked out of the blue.

Sam looked over at her surprised. "Deal?" He asked confused.

"Yeah, you know, the tension, the general lack of gross smooching." Haley asked in a casual tone.

Sam chuckled. "It's nothing."

"Mhmm." Haley said with her arms crossed. Sam chuckled again and turned to face her.

"I'm serious, it's nothing. Just a stupid spat." Sam tried reassuring her, not wanting her to dig deeper.

Haley looked at Sam with a soft expression. "Sam, this 'stupid spat', whatever it is, it has Jess turned upside down and inside out. Now if you do not go and talk to her I'm going to get my zombie husband to kick your freakishly tall butt." They both chuckled. Sam smiled and nodded at her.

"Alright fine, I'll talk to her. And keep telling yourself that Dean can take me if it helps you sleep at night knowing the better brother got away." Sam sighed as he patted Haley's arm while walking back into the house to find Jessica. Haley laughed and patted Sam's arm.

"Oh! I'm soo telling him you said that!" Haley called to Sam as he traced down the hall. Haley then turned her attention back to the moon bounce. Dean glanced over at Haley and smiled.

"Come on Hales!" Dean called to Haley while waving, wanting her to be part of this and have fun, something he knew for sure ceased to exist to her for the last few months.

"Yeah come on mama!" Jamie joined forces with his father, trying to lure Haley in. Haley chuckled and kicked off her heels – this putting a bright smile on Dean's face, lines fanning out the sides of his eyes – and raced over to her calling boys.

_When you are with me, I'm free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice_

"That was Haley. Pam's stable and out of ICU." Sam said as he put his cell phone in his jacket's pocket and sat down across from Dean at the table in the run-down diner.

"And blind, because of us." Dean said as a pang of guilt knotted in his stomach. After the reuniting and happy moments were over things got serious. They boys got restless and wanted answers, even though Haley urged them to let it go, even just for one day, but they didn't listen. Bobby took the boys to see his psychic friend Pamela Barnes. Pamela started a séance, in hopes of seeing who did the deed and broken Dean free from Hell. Pamela was the only one who got to see, but her eyes burned out of her skull at the sight. Haley went to the hospital with Bobby while Jess stayed behind with Jamie and the cleaned up the mess Jamie's birthday party had left.

"We couldn't of known Dean. None of us could." Sam tried to take away Dean's guilt.  
"Yeah well now we're back to square one." Dean said in a rush as the waitress came over and took their orders. Dean ordered apple pie and Sam just ordered coffee, black.

"What happened?" Haley asked while taking a sip of steaming hot coffee. Bobby sat next to her, taking a sip of his own coffee.  
"Pam was trying to see who broke Dean out."

Bobby explained while taking a mouthful of hot coffee. "Séance." Haley nodded, understandingly.

"Did she get to see?" Interest was thick in Haley's voice, but was easily overlooked by Bobby in this time of grief.

"Yeah. That's was burned her damn eyes out." Bobby elaborated. He was feeling the most guilt, after all it was his idea to go to seek Pam's help. Haley stiffened and her nose scrunched, as if there was an awful stench clouding the room. She was on edge.

Bobby noticed Haley's odd reaction to what he'd said. "You okay kid?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah, fine. Just been a long day, that's all." Haley tried to cover up the hint of fear that hanged on her words. Bobby heard the false note but didn't press it. He knew Haley'd been through far too much lately.

_Home sweet home…._

Hours had passed. It was the brink of dawn. By the time Haley got home Jamie was passed out in his room, snuggled with the dog Bobby gave to him as a gift. Jess waited up for Haley and had a fresh pot of tea waiting for her. Haley threw her coat and purse on the nearby couch and sunk into the fluffy cushions with a groan. "Hell of a day." Jess said as she took a sip of the hot tea.

Haley sat up and poured herself a cup. "Yeah." Haley was getting ready to take a sip just as she remembered something she was going to ask Jess before Pam got hurt. "Hey, did Sam find you?"

Jess looked up at Haley with a curious expression. "Umm, no, why? Was he looking for me?"

Haley's face dropped, she knew now something was going on with Sam and something was tugging at her two best friends' relationship.

"You've got that look." Jess said as she analyzed Haley's troubled face.

Haley looked up at Jess, surprised and trying to act nonchalant. "What? What look?"

Jess shook her head and smirked. "No, no, none of that with me; you can't fool me Hales. Now come on, spill. What is it?"

Haley bit her lower lip and set her cup of tea down on the table in front of them. "Alright, but you have to promise not to get angry."

"Sounds fair. I promise." Jess nodded.

"I-I kinda told Sam that whatever is going on with you two is eating away at you and he should go and talk to you and straighten it out." All the words rushed out of Haley's mouth, uncontrollable.

Jess' mouth popped open with a breath. "Haley!"

"Now wait, you said you wouldn't get mad and besides, I thought I was doing you a favor. Y'know, trying to make things better and talk sense into Sam. He's the one you should be mad at! He didn't talk to you like he said he was going to." Haley's words rushed faster than the first time, trying to avoid Jess' heat.

Jess took a minute and frowned, knowing Haley was right and she only meant well. "Hey, I'm sorry." Haley said while moving over to sit next to Jess on the couch.

"No, it's okay. It's not you. You were right to tell him, it's just..it's Sam. He's, different." Jess said, sadness hanging on her words.  
Haley wrapped her arm around Jess' shoulders and comforted her.

"It's gonna be okay. I mean come on, it's SAM. How bad can it be right?" Her words were soft but not convincing to Jess; she knew better.

"Pretty slick there Sam. Getting better every day." A woman said - proudly - as she walked out of the shadows.

"What the hell is going on here Ruby?" Sam said as he stood up looking at Ruby.

"Wish I knew." Ruby said, looking down at the demon Sam had exorcised with his mind.

Jess shook her head and placed her hand on her head, feeling a headache coming on. "You know he's been working with Ruby."

"WHAT!" Haley snapped, shocked at what Jess has said.

"Oh yeah. A couple months after…Dean…" Jess wanted to side-step the subject of Dean's death but could find a way around it. "Ruby shows up and helps Sam and me. Sam was in a dark place and he wanted revenge, so he went after any demon he could find. I didn't want him to get hurt so I trailed him. We were caught off-guard by a pack of demons and Ruby 'saved the day'." Jess took a minute, struggling with this, it being a very touchy subject with her.

"We were thinking demons." Sam said, still trying to make sense of how Dean was back. He needed Ruby's input.

"Sam, no. No demon can swing something like that." Ruby hushed Sam's accusations quickly.

"Then what?" Sam's patience were wearing thin.

"Nothing I've ever seen." Ruby said, dismissing Sam's fire and replacing it with a hint of fear. If Ruby, a demon was afraid, then what could it be?

"That's why we're fighting so much. Sam won't listen to me and he just keeps working with Ruby, acting like I'm not even there screaming at him." Jess explained. Haley didn't have any words at this point. She knew Sam was damaged from Dean, but to trust Ruby, he definitely snapped. Haley continued comforting Jess silently.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean hissed as he attended to Bobby – laying on the floor, sleeping.

"Castiel." The man said not looking at Dean, but going through one of Bobby's books.

"Yeah, I figured that much, I mean WHAT are you?" Dean said, not taking his eyes off Castiel for a second.

Castiel turned his attention to Dean finally, looking at him dead in the eyes. "I'm an Angel of the Lord." He said flatly, no further explanation. Dean's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Haley, I've got a bad feeling. Something is really wrong." Jess said as she looked at Haley. Jess was clearly shaken from the events of the past months. Haley swallowed hard as her gut knotted with fear. She tried to keep her face straight, wanting to be strong for Jess and more than likely, for everyone.


	2. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: "It's starting."**

_We'd be so less fragile  
If we're made from metal  
And our hearts from iron  
And our minds from steel  
And if we built an armor  
For our tender bodies  
Could we love each other  
Would we stop to feel?_

"Because maybe this isn't just another load of demon crap! Maybe, for once, you were saved by one of the good guys." Sam was trying to convert his brother into believing an Angel had saved him; Sam was a believer in the 'light' and Dean wasn't.

Every ounce of Dean wanted to believe in the higher power, in God and angels, but since his mother's death he lost all his faith. Dean positioned his left hand on his forehead and scrunched it. "Well maybe that scares me." Dean finally confessed, honestly.

"Why?" Sam asked, not understanding why his brother would be afraid of being saved by something/someone that wasn't evil and out for blood.

Dean dropped his hand to his side slowly and looked at his brother, then at Bobby, and back again. "Because why ME?" Dean questioned.

"Dean.." Sam spoke softly now, he already knew where his brother was taking this. Dean was self-loathing and didn't think he deserved anything; not Haley nor Jamie, much less to be saved via God's command.

A faint golden light shimmered through the pale curtains covering the windows. It complimented Haley's skin tone gorgeously. Her hands were stuck together, in a praying position as her chocolate orbs were stuck on the sunlight-spot burning on the wooden floor. Haley was stuck in a deep thought, not only trying to sort through what Jess had told her about Sam and Ruby, but also with the fact that Dean was saved by an Angel. _This cannot be happening. Okay, snap out of it Haley. What ? You've been inhaling apple pie so long you forgot everything. There is NO time for denial; you know what you have to do. Absolutely not! I gave that up long ago. You cannot give up what you are. WHO you are. It's you or it's them._ Haley was carrying on a conversation inside her head, with herself, until something snapped her out of it.

A scream. No, multiple screams. Haley's eyes darted all over the room, just as Dean, Bobby and Sam swung around, searching for where the screams were sounding from. Just as they turned, Jamie was whipping around the corner and lunged into Dean's side; slamming his arms around Dean's waist and gripping tight. Jamie was hysterical. Dean quickly lowered himself to Jamie's level and placed his hands on his cheeks. Haley raced to Jamie's side with concern painted on her face. "Jamie baby! What's wrong! What's wrong honey!" Haley cried.

Jamie stared at his mother, with fear in his eyes, now hanging onto his father's arms. He kept this silent stare locked for a good minute until he took a deep breath and began to speak slowly. "I-I…it was a Demon. I-I had a nightmare, I guess." Jamie confessed, setting relief to everyone around him, except Bobby. Bobby kept his arms crossed and held a solid poker face. He heard the false-note, the one the others didn't. Jamie wanted to say something else, and he wasn't certain of what he'd already said, and Bobby knew it. Bobby was going to get to the truth, but not with an audience.

"Holy crap man, you scared the shi-" Dean was cut off by an icey stare from Haley. Not wanting that language around Jamie. "C-crap. You scared the crap outta me. Don't do it again." Dean recovered quickly and turned his attention back to Jamie. Any other given time Jamie would be giggling at his father, on his knees at Haley's mercy, but not today. Jamie just nodded at his dad and kept his eyes locked on the floor as he began to push off.

"I-I'm gonna go for a walk with Dean." Dean's eyebrows rose as he looked at Jamie, knowing he never offered to go for a walk with him.

"The dog, dad." Jamie said with a small grin curving his mouth as he watched his father's puzzled reaction.  
Dean nodded.

"Ohh. Gotcha." Dean connected his thumb and forefinger together, while leaving his other fingers straight; giving Jamie the 'Okay' sign, whilst sporting a devilsh smirk.

"Oh well, give me a minute and I'll come with you." Haley said, already in motion, getting ready.

Jamie perked quickly. "No!" His voice was louder than it should be, startling everyone. "I kinda wanted…I kinda wanted dad to come. JUST dad." Curiosity was radiating off Bobby's eyes as he watched Jamie's strong/quick reaction to his mother's offer.

Haley wasn't upset or surprised by her son's request. Haley found it only right that Jamie would want some father/son time; he after all only JUST got his father back two and a half days ago. Haley put on a smile and nodded once. "Okay, yeah. I think that's a really good idea."

Dean walked over to Haley slowly, with a smile on his face and placed a soft kiss on her cheek; then walked out with Jamie. The kiss left a burning sensation on Haley's cheek and goose bumps forming on her arms. After all the years Dean and herself have been together their spark was just as strong as the very first day they collided. Haley placed her hand on the spot where Dean had kissed her, and smiled, with love glowing off her face.

"I'm home! And in serious need of help!" Jess choked as she struggled in the front-doorway with several bags stuffed with food. Jess had been out at the supermarket while Haley and the Boys tried to sort through the angel business. Sam sprinted to Jess' side and took all the bags with ease, relieving her with one swift motion. "Thanks.." Jess huffed, surprised to see Sam.

Sam gave Jess a soft smile and nodded, then hurried to the kitchen. Jess set her purse down on the stand beside the door and saw Jamie, Dean and the dog walk past her. "Hey Jamie. Hey Dean." Jess said as she watched them walk through the doorway.

"Heya Jess." Dean turned around and began walking backwards, smiling.

"Talking to the dog, Dean." Jess teased as she turned and headed for the kitchen.

Dean turned and began walking alongside Jamie with a pout. "Y'know, I'm thinking we need to change this dog's name. He's getting more love then I am."

Jamie chuckled and threw his free arm around his father's waist, while walking, and holding onto his dog's leash. "We love still love you too Dad, don't worry."

"You better." Dean sported his devilish trademark smirk as he squeezed his son into his side.

"What?" Sam asked, annoyed, while looking at Haley who was already rummaging through the bags of groceries. Haley didn't stop to look at Sam she just smiled.

"What? I didn't say anything." Haley spoke, innocently. Sam scoffed and helped Haley unload the food.

"You've got that look." Sam accused.

"Oh my god! WHAT LOOK?" Haley didn't have any knowledge of this 'look' everyone kept referring to. After placing the last box of KD onto the kitchen counter Sam faced Haley with a grin.

"That 'puzzle pieces' look. Like pieces of an unfinished puzzle are falling into place; just like you knew they would." Haley looked at Sam, mouth hanging open, amazed by just how well he knew her.

"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about." Sam chuckled as Haley tried to fluff off his discovery. Haley watched Sam as he began to slowly bring on the puppy eyes – trying to uncover the pieces Haley had thought were falling into place. Haley sighed. "Ugh! Fine. Alright-alright. You and Jess. When you moved so quickly over to her there to help her with the bags. That look you had in your eyes the second you head her voice."

Sam rolled his eyes as he groaned. "You're reading way too much into this. It was nothing. She needed help with the bags so I helped her. End of story. Nothing more." Sam tried to smash the pieces that were in place to Haley. Haley shook her head with a wise smile.

"No, Sam. It's not nothing. I think you and I both know that. And whatever stupid stuff you do or get into, no matter how bad you and Jess may argue, that look in your eye remains the same. Just the sound of her voice makes your heart flutter. You know it; and I can see it just as easily as you can spot my 'puzzle pieces' look or whatever the hell it's called." Haley sniggered. Sam smiled with a snort. Sam was getting ready to say something but Haley cut him off before he could start. "Now for the love of God, go and find your girl, talk to her, sort this stuff out, and get back to the nauseating smooches." They both laughed. Sam rolled his eyes and began to push off.

"And Sam…" Sam stopped and twisted to see Haley. "Don't lie to me this time. Please." She spoke soft, but firm. Sam nodded once – knowing she meant it - and stalked around the corner, searching for Jess.

_And you only want three wishes:  
You want never bitter  
And all delicious  
And then one you're saving for a rainy day  
If your lover ever takes her love away_

Sam watched his girlfriend Jessica – the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen – as she was loading the shotguns with salt rounds. The boys got word from an old friend of Bobby's that there was a possible case a couple towns over; and were planning on leaving today. Sam gazed at her – his heart pounding against his chest, every fiber of him begging to be near this goddess – HIS goddess. Sam still had the engagement ring he was planning on proposing to Jess with, but each time he was going to ask some unspeakable tragedy occurred. Just as Jess finished packing in the shells she noted Sam's presence. "Hey..." She spoke softly but she was a little surprised to see Sam there.

"Hey…" Sam gave her a weak smile as he walked over to her side slowly. "Ugh, listen…I wanted to talk to you about-" Sam stopped before finishing his sentence and took a look at Jess – holding the stare for a good few seconds. "Nah, forget it." He scoffed as he shook his head with a leer. Sam turned away from Jess and started to walk away. Jess was quick to grab ahold of Sam's sleeve and hold him in place.

"Wait. What is it? Tell me." Jess was very curious about what was on Sam's mind, this been the most they've spoken in the last week.

"No, forget about it." Sam wanted Jess' hand so badly to stay where it was - stopping him from leaving - but he knew he needed to leave before he said something he might regret to Jessica. Sam shook off Jess' hand.

"Why?" Jess demanded answers as she put her hands on her waist.

"Because you've got that look." Sam snorted.

"Holy crap, what is it with you and these freaking 'looks'! What's my look? Hmm?" Irritation was burning in Jess. She was just like Sam, a volcano, one that could erupt at any second.

"Like no matter what I say or do you're not going to forgive or believe me; so just forget it!" Sam's voice was louder and harsh – he was shouting now. He tried leaving again but Jess once again grabbed his arm, this time Sam knew it was coming and he pushed her hand out of the way.

"Sam!" Jess couldn't believe the way Sam was acting.

"See you when we get back!" Sam snatched the duffle bag with the loaded shotguns and marched angrily out of the room.

"Un-freaking-believable." Jess said breathlessly as she watched Sam leave with disbelief and hurt.

_You say you want to know her like a lover  
And undo her damage, she'll be new again  
Soon you'll find that if you try to save her  
It renews her anger  
You will never win_

The hours had passed so quickly, and the sun was fading out. An array of colors blended together beautifully, setting fire to the sky. The moment was perfect in every way. Haley felt the fire burning on her abdomen where Dean was holding onto her. Haley's hands rested on Dean's arms as their cheeks brushed against each other. Dean sighed contently as he placed his lips on Haley's soft cheek. Haley –with her eyes closed- smiled greatly, which caused dean to smile. Their smiles as well as laughs were addictions to one another. Whenever one would laugh or smile the other would too. "Mmmm...this is perfect." Haley's voice was soft and angelic – it set Dean on fire.

"Yeah…it is." Dean paused for a minute and looked out to the horizon. "I missed you, y'know." Haley held onto Dean's arms tighter and looked into his luminous green eyes.

"I missed you too. So much." As Haley tried to swallow she found a large lump in her throat. All the pain from the past months were coming back in a rush. She was already fighting against the vicious tears. Dean observed Haley's tortured expression and it made his body stiffen. He died so many times, each time Haley was in pain. "..Every day that went by…it was like living without breathing. Without my heart beating. I tried so hard to be strong for Jamie, to take care of him.." Her words kept trailing off, this subject being the most agonizing she's ever faced.

"I know you did. You were strong for him, for everyone. Hell, you've picked me off the floor more times than I can count. You're the strongest person I've ever known" Dean tried his best to comfort Haley, to bring some peace to her. He was never the best when it came to heart-to-heart moments, but whenever Haley wanted one he always tried to oblige. As a saline tear trickled down Haley's rosy cheek she scoffed and shook her head.

"That's just it. I wasn't strong. I was weak. I was just…but Jamie, he took care of me. I was supposed to be the strong one, to take care of him; but I wasn't, he was. He looked after us all because he said 'that's what Daddy would do.'" Haley smiled feebly at the memory of how Jamie catered to everyone while Dean was gone. Though Dean was stricken with guilt and sorrow he was also very proud. Proud of Jamie, his son following in his footsteps. Jamie took care of everyone just as Dean did when he was Jamie's age. None of it was forced on Jamie, like it was Dean; protecting everyone was Jamie's choice, and it uplifted Dean's heart . Haley saw the delight in Dean's eyes and didn't want to spoil it by staying on subject of the events of the months before Dean's return. Haley cleared her throat and let go of Dean's arms to wipe away her tears.

"So ugh, you and Sam. Getting back to basics?" She asked, changing the subject, trying to cast out the grief from the atmosphere.  
Dean let his arms fall to the porch's beige fence. He leaned on the fence, like Haley was, while looking at her.

"Nothing like easing back into the game with a case where the witnesses swear they saw Dracula." Dean scoffed with a skeptic smile. He thought the case was nothing but he was taught to always check things out, it being better to be safe than sorry as John always said.

"Humph. I thought there would have been more craze over Edward Cullen or that Jacob kid instead of Dracula. I guess it really isn't 'out with the old'." Dean chuckled at the fact that Haley knew of Twilight. "Personally, I'm more of 'Team Jasper' myself." Haley's mind was miles away now, daydreaming of sparkling vampires.

"Ahem." Dean was smirking teasingly. Haley turned to face Dean, her eyebrows raised. "Dude. Twilight? Really?"

"What?" Haley asked. She didn't care for Twilight, but Jasper was an entirely different story.

Dean shook his head with a grin, amused with this discovery. "God. I'm married to a dork."

Haley snickered. "Ha-ha!" Haley nudged Dean and they both laughed together. Haley's laughter and smile faded out faster then Dean's did and was replaced with a frown. Dean glimpsed at Haley and immediately realized the change in her expression. Dean set his hand on Haley's shoulder patted it gently.

"Hey, you okay?" His rough voice was soft as possible.

"Yeah, fine." Haley nodded. She wasn't convincing, especially to Dean – the one person who always knew when something was bothering her. Dean took a minute and removed his hand from her shoulder. Dean took a hold of one of Haley's hands and they locked eyes.

"I'll stay back if you want. It's probably nothing anyway. We can do something…together." Dean gave Haley a mischievous smirk, which made her smile.

"Just the fact that you WOULD says and means more to me than you'll ever know. But you should go, even if it turns out to be a dud. Spend time with Sam. I think you both could really benefit from it." Her eyes were dazzling, they consumed Dean. Each time they looked into each other's eyes they could see into their souls.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Haley chuckled.

"Yeah, I got the memo." They both giggled and their lips collided. Dean's hand twisted and tangled in Haley's long hair as Haley's hand fell to the back of Dean's rough neck. Jess stood, watching the happy couple, remembering how her and Sam used to act. Sam stood a good few steps behind her at the door watching her, feeling her depression and sorrow. Sam's eyes fell to the floor and then he cleared his throat.

"Come on Dean, car's running. See you Hales." The husky voice of Sam broke the passionate kiss between Dean and Haley. Sam's voice didn't make Jess turn, she knew he was there – she could feel his presence. The way Sam had said goodbye to her stung, and the fact that he was going to leave it that way hurt even more. Dean ignored Sam and began kissing Haley again. "Damn it Dean come on!" Sam whined as he walked out of the house and towards the Impala.

"Yeah-yeah!" Dean sighed and brushed Haley's cheek.

"You better come back to me in one piece." Haley said strongly.

"I will, don't worry." Dean smiled as his hands fell to Haley's shoulders.

"Good. Because if you don't then I'll beat that Dracula's ass so bad he'll wish he'd ODed on Garlic." Dean broke out with laughter, amazed by just how badass his girl was.

"I love you." Haley's heart pounded against her chest; it never belonged to her, always to Dean.

"I love you too, Dean." Dean smiled and let his hands trace back up to her soft cheeks as he placed one final kiss on her lips. Hard, and passionate. They both smiled as Dean turned away and walked towards the door.

"See ya Jess." Dean said as he walked by her with a loving smile, and patted her arm with a wink.

"Have fun." Jess' face lit up when Dean didn't forget to say goodbye to her. For the past little while Jess had been used to being ignored. Dean's death left Haley and Sam in dark places, and Bobby was too busy trying to care for Jamie. Jess tried her best to help Jamie, but her hands were full with looking after Sam.

_You want one true lover with a thousand kisses  
You want soft and gentle and never vicious_

Dark scenery whipped past the clear windows of the Impala as she 'purred' according to Dean. It wasn't long ago that the Impala was his one and only baby, but since Haley and Jamie came into his life the Impala had been bumped down to number three. As Dean's hands were gripped onto the stirring wheel he wore a childish smile. He was happy. Haley had a way of easing his mind and laying to rest all the background noise that took up shop in his head. Sam just watched his brother with a smile of his own, happy to see him so cheerful. The days that winded down to Dean's death were all panic, a rush of trying to find a way out of the deal. Everyone's nerves were shot and tension reached new heights; so peace and black & white – the case according to Dean – was like a breath of fresh air.

"So, I'm thinking maybe I should of gotten my own car and given you and the Impala some time alone together." Sam always enjoyed teasing Dean when it came to his baby.

"Shut up, bitch." It was funny how easily Sam annoyed Dean.

"Make me, jerk." Dean raised his eyebrows as he looked at Sam for a minute. Dean quickly ruffled through his box of cassette tapes and yanked out an old _AC/DC_ tape. He popped it into the player and cranked it up loudly before he turned his attention back to the road with a content smile.

Night was finally falling; you could almost see the moon enchanting the darkened sky. Haley set the phone down on the table with disbelief and shock. Jess walked into the room and saw Haley's reaction. "Who was that?"

"My…my brother." Haley confessed, her voice cracking. Jess' head turned left and right, looking around the room to see if anyone else was around.

"Where's Bobby?" Haley looked up from the floor and at Jess.

"Illinois. He wanted to help take care of Pamela and get her settled." Jess nodded.

"And Jamie?" Haley had her hands resting on her waist now. Her eyes shifted to the side and signaled to the staircase.

"In his room, getting ready." Jess looked at Haley confused.

"For…?"

"His Godfather's going to take Jamie for the day to make up for missing his birthday party. They'll be back sometime tomorrow night." Jess smiled softly with a nod as she moved closer to Haley.

"It's nice that Luke's coming down; it'll be great to see him again. It's feels like forever" Haley smiled fragilely. She agreed with Jess, it'd be great to see Lucas again; it had been a long time since they all crossed paths.

"Yeah, it's exciting." Haley tried to even her voice but she was frightened. Jess was finally right in front of Haley. She took a deep breath with her arms crossed.

"Alright. Coast is clear; just you and me, no one else. Spill. What did Crowley want?" Haley and Jess both locked eyes and held a long stare. Haley exhaled loudly, knowing Jess was the only person she could share this information with, because of their history.

_You only want three wishes:  
One to fly the heavens  
One to swim like fishes  
You want never bitter  
And all delicious  
And a clean conscience  
And all it's blisses_


	3. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: "What lies beneath?"**

_What I found in this town  
I'm heading for a breakdown  
What's that sound, you're so loud  
I'm heading for a breakdown_

Devastation and horror scorched Sam and Dean's bodies as if they had been struck by lightning and set on fire. Dean felt his entire body starting to tremble, he was traumatized. Sam couldn't even move; he stared blankly at the two men in front of him, not being able to process the disturbing news they just shared. No. That was the only word in Dean's mind. It was playing on a loop, repeating itself a million times over. Several minutes had passed since anyone had spoken; the two men stared at the boys while the boys stared into nothing. Sam finally managed to struggle through the hard knot in his throat and choke out a word. "….What?"

That's all he could come up with, one simple question. The man looked Sam dead in the eyes, nothing in his as his trench coat moved with every twitch of his vessel's body. "She has to die."

Dean was still stuck in his mild-catatonic state of shock; the words just flew over his head but rang in his ears like a church bell. A storm was coming, Dean knew that since he got back, but he never knew someone he loved would be the heart of it.

**SEVERAL HOURS EARLIER….**

The moon shined bright, lighting the sky along with the stars. The headlights from the Comet lit the road. Lucas had some random radio station playing lowly as Jamie slept in the backseat. Flashes burned behind Jamie's closed eyes. Fear cloaked Jamie like a blanket. Jamie's squeaky screams alerted Lucas instantly and slammed the car to stop abruptly. He immediately gave Jamie all his attention. "Hey, hey...it's okay, it's alright. It's just a dream."

Lucas' voice was soothing and calm. Jamie took a deep breath and let his heart slow down to its normal speed. He looked at his Godfather and smiled feebly as he rested his head back down. "…More like a nightmare…" Jamie murmured as he dug through his backpack. He was thankful, for once, that his Grandfather wasn't around to witness this outburst. Jamie pulled out a blank sheet of paper and some crayons. Lucas returned his attention back to the road and started the car up again as Jamie began drawing.

"Man, this was a total bust." Dean said annoyed as he plumped himself down on the hood of the Impala.

"Yeah...guess so." Sam figured it was too, but he was a little upset. He wanted to get back to normal cases, like him and his brother used to work.

"I say we hit up a bar and have a drink or two. I'm parched." Sam looked at Dean and grinned. Dean threw his keys to the car in the air and Sam caught them, and then swiftly made his way to the driver's seat of the car. As Dean got in the car he was checking his messages on his cell phone.

"What?" Sam asked as he noticed Dean's odd expression.

"There's a text message from Haley." Dean said without tearing his eyes away from the phone.

"And that's weird because?" Sam asked confused.

"It's a text message with directions."

"Okay…?" Sam was even more confused.

Dean looked up at Sam, worried. "Sam, the directions are for here. A random building in this town."

Sam moved closer beside Dean and took a look at the directions Haley had left Dean. "Ugh..okay. Yeah, that's weird."

"Yeah…" Dean didn't know what to make of this, so he started dialing Haley's cell phone. The phone rang several times before Dean gave up on it. "All I'm getting is ringing."

"Should we check it out?" Sam looked at Dean, not sure how to proceed.

Dean once again was dialing on his phone, but this time calling the home phone instead of Haley's cell. It, like the cell phone, just rang. Dean stopped the phone and put it back in his pocket. He looked at Sam with concern. "Let's check out that address."

Dirt was swaying with the cool wind, and anticipation burning inside of Haley and Jessica. Haley was standing still, arms crossed, and eyes darting back and forth with every sound. Jessica was less calm than Haley was. Jess had a history with demons and could never get used to being around them. There was only one demon she trusted. The sound of a small stone being kicked had Haley alert in less than a second. She immediately swung herself around to the direction where the sound came from. Standing there was a middle-aged man, in an expensive looking suit. Jessica took a deep breath as she observed the man. The man stepped towards the girls slowly, grinning.

"Well well, big sister. It took you long enough to get here." His voice slurred with his British accent. "Honestly, I don't know why you choose to drive when there are faster means of travel." His grin grew larger as he studied Jessica. Haley's face fell, and eyes locked on the ground; she was ashamed. "Hello darlin'. It's been a while." Crowley's devilish smirk didn't faze Jess; she stared him down and sported her own grin.

"Not nearly long enough I'm afraid." Jess had been around Sam long enough for some of his spunk to rub off on her. She was terrified inside, but on the surface she'd never let it show.

"On to business then…" Crowley looked back to Haley, who was now looking at him.

"What exactly do you want Crowley?" Haley's voice was stern.

"I wanted the opportunity to talk some sense into your dense skull."

"I'm not leaving. So you can just forget it." Haley stood her guard as Crowley approached her, no longer seemingly amused.

"Bloody hell; put your teeny-tiny brains to use. Once the big secret comes out your boys are going to burn you at the stake, and then you know what happens."

Haley was becoming agitated by Crowley's certainties. "No. Sam wouldn't ever hurt her. Dean either." Jess' voice caught Crowley off guard; he wasn't expecting her to throw her two cents in.

"Aw, that's adorable. "Crowley smirked. "Poor naive little Goldilocks has faith in a certain boy who is slutin' around with a certain something, that is trying to bring on the BLOODY APOCALYPSE!" When Crowley wanted to make a point become clearer he'd always raise his voice. Jess was seething inside. She was always good with not letting her emotions show, but her patience was wearing thin and she was close to the edge.

"Enough already. I'm not leaving and nobody is killing anybody. You want to leave, then go. Don't drag me down with you. I'm done with it. All of it" Haley stood her ground, hands on her waist and voice firm. Crowley scoffed and threw his hands in the air.

"Fine. I tried. You wish to play make believe, then by all means go for it. But the second they turn on you, don't come crying to me. And don't think for a second that you can change who you are." Crowley's voice was even and his normal swagger returned. He gave Jess a passing wink – which sent shivers down her spine - as he vanished.

_Heaven is on the way  
You can feel the hate  
But I guess you never will  
I'm on a roll again  
And I want an end  
'cause I feel it creeping in_

As they tracked down the building Dean kept ordering Sam to drive faster. Sam thought Haley sending directions to a building in the town where they were supposed to be working a case was odd, but not an urgent matter. The leather seats of the Impala could just barely hold Dean. He kept rocking and squirming uncomfortable. Even if he thought deep down it wasn't anything, if it concerned Haley, he was going to be there in an instant. He wouldn't take a chance, even a million to one chance, with his wife. As the Impala pulled up to the curve of the building Dean was already scoping out the joint. The building was very rundown and apparently abandoned – which fueled Dean's concern. Dean didn't wait for his brother to even make his way out of the car; he was already half way towards the door. By the time Dean had stepped through the slanted arc Sam had already caught up with a few long strides. The paint was worn, and the walls molded. The dark wooden floors were cracked and made creaking sounds with every movement. Sam was examining the condition of the place with an urgency to dash for the exit. The building was no doubt in bad shape and on the verge of collapsing. "Haley…?" Dean's hoarse voice called to her, hoping to hear her honeyed voice calling back. His eyes were searching for her but found nothing but a dust covered mantle and unleveled pictures hanging on the walls.

The silence was louder than a siren. Sam was even becoming worried now as he searched for his best friend. "…Hales?" His voice carried on and echoed mildly throughout the house.

"Okay, now I'm getting worried." Dean finally admitted out loud to his brother as he pulled his Colt 1911 out from the back of his ripped jeans. He gripped it tight as he stealthily maneuvered himself between two broken arm chairs and stepped into the kitchen area. Sam followed closely behind his big brother with his own gun in hand, ready for combat. As they scrutinized the Victorian kitchen the back door nearly came off its hinges as it was forced open by a very powerful wind. This startled Dean and Sam and they aimed their guns towards the door, eyes locked and fierce. The silence that lasted a few seconds was broken by two men walking hastily through it and locking eyes with the Winchesters. The one man was dark skinned and in a suit, the other one Dean recognized completely. Castiel, according to Dean, his very own guardian nerd angel. Sam continued to stand guard with his gun pointed firmly at Castiel, it wasn't until Dean lowered his gun and put his hand on Sam's did he begin to let his guard down a little. "It's okay. It's Castiel, the Angel…" Dean took a quick glance over at the dark skinned man "…Him I don't know."

"…This is Uriel." Castiel replied without removing his eyes from Dean's direction.  
Sam was overwhelmed being face to face with not one, but two angels. "Hello Sam." Castiel's raspy voice was like cartooned humming birds, it was a dream come true for Sam.

"Oh my god…or ugh….I didn't mean to…sorry." Sam heavily believed in the higher powers, he could barely form a sentence. Sam extended his hand to Castiel, hoping for a handshake. "It's an honor, really. I've heard a lot about you." Sam emphasized the 'a lot' due to his and Dean's constant bickering and arguing over the angels' situation.

Castiel stared at Sam's hand for a couple seconds. His knowledge of humankind was not great but he did understand the concept of a handshake. Castiel took a hold of Sam's hand and looked softly as possible at Sam. Despite his best efforts Castiel's expressions were still emotionless. "And I you." Castiel took a second and placed his other hand on top of Sam's hand. "Sam Winchester…the boy with the demon blood." Sam seemed thrown by Castiel's acknowledgment. Sam had secrets, ones Dean didn't even know about, he was hoping the subject would be sidestepped through Dean's yearn to find out why the angels were in the place Haley had sent a text message regarding. "Glad to hear you've ceased your extracurricular activities." Sam swallowed loudly. He knew now what Castiel was regarding and he wasn't prepared for Dean to hear about it like this.

"Let's keep it that way." Uriel, the other angel, finally spoken after not having said one word since their arrival. His words were stern, a clear warning to Sam.

"Yeah, okay chuckles." Dean just scoffed it off. He figured they were regarding Azazel's blood in Sam, as if it were Sam's fault. It riled Dean just thinking about it. Certainly it concerned and freaked Dean out that his brother has demon blood in his system, but he knows well enough that his little brother didn't choose to be that way. He wasn't given a grand choice; he was cursed from the start. "Let's dispense with the pleasantries shall we? Where's Haley?"

Castiel remained expressionless as to where Uriel was grinning. Dean's eyes darted back and forth between the two angels, trying to see what he was missing, and then it set in. "Haley never left me a message did she?" Uriel chuckled. "It was you two."

"Yes." Castiel's answers were always simple and direct. No riddle or extra words that weren't needed. He always got to the point right away.

"Why the hell didn't you just contact me instead of making me believe it was her?" Dean was vastly annoyed and confused with Castiel's methods.

"Because we weren't sure you'd come if we called upon you." Castiel spent enough time around and monitoring Dean to know his resentment towards him and other angels. Castiel figured if it were him calling upon Dean he wouldn't show. Dean didn't say anything; he just shook his head and looked away. He couldn't disagree with Castiel, he knew he probably wouldn't have shown; but he sure as hell wasn't going to agree with him.

"Fine. You got me here. What the hell do you wanna talk about?" Dean was becoming very impatient; it'd been a long week. No case, he noted the tension between his brother and Jessica, his son and wife both didn't act the same as he remembered them and now he had to deal with angels.

"Haley." Castiel's one named reply threw both Sam and Dean aback.

"What about her?" Dean's voice had turned from impatient to irritated.

"She has to die." Castiel spoke flatly and looked Dean directly in the eyes. Instantly Dean and Sam felt both of their chests heavy and stomachs knotting. Dean wasn't the easiest man to frighten, but fear is all that could be seen in his eyes. Castiel was very sympathetic to Dean's emotions, and wanted to make it easier on him, to comfort him some way, but he didn't understand how such was done.

"….What?" Sam tried his best to keep his voice straight, to hide the cracking, but it was near impossible. He didn't understand why an angel would say such a thing about a sweet and innocent woman like his dearest friend Haley.

"She has to die." Castiel repeated himself once more, voice and expression not changing; only his eyes were locked with Sam's now.

"Haley's an innocent girl." The honor, delight of meeting an angel, the fantasies, everything… all gone with four simple words. Disgust and confusion was overwriting the pleasure now.

"She is far from innocent." Castiel emphasized the 'far'.

"Meaning what?" Dean barked out through near clenched teeth. His catatonia was broken by Castiel's accusation of Haley. Sam looked over at his brother the second he began talking. He wasn't surprised to hear his brother joining the conversation; he was only surprised that he hadn't joined sooner.

"Meaning she's worse than the abomination your brother's been screwing." Uriel stepped forward and grinned as he looked at Sam. Sam tried to maintain his composure. Dean was even more angered now. He thought Uriel was referring to Jessica, he didn't know he was actually regarding Ruby. Dean had been back for a little while now and still wasn't in the loop on Ruby. "Give. Us. The. Girl." Each word was made into a sentence; Uriel wanted the message to become more clear, as if it weren't already crystal enough.

"Sorry, get yourself another one. Try JDate." Dean's usual modus operandi. Masking his fear and pain with sarcasm and wit. He forced a smug smirk on his face as he stared a hole in Uriel.

"This isn't funny, Dean." Castiel tried his best to make Dean understand that this matter was serious and Uriel wasn't an angel to be tested.

"I'm not laughing." His smirk disappeared completely and his emerald eyes were blazing.

"Haley is dangerous, Dean, she must be terminated." The words piled on Sam's chest profoundly. The adorable lovable girl Sam knew, did she exist? What is just his imagination? If not, then why would angels lie about such a harmless girl like this?

"Sure thing, just let me call up Arnold Schwarzenegger first so we can do this thing right." Dean's wit and sarcasm was a little overused at this point, there was nothing to mask anymore, the fear had been replaced with anger, so the witty replies were simply Dean trying to step around the subject and takes any focus off of Haley.

"Enough, Dean." Castiel's expressions might be emotionless but his voice was not. He was absolutely serious, even more so then ever. Dean took a breath and looked away. He might not be afraid of standing up to anyone or thing, but for some reason he listens when Castiel speaks. Their conversations won't be without jokes or puns but in the end Dean will take everything Castiel says and analyzes it thoroughly. "She is not the woman you think she is." His monotone voice pierced Dean and Sam's ears. Not the woman they think she is? What secrets could she possibly have? Dean and Sam exchanged soulful looks before their attention had been stolen by Uriel's harsh voice.

"She's NOT a woman, not a human, a filthy, disgusting leech." Fury raged inside Dean as he advanced towards Uriel, ready to throw a punch. Luckily, Sam stepped in front of Dean and stopped him from making a potentially big mistake.

"Dean, don't. Just calm down, please." Sam's voice was soft and his hand was on Dean's chest, making sure Dean stayed back. Dean was breathing heavy, but stayed where Sam stopped him. He knew his brother was right to stop him. That striking an angel would have serious repercussions; but for Haley he'd strike God. Regardless of that he didn't advance towards Uriel anymore, he just glared at him.

"Good advice boy." Uriel was smug and starting to get on Sam's nerves as well. Sam however, was better at controlling himself then Dean was.

"Uriel, perhaps there are other matters to be attended to while I handle this?" Castiel inserted this offer nonchalantly but Uriel could tell that Castiel was actually telling him to back off and leave so he could deal with this alone.

"Yes, that is a good idea. These two mud monkeys are starting to bore me." Before vanishing Castiel gave Uriel a look. The way Uriel referenced humans was wrong to Castiel. He saw them the way he believed his father wanted them to be seen. Works of art. Pure living, breathing and thriving pieces of art. Each individual unique and beautiful.

_Let the fun and games begin  
She is vain and broken in  
Skin is cold and white  
Such a lovely lonely night_

"What did he mean by that? About Haley not being human?" Dean gave Sam a look. He couldn't believe that his brother was even asking about it. It was clear to Dean, for whatever reason, the angels were lying. Sam's eyes became more sensitive as he saw the betrayal in Dean's.

"She's not human. Hasn't been one for a very, very long time." Castiel was still, eyes impassive. "She is the one breaking the sixty six seals and trying to free Lucifer from his cage. She has to be stopped, Dean." Both Dean and Sam exchanged revolted looks with each other and then back to Castiel. Dean wrestled against the lump in his throat as he felt it tightening.

"No…" Just hearing 'death' and 'Haley' in the same sentence made Dean's heart shatter. He didn't know the angels' angle but he'd die before any angel or thing touched Haley.

"Dean…" Castiel found a way to make his words softer, to express sympathy through sound rather than visually.

"NO!" Dean barked. His emerald eyes blazed with anger and pain as him and Castiel were locked in a stare. "You're not gonna lay one finger on her. If you try, so help me God, I'm gonna find a way to stop you." Dean spit through clenched teeth. Sam was afraid for his brother, not sure what Castiel might do to him if he tried, and still couldn't understand why Haley was such a threat to them. Castiel and Dean stared at each other for a good solid minute before the silence was broken.

"Don't believe me, I suggest you ask your son." His reply was flat, but sent new jolts of horror through both of the Winchesters bodies. Just as Dean was getting ready to ask the million dollar question of what he meant by that, Castiel disappeared. The boys glanced back and forth at each other and then stared into nothing, trying to make sense of what Castiel had said. They were baffled. Since Dean's return things have been strained but now, they've gotten worse. Dean recognized that there would be a price for a random human being pulled from hell by an angel, but he was starting to think the price was too high. He'd rather rot back in hell than to have his family suffer. Too many thoughts twisted in Dean and Sam's head and made them nauseous. They had plenty of time to analyze all that was said today, but for now, all the boys wanted to do was get home to their women.

_Drank up all my alcohol  
This is not a free for all  
I'll be there for you  
'til my heart is black and blue_

The aroma of roast beef still lingered through the large house from dinner. Jessica received a text from Sam letting her know the job was a bust and they'd be home shortly, so the girls saved some of the dinner they cooked for the boys. It was the first thing both of the boys smelled when they walked through the front door. Both took a big whiff with smiles on their faces. Everything that had transpired today had been temporarily erased by that intoxicating fragrance. Each threw their duffle bags on the floor beside the couch and went their separate ways.  
Sam found his and Jessica's room where she was sitting on the arm chair heavily involved with a Nicholas Sparks book. Sam snuck up behind her and leaned over her shoulder, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. Jess was greatly surprised by this and smiled brightly as her eyes found Sam. "Hey…I'm sorry for being such an ass to you lately." His voice was tender and was the sweetest thing Jessica had heard all day.

"It's ok. I'm kinda used to it." Jess smirked and nudged Sam. Sam knew she was trying to joke but it doesn't mean what she said wasn't true. He'd been rude to her for so long he'd of been surprised if she wasn't used to it. He felt guilty for acted the way he did, it was only after seeing how torn Dean was the news from the angels of what they wanted done to Haley did he realize how awful he'd been to Jessica. He should have been stronger for her and shared their sorrow together instead of confiding in someone else. "I just wish you'd talk to me; let me in more instead of closing yourself off. Just, tell me the truth Sam..." Jess patted his shoulder, knowing her failed attempt to lighten the phantom tension hurt Sam a little.

"I do tell you the truth." He looked Jess in the eyes.

"No what you think I can deal with, Sam. I want to know everything. I don't want you to keep me in the dark anymore. I am your girlfriend and after everything we've been through you still act like I won't be able to handle it. I'm not as fragile as you might think. I'm a hell of a lot stronger than that." She really wanted him to understand, to treat him the way he treat Haley. Haley was a bad-ass through and through but still a girl. She was able to provide a normal life and still ride as a hunter.

"I know…" Sam smiled at Jess. He knew how tough she was. He probably knew better than she did. And he was thrilled Jess wanted to be informed and on the up and up like everyone else.

"So…just promise me from now on you'll tell me the full truth; everything."

"I promise." Sam's two quiet words touched Jess' soul. They had finally compromised. Her smile was the biggest it had been since Dean's death and Sam's changing. Her smile made him smile. His rough hand brushed her cheek lightly just before they shared their first intimate kiss in well over a month.

Haley was at her piano trying out a new tune as she noticed Dean's figure in the door way. She twisted herself around and their eyes met. "Hey…" She was happy to see him. Dean smiled feebly as he sat down beside her on the piano stool and looked down. Castiel's words stung in his head. "Hey, are you alright?" Haley rubbed Dean's arm caringly. Dean looked into Haley's honey eyes. In her eyes he saw nothing but purity. Beauty and grace in its purest form. As he was lost in her eyes he forgot even why he was worrying over what Castiel had said. This was Haley. The definition of all things good. She could never hurt anyone led alone bring on the apocalypse. Her eyes washed away the torture in his. She was his remedy. The one cure with an absolute; no errors or flaws.

"Yeah, never been better." Dean smiled affectionately as he was lost in her light. They both exchanged smiles and shared a kiss – both of their bodies being set on fire.


	4. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: "Evil has never loved you like I have."**

_I know I must be doing something right  
Head the other way, back to where I started out  
Ask myself if I can turn it all around tonight  
And stop living with doubt  
I'm gonna turn it all around tonight at the Tennessee line_

It was yet another average night. The moonlight gleamed through the large windows. It had been a week since the revelation by Castiel and Uriel. Each time Dean drifted to sleep he'd wake up with it screaming in his head. One simple sentence turned Dean and Sam's lives upside down with one breath. Regardless of his promise to Jessica, Sam kept this information to himself; as did Dean. They wouldn't even tell Bobby. Sam's fantasies of angels and God were shattered. Despite his dislike of angels Dean encouraged Sam not to give up on all of them, or God. There has been no paranormal activity, no cases, no nothing since their encounter with the angels; and the boys were enjoying it. For once they got some peace. Sam spent his time off with Jessica, making it up to her for the hurt he put her through. And Dean spent his with Haley and Jamie. Bobby remained in Illinois with Pamela, helping her.

"Ugh this is soo childish." Sam whined.

"No it's not. It's fun and for all ages." Jamie stuck his tongue out at his uncle. Everyone chuckled. Jamie was definitely the life of the party; he kept things from getting complicated. Sam rolled his eyes while chuckling. This was the first time in a week the gang had been together, with the omission of Bobby. Jessica wanted a game night so they decided on 'Truth or Dare.'

"Fine, Dean, Truth or Dare?" Sam didn't like the game because of his past with Dean. Every time they'd play it and he'd pick truth Dean would bring up embarrassing topics just to spite him.

"Truth." Dean replied. _That'd be a first._ Sam thought after Dean had picked his poison.

"Alright. What did you think of Haley the first time you saw her?" Haley's eyebrows rose as she awaited Dean's answer.

Dean chuckled. "She could rock the hell out of the backseat of my Impala…. OW!" Haley's fist hit Dean's arm with playful force. Sam and Jess chuckled. Sam was happy to see his brother getting his.

"Gross!" Jamie loved his parents but after hearing that his ears were (metaphorically) bleeding. Everyone was laughing now. "This game is weird. I'm gonna go play with Dean the dog."

Dean patted his son's arm as he walked out of the room. "Alright, alright. Sam?"

"Truth." His mouth spoke before his brain could think. He gritted his teeth because he knew he was going to regret saying 'truth'. Dean smirked devilishly; he knew very well what Sam was expecting.

"Same question." Sam was shocked. He wasn't at all expecting that. He was expecting to be tortured by Dean, but instead he was being let off the hook.

Sam looked over at Jess as she awaited his TRUTHFUL answer. "I thought she was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen."

"Awww." Dean and Haley said together. Sam ignored both of them and leaned into Jessica, placing his soft lips against hers and kissed her passionately. Haley looked up at Dean and smirked. "And they call us a cheesy couple." Dean grinned and looked back to Sam and Jess, whose kiss was getting intense. Their lips moved together, synchronizing. "Oh God. Alright, get a room you two." They broke their kiss with a breathless giggle.

"Sounds good to me." Sam said as he brushed a strand of dirty blonde hair from Jess' face.

"Sounds really good." Jess smiled feistly as she emphasized the 'really'. Jess took a hold of Sam's hand and stood up; pulling him up with her. In one swift movement Jess and Sam dashed for their room, deserting Dean and Haley.

"….Well so much for the game night she wanted so badly." Haley scoffed with a surprised smile.

"I think the games are just getting started for those two." Dean wiggled his eyebrows with his patented devilish smirk.

"Oh, gross." Haley chuckled as she covered her face with her hands. Dean chuckled and wrapped his arm around Haley, pulling her into his chest. The fire crackled in the fireplace as the sharp colors reflected in Dean and Haley's eyes. Dean sighed, content for once. Every time he was around Haley he forgot all the problems. She was like a wave in the ocean, washing away his doubts. Despite the fire it was Haley's body that warmed his. Each breath he breathed he inhaled her intoxicating scent.

Haley's head rested on Dean's chest. His heartbeats singing in her ear. She was very grateful to be reassured he was here by his heartbeats. During the time she spent without him she'd fallen into dreaming states where she was reunited with him. This was very similar to one she had a month before his return; so the reassurance was needed.

Haley took hold of Dean's hand and clutched it to her lips. Her luscious peach lips pressed to his hand and made his heart skip a beat. She wasn't looking at him but she could feel his warm smile, and that made her smile too.

"I'm here, I'm not going anywhere. I'm never gonna leave you like that again." Dean's words were soft but true, and impacted Haley. He felt in Haley's kiss that she was afraid. She'd been touching him at random times just to make sure it wasn't in her head. Not some fantasy her imagination cooked up. He knew her better than anyone, and knew it was going to take a long time for her to be sure again. To be fully healed from months past. "I promise." Dean cupped her face with his hand and examined the glistening tear as it slid down Haley's flushed cheek. Her sparkling eyes consumed every fiber of his being. Dean gradually leaned his face closer to Haley's as his lips came down on her's tenderly.

"Come on man, you're gonna be late for school." Sam moaned as he anxiously awaited for Jamie by the front door.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Jamie shouted as he came charging down the stairs with his backpack in hand. Jamie's voice made Dean's eyes flash open and fall off the couch, on to the floor. Jamie stopped by Sam at the front door as they watched Dean scramble to his feet with a grunt.

"Dad, you fell asleep on the couch? Did you and mom fight?" Jamie had seen his parents argue many times before and each time it was a big disagreement Dean was forced to sleep on the couch by Haley. Jamie didn't like the friction between his parents. Sam's eyes beamed with curiosity. He didn't recall hearing any shouting.

"Oh no. No. We – we didn't fight. Don't worry. Must have dozed off." Dean yawned as he rubbed the back of his head.

Jamie smiled with relief as he dropped his bag beside Sam's feet and ran towards his father. Jamie tackled Dean with a hug, slamming his arms as far around Dean's waist as they'd go. Dean smiled a sleepy smile as he returned Jamie's embrace with his own. Their hug was interrupted by a beeping noise from Sam's phone. Sam dismissed the alarm and picked up Jamie's backpack. "Awesome. You're late. And we're gonna get eye daggers from the Principle." Dean grinned amused. Jamie let go of Dean and made his way back to Sam.

"Sorry uncle Sam. Later dad!" Jamie waved to Dean as he pranced out the house. Sam scoffed with a roll of his eyes as he followed behind Jamie.

Haley and Jess came walking around the corner, returning from the kitchen to see Dean. They stopped with surprised expressions. "Um, hun…aren't you supposed to be somewhere right now?" Haley asked.

Dean blinked, stumped. "Umm….ugh….Oh crap." Dean rushed to the coat rack by the door and yanked his jacket off it. "WAIT FOR ME!" he hollered to Sam. Dean moved quickly to Haley & Jess' sides, placing a rough rushed kiss on Haley's lips and brushed Jess' arm. As the girls chuckled at Dean's hastening he sprinted towards the Impala.

"Ha! What a character." Haley giggled as she walked over to the coffee table by the couch and picked up an ornament Dean had assumingly knocked over in his sleep. Jess followed Haley to the sofa and sat down.

"Hey, you know with all that truth stuff last night it got me thinking." Haley sat down beside Jess on the couch.

"What about?" Haley asked, interested.

"You and me. How we met. You know, my entire life changed the day you and Dean came to Stanford."'

Haley smiled. "Yeah, well we have that effect on people." Both Haley and Jess chuckled, and then drifted down memory lane.

**SIX YEARS EARLIER…**

_Who would've known that pride is so hard to swallow?  
As I rest on the shoulder of a road growing colder  
With the trouble I own, should I just keep on driving?_

Sam Winchester was sleeping peacefully next to his girlfriend Jessica Moore. His life was going great, he had a job interview in a few days, and he was searching for an engagement ring for Jess. Growing up he'd dreamed of this life, to be away from the family business: hunting. A little over two years ago, (on Dean's watch) Sam ran off from 'home' and found himself finally free. For two years he had been living the dream; the apple pie life with Jessica. Each night he dreamed peaceful dreams instead of the endless nightmares he had when he was a child. Up until one week ago, that is. Sam had been getting very graphic dreams of his girlfriend burning on the ceiling just the way his mother had died over two decades ago.

Sam's eyes flashed open. A noise, something being knocked over had woken him from his slumber. The floor's creaking alerted Sam instantly and he swiftly got to his feet without disturbing Jess.

"Why again didn't we just call instead of breaking in?" A female voice, soft and delicate whispered in the dark.

"Because he wouldn't have picked up. Now shh." A man's voice joined the mix. It was rough but quiet too.

"You shh." The female voice shot back. As she tried to make her way in the dark she heard wrestling nearby, and grunting. There was a fight. The woman gasped and felt her way through the dark, but stopped in her tracks when she heard talking.

"Whoa, easy tiger." She recognized the voice. It was the man she arrived with. Relief settled into her as his voice let her know he wasn't hurt.

"Dean?" Sam's voice was breathless and shocked. He was pinned to the floor by his long-lost big brother, Dean Winchester. Dean chuckled. "You scared the crap out of me!"

"It's 'cause you're out of practice." Dean's voice was cocky and confident. Immediately following his words Sam quickly jerked out from his brother's vice and leveraged his leg and arm strength to overpower Dean, forcing him to the floor now. The woman gasped again, she knew that they were brothers and neither would intentionally hurt the other but the sound of their sparing continuing made her nervous. She wasn't much for rough housing because it always escalated. "Get off me." Dean said to his brother, now breathless. Sam had made his point to his brother; that he was from out of practice. After both stood up a light came on. Jessica, Sam's girlfriend was standing in the entrance of the room in her pajamas. She glanced at her boyfriend, the man she didn't recognize and to the female she didn't either. Sam noted the other woman's presence too. Confused as to whom she was Sam looked to his brother who was looking at the blonde woman standing in the doorway.

"Sam, what's going on?" Jessica asked curiously, still looking back and forth to the man and woman. Sam walked over to Jessica and put his hand around her waist.

"This is my brother, Dean. Dean, this is my girlfriend, Jessica." Dean's eyebrows rose with a smirk. He was proud of his brother for snagging such a hottie. Sam looked over to the still unknown woman. Dean walked over to Haley and took a hold of her hand gently, then looked back to his brother.

"This is MY girlfriend, Haley." His shoulders were squared and he was proud. Haley was his first long-term girlfriend. Sam was shocked. He'd never actually seen his brother stay with one chick for more than a weekend. As Sam took in this information Haley and Jessica smiled at each other and walked towards one another, hands extended for a handshake. Haley made her way back beside Dean and just then Sam noted her belly sticking out slightly. He flashed Dean a worried and shocked look. Dean cleared his throat and knew what his brother was wondering. With a smile on his face he answered his wordless question. "Yeah, we ugh...We're having a baby." Sam's mouth fell open as Haley tried to hide her face, she was embarrassed. Jess smiled and offered her congratulations to the both of them.

"Wow, that's ugh…Wow." Sam was at a loss for words.

"Listen Sammy, I need to talk to you… alone for a minute." Dean's voice was more serious now. Haley hung her head. She knew the news Dean was about to share with his younger brother.

"No, whatever you need to say you can say it front of Jess." Sam replied and his grip on Jess' waist tightened. Jess felt awkward, being dragged in-between the brothers. The fact Dean didn't want to share information with her didn't offend her. It was just to her. They didn't know each other and it made sense he'd only want to share with Sam.

"Ugh, okay." Dean took a breath and looked at Haley, then back to Sam. "Dad hasn't been home in a few days."

Sam scoffed. "So he's working overtime on a Miller time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later."

Dean hung his head as did Haley. "Dad's on a hunting trip... and he hasn't been home in a few days." Dean's words were more meaningful now as he emphasized 'hunting'. They grew up as warriors as Sam put it. The boys and their father John Winchester hunted evil beings. The 'hunting' made Haley's skin curl. She hated the idea of John being in trouble somewhere without anyone to help him. She loved Dean and Sam's father like she loved her own father, with all her heart. And John loved her back the same way. Haley had proven to him that she could most definitely hold her own in the business. After all, it was John that introduced Dean to Haley.

Sam's face dropped. He understood the code; the message Dean was trying to convey without revealing any secrets to Jessica. Sam swallowed hard and didn't take his eyes of Dean as he spoke. "Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside."

Haley was sitting at the kitchen table sipping on a freshly made cup of tea. Jessica sat across from her, nibbling on a homemade chocolate chip cookie. "How far a long are you?" She asked casually.

"About four months give or take." Haley snatched a cookie and bite into it. Her taste buds went crazy as the cookie bits trickled down her throat. She'd never tasted anything so delicious.

"Are you scared?" Haley swallowed and looked at Jessica.

"Honestly, at first I was terrified. I mean I've always wanted kids but I didn't think I was ready to have one now. And I couldn't even imagine how Dean would take the news. I think I was more afraid of how he'd react then how I'd raise the baby without much money or a stable environment." Haley remembered when she first found out she was pregnant perfectly. John was the first person she told about it, seeking his guidance. He tried to be supportive as possible but he didn't know how to take the news either. He knew all too well how hard it was to raise a child when the parents are hunters and how tough the kid would have it.

"It seems like you both are figuring it out though. I mean the look on Dean's face when he told Sam and me you both were having a child together was something else. He seemed really proud and happy." Jess smiled, trying to soften the situation and take some weight off Haley's shoulders. They just met each other but talked as if they've known each other for years. Both were very compassionate women and kind hearted. Haley smiled back to Jessica as she felt some of the weight lifting off. If a complete stranger could see happiness in Dean then he truly must be; and that was all she'd hoped for.

They were engaged in a conversation for well over a half an hour, jumping from topic to topic and sharing many laughs. Their faces were bright and they were completely comfortable with one another. Like long-lost sisters separated at birth. Sam and Dean came back inside after their long discussion to see bright smiles on both of their women's faces. This made the both of them smile a little. Sam stalked off to his and Jessica's bedroom. Noting her boyfriend's odd mood she followed him. Dean took Jessica's seat at the table, sitting beside Haley. "Stuffing your faces as usual I see."

"Hey leave me alone, I'm eating for two." She giggled as Dean smiled. In that moment Haley saw the proud and happiness Jessica had mentioned before in Dean's face. It showered her soul with love.

"….Wait you're taking off? Is this about your dad, is he alright?" Jess asked as she entered the room and saw Sam packing a bag of his clothes.

Sam smiled as he made his way over to the dresser, collecting more of his belongings. "Yeah you know just a little family drama."

"Your brother said he was on some kind of hunting trip?" Jess now sitting on the bed beside the packed bag.

"Oh, yeah, he's just deer hunting up at the cabin. He's probably got Jim, Jack and José along with him. We're just gonna go bring him back." Sam stuffed his clothes into the bag that was rapidly becoming quite full.

"Well what about the interview?" Jessica knew family was important, but she didn't want Sam to miss out on an opportunity towards the future he'd dreamed and worked for.

"I'll make the interview; this is only for a couple days." Sam scoffed as he picked up his bag and started to head for the exit, hoping to conversation would be over. He hated lying to Jessica but knew in the long haul it would be for her own good.

"Sam please, just stop for a sec." Anyone could detect the false note in Sam's voice, Jessica was no different. "You're sure you're okay"?

Her concern made him smile. "I'm fine."

"It's just, you won't even talk about your family and now you're taking off in the middle of the night to spend the weekend with them? And with Monday coming up, which is kind of a huge deal…" She wasn't angry about his taking off; she was only concerned about him.

Sam chuckled as the smile on his face didn't disappear. "Hey…Everything's gonna be okay. I will be back in time, I promise." Sam leaned into her and placed a reassuring kiss upon her cheek. He did that often when they had arguments and it would make Jess completely forget why she was mad at him. It was the perfect argument stopper.

Sam and Jess made their way back into the kitchen area to find Dean and Haley. Dean stood up. "We ready to go?" Dean said as he looked at the bag in Sam's hand. Sam nodded and stood by the front door. Dean followed Sam and stood beside him looking back at Haley. "You coming or what?"

Haley's expression was odd as she threw glances back and forth from Dean to Jessica, as if she had just remembered something she'd forgotten. She looked back at Dean and smiled softly. "I think I'm gonna sit this one out."

Dean nodded. He didn't want Haley around anything that could be even remotely dangerous, and not just for their unborn child's sake. "Well come on, we'll check you into a motel room before me and Sam head off."

"Sam and I." Haley coughed. Dean rolled his eyes. Sam smirked at this woman schooling Dean on grammar.

"You can stay here if you want until we get back, we shouldn't be that long anyway." Sam offered. Haley looked over to Jessica, not wanting to impose.

Jess smiled and nodded once. "Yeah, you can totally stay; don't like to be alone much anyway." Haley smiled and looked back to the brothers.

"Alright." Dean sighed as he walked back over to Haley, his hand lying on her shoulder gently. "We'll be back in a few." Haley nodded and Dean kissed the top of her head. Before he walked back to his brother he rubbed his hand on Haley's stomach tenderly. Sam smiled, still shocked at what he was witnessing. Apparently there was a softer side of Dean Winchester.

The boys began walking towards the Impala as Dean noticed his brother's smiling. "What?"

"Nothing…" Sam chuckled.

"Dude, seriously. What?" Dean demanded to know what was so funny.

"The big bad Dean Winchester is actually a cuddly wittle teddy bear." Sam was very amused with how his brother has changed.

"Shut up." Dean wasn't amused at all. Sam annoyed Dean so easily, much like all siblings do. It was in their DNA.

"Jerk." Sam sighed.

"Bitch." Dean smirked and Sam continued chuckling. That was their inside joke. Nicknames for one another; how they saw each other.

**PRESENT TIME…**

Panic and fear pulsed through his quivering body as his blood ran cold. He closed his eyes, terrified to see anymore. All he could do was listen. His body wouldn't move, he was utterly frozen in place. Tortured screams and evil laughs stung his ears. He tried to drown out the horrifying sound by covering his ears with his hands but it didn't help. The volume continued rising higher and higher.

"Jamie!"

A voice shouted and silenced the noise. Jamie screamed as his eyes flared open. He frantically looked around to find his surroundings were safe and normal; the way he'd remembered it before seemingly falling asleep. A woman, his teacher was at his side as the children in the class room stared at him with alarm. The woman's reassuring voice calmed Jamie down a little.

"Come on, you should let the nurse take a look at you." The woman took hold of Jamie's hand as she took him to visit the school's nurse. Jamie's heart wouldn't stop racing. There was too much adrenaline; too much panic. He hung his head as he walked with his teacher, trying to concentrate on breathing instead of his nightmare.

**SIX YEARS EARLIER (continued….)**

"I don't know how many times I gotta tell you, it's my high school locker combo." Dean was being interrogated at the local police station in Jericho, California.

"We gonna do this all night long?" The sheriff that led the investigation was becoming impatient. He believed Dean Winchester to be connected to the disappearances in his town and has an older partner in crime. He wanted to know what the numbers meant in the older man's journal that he had left behind. 'Dean 35-111' is what it read. Dean knew exactly what it meant. It was coordinates from his father, John Winchester. He may have not known where the coordinates pointed to, but for John to leave his most prized possession (the journal containing notes from his years in hunting) behind then it was of great significance.

"We just got a 911. "A new voice interrupted the failing interrogation; a fellow police officer. The officer's words caught the sheriff's attention. Dean hung his head, bored with his surroundings and aching to get back to the case and his brother. He wouldn't let it show but he was very happy and excited to be around Sam again. Just like old times, better times to Dean; before his family ditched him. In his mind if it weren't for his meeting Haley he would have fallen apart long ago."Shots fired over at Whiteford road." The policeman relayed his message and was on his way, ready to drive down there and help out. The sheriff turned his attention back to his suspect.

"Do you have to go to the bathroom?" The sheriff asked Dean.

"No…?" Dean's eyebrows rose as he didn't see the logic behind the question. What an odd interrogation.

"Good." The sheriff replied as he swiftly took out his handcuffs and cuffed Dean to the table, making sure he wouldn't escape in his absence. Dean sighed as the sheriff walked hastily out of the room and closed the door behind him. He understood the logic now. Dean's mood changed almost instantly, something had caught his eye. He looked down at the table to his father's journal where he saw was paper clip sticking out, just begging to be used. Dean took a hold of it with his free hand and smirked mischievously.

Dean quickly uncuffed himself from the table and dodged the remaining police officers onsite. It was easy for Dean to escape the station, climbing down the fire escape ladder. It wasn't a complete waste of time, being dragged down to the sheriff's department in his mind. He wasn't leaving empty handed, he was leaving with his father's journal. It was a clear sign; John must have known Dean would come looking for him and get himself into trouble and be interrogated. In that moment it occurred to Dean that John wasn't anywhere near Jericho. He'd left, mid-case. Something John had never done in his life, this spoke volumes to Dean.  
As the Impala roared down the dimly lit street Sam's cell phone began ringing, unexpectedly. Sam picked it up to hear his brother's voice. "Fake 911 phone call Sammy, I don't know, that's pretty illegal."

Sam smiled at Dean's words, knowing buried deep in there was a thank you. "You're welcome." He scoffed with a grin.

"Listen we gotta talk..." Dean tried to share the information he'd gathered while locked in the sheriff's department but was cut off by Sam.

"Tell me about it, so the husband was unfaithful, we are dealing with a woman in white. And she's buried behind her old house so that should've been dad's next stop." Sam listed the tidings he'd accumulated on his own proudly.

"Sammy would you shut up for a second?" Dean was cut off yet again by his brother, barely able to get a word in edgewise.

"I just can't figure out way he hasn't destroyed the corpse yet." Sam continued on as if Dean hadn't spoken a single word.

"Well that's what I'm trying to tell you, he's gone. Dad left Jericho." Dean's cold breath blew onto the phone booth's walls and steamed it. It was fittingly a chilled fall night.

"What? How do you know?" Sam responded immediately. He'd never known his father to quit halfway through something and leave before it's finished, further endangering innocent civilians.

"I've got his journal." Dean spoke less rushed this time; he knew he had his brother's attention.

"He doesn't go anywhere without that thing." Sam knew his father like the back of his hand. He took the journal everywhere with him, never once let it out of his sight. Though, he wasn't surprised to learn that John trusted Dean with it. John had given the journal to Dean on more than one occasion to keep it safe. That is how Sam first found out about hunting, when he was nosing through the book on Dean's watch.

"Yeah well he did this time." Dean said as he looked at the journal in his hand. He was worried about his father, for the life of him he couldn't imagine what was so important that he had to leave Jericho so fast without finishing the case.

"What's it say?"

"Ah, it's same old ex-Marine crap when he wants to let us know where he's going."

"Coordinates; where to?" Their father was in the core and drew from his time there in hunting. He trained his boys like soldiers from the beginning.

"I'm not sure yet." Dean sighed. He hasn't had any time to figure out where the directions pointed to.

"I don't understand, I mean what could be so important dad would just skip out in the middle of a job? Dean what the hell is going on?" Sam was just as confused as Dean was. Before Dean could conjure up an answer for his brother Sam slammed the breaks on the Impala and dropped his cell phone. The Woman in White appeared in the road.

"Sam? Sam!" Dean heard all the commotion through the phone and was vastly concerned. If anything happened to Sam it'd be on him. He's the one who dragged Sam back into hunting to help him find their father.

Sam looked breathlessly around and then in the mirror. He jumped, startled by the ghostly figure of the Woman in White Constance Welch sitting in the backseat.  
"Take me home." Her voice was tortured and she sounded afraid. Her words carried on as Sam's heart sped up, beating faster and faster as he scurried to figure out his next move.

_I open my lungs to breathe in forgiveness and love  
Haunting me now reminders of how I used to be  
And on down the road my troubles are sure to follow  
Looking out the window, the hell if I know where I will go  
So I'll just keep on driving_

"You've got to be joking. You're not serious!" Jess asked disbelieving with a smile on her face.

"Oh I am dead serious. Dean said when they were younger Sam and him would play pranks on each other and one time put Nair in Sam's shampoo bottle." Haley was smiling as she told the story to Jessica as Dean had told it to her. Jessica wanted to know more about Sam's family, never getting info out of him. Jess was definitely enjoying her company.

"Oh my god!" Jess and Haley both broke out laughing, each one picturing Sam without any hair. "That is soo not a pretty picture. Sam bald? Boy couldn't rock that look on his best day." Haley giggled, agreeing with Jess.

The both sighed, calming themselves. Jess took a glance up at the clock and moaned. "It's getting late. I should clean up and get some sleep; I have a pretty big day tomorrow. Do you mind?"

Haley shook her head once. "No, not at all. It's totally understandable."

"There is a pull-out bed in the couch. It may not seem like much but it's actually very comfy." Jess nodded towards the living room area where the couch/bed was.

"Thanks. That'll be great." Haley smiled softly.

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Have a good sleep Haley. And baby." Jess smiled affectionately at her newly made friend and stalked towards the bathroom.

"Sweet dreams." Haley murmured as she watched Jessica enter the bathroom and close the door behind her. Haley's eyes flashed towards the clock and stayed glued for a good several minutes before she went and made up her bed on the sofa.

**PRESENT TIME….**

"Wow, I had absolutely no idea what was in store for me that night." Jess remembered and now looking back on it laughed at not knowing the world of hunting when there were so many signs everywhere.

"You couldn't of, you're not psychic." Haley chuckled as she mixed several ingredients in a large glass bowl.

"True. Oh you remember when we got talking about the prank stuff between the boys?" Jess was smiling at the trip down memory lane.

"Of course! Sam and the Nair? How could anyone forget that?" They both were laughing whole heartedly.

"Man, I wish Dean had the sense to have taken a picture of Sam like that." Jess shook her head re-imagining Sam without any hair.

"You kidding? Sam probably would have killed Dean if he'd tried." Haley snorted, as did Jess as they both were mixing now. Jess exhaled loudly, she was happy again. Possibly just as happy as she was back then when things were simpler for everyone.

"Hey what's your take on how quite things have been lately?" Jess had changed the atmosphere completely. Haley looked up at Jess with a more serious face.

"Honestly in my experience, when things are this quiet this long, something huge is just around the corner waiting to ruin everything." Jess looked down. Haley knew best in Jess' mind and she trusted her completely. Haley felt the mood becoming very glum fast so she playfully threw a rolled up ball of chocolate chip cookie dough at Jess' head.

Jess gasped shocked. "Oh you are SO gonna pay for that!" Jess balled up a huge round of dough as Haley ran for cover squealing.

**SIX YEARS EARLIER (continued….)**

Bullets flew out of Dean's gun as he shot Constance whom was on top of Sam, trying to mutilate him. Dean knew very well bullets couldn't stop a ghost but they certainly succeeded in providing a distraction for Sam. There was a long enough distraction for Sam to have enough time to get up and start the car up. The engine roared and Sam spoke, determined. "I'm taking you home." Sam slammed his foot on the gas pedal, not wasting anytime as he floored the Impala into the abandoned home. "Sam!" Dean shouted as he watched his brother and the car ram a hole into the house.

Dean loved his car but certainly not as much as he loved Sam. He was more worried about Sam then the Impala his father gave him on his sixteenth birthday. Dean charged after Sam without hesitation. "Sam!"

"Here!" Sam's strained voice called. Dean raced to the passenger side of the car to find his brother in pain.

"You okay?" He asked with apprehension clear in his voice.

"I think." Sam panted.

"Can you move?" Dean didn't wait for his brother to respond; he already jerked the door open and stuffed his arm in the Impala, reaching for Sam.

"Yeah, help me." Sam wheezed as he took hold of his brother's hand, gripping tight.  
As soon as Sam and Dean were out of the car they were spotted by the Woman in White, Constance and were pinned against the Impala by a dresser. She was home at long last and was angry. Sam and Dean tried squirming themselves out but they were stuck. Just as Constance was about to continue punishing the Winchester she stopped in her tracks as all the lights began flickering. She turned around slowly to look at the staircase behind her that was now beginning to drip with water, seemingly coming from nowhere.

She backed up to see two small figures materialized at the top of the stairs. Two small children, her children. Sam and Dean watched on, guarded. As the siblings grabbed each other's hand they spoke to their mother. "You've come home to us mommy." Their voices echoed and flowed throughout the entire house. Constance was terrified. The children embraced their mother as she screamed and all three vanished into the floor where Constance had drowned her children. The pressure of the dresser had alleviated and the boys were able to flip it over. Dean put more effort into it then Sam did, his muscles were still fragile from the collision with the car and Constance.

Just as Jessica had finished getting dressed into her nightwear after showering she heard a knock at her door. It's late, who would be knocking at this hour? She went to investigate. As she opened the door she was delighted and surprised to see her dear friend standing there. He had dark brown hair and was dressed casually. His greeting smile made Jess smile. "Brady! What are you doing here?" She was animated. She hadn't seen him for a while, not since Sam dropped him off at a rehabilitation center for alcohol abuse.

"Hey girl, what you just gonna leave me hanging out on the cold all night?" He grinned.

Jess welcomed him in with open arms, but urged him to keep his tone down because of company. Haley was lying on her side and face was covered by a pillow so she couldn't be seen. Brady struggled to see the person occupying Jess & Sam's guest bed but the image was distorted and dark. Brady nodded reassuring his friend he'd be quite.

"So where's Sammy boy?" His tone was low as he spoke and his head turning in every direction looking for his old buddy; his best friend.

"He's away for the weekend with his older brother." Jess whispered. Brady smirked as he walked around the kitchen. "So what are you doing here? You're not supposed to be out for another two weeks." Brady looked down at Jessica, now standing in front of here, completion completely different from what it was a second ago.

"What don't want me here?" His tone was different too, taunty. Jess scoffed.

"No, that's not what I meant." She didn't intentionally mean to offend her friend.

"Ah, so you do want me here then. Understandable with Sam gone and all things can get pretty …lonely around here." His eyes were devilish and voice impish as he scanned her body up and down.

Jess was taken aback by the things Brady was saying and how he was looking at her. He was different, not that sweet Brady she was once knew. This Brady frightened her. Jess tried to smile but it was weak and not at all convincing as she began moving towards the phone. "I'm going to call Sam, I'm sure he'll be thrilled to know they released you ahead of schedule." Just as Jessica picked up the phone Brady slammed it down, making Jess jump with alarm. "Brady what the hell is wrong with you?" Her voice was riled with astonishment and fright.

Brady laughed a wicked laugh as he closed his eyes and re-opened them, this time they were pitch black. Black as only demons eyes could be. Brady was in fact a demon, or at the very least possessed by one. Jessica screamed as she made a run for the exit. Brady continued cackling as he used his powers to slam her against the wall. They'd forgotten completely about the present company. Jessica's heat raced like a freight train as she tried to move from the wall but found there was an invisible force binding her against it, making it impossible for her to flee. Brady's fist hit Jessica's jaw with immense force. Bloody started trickling out the side of lip, a tooth was knocked loose.

_Sam, Sam, Sam!_ She screamed in her head, wishing her boyfriend hadn't left now as her mouth throbbed in pain. Brady's sinful smiled grew as he began to raise his hand and Jessica started being pushed up the wall. So much terror throbbing through her body making it quiver as she traced up the wall. "Ahem." A new voice froze Brady in his tracks and stopped Jess from moving up the wall anymore. Her terror-stricken eyes turned to see her newly made friend standing behind Brady with her arms crossed and seemingly not amused expression. Brady's mouth fell open as he appraised the woman.

"Haley…." His voice was breathless and disbelieving. Eyes wide open and wild as he watched her movements.

"Brady, if you touch another hair on her head I will end you." Haley's voice was ice and eyes were dead.

"But Azazel wanted…." He tried to explain why he was after Sam's girlfriend but was cut off by Haley's roar.

"Azazel." Haley repeated the name and gritted her teeth. Azazel, the yellow eyed demon that single handedly destroyed the Winchester family, starting with Mary. The way Jessica was mounted on the wall Haley knew exactly what Azazel wanted to be done with her. He wanted Sam's girlfriend to burn on the ceiling just as his mother had. Her eyes burned with anger as the memories came rushing back.

"Wait…Why exactly am I listening to anything you have to say?" Brady questioned himself as Haley glared at him. "You're a traitor. You turned your back on us, all of us." Brady's eyes fell down to Haley's stomach as he chuckled. "Well lookie-here."

"I'm going to tell you this only once more Brady before I get anymore pissed off then I already am, back off." Haley snarled as she advanced towards him, ready for battle. Her defenses were up as Brady had recognized she was carrying a child.

"You don't scare me." Brady stood his ground but his words weren't convincing. Haley did scare him, terrified him even, and she knew it. Haley looked up at panting Jessica whose eyes were soaked with tears, then back to Brady. Just as she looked back to Brady her eyes went completely white. A horrified shriek escaped Jessica's mouth as she saw that the woman she'd invited to stay with her in Sam's absence wasn't even remotely human. Haley didn't allow her emotions to become visible but hearing Jessica scream in fear as she saw what she really was hurt her. She hated who she was and humans hated her right back. Jessica's reaction was the very reason why Haley had never told anyone about herself before; not Dean, not anyone. The sight of her true eyes made Brady gulp. Haley only showed off her demonic eyes when she was truly angry.

His eyes flashed to Jessica, which made her skin crawl and then back to Haley. He was contemplating whether or not to risk it, to do Azazel's bidding or to save himself. Haley stood as still as a stone as she awaited his move. It was like a game of chess being played in the flesh by demons. No doubt the reward for killing Jessica would be great but was it worth the price of his life? He thought not. Some other poor sucker could be roped in to doing the bidding of the YED. Brady made a dash for the exit and floored it. Haley didn't move an inch, she just watched him leave. The force that held Jessica in place lifted as she started to fall towards the floor. Before Jess hit the ground Haley caught her.

As soon as Jess was to her feet she pushed Haley back, afraid. Her eyes sparkled with betrayal, hurt and fear. Haley's face fell. She didn't expect to be welcomed with open arms once her secret was out but the look in Jessica's eyes was worse then what she'd pictured. "I'm not going to hurt you." Haley's voice was quiet and genuine. Jess heard the earnest in Haley's voice and couldn't help but to believe her. Though she believed her she kept her distance as she tried to focus her energy on breathing and stopping her body from vibrating.

"I believe you." Jess said slowly, sparking warmth into Haley's heart. Haley kept the relief hidden, not wanting to frighten Jess anymore then she was already.

**PRESENT TIME…**

The dining area was dimly lit by golden-orange lights that hung from the ceiling. Window covered with long dark drapes and the table with a hand-sewn cloth that matched the color of the drapes. The beautiful laughter of the family together was the music swaying in the room.

"Ahh, I'm full." Dean burped as he stretched his arms. Jamie giggled and mimicked his father. Dean put his hand on his son's head and ruffled his hair.

"Dad!" Jamie whined as he was quick to fix his hair with his hands. The group chuckled together. The past week was truly apple pie. Everything they could have ever dreamed of. Everything Dean dreamed of, minus the same old four words screaming in his head every morning.

"That was amazing." Bobby licked his chops and brushed his whiskers as he sat back in his chair. Home cooked meals weren't something the boys got the chance to indulge in often, so this was a little slice of heaven to the family of hunters. A few minutes after the girls started to prepare the dinner Bobby had unexpectedly returned home from his trip to Illinois. He was touched to see both of his girls cooking dinner together; he said it reminded him of his late wife Karen. Haley and Jessica weren't a replacement for Karen but they definitely helped fill that hole in Bobby's heart; he loved them like a father.

"We got dessert?" Jess and Haley giggled with smiles at Dean's question.

"Dude, you just said you were full." Haley was always amazed with how much Dean could eat.

"Yeah for food-food. But not for something sweet." Dean couldn't understand why they were looking at him like he was a little pig; he just really enjoyed food. And with growing up in hunting when a home cooked meal was made you eat as much of it as you possibly can because you never know when you're gonnna get another one again.

Haley rolled her eyes with a sigh as she got up. "I figured you'd say that, so Jess and I made cookies."

Jamie bounced with anticipation as he heard the 'dessert' that his mother and aunt made. Bobby, Sam and Dean did the same. "Cookies, what kind momma!"

"Your favorite of course, Chocolate Chip." Haley walked to her son as she spoke and leaned into him, nuzzling her nose to his. Jamie returned the nuzzling with giggles. Dean watched on with a smile that made lines fan out the sides of his eyes. There will be plenty of forks in the road but in this moment life was without a doubt perfect. Haley flashed a cheerful smile at Dean that made every fiber of his being burn with love as she walked to the kitchen.

**SIX YEARS EARLIER (continued…)**

"And demons can have babies?" Jessica's nerves were shot as the cup of tea in her hand was shaking and spilling over onto the floor.

"Most can, but more usually with another demon then a human. A demon and human mating is a rare occurrence." Haley would answer any question Jess threw at her; it was the very least she could do after all.

"How is it possible for demons to have children with humans?" Jess shook her head as she spoke; she didn't understand the process if it would be different for a demon.

"Our hosts, the bodies of the humans we possess still thrive. If a demon were looking to have a child with another human they'd have to make sure that their host's body gets everything it needs. To nourish the body and protect it just as a normal human being would. The system for having a child between a human and demon are exactly the same as it is for two humans. Only if the demon is a male and the human is female then the delivery process is twice as difficult and painful for the mother. Not many human mothers can survive the pain of it." Haley knew the procedure well. Jess took a minute to take it all. This was a lot of information to take in.

"The host? What happens to the human if the demon like...leaves their body?" Jess finally managed to struggle down a sip of hot tea that would hopefully calm her nerves as tea was meant to do.

Haley sighed. "Well, if the hosts' body is undamaged after the demon leaves it then the human will wake up and have full control over their self just like before the demon took up shop in their body." Haley took a pause as she thought of the system. "Though probably a lifetime of therapy ahead of them. " Haley smiled trying to lighten the situation, and it worked. Jess was smiling weakly with her.

"And Dean? I mean does he know about this stuff?" Jess looked up at Haley as she put her cup of tea down on the coffee table. Haley stiffened.

"No, neither does Sam. No human has the knowledge of this, only you and those whom choose to mate with their demon lover; which there are not many of. However, Sam and Dean both know of demons existence. They are hunters."

"Hunters?" Jessica repeated with a blank expression.

"Yes. They hunt evil beings. That is why Sam will never talk about his past. He hated the life and ran away from it. This is why he'll never tell you about it, because he wanted to protect you. To shield you from what goes bump in the night like he wasn't shield."

"Well bang-up job there." Jessica wasn't alright and she felt far from safe now.

"Don't be angry with him. His intentions were good. I'd of done the same thing in his position. You spend your entire life watching everyone you meet get hurt and die you can't possibly expect Sam to want to risk it with you by opening that door." Jess let what Haley said sink in, knowing it was true; that Sam's intentions were pure. She sighed unable to deny it.

"Why did he come after me like that? I'm not a hunter, I'm just a girl." She didn't understand it but felt there had to be a reason for a demon to attack her.

"Because, you are connected to Sam." Horror came over Jess and consumed her entire body.

"Sam's a target?" Her words were quiet, like a whisper. She tried to speak at her normal volume but her voice continued cracking with fear.

"Every hunter is, but Dean and Sam particularly will always be a prime target. It's in their blood." Haley spoke as her eyes fell to the floor. She hated everything about her kind and all the roads that awaited Dean, her love.

"What's in their blood?" Jessica replied immediately with alarm. Haley kept her eyes on the floor not wanting to talk anymore on this subject. "Please tell me, Haley. I can handle it." Haley took a deep breath and swallowed hard as she lifted her head up, eyes meeting Jessica's.

"Destiny; this is their destiny. A plan was forged a long time ago and it started to unravel the very second Mary Winchester had walked in on a yellow eyed demon standing over a six month old Sam Winchester's crib." Haley closed her eyes as she remembered the past very well.

"Oh my god." Jess covered her mouth with her hands as she tried fighting against the tears that were forming rapidly in her eyes. Her Sam was no doubt in the middle of something dark. Haley felt uncomfortable at the crying woman but tried her best to comfort her. Haley placed her hand on Jessica's shoulder lightly as she patted it. It made Jessica feel better and stopped her sniffling. It more than anything surprised her though. She was just attacked by her former friend that was a demon yet she felt completely safe and at home with Haley who was a demon too. Jessica took a good solid minute to compose herself before speaking again. "I want to know everything."

"Jessica…" Before Haley could urge Jess to stop digging for information Jess had cut her off.

"Everything Haley. Please, I can't be in the dark anymore." Jess shook her head. Enough was enough. There were too many secrets and she needed the truth, and if Sam wasn't going to give them to her then Haley was.

A couple hours had passed. Over those two hours Haley had told Jessica almost everything about her, about the boys and what could be expected in the coming years. As she was told the story Jessica straightened up her and Sam's apartment, not wanting him to be suspicious. Just as she had cleaned herself up Sam and Dean had arrived home earlier than expected. They greeted both of their women with smiles but the smiles were not returned by Haley and Jessica. Sam dropped his bag by the door and looked suspiciously at Jessica. "What's wrong?"

Jessica glanced over at Haley and then back to Sam as she advanced towards him. "How was the hunt?" She took a deep breath, her nerves still shot. Sam and Dean's skin crawled and panic raced through them. Dean shot a glare to Haley and in that glare was a question. Haley held her head high as she looked at Dean and raised her eyebrows slightly, answering his question. Dean lowered his head and closed his eyes disbelieving that Haley would tell Jessica about their lifestyle. He was very angry with Haley but wouldn't throw down with her in front of an audience.

Sam gulped. "Hunt?" He was stumped, trapped. "Oh you mean Dad's hunt? Well he shot a deer and wants it to be stuffed; gross right?" His words came out in a rush. Sam was pretty good at lying, he got that from Dean but Jessica knew the truth this time and Sam wouldn't be able to weasel his way out of this conversation.

Jess looked down angered. She couldn't believe the lie Sam was trying to sell to her; HER of all people. "I know Sam. Okay? Haley told me everything. Everything about you, your family, and your life. The big bad monsters that prowl in the night so please don't lie to me anymore." Sam shot Haley a look. He was pissed off at her. What right did she have to do that? If he wanted Jessica to know he would of told her himself.

_On my way to L.A. looking into the rear view as the roads fade away  
I've sworn off my past, first to last bad call that I ever made  
Tell me how to make right every wrong turn that I've learned  
So this can all end tonight, Tennessee line just changed my mind  
Well, it's my heart I'll follow this time_

**PRESENT TIME…**

"Sam was so angry with me." Haley chuckled in-between sipping on a glass of red wine.

"Yeah but I bet he wouldn't of been if we'd told him what happened earlier that night with Brady and all." Jessica took a sip of her own glass of wine. Haley nodded in agreement. Sam might have been angry a little but in exchange for saving Jessica's life he'd of been very grateful. "Seriously though, you saved my life Hales."

Haley scoffed. "All I did was scare a jackass." They both laughed as Jess nudged Haley. Their bonds ran deep. They were in fact sisters, their bond transcended blood.

A tall shabby building stood in the middle of Detroit as the passing wind howled. Inside a woman, two men and a child stood. The child was horrified. His body was shaking and hands were covering his eyes. He's witnessed so much horror; more than any child or person should have to bear. The woman's eyes were dead as she looked to the one man. His eyes were emerald and figure was full in a muscular way; and eyes locked on the woman. His eyes were filled with betrayal and hurt. The other man watched on with a malevolent grin as the buff man was thrown across the room and pinned to the wall. The woman had thrown him with her mind and the man grunt in pain.

The child shook as he had opened his eyes to witness it. His memory recognized the woman and the man pinned to the wall; they were his parents. His memory shouted their names to him: _Dean and Haley Winchester_. Inside the child's head a conversation was taking place. _And what's my name? Who am I? Jamie? That is my name. Why couldn't I remember it? Why didn't I remember my mom and dad? _He was talking to himself as he was overcome by fear. He was so lost in the fear he'd forgotten everything but the fear. _Mom? MOMMA!_ He screamed inside his head; the words being crooned as if they were lyrics to a song. He hadn't seen his mother in such a long time; something happened to her. How was she here?

Dean wheezed out a choking sound as he struggled to fight out from his wife's mind-grip; but to no avail. Dean was trapped and couldn't move at all. The other man advanced towards Haley with a grin as he didn't take his eyes off Dean. Jamie didn't recognize him, nor did his memory; this man was new to him. He placed one hand on Haley's shoulder before he spoke in a low tone. "Finish him." Haley looked up to the man.

"Yes, father." She replied in a stepford tone as she looked back to Dean. All of the sudden Dean screamed out in pain as blood started to flow rapidly from his chest. Her eyes looked deeper and deeper into the withering Dean and as they did the blood would ooze faster. The man Haley referred to as her father smirked sinfully as he heard Dean Winchester cry in pain and pleaded for Haley to stop.

"MOMMA!" Jamie choked through his once closed lips. The word forced itself out. Haley shot a glare to her son. As she did her eyes turned pure white and fire engulfed the entire building.

Perspiration covered Jamie as he woke up screaming in terror. He didn't wait to calm down; he jumped out of bed and cried out to his father. "DADDY!"

Dean was walking up the stairs when he heard his son's cries and saw him running around the corner towards him. Dean charged towards his son and dropped to his knees, leveling their height difference a little. "What is it?" Alarm thick in his voice as his hands on his son's shoulders held Jamie in place.

"It's momma!" He shrieked as tears began overflowing from his eye lids and running down his cheeks. _No, please no._ Dean thought as he held onto Jamie's shoulders dragging him along with him as he moved towards the window and looked out it. Dean saw Haley outside in the backyard smiling as she threw a water balloon at Sam's head. Everything was fine with them, which meant another nightmare for Jamie. Dean was on edge because of the two things Castiel said to him. One: Haley has to die. And the other: Ask your son. Jamie had been having a nightmare every single night for the past week which was suspicious to Dean. Dean moved back with Jamie and knelt down again, looking at his son.

"It's alright Jamie, calm down. What about her?" His words were slow and calmer now. Jamie gripped onto his father and pulled him into a hug. Dean cradled his son as he wept.

"Just a bad…nightmare." Jamie muttered through the sobs. Dean pulled back from their embrace and saw the fear swirling in Jamie's eyes.

"Jamie?" He questioned how truthful his son's answer was.

"Bad dream, really. I'm okay now." Jamie wiped away the tears with his hands and tried to smile for his father. He turned around and began walking back to his room, trying to avoid his father. Dean knew Jamie was holding back so he followed Jamie.

"Is it just me or have you been getting a 'bad dream' each time you go to sleep?" Dean sat at the end on Jamie's bed as Jamie pulled the covers over himself.

"Too much TV I guess." Jamie shrugged and looked down.

"You sure there isn't something you want to tell me?" Dean was probing his son for information secretly. He didn't want just to ask him point blank and scare him.

"I'm sure." Jamie said as he looked up at his father. Dean sighed and patted his son's shoulder gently and tucked him in. Dean got up and walked over to Jamie's dresser, getting ready to turn off the light. He stopped when he got to the dresser, seeing a illustration peeking out from a binder with a recognizable figure. Dean flipped open the binder and took the drawing in his hand, staring at it with his own fear.

The drawing showed two men, one dark skinned and in a suit and the other tall, slim and wearing a trench coat. "Did you draw this?" Dean's voice was hard.

"Yeah, why?" Jamie was confused, it was just a drawing.

"When?" Dean pressed.

"I don't know, a week ago." Jamie watched his father's odd reaction to his drawing.

Dean shot Jamie at worried look. He knew exactly what happened a week ago. The two men Jamie had drawn came to visit him and Sam exactly a week ago; and told them Haley needed to be stopped. "Have you seen these two before?"

Jamie shrugged again.

"Jamie!" Dean snarled incredulously. He knew now Jamie was definitely hiding something from him.

"They just keep coming in my dreams." Jamie felt more tears coming up but fought against them. He didn't like his father yelling or being mad at him. Dean swallowed harsh as he stared at his son, afraid for everyone he cared about. A storm was starting.


	5. Chapter 6

**Chapter six: When the calm drifts away, with you I shall remain.**

_The door slammed loud and rose up a cloud of dust, on us  
Footsteps follow, down through the hollow sound, torn up_

The atmosphere had changed completely within a couple of minutes from apple pie to dark. Thunder rumbled as raindrops poured from the pale sky, cleansing the shimmering streets that were dimly lit by streetlights. As Haley and Jessica wrestled with getting everything in order for another day of bar-tending and singing at Tric, Dean was figuring out a way to get some truth from Jamie. And Sam was currently MIA to Haley and Dean, but Jessica knew deep down that he was with Ruby, 'working'. So Jessica took on as many projects as she could handle to keep her mind from thinking on it too much. School was canceled for the students due to the storm that raged outside, so Jamie had the day off, perfect for Dean to interrogate him some more.

Haley groaned. "Ugh, I'm so late!" She was all over the place trying to become organized. Jess was doing the exact same thing. Dean was sipping on a beer as he watched his women with an amused grin.

"Since when did I become the most together person in this house?" Dean was enjoying how flustered the girls were getting.

"Ha-ha." Haley ran her fingers through her hair, trying to fix it up before leaving for work.

"Bite me." Jess narrowed her eyes at Dean.

Dean continued smirking as he shook his head. "Wasn't just like a day ago you two were laughing at how all over the place I was?" The girls scowled as they looked at Dean. "Oh look at the time." Dean rose his arm up and tapped his watch with his index finger. "It's official. You two have switched places with me."

"Crap!" Haley quickened her movements and stuffed everything into her bag. She dashed towards Dean, giving him a very quick peck on the lips and blazed through the open front door. "See you tonight! And don't give Jamie any candy, that boy's a menace afterwards!" Haley shouted back to Dean. Jess mimicked Haley's actions; only instead of kissing Dean on the lips she kissed him on the cheek. As soon as the girls were no longer in sight Dean's face fell. His grin, his cheerful mood, all vanished. His face was completely hard. Now that Haley and Jessica weren't there it was all business, time for answers he waited so long for.

Dean quickly made his way up the stairs and peaked in on Jamie who was sitting at his miniature table playing Sims 3 on his silver laptop. After a good solid minute of watching his son Dean turned around and headed towards Bobby's room, closing the door behind him. Bobby's brows perked up as he saw Dean's unusual actions and noted his unusual mood. Dean and Bobby's eyes met, urgency cloaking Dean's and curiosity burning in Bobby's. "We need to talk." Dean said quickly as he sat down in front of Bobby who was sitting behind his big oak desk.

"I figured as much. What about kid?" Bobby closed his book, dust flying in the air as he did, intrigued by Dean's resolve.

"Jamie." Dean replied point blank. Dean tried his hardest to dig for the truth from Jamie the other night but he wouldn't budge. He'd become almost as good liar as his father was. Almost everything Jamie got was from Dean so it was easy for Dean to see past all the propaganda. Bobby put his hand over his mouth, rubbing his whiskers as he had a feeling his assumptions were paralleled to Dean's concerning Jamie.

"Let me take a stab at this…you think he's hiding something from you?" It wasn't so much a question as it was a statement. Bobby had an eye for these things and knew Dean well enough to know what was on his mind. Dean was taken aback from Bobby's assumption. He was dead on point.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Bobby grinned as he stood up and moved closer to Dean, sitting himself on the edge of his desk.

"I've been feeling the same thing for a long while now." Bobby confessed.

"How long?" Dean's tone was different, not angry but a little displeased that Bobby didn't share with him.

"Since you said you met that Castiel character." Dean and Bobby's eyes were locked.

"But how did you know something wasn't right with Jamie?"

"Jamie's eyes; that boy was terrified of something. And he's seen far worse things than his imagination could ever cook up so typical nightmares were out the window." Bobby knew more and Dean could tell.

"What do you think it is if not a nightmare?" His voice was weak, afraid for his son's safety.

"I'm not sure, but I think it's something bad. Jamie's been ranting and raving about demons and Haley, and two guys."

"Whoa, wait, what? Back up for a second; two guys?" Dean stopped Bobby in his tracks. Something Bobby had said flicked a light bulb on inside Dean's head.

"Yeah, Jamie's been talking about two scary men from his dreams, why?" His eyebrows were raised again as he crossed his arms.

"Last night…." Dean's tone was rigid as he got up and opened the door, walking quickly towards his and Haley's room. Dean rummaged through his dresser and yanked out the drawing Jamie had done.

"What is it?" Bobby followed behind Dean, interested and bemused.

Dean handed Bobby the drawing. "Jamie came running to me last night screaming yelling 'momma', then he acted like it was nothing but a bad dream when I called him on it, and then….when I was tucking him in I saw this drawing he said he drew a week ago." Dean emphasized the 'week ago'.

"So?" Bobby said as he analyzed the drawing, not seeing the big coincidence.

"This guy…" Dean pointed to the one wearing the trench coat. "That's Castiel. And this one…" He slid his finger over to the dark skinned figure. "That's Uriel, another angel. A week ago when me and Sam worked the case that turned out to be nothing we got a text from Haley telling us to meet her at some random building in the very town we were in. Turns out it was these two who sent the message and they told Sam and me something…something about Haley." Dean's words came out in a rush, he quickly stifled himself. He knew he said too much.

"What did they say?" Bobby continued flaunting his poker face, not revealing any potential nervousness and further alarming Dean.

"They said Haley was dangerous. That she wasn't human and she needed to be stopped." Dean didn't want to share this information with Bobby. It wasn't that Dean didn't trust him, because he did. Dean always looked to Bobby for guidance; Bobby had always been a proxy for John, a father to Dean. It was just the fact of how delicate the situation was. It was about Haley and Dean didn't want to listen to anyone questioning her innocence.

Bobby looked back down to the drawing not saying anything right away. Many thoughts raced through his mind, many theories but none he'd care to jump at. Bobby wasn't one for jumping to conclusions and making accusations and pointing fingers. He looked back up to Dean with offense in his eyes. "Why the hell didn't you tell me any of this sooner boy!" His voice was filled with agitation and fire. He was genuinely offended that Dean didn't trust him with this information sooner.

"I didn't know what it meant." Dean didn't have answers for Bobby. He was so overwhelmed with the angels' proclamation and Jamie's nightmares and drawing that he thought spreading the news would hurt and spin the situation out of control.

Bobby saw the uncertainty in Dean's eyes and heard it in his voice. He knew Dean knew it was wrong of him to keep it to himself and that he was sorry for not telling him sooner. Bobby regained his composure fast and his wise aged poker face returned. Bobby took another look at the drawing before speaking. "So let me see if I got this, you met up with these two jokers a week ago and they told you Haley is dangerous. The same day Jamie drew this drawing of them and he claims to have never seen them outside his dreams. And Jamie keeps having nightmares of demons and his mother?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Dean said slowly as everything came rushing back to him. Everything was screaming inside him again. "So what do you think?" Dean was desperate for some guidance.

"I'm not sure about what trip the angels are on but it seems Jamie's dreams definitely aren't just dreams." Bobby looked at Dean as he folded the drawing and put it in his pants' pocket.

"What you think he has like…premonitions? Like the things Sam used to have?" Dean didn't want to even contemplate such a thing.

"It's possible." Bobby shrugged.

"But how, I thought you had to have like demon blood or something in you for that to happen? Dad stopped Yellow eyes from hurting Jamie when he was six months old anyway." Dean remembered that night perfectly. It was the second worst week of his life. There was a lot of pain and tragedy cramped into that week. Despite how much he loved his father and mother they didn't hold the number one spot for worst moments in Dean's life. Sam's death held that title and always would. No one could take Sam's place in Dean's heart.

"I don't know. We might be completely off here." Bobby shook his head, not having any answers for Dean. "I'm just saying it's a definite possibility; especially given the circumstances. Jamie drew a drawing of these two the day you and Sam met up with them…." Dean tried swallowing but his throat seemed smaller and it was harder for air to pass through. What Bobby said made sense to Dean, it was odd; and coincidences don't exist in their world. Nothing in the world of hunting happens by accident. Bobby sighed. "I'll try and dig around, see what I can find out. I think it's time Jamie and I had a little Grandpa-Grandson talk." Bobby smiled an aged grin as he patted Dean's shoulder before walking out the room, heading towards Jamie's. Bobby stopped after taking a few steps and turned to face Dean. "Until we know more I think its best not telling anyone about this. Not Sam, not Jess and most of all not Haley." Bobby's words were wise, who knew what they would do if they found out? Dean nodded once to Bobby agreeing with him wholeheartedly.

Sam lowered his arm and hand slowly as he opened his eyes to see a man-who is tied to a chair-starting to awake. A woman stood a few steps behind the tied up man with her arms folded. It was Ruby, her face was half lit and she was grinning, impressed with what she was witnessing. Sam exhaled loudly as he walked towards the man, placing his fingers to his jugular to see if he could feel his pulse. Sam smiled greatly as the man was still alive. His face turned to Ruby's as she smiled along with him. "How'd that feel?" She asked, though already assuming the answer.

"Good." Sam started to untie the man, still smiling. "No more headaches."  
Ruby's eyebrows rose, she was clearly surprised by this news. "None? That's great." Not only surprised but thrilled with it. It seems as if their training has finally started to pay off. Sam noticed the man coming to, he quickly took hold of him as he slowly helped the wobbly man to this feet.

"It's alright. It's okay, I got you." His words were gentle and compassionate. The man trusted his words, his puppy eyes. He was too weak to fend for himself so he didn't have much choice anyhow to trust in him. Sam helped the man towards his car, carefully leaning him on the car and opened the door. "What's your name?"

"My…my…my name…" The man was trying his hardest to form a sentence but he was clearly out of it still. "Jason Hall." Breathlessly he managed to give Sam his name. Sam nodded with a kind smile as he carefully helped the man into the backseat of the car.

"That's good. You did well and you're gonna be alright." Sam said as he shut the door and quickly made his way into the driver's seat. Ruby followed Sam and sat beside him shotgun.

"You're getting better and better Sam." She said approvingly and proud as her eyes kept trailing back to the frail and injured man in the backseat. Sam grinned as he started the car up. The engine roared as smoke came out of the exhaust pipe. They quickly drove the man to the hospital and created a ridiculous lie to tell the simple-minded nurses and doctor that attended to the man. Within a half an hour Sam and Ruby were out of the hospital and their job was completed. Sam had successfully exorcised another demon from an innocent human's body and was feeling really good about it. Dean would flip his lid if he ever found out but Sam thought what he was doing was good work. He was saving people and stopping demons. What he was taught to do since day one. "Hey Sam, wait for a second." Ruby said as she took hold of his arm stopping him from walking anymore. Ruby looked around to make sure there was no one in sight before she spoke.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Is it true? About the angels being the ones who pulled Dean out of the box?" Fear was clear in her voice; just hearing 'angels' made her shudder. Sam didn't saying anything he just nodded and looked down. "Okay...bye Sam." She turned around faster than normal, her tail was tucked between her legs and she was ready to run. Sam was faster. He grabbed a hold of Ruby's arm and pulled her back, stopping her from walking away. His face was confused.

"Wait, what's wrong? They know about you helping already." He didn't stop to think about what the angels had actually said to him. In their words was a clear warning to stop what he was doing with her. Uriel clearly didn't like her and would kill her if he saw her.

"I'm a demon, their angels. It won't matter to them if I'm helping or not." Ruby's words settled into Sam's head, everything the angels said finally clicked in. He knew what Ruby said to be true. "What else do they know?" She was on the defensive now; she needed to know how much they knew.

Sam sifted through what Castiel and Uriel had said to him. Their words knotted in his stomach as he thought on their meaning. "They said…they said they were happy I stopped my 'extra circular activities'." Sam and Ruby both knew what that was. Ruby however was thrown by his use of the word 'stopped'.

"Stopped?" What do you mean 'stopped' Sam?" A flame was starting to rise inside of Ruby; she was unaware of Sam's decision. Sam looked down not answering her. Ruby was furious. "So after everything, all the damn time we spent together training and working our asses off you just decide to stop, just like that?" Her words oozed out in an angered rush.

"I'm still exorcising demons." His voice was weak. Sam didn't like this subject at all or the things he had down with Ruby, the thing she wanted him to continue doing.

"You won't be able to for much longer if you stop-"Her words were cut off before she could finish.

"I'm not doing that anymore Ruby. It's over. I'm done with that crap." There was spunk in Sam's words, he was dead serious. He was ashamed of the things he had done over the last couple of months. Ruby scoffed, disbelieving.

"Fine, you don't wanna play by the rules then I can't help you anymore. Don't call me, and don't waste my damn time anymore." She threw her hands in the air and stormed off, pissed at Sam. Sam gritted his teeth as he watched Ruby storm off. Ruby stopped abruptly and smirked mischievously as if something just occurred to her. She turned around and looked at Sam. "Did the angels have anything to say about Haley?"

Sam felt his blood run cold. Why would Ruby suspect they had something to say about Haley? Everyone who ever knew Haley knew her as a genuinely good person; perhaps one of the very few good people left in the world. His face was blank as he took a minute to process why Ruby would ask this. "Why?" He asked as nonchalantly as he possibly could. Ruby advanced towards Sam, arms crossed and still smirking.

"They told you something about her, didn't they?" She pressed. She figured if they were really angels and had a brain they would have. Sam for some reason unknown to him found himself spilling his heart out and telling the truth to Ruby.

"Yes." He nodded. Ruby nodded, she knew it all along.

"What did they say?"

"They said she was dangerous. That she wasn't human." Sam closed his eyes. _Stupid son of a…_ He clenched his teeth as he scolded himself. He had said too much and he couldn't stop it, he didn't understand why. Did he really trust in Ruby? He promised Dean he wouldn't. What would Dean think of him now as he was exorcising demons with his mind and telling Ruby dark secrets about Haley?

Ruby found herself bursting with laughter she couldn't contain. What the angels had said tickled her. Sam was at a loss for words, but disgust rotted in him. What the hell was so damn funny? Why would something like this be even remotely amusing? He continued to forget she was in fact a demon with a malicious sense of humor. "Yeah that sounds about right."

"What? You think they are lying?" Sam's forehead creased with lines as he tried to understand where Ruby was coming from.

"No, for once those winged dicks got it right. Haley isn't human. And she's as dangerous as they come." Ruby, a demon, agreed with angels….how rare.  
Sam felt his heart stop at her words. How could his Haley pose a threat at all? She was unsullied and as good as they ever were. Not only were the angels saying it but now the demons were agreeing with it.

Sam shook his head faster than he should have. "No, no for whatever reason, you're lying."

Ruby sighed as she locked eyes with Sam. "Then why are you listening to me? Ask yourself that Sam." She turned so her back was facing Sam, feeling smug. She knew that Sam believed her, that he believed the angels even if he wouldn't admit it to himself. Sam found himself trusting and confiding in a demon, and listening to the angels. All of whom wanted Haley stopped. Meanwhile he had to take his brother, surrogate father and nephew into consideration. Sam was stuck in a very impossible situation and Ruby was enjoying the drama.

Jamie was very amused with his game, giggling at his Sims. But his calm was disrupted as Bobby casually made his way into the room, shutting the door behind him. Jamie had a feeling Dean had told Bobby about what happened the other night, Dean told Bobby everything, why would this be any different? However Jamie didn't take a chance just on the off chance he was wrong. Jamie wore a smile and greeted his Grandfather happily. "Hey Grandpa Bobby, what's up?"

"Something you wanna tell me kid?" Bobby asked dismissing Jamie's greeting. His tone was stern, it was plain Bobby was tired of the secrets.

"No….?" Jamie looked down to his game while inside his head he was scrambling for an excuse to leave, for the conversation to be over. _No, come on….You don't want to know. They can't find out. Please, don't let dad have told him._ He was pleading with the 'higher powers'.

"You respect and love me, right boy?" Bobby pulled a mini chair over to Jamie's table and sat himself down across from Jamie, folding his arms as he watched Jamie.

"Yeah of course I do Grandpa Bobby." Why would he ask this? Of all the questions he could possibly formulate why that one? Wasn't it apparent enough how much love Jamie has for him? Jamie didn't see the point behind it.

"Then please don't lie to me Jamie. It's alright that you're scared, but I can help if you talk to me. Let me help." He really didn't know if he could help or not, but he had to give it a try for everyone's sake. That's all anyone in this situation could do, offer their help even if it was hopeless. Bobby's tone was more even and calm, but worn and tired at the same time. He didn't like anyone he cared for lying to his face. They all expected the truth from him and he should be able to expect the same in return. It wasn't too much to ask, after all.

"You mean about my dreams?" Jamie's voice was weak as he looked up to his grandfather. Bobby took a breath; he was getting through to him now. Jamie's guard and defenses were faltering.

"And the drawing you drew a week or so ago." Bobby wasn't going to leave anything out. If he was getting truth he was going to make sure he covered all the bases. If this was a one-shot deal he was gonna do it right.

"The drawing..." Jamie swallowed hard as he prepared himself for this confession of sorts."The two scary guys keep coming in my dreams. I drew them after I woke up from another dream when I was with Uncle Luke. The two guys told me to get away from..." His words trailed off, he was unsure if he should proceed and tell this much. Would it hurt to tell his grandfather to whom he trusted in complete with his life?

"Go on." Bobby was on the edge of his seat, licking his lips and drooling waiting for more. He of course wasn't letting Jamie see any of this and shy him away from talking further on the subject.

"They want me to get away from momma. They said she's gonna hurt me and Daddy. Then I had another dream..." Jamie watched his grandfather with uncertainty until Bobby nodded for him to continue. "It was about momma, me and daddy. There was another creepy guy, but I didn't recognize him. Momma hurt daddy just like they said she would! And her eyes..." His voice broke, there was fear overshadowing his speech.

"What about her eyes Jamie?" Bobby pressed and tried to get Jamie to stay focused. Bobby wasn't insensitive, he noted the recoil and how much these dreams have taken a toll on Jamie, but this needed to be out in the open once and for all. If Jamie prolonged it and kept it bottled inside it was going to make him explode. Bobby knew it all too well from everything Dean has shared with him about Sam.

"They were white, pure white. " Jamie swallowed hard as his heart started to race, the familiar fear and panic was controlling his every action again. It was too much for this child to bear alone any longer. "She's was so scary and she wanted to hurt me!" Terror consumed and smoldered Jamie's eyes as he poured his heart out to his grandfather. Bobby moved closer into Jamie and clutched him, giving him the support and comfort he craved. Jamie wrapped his arms tightly around Bobby, holding with all the power he had as he cried helplessly on his grandfather's shoulder, dampening his plaid shirt. Bobby had one arm fitted around Jamie's entire body and the other one on the back of Jamie's head, pressing him close to him as he cried. Inside Bobby was fright too, fearful for Haley and for everyone else. What did and could it all mean? Too many questions remained and no shovel to unbury them.

Dean, Jamie's Golden Retriever was in the room but just lay by Jamie's bed, not paying attention to Bobby and his master's conversation, not until Jamie started weeping that is. Dean the dog walked over to Jamie and scratched his paw his back. He was a very intelligent pup and knew Jamie was upset and in need of comforting. Jamie broke his embrace with Bobby and nuzzled his dog, grateful for the comfort. If Jamie's dreams were in fact what Bobby and Dean believed to be portents then their happy family of double-edged hunters was about to be turned inside out and everything/one will crumble at the seams of it. In this time of confusion and grief who could be trusted? What was the meaning behind Jamie's dreams? What is hidden?

"You're late." One of the managers complained as he saw Haley and Jessica storming in clearly unorganized.

"Yes, I know. We're sorry." Haley's apology was rushed but anyone could tell it was genuine. The man smiled and nodded as he took their bags and put them backstage. Jessica already tramped off to the bar, wrapping her apron around her waist. Haley was greeted by one of the tech guys who were not in a jolly mood.

"Dude, you are so friggin' late!" He irritated. Anytime one of the crew members was not on time he was the one who got the heat, so he was entitled to the hissy fit. Before Haley could offer her apologies to the man he had begun speaking again. "Go, you're up next!" He signaled towards the stage as Haley saw the band already getting in their respective positions and holding their instruments awaiting their lead singer to lead them. Haley didn't say anything, just nodded and rushed on the stage. She was loudly greeted and welcomed with much love by the roaring crowd. Their cheers and whistles made her smile glow brighter than ever and shine throughout the entire club. She took the microphone in hand as the music began playing.

Jessica had just started her shift and was already swamped with paying customers. They without a doubt were in for one extremely busy night.

_"So here's another one of those stretches and beautiful roads  
I ain't giving up 'till I get my way  
You can call me crazy if you like, but I've got a secret  
And I know somehow whatever comes, I'm gonna get by…."_

Haley's velvety voice penetrated and halted every conversation taking place in Tric. Everyone stopped what they were doing, their intimate talks, all to listen to the entertainment. All the regulars were in house tonight, never missing a show when Haley preformed. Every person who continued to return knew that Haley's music was always inspirational and had deep lyrical meanings. The music was positively brilliant and moved so many. Haley was the object of countless peoples affections; their idol. Men wanted to be with her and the women wanted to be her.

Jessica was not much different from Haley on that scale though. She was constantly being harassed by drunken men who stumble to the bar on a nightly basis. They wouldn't get too close to her usually; Sam was always just a table away ready to pounce on anyone who'd try. This night was different, Sam wasn't around, he was with Ruby, and so if any man tried Jessica would have to fend for herself – which wasn't a problem. Early after Jess found out about the hunting life she insisted on being trained so she could be prepared for the worst. Sam was skeptical but did as she wished. Haley even helped as best as she could, though not much considering her pregnancy. On the times Sam was unavailable Dean would step in or one of John's old buddies: Caleb, Joshua or Pastor Jim. She was trained by the best hunters that were still active, so she could defend herself with ease but hasn't had much of an opportunity to do so. Everyone has always defended Jess with their lives, especially Haley and their love for her wasn't about to change.

_How did any holes in the snow tipped pines, I find  
Hatching from the seed of your thin mind, all night?_

"What do you mean?" Sam was at a loss. Ruby had been a demon for a long time and had many stories to share with Sam, but only Sam. She didn't confide in any other hunter. Sam was different….special.

"The seals that hold Lucifer's cage, the final seal to be more specific, seal sixty-six….it can't be broken by any old demon it has to be broken by Lucifer's first." Her knowledge was great indeed and could prove to be very useful. She might be a demon and Sam may have not trusted her fully but he was glad to have her by his side, sharing this confidential information.

"Lucifer's first?" Sam echoed, drawing a blank to the term.

"Demon Sunday school story: God prefers humans to angels. Lucifer gets jealous, and then he gets creative, and he twists and tempts a human soul into the very first demon. Kind of as a 'screw you' to God. That's what got him locked up in the first place." That was the story, the reason Ruby agreed with the angels, the meaning behind the angels' proclamation. Sam was still. Entire body ran icy, blood frozen and stuck in place. He didn't and couldn't believe in it. How could he? But it made sense; there was too much back-story for it to not add up. "Sam, this is why we need you to step up. Don't stop what you've been doing; you aren't strong enough to take her out yet."

"Take her out? Are you kidding me?" Sam's feeble voice broke off. He was very emotional right now, as he should be. Ruby was trying to make him believe that Haley, HALEY was a demon, but not just any old demon, THEE demon and that she has to die.

"Sam, you have the power to exorcise demons but you can't kill them, not yet. And you can't get that strong without the-"She was pleading with him now, trying to get him to see the 'light'.

"No! Forget it. You're just gonna stand there and tell me I need to destroy myself to save this world and that I have kill my best-friend, my sister too?" Sam scoffed and advanced towards Ruby, towering over her. "You know what? Go screw yourself Ruby." Sam turned his back on Ruby to only be stopped again.

"Why would the angels lie? I mean I could understand your beliefs in me lying, but angels Sam? Those righteous bastards don't speak anything but the truth, they don't show mercy, they do their job and don't care who gets hurt in the process." Stop, just stop it. It can't be true; and I can't believe in this crap. I can't do that to Dean, to Haley….Sam wanted to not believe in this so badly. He wished Ruby didn't make sense that her stories didn't add up but they did. So ultimately he found himself believing in what Ruby was selling him, after all, why would an angel lie and play Russian roulette with a life if that life wasn't a threat? They were still angels and Sam had to believe in Heaven, just as Dean urged him to.

Dean tossed and turned as he slept on his side of the bed, flashes of bright red blood, several bodies, all tortured and damned souls screaming and beginning out for mercy consumed his slumber. Dean's eyes shot open with a heavy breath. This wasn't the first nightmare he'd had of his time in Hell. Hell was clearly weighing on him, all the souls he broke coming back to the surface and he's finally forced to face them. Castiel's words stole Dean's attention forcing Dean to quickly jolt up into awareness as he twisted himself around to see the slim crooked figure of the angel in the trench coat. "Hello Dean, what were you dreaming about?"

Castiel knew very well what Dean had dreamt he was just curious if Dean was going to openly admit to remembering his time spent in the pit. Since he'd gotten back everyone had asked him if he remembered time from down under but Dean continued saying he didn't when all along he did. It was Dean's burden to bear, what good would it do to share? Dean sighed as his heart rate slowed back down to its normal speed.

"What do you want?" His voice was deep and strained, sleep still thick in it. Dean yanked his leather jacket off him, the one he used as a blanket to keep him warm rather than a sheet. That was just force of habit. Castiel's eyes fell and looked down. He was acting odd, as if he felt he was betraying someone or shouldn't be there with Dean right now, as if it went against a natural order.

"Listen to me Dean, you have to stop it." His monotone words rang in Dean's ears. Every time Castiel spoke now all Dean could picture was that day over a week ago when he tore Dean's life apart.

"Stop what?" He managed to swallow his anger and dislike towards Castiel for he knew when an angel showed up with good or bad information, whether or not you think they are lying or telling the truth, you listen up. Castiel looked at Dean, their eyes locked and they were lost into a stare. This wasn't uncommon for the two; they often would fall into this staring contest.

"Your brother." That was an answer both on a cliffhanger and disturbing. Stop Sam? Why? What was Sam doing that was so damn bad that an angel of all would order him to be stopped?

"What?" Dean couldn't believe his ears, he must have been dreaming or something because this wasn't right. First he was told by this very angel to stop his wife, and now out of all, his baby brother?

"I'm not supposed to be telling you this; I am not supposed to be here period but I had to come. Your brother is headed on a very dangerous road Dean. He's downtown, not far from the nightclub Tric, with a demon." Castiel explained. He wasn't talking about killing Sam in the manner for which he was about Haley; he was simply implying Dean needed to prevent Sam from doing what he was doing.

Dean didn't waste one moment he was already on his feet lacing up his boots and putting his jacket on. Castiel stood up and looked at Dean, eyes dead. "You have to stop him Dean, or we will." Dean turned his head slowly and looked at Castiel, nothing in his eyes either. This must be important for an angel to betray his own kind. And why did other angels want this information to be contained? Something wasn't right but Dean absentmindedly found himself trusting in Castiel without hesitation. This was Sam after all; even the slightest chance of something being wrong Dean was going to be there. Castiel's statement made Dean's body stop in that second. The fact Heaven was threatening his brother, not only his brother but also his wife previously was too much indeed.

Dean wasn't planning on saying anything to Castiel he just watched him leave; the sound of wings flapping and then poof, vanishing into thin air. He was so caught up in the urgency and anguish was didn't even bother to check back in with Bobby to see what - if anything- he found out from Jamie.

_"But one of these days I'll find the one that leads me on to you  
Maybe I laugh a little loud  
Maybe I had too much inside  
But you need to know how far I'll go  
To be the one that comes out alive"_

It was a good night at Tric. The crowd was filled with a bunch of new faces, some old of course, but each one of them seemingly enjoying themselves. There hasn't been any trouble at all this night, until now that is. A group of mild-aged men stumbled into the club, already apparently half drunk. As they lurked to find a table one of them spotted Jessica who was still tending bar. The man whistled at her – catching her attention- and spoke in a disrespectful way. "Hey bar-babe, hows about a round of your toughest stuff?"

"You sure you want that? Our stuff is pretty damn tough, probably tougher than you." Jessica shot back with spunk. The man's friends 'oohed' and mocked him. The man stepped closer to the bar and smirked devilishly to Jessica.

"Honey, there ain't nothing you got that I can't handle." The man licked his lips and puckered up, blowing Jessica a few kisses that disgusted her. The guy's friends cheered him on as he made his way to their table with them. Jessica enjoyed her job but it was men like this that ruined it for her; that made her dread coming to work. This was one night she really wished Sam was around.

_"Let's take the long way, I don't mind  
Let's take the long way, hold my hand  
Let's take the long way home"_

"Ohhh yeah baby, I'll take the long way with you!" One of the men from the group that were giving Jessica trouble called out to Haley as she sung. Haley's eyes flashed to the man that spoke and examined the group but continued on singing. She might have been ignoring them now but when it was break time they were going to get theirs.

As the night progressed it grew eerie. Sam was back to his old tricks with Ruby, falling deeper into the darkness. Sam leverage himself under the man he had just exorcised a demon from, taking the pressure off of him. This was the second human life he saved in one day; more and more demons were roaming amongst them. As Sam begun walking he stopped in his tracks, he was taken aback. Dean started walking out from the shadows. Stunned by seeing his brother he couldn't even process the fact that Dean has just witnessed everything.

"So anything you want to tell me Sam?" In Dean's voice it was clear that he was deeply hurt and betrayed.

"Dean, hold on okay…Just let me-"Sam was cut off by Dean.

"You're gonna say 'let me explain'? You are gonna explain this? Why don't you start with this: Who she is and what the hell she is doing here?" As Sam looked over to Ruby Dean did the same thing. Ruby was smiling, pleased.

"Good to see you again Dean." Her voice was calm; some might even believe she was genuinely pleased to see Dean. The only thing she was happy for was their little secret to be out. For Dean to know Sam was spending his nights with her. Dean hated Ruby and that despise was mutual. The last time they saw each other was before Dean's death, she was trying to get Sam to use his powers. Dean made him promise not to but it was clear Dean lost that war and Ruby won it.

"Ruby, is that Ruby?" A match had been lit inside of Dean. Ruby was here, she was with Sam, the same Sam who promised Dean he wouldn't trust in her. And they were exorcising demons, but not with incantations, with mind-power. Dean looked at Ruby and smirked, lividly. In an instant Dean charged at Ruby, faster than Sam could react.

Several grunts and pants were the music in the alleyway. Dean and Ruby were wrestling with each other. Dean was trying his damnedest to get the upper hand on Ruby but she was as tough as they came and always found a way to kick Dean's ass. Dean however this time managed to unlock her grip on his hands and they came down hard on her throat. He tightened his grasp on her and threw her as far as he could. Ruby's body slammed against the wall, head bouncing off the bricks with the collision. Dean started stalking towards her again; he was far from done with her. Ruby quickly got to her feet, catching Dean off guard as she thrusted her knee up slamming into Dean's gut. Dean wheezed out a grunt and staggered back. Ruby then rammed Dean into the brick wall, ready to do more damage.

Before Ruby could hurt Dean any further Sam interjected himself, yanking Ruby out of the way and standing between her and his brother. Sam put his hands up, stopping Dean from advancing towards Ruby and vice-versa. "Ruby just back off, please. He's hurt. "He pleaded with Ruby to stay out of it. Ruby sighed and made her way over to the injured man, throwing her arm around his neck, other arm on his waist and helped lift him up from the chair.

"Where the hell you think you're going?" Dean fired at Ruby as he saw her walking with the man in the other direction.

"To the ER, unless you think you might wanna go another round first?" Ruby shot back at Dean. Sam looked at Ruby upset. Ruby rolled her eyes and staggered while walking with the damaged man's weight on her. Sam looked back to Dean who just shot him a look. A look that was filled with betrayal and let Sam know just how wounded he was. Dean pushed off the wall with his back strength and started walking away from Sam.

"Dean…." Sam's voice was so quiet and broken. He continued calling for his brother but Dean ignored him as he walked out of sight and into the shadows. Sam knew now that getting Dean to trust in him again wasn't going to be an easy task in the least but he wasn't about to give up.

_And you will go to Mykonos  
With a vision of a gentle coast  
And a sun to maybe dissipate  
Shadows of the mess you made_

"Okay guys, you've been so great but we need to take a quick break, we'll be back in five." Haley huffed into the microphone as she pranced off the stage with a radiant smile. Haley slowly made her way over to the bar where she saw Jessica walking by with a platter full of drinks on it. It had been one of their busiest nights yet. One of the men that had been shouting vulgar remarks about Haley and Jessica casually slid his foot in front of Jessica without her knowing and tripped her. As she tripped over the foot all of the drinks on the platter spilled over and glass shattered on the floor.

The men laughed drunkenly as one of the men got up and moved in closer to Jessica. "Don't worry Baby, I'll be happy to help service you and clean it up." Before Jessica could say anything she felt a harsh impact come down on her buttocks. The man and his friends were laughing their asses off now. This was their thing, harassment and Haley had just about enough of it.

Haley stomped her way over to the man and edged herself in-between Jessica and him. Jessica tried grabbing Haley's arm to pull her back and let her know the man wasn't worth the trouble but Haley dodged it. Haley's hands came down on the man's chest hard as she sent him reeling back from a forceful push. Disgust and despise soiled Haley's beautiful and once innocent chocolate eyes. The man didn't know what to think of this, it was obvious that it never happened to him before, no woman stood up to him, always had a man do it for them. Haley wasn't such a girl. She didn't need or want the defending, she was a fighter through and through among other things. "I'm going to tell you this once and I won't repeat myself. Touch her again and I'll make sure that her ass is the last thing you will ever touch. You got it?"

Haley's voice was typically cool and delicate but now there was heat and passion in it. She was fueled by her loathing. Brutal images flashed in the back of her mind and played out like a filmstrip jumping from one to the other. All images of the ways she could hurt him. The man was stunned. He stood himself up properly and brushed off his jacket with an intimidated look in his eyes and movements. He didn't say anything and he definitely didn't need to. Everything was said in that expression and the disappearance of his swagger. Haley's lips curved into a mischievous sneer. "Good, I'm glad we understand each other." Jess' mouth hung open as she was both shocked and thrilled with how easily Haley could intimidate people. Jess didn't know if it was the fact Haley was different or just that she was a badass, either way it worked. Haley took hold of Jessica's hand and pulled her into the backstage area, both smiling and laughing as they heard the security guards telling the men to leave the premises.

_Brother you don't need to turn me away  
I was waiting down at the ancient gate  
You go wherever you go today  
You go today  
I remember how they took you down  
As the winter turned the meadow brown  
You go wherever you go today  
You go today_

"Dean?" Sam called out to his brother as he closed the front door behind him. By the time Sam got home he was soaked. Dean came walking slowly around the corner, standing in the archway with a very hard face. Dean went straight home after seeing what Sam had done with Ruby and to his surprise neither Jamie nor Bobby was home. Bobby had left a letter letting Dean know that he was taking Jamie with him for a drive so they could clear their heads. Sam exhaled loudly as he examined his brother's expression. "Dean, just give me a chance to explain."

Dean walked towards his brother, anger sparkling in his emerald eyes setting them ablaze. "Why? You don't need me; you and Ruby go fight demons." There was so much hurt in his voice. Throughout their entire lives Sam has always depended on Dean and now in Dean's mind he wasn't needed. After everything they've been through, all Dean did from Sam, it amounted to nothing anymore.

"Hold on, Dean, come on man..." Sam was trying to get his brother to listen to him. Dean was already walking away from Sam. Sam grabbed onto Dean's arm firmly but not with a lot of force. As Sam pulled Dean around gently Dean swung his arm and his fist connected with Sam's jaw. Sam grunted as he felt the ringing in his mouth and the metallic taste of blood. Sam took a breath and looked up at his brother with hurt of his own in his eyes.

"Satisfied?" Sam asked. Immediately following his question Dean swung his arm again, fist hitting Sam's mouth one more time, only this time with more impact. Dean was clearly pissed off. Sam didn't grunt this time, out of all the times he's been hit he was able to hold back the pained noises. However this didn't change the fact of how much this hurt him mentally. It wasn't the first time Dean struck his little brother and each time he did it only hurt Sam more psychologically. Sam held his hand over his mouth for a minute before removing it so he could speak clearly. "Guess not." He puffed.

"Do you even know how far off the reservation you've gone, how far from normal, from human?" Dean noted Sam's comment but blatantly ignored it. Dean was the furthest from satisfied as he could be. His own brother, as if prophesized dreams weren't bad enough, could now use his mind to extract demons from human hosts.

"I'm just exorcising demons." Sam tried to explain that it wasn't as bad as dean had thought. It was the same thing they'd been doing for a long time but the technique was different.

"With your mind!" Dean roared. He couldn't believe his ears. Sam was treating this situation as if everyone was doing it. As if exorcising demons with one's mind was the new cool, like a pair of hip new jeans everyone was wearing. "What else can you do?" Dean had good reason to not trust in his brother and to question his abilities now.

"I can send them back to hell. It only works with demons and that's it." Sam elaborated hoping Dean would see the other side, the good side, past the surface.

"What else can you do!" Dean grabbed a handful of Sam's jacket and twisted it in his hand as he pulled Sam closer.

"I told you!" Sam backed up and pushed Dean away, now raising his voice to try and get the message through.

Dean nodded. "And I have every reason in the world to believe that." Dean turned away from his brother, not being able to look him in the face without disappointment.

"Look I should of said something; I'm sorry Dean I am. But try to see the other side." Sam's words made Dean shoot around with more anger.

"The other side!" Dean shouted with disbelief.

"Yes! I'm pulling demons out of innocent people." And he wasn't lying, he truly was saving lives.

"Use the knife!" Dean shot back. That was their main weapon of choice since meeting Ruby. It was her demon killing knife, one she gave to the boys to help them on their missions.

"The knife kills the victim! What I do most of them survive!" Humans didn't have a good chance of returning into their bodies once the demon had vacated it but they still DID have a chance. With the knife there was no chance, only certain death to the host and the demon. Dean wanted so bad to argue that point but he really couldn't and it only enraged him even more. "Look, I've saved more lives in the past few months then we save in a year."

That confirmed it to Dean. He truly wasn't needed. Why should he be? Sam has Ruby to help him. "That what Ruby wants you to think?" Pain sparked from Dean's tone and set an ache through Sam's chest. Each brother hated to hurt the other, to see them suffer. "Huh? Kind of like the way she tricked you into using your powers? Slippery slope brother, just wait and see. Because it's gonna get darker and darker, and God knows where it ends."

"I'm not gonna let it go too far." Sam was quick to react to what Dean had said. Dean's words were scaring Sam, he was starting to believe in them.

Dean smirked as he walked over to the side and smacked a lamp right off the end table, making it fly across the room and crash on the floor. Dean walked back to his brother with the familiar angry expression. "It's already gone too far, Sam. If I didn't you know... I would wanna hunt you." The words were hard to say but they needed to be said. "And so would other hunters."

Sam looked at his brother with tearful eyes and nodded, looking down to the ground. He understood it and definitely believed it. Hunters didn't take kindly to the supernatural; even if it were a human that possessed certain powers they'd burn them at the stake before checking into it. Sam looked back up to his brother, able to speak again. "You were gone. I was here. I had to keep on fighting without you. And what I'm doing... It works."

"Well, tell me. If it's so terrific... then why'd you lie about it to me?" Sam looked down once again at Dean's words. "Why did an angel tell me to stop you?" Castiel's warning still smarted in Dean's ears.

"What?" Sam quickly looked up at Dean, surprised by what he'd heard. Why would Castiel tell Dean to stop him when the angels wanted Haley gone and Ruby was saying Sam was the only one who could do it and it only could be achieved by what he was doing? It was nonsensical. Someone was lying.

"Cas said that if I don't stop you, he will. See what that means, Sam? That means that God doesn't want you doing this." Dean raised his finger and pointed up, signaling to the heavens. "So, are you just gonna stand there and tell me everything is all good?" Sam's heart was pounding as he and Dean exchanged tearful looks to each other.

"But Ruby said…." Did the angels change their mind about everything or was it just Castiel? Sam's words broke off. He wasn't talking to Dean when he spoke he was simply thinking out loud. He was trying his damnedest to makes sense of it all but it was just dark and smudged. Nothing was clear and Sam didn't know who to believe in anymore.

"Excuse me?" Dean spit through his teeth. Sam's attention turned back to Dean, he only just realized he had said that out loud rather than in his mind. "What the hell did Ruby say about what?"

"Ruby said the angels were right..." Sam took a breath as he prepared for another inevitable fight with Dean.

"About?" Dean questioned. This conversation took an odd turn and Dean was lost in it. He wasn't there for the bombshell Ruby had dropped on Sam earlier in the night.

"About Haley…." Sam's quiet tone and words sent a shiver down Dean's spine.

"What?" Dean barked through clenched teeth.

"She said Haley..." Sam took a pause as he observed the anger in Dean's face. He regretted thinking out loud. "She said Haley is a demon. The first demon and that I was the only one who could stop her." His words oozed out like acid burning a hole through Dean's chest. His very own flesh and blood believed a demon? Believed that an innocent girl like his wife was evil?

"And you believed her?" There was no heat in Dean's words, they were heartbreaking. His eyes were tear-filled and he felt deceived. Sam didn't reply to Dean he just looked at his brother with his own set of tearful eyes. An abrupt burst of hate and disgust blazed throughout every fiber of Dean's body after the shock had disappeared and he swung his arm towards his brother, striking Sam's mouth one more time. Sam was sent wobbling back from the impact and instinctively slammed his hand over his mouth as he felt the throbbing. More metallic blood trickled down from his lips and flowed onto his hand. "No, no I'm not listening to this crap. Not from you of all people. Forget it."

A tear fell from Dean's eyelid as he spoke. Sam kept his eyes on the floor not wanting to see the hurt and disappointment in Dean's. "So, if you want to be BFFs with some demon bitch then go ahead, I pretty much expect that now. But if you for one second think about doing anything to Haley..." Sam finally managed to look up at Dean with emotional eyes, tears on the brink of overflowing from his eyelids. Dean took a moment to collect himself, pinching the bridge of his nose before giving his brother one last soulful look and walking past him in the other direction.

Silence and stillness suffocated the brightly lit room. The walls were a deep beige color with golden borders. On the walls were a few wall lamps that set of bright yellow glows. Also on the walls were numerous pictures of beautiful and powerful warriors of heaven, angels. An average sized man with grayish-white hair wore a faintly white-striped suit. He seemed displeased as he circled another man. This other man was very recognizable; he wore a suit and a trench coat covering it. It was Castiel and it appeared as if he were on a trial or something, a tribunal. The last man present was just as recognizable as Castiel, it was Uriel, Castiel's right-hand. "Zachariah…" Castiel's monotone addressed the aged man with the grayish-white hair.

"Don't say a word." His tone was even and he appeared to be calm. Zachariah sat himself down on a very long old table and looked to Castiel with a smile. "Castiel, it has been brought to my attention you went to see Dean Winchester earlier this evening."

"Yes I di-"Castiel was about to fess up to it just as Zachariah had cut him off.

"I'm not finished yet." Zachariah snapped calmly. Castiel looked down. "I hate disloyalty Castiel. Disobedience is the worst. And you visiting Dean Winchester only proves the rumors to be true." Castiel looked to his superior; he was unaware of any rumors that had been spread. "You are too….attached." Zachariah smirked as his feet came down on the floor, standing himself up from the table and walking over to Uriel. "That's why Uriel is going to take your spot as head runner in the garrison." Zachariah spoke in an upbeat manner as he was fixing Uriel's tie.

Uriel and Castiel both were taken aback. "Sir?" Uriel was clearly thrown by his decision.

"That's right Uriel, you've just been promoted. You're a champ, i mean just look at you! You've got some real...potential. So a friendly word of advice, don't screw it up…like he did." Zachariah turned to look at Castiel. Castiel and Zachariah's eyes locked as Zachariah made his way face to face with Castiel. "You got careless; you got too close, it happens..." Zachariah put his hand on Castiel's shoulder. "Just not on my watch. Now you listen to me you disobedient brainless little swine, you've been put on notice. One more screw-up from you and there will be serious consequences, Castiel." He was dead serious and Castiel knew it. Castiel nodded once at his superior. The message was clear; Castiel made his choice and knew there were going to be consequences to be rendered.

_When I'm walking brother don't you forget  
It ain't often you'll ever find a friend  
You go wherever you go today  
You go today_

Dean sat on the couch as he riffled through a bunch of obits. The light from his laptop on the coffee table in front of him shined off his eyes. Sam was several yards behind Dean in the kitchen watching him. They both had cooled down but was it enough time to be settled completely? Sam couldn't stand the tension between him and Dean any longer so he made his way slowly over to Dean, standing a few steps behind him. Dean heard the sound of footsteps behind him and he knew the familiar presence well. He knew it was Sam but didn't turn to look at him, he was still upset. "Hey ugh, listen man; I'm sorry about earlier, with everything I said and all. For what it's worth I don't think Haley is what their making her to be. It's just with everything..."

Sam wanted to find a way to get his thoughts out there without it causing another fight; he was sick of the fighting and drama. He just wanted to be able to share his thoughts without it blowing back. Dean raised his head. ""You can't help but wonder." His raspy but quiet voice spoke catching Sam off guard. Dean understood where Sam was coming from. Dean didn't believe in any of it but he was raised differently. He was raised to get all the fact first before firing, but it didn't dismiss the fact that Dean had his own set of suspicions.

"Yeah…." Sam's soft husky voice mirrored Dean's. Dean looked down to his papers as Sam came walking around now insight. "So, we cool?" He wanted nothing more than to be right with his big brother again.

Dean looked up to Sam, looking him in the eyes. "Yeah, we're cool. And we have a possible case." One of Dean's gifts: easily changing subjects and Sam jumped at the distraction as he just wanted all the crap to be put behind them.

"Really. where?" Sam sat himself down on the arm of the chair that was across from the couch.

"Stratton Nebraska." Dean turned the laptop around so Sam could see and passed along a few obits. "Man gets hacked to death inside a locked room inside a locked house. And there are no signs of forced entry." Dean listed his tidings and Sam sighed.

"Sounds like a ghost." Sam replied as he folded the laptop down.

"Yes it does." Dean agreed with a smirk. Despite his complaining of how much the weight of being a hunter has damaged him he still did enjoy being able to kill evil beings. This was a basic case, seemingly; nothing more than a ghost.

The mood was less grim now and all the dust had settled. Sam was upstairs with the recently returned Jamie and Bobby. Bobby didn't tell Dean about anything Jamie had told him, he was going to let Jamie speak to his father on his own. Sam made his way down the stairs as soon as he heard the commotion to in the foyer. Dean was still down there sifting through newspaper clippings trying to accumulate as much information as possible before heading into another case. Haley and Jessica just returned home, smiling brightly as usual and laughing. As soon as Jessica noted both of the boys present she begun speaking. "You two wouldn't believe what Hales did tonight."

"What did she do?" Sam asked before Dean could. Both were starting to feel awkward about being around Haley or speaking of her while others were around.  
"She totally made some jerk pee in his pants." Jess stated proudly.

"I did not!" Haley quickly interjected. Jessica chuckled and so did Sam.

"What'd he do?" Dean asked curiously. He knew his wife was bad to the bone, that being one of the reasons he was drawn to her but more than anything he knew how sweet and kind she was, so for her to showoff how tough she could be meant someone really made her mad.

"Harassed Jess." Haley said with an edge in her voice, still seething from how ignorant that group of men was.

"What?" Sam shot an alarmed and angered look to Jess. He was beating himself up for choosing to not be there to protect her but instead to be with Ruby even thought he saved lives in the process.

"It's not a big deal, really. It's nothing new." Jessica just fluffed off the matter. She hated it as much as the next person but she wasn't going to let those jerks ruin her mood and night.

"The hell it isn't. You okay?" Sam walked over to Jessica putting one of his hands on her waist and the other one on her cheek, caressing it gently.

"I'm fine, really Sam." Jess smiled blissfully, happy to be home and feeling the warmth of her boyfriend's hands on her skin.

"Good." Sam smiled as he grabbed hold of Jessica's wrist loosely but with firmness and opened the front door.

"Where are we going?" Jessica asked as they stepped outside.

"We're going back down to Tric to see if we can find that dick, and if we can I'm going have a nice little talk with him." Sam said as he closed the door behind them.

"Sam!" Jessica whined as Sam dragged her to the car.

Haley smiled and shrugged as she looked back to Dean who was grinning. "Badass 'til the end huh?"

"I have my moments." She giggled while walking over to Dean and leaning into him, giving him a peck on the lips. Dean smiled weakly and looked back down to the papers in front of him. "Hey, are you okay?" She could feel his despair.

Dean cleared his throat. "Yeah, fine. I've just got a lot of stuff to do before me and Sam head off in the morning. We found a new gig."

Haley straightened herself up and looked down at Dean with a little surprise. "But you just got back from one like a week ago." She didn't understand why he was looking into another case so soon, the other case might have been a dud but even Dean spaced it out so he'd have more time with Haley and their son.

"So?" Dean asked without looking at her. His mood was odd.

"Isn't that kind of soon?" Dean's odd mood wasn't lost on Haley, she knew something was different about him.

"Why wait? People need help, we help them. That's what Sam and I do. We kill evil things." Dean explained as he emphasized the 'evil things'. He spoke this way to see what kind of a reaction he'd draw from Haley. Haley swallowed hard as she walked over to the kitchen area. She took hold of some dishes that needing drying and starting rubbing them with a towel. She didn't know Dean was watching her every move now. Dean saw her reaction, one he'd hoped he wouldn't see. Her face was a little offended and hurt, eyes sparkling as it appeared something was going through her mind. _He couldn't know. Even if he did he wouldn't…_ Haley couldn't even think straight she was so taken aback. As soon as Dean saw Haley's reaction his face went hard. Perhaps he was starting to wonder….

_And you will go to Mykonos  
With a vision of a gentle coast  
And a sun to maybe dissipate  
Shadows of the mess you made_


	6. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven: This old wound**

_Never Again._

"Dean…what are you doing?" Sam's husky voice quietly wondered as sleep was thick in it still. Sam sluggishly sat himself up and pinched the bridge of his nose trying to wake himself.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Writing a poem?" Dean joked as he was studying a bunch of papers. The flashlight shined on the papers and lit the Impala dimly.

"Like you're looking for a job." Sam replied as he exhaled loudly with a lack of enthusiasm.

"Yahtzee." Dean confirmed with a grin.

"Dean…" Sam sighed tiredly. "You've got us chasing cases nonstop for like a month now. Don't get me wrong, I am all for saving lives, really I am but I would like to see Jess sometime soon…Haley, Jamie and Bobby too." Sam yawned.

"Yeah, me too, but adrenaline's still pumping I guess. " Dean quickly dismissed what Sam had said about missing home. Sam didn't see Haley's reaction to Dean's test. Dean wanted want to return home, he just didn't know how to act around his wife anymore.

"We need sleep Dean." Sam yawned, his point becoming clearer.

"Yeah, we can sleep when we're dead." Dean was doing everything in his power to change the direction of this conversation.

"You're exhausted, Dean." Sam stated. He knew his brother was going to do anything he could to shrug off his deep confession just hours ago.

"I'm good."

"No, you're not. You're running on fumes, and you can't run forever." Sam eyed his brother carefully as Dean lowered the papers giving his brother his full attention.

"And what am I running from?"

"From what you told me….about Hell. Or are we pretending that never happened?" Sam spoke softly trying to be as delicate as possible.

Dean lifted the papers back up and pretended to be reading them. His silence spoke volumes. He was denying any and all of what he had confessed. It was a rare occasion for Dean to show weakness but when it did occur it was shown only to Sam. Over the past month in-between working job after job Dean had finally come clean to Sam about remembering the time he served in the box. The countless people he had tortured and how in those moments he relished doing it. Dean was ashamed of himself. Sam sighed as he flopped back down and closed his eyes. He knew this conversation had come to an end. Dean watched Sam out of the corner of his eye with a soulful expression.

Jessica laid her head back on the lounge chair as the cool October wind blew her dirty blond hair in several different directions. Her cerulean-moon eyes watched the celestial glow. The sky was much bluer than usual this morning; it was gorgeous. Haley sat beside Jessica and watched her friend's awkward expression.

"So, you going to talk?" Haley asked, breaking the silence.

"About what?" Jessica looked over to Haley.

"Don't pull a dumbass on me, I know when something's on your mind." Haley smiled.

Jessica scoffed. This was a landmine and she was unsure if she should share. Jessica had been holding this is for a while now and realized if she were ever going to tell anyone Haley was the person to tell. "I'm late."

"Late for what?" It went over Haley's head completely at first that is until Jessica had given her a meaningful look. "Oh, OH! And you think you're?" Haley sat herself up quickly.

"I don't know, maybe. " Jessica replied in a rush. "I've never been late before in my life...so…so I don't know."

"Well how late are you?"

"Like a month." Haley's eyes grew larger as she was shocked by this information.

"Wow…" Haley's reaction worried Jessica. Jessica's face fell. She couldn't even contemplate how Sam would take the news is she were pregnant. They had never discussed children before. "I have some of those test-things in the house if you want..."

Jess took a deep breath. "Yeah-yes. Of course, I mean I have to know right?" Haley nodded. "You'll be there with me right? I don't think I can do it alone."Jessica's strength was limp at best right now. Her mind was on Sam and how he would respond.

"Of course I will." Haley's gentle voice calmed Jessica down almost instantly. Haley was Jessica's strength, the one she'd turn to for advice, her best friend, her sister.

"No, no you're definitely right, it sounds weird. Okay, thanks Bobby." Sam stuff his phone back into his pocket as Dean walked over to him with a drink in hand.

"What did Bobby say?" Dean asked as he sat himself down and grabbed a handful of fries, stuffing them into his mouth and muffling his words.

"Bobby found something in Wyoming." Sam replied as he began typing on his laptop.

"A Job?" Dean hoped.

"Maybe, Greybull, Wyoming - No one's died in the past week and a half."

"And that's so unusual?" Dean spoke while chewing his fries. Table manners were lost on Dean.

"It's how they aren't dying. One guy with terminal cancer strolls right out of hospice, another guy gets capped by a mugger, walks away without a scratch." It rang the Supernatural bell to Sam.

"Capped in the ass?" Dean mocked while biting into his burger.

"Police say: _Mr. Jenkins was shot in the heart at point blank range by a nine millimeter._" Sam read off the _Greybull Gazette_ - a website dedicated to the community of Greybull.

Dean lowered his burger, intrigued and surprised by this. "And he's not a doughnut?"

"Locals are saying it's a miracle." Sam scoffed as he closed his laptop and placed it back inside his messenger bag.

"Okay…" Dean sounded like he actually believed it was a miracle that did it.

"What's it say?" Jessica asked nervously as she paced back and forth.

Haley's brows furrowed, she was becoming annoyed. "The exact same thing it said the last time you asked that question." Jess groaned as she sat down on the edge of the bathtub. She just wanted it over and done with. "Dude, you have to be patient. These things take a couple minutes." Haley chuckled. Haley was very experienced in this area, not because she was baby machine but because of her mother: Lydia James. Lydia schooled Haley at a very young age.

"You think Sam will be happy if I am?" Jess asked out of the blue. Haley's eyes fell on Jess.

"Of course he will. He loves you. He might make a million bad choices but the boy really does care for you." Haley had nothing but confidence in her dearest male friend – this made Jessica smile and it warmed her.

As Haley looked down to the test in her hand her face dropped. The smile had been wiped clean off her face. It was replaced with shock. Jess' face glowed with alarm and nervousness. "What? What does it say?" Her weak voice asked.  
Haley looked back up to Jess as soon as she heard her question. A smile started curving on the sides of her lips – this made Jess' heart pound faster. Haley walked slowly over to Jessica, still smiling. She offered the stick to Jessica so she could see.

"It means you're gonna be a mom." The shocked smile on Haley's face mirrored that of Jessica's. Jess took hold of the test and saw the result.

"I'm gonna be a mom." She breathlessly confessed. Her tearful eyes looked up to Haley who was beaming with joy. A squeal escaped Jess' closed lips as she glomped Haley with a hug.

It had been two days since the boys heard there was a case in Wyoming. In that time they sleuthed around the town and encountered a demon; the very demon to have tortured Dean in hell and who taught him how to torture, Alastair. When Alastair chucked Dean at a tombstone in the cemetery Dean suffered a concussion. Because of this Dean suggests they contact Cole Griffith (the last person to die in the town) by projecting on to the astral plane - effectively becoming spirits. They got Pamela Barnes (who now found ways to still hunt whilst being blind) to help them with this. After hours of wandering through the town in astral state they finally found Cole. As he explained his story they were interrupted by flickering lights. Cole has teleported himself away out of fright as the doors blew open. With a gust of wind a reaper came racing in the house and up the stairs searching for the boy. Dean and Sam quickly rushed after the reaper trying to get it to stop.

"Dean…" The reaper had taken the form of a beautiful young woman. She had dark black shoulder length hair, mysterious shadowy eyes and wore denim jeans and a leather jacket. Dean's deep green eyes pierced the reaper and narrowed; he didn't recognize her.

"Do I know you?" Dean inquired as Sam looked back and forth between the two.

"We go way back." She stated with a smile. They all walked back into the living room, the reaper leading and the boys following behind her. "You don't remember me?" She stopped and turned around to look at Dean, arms crossed, expressionless face.

"Honestly if I had a nickel for every time I heard a girl say that…you're gonna have to refresh my memory." A smile was forming in the corner of her lips. Dean was exactly the same as she remembered him to be; making with the cute to mask his true feelings. The reaper moved closer to Dean; close enough to feel his breath as she placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him.

_All that I have left inside  
Is a soul that's filled with pride  
I tell you Never Again  
In a brave society  
Didn't end up killing me  
Scream with me Never Again  
Not again_

**FIVE YEARS AGO:**

The once ramshackle house was turned into a dream, just like out a magazine. The newlywed Dean & Haley Winchester turned an abandoned piece of crap into something beautiful. They repaired the broken down house, painted it and fully furnished it. A lot of this made possible by Haley's musical pursuit and Jessica's inheritance from her recently passed aunt. This house was shared by both of the Winchester brothers and their women as well as Dean & Haley's six month old son, Jamie. Bobby Singer occasionally spent a night there went hunting was involved or when he wanted a home cooked meal – and he was welcomed with open arms each time.

John Winchester, Sam and Dean's father had returned just a few days ago. After a year of searching and wondering John ended his boys' pursuit. He returned to the boys when he heard the news of an old friend of his – Daniel Elkins- being mauled. Sam and Dean were working the case and were surprised by their father joining the mix. Together they slayed vampires and obtained a very old very powerful gun, The Colt. John didn't have any intentions of staying and hunting with his sons until something Dean had said about them being stronger together rather than apart from each other set in. John agreed and couldn't deny Dean what he yearned for: his family together again. Over the past couple of days John had taken a liking to Jessica, Sam's girlfriend; he saw a lot of Mary in her just as he did in Haley. He was happy to know Dean and Haley married, though John had already considered Haley his daughter beforehand. More than anything he was touched to finally meet his grandson, Jamie.

"What's wrong with you?" Dean asked his newly wedded wife as he sipped on his steaming hot cup of coffee.

"Nothing." Haley replied simply as she shrugged.

"Really? So I've just been imaging you acting weird for the past week?" Dean pressed as Haley looked down. "What's going on, Hales? What did I do?" Dean suspected he'd done something or forgotten something to tick Haley off.

"No, NO! God, it's not you...honestly." Haley responded in a hurry, letting Dean know he wasn't to blame for her mood. "I just haven't been sleeping much this past week. That's all, really. I'm just tired." The bags under her eyes confirmed it. Her heavy eyes looked up to Dean and she smiled somnolently.

"Well you should go get some rest; I'll keep an eye on him." Dean nodded towards Jamie who giggled while kicking his feet in the air and tossed in his crib.

Haley smiled as she saw the brightness in Jamie's pure face. "No, I'm fine."

"Don't trust me with our own son?" Dean grinned.

Haley scoffed. "It's not like that at all Dean. I just..."

"Just?"

Haley groaned. "Ugh, fine. But don't you let him out of your sight." She said sternly.

Dean walked closer to Haley and placed a tender kiss upon her head. "Promise, you obsessed parent." Dean smirked as he heard a lighthearted chuckle escape Haley's mouth. Haley smiled as she walked towards the bedroom. Just as Haley was passing Dean he felt a playful impact come down on his buttocks. Dean's eyebrows rose with an impish smirk. Haley wiggled her eyebrows with her own mischievous smirk as she left the room. Dean, still smiling, looked down on his son and let Jamie wrap his hand around his index finger.

Jessica was leaving to visit her mother in a psychiatric hospital. John said his goodbyes quickly and let Sam have his time with her. John walked back inside to see his eldest son with a son of his own. It warmed John's heart to see the love Dean has for Jamie, and the proud surrounding his aura. John walked over to the crib where Jamie and Dean were, looking down to Jamie with a small smile. "How old is he?" His gruff voice asked softly as possible.

"Six months." Dean said proudly as he carefully untangled Jamie's hand from his.

"Exactly?" John's tone was harder now.

"Yeah, six months ago today." Dean just smiled without noticing the change in his father's voice. John's face dropped as Dean looked up at him; he finally noticed something was bothering him. "What is it dad?"

"Any strange things happen nearby lately?" John answered with a question of his own.

"What's that have to do-" Before Dean could ask John had cut him off with a sterner voice.

"Just answer the question."

"No, not that I know of." Dean always did what he was told to by his father. As Dean described himself, a good soldier – following orders and doing what he was told.

"You check lately?" John questioned.

"No sir."

"Okay well, check. I'm talking everything from crop failures to sudden deaths, temperature drops, everything alright?" John retorted. John looked down at Jamie and steadied himself. "I'll watch him."

"Yes sir." Dean trusted his father with Jamie, so he left to find the answers John seeked.

_They have a frightening desire for genocide  
They wouldn't stop 'til what was left of my family died  
Hell-bent on taking over the world  
You couldn't hide in the shroud of conformity  
We can't forget how we were devastated by the beast  
And now we pleaded to the captors for release  
We were hunted for no reason at all  
One of the darkest times in our history_

A solid hour had passed since John sent Dean on a renaissance mission and he was growing restless and anxious waiting for him. John perked up as he heard the front door opening. Dean walked through and without being given a second to breathe John was already asking questions. "Anything?"

Dean threw his coat on the coat rack and replied with a loud breath. "Yeah, the whole nine yards and then some; cattle deaths, temperature fluctuations, electrical storms, et cetera..." Dean handed the papers with charts and information on it to John.

"What exactly was the point of finding this out?" Sam joined the mix with an annoyed edge in his voice.

"Because. It means something very bad." Dean and Sam were surprised by Haley's voice chiming in. Dean knew Haley was asleep through the time John had given him the order so he wondered how she knew what was going on. John and Haley's eyes locked as he took a deep breath.

"Meaning?" Dean asked confused.

Haley and John were stuck in a long stare with each other before breaking it to answer Dean. "They are signs. Demonic omens." She explained as she crossed her arms slowly, weariness engulfed her entire body.

"Omens?" Both Sam and Dean echoed each other. They would often say the exact same thing at the exact same time; synchronizing with one another. They both shared a quick glance and looked back to Haley.

"Yeah, demons leave behind trails, certain patterns, that's how they are traceable." The boys looked to their father as they heard his voice.

"And you think a demon's in town?" That was the only reason Dean could think of for John sending him on a goose chase.

"Not just any demon." Haley interjected softly.

Sam and Dean's eyes flash back to Haley. Sam caught on before Dean did. "Thee demon?" The one and only yellow eyed demon that single handedly ripped apart the Winchester household.

"Whoa wait a minute, you mean the demon we've been searching for our entire lives?" Dean was skeptical.

"It certainly fits." John confessed as he set the papers down on the mantel behind him.

"What fits?" Dean demanded to know more.

"Jamie." A simple rejoinder that made Dean's heart stop for a minute. His brain couldn't process this and his heart wouldn't let him.

"What about him…?" Dean's voice was so weak and fearful. John looked at both of his sons, he couldn't understand why but this was so much harder to explain then he thought it would be. Haley tried her hardest to fight against the tears that she felt brewing inside of her as she walked over to Jamie's crib and gently picked him up and held him close to her body.

"Look our whole lives have been spent searching for this demon, right? Not a trace, just nothing; until about a year ago. For the first time I picked up a trail." John tried to shed light on the subject, and on the past. The boys never got a lot of the story about yellow eyes.

"That's when you took off…" Dean regained himself; he didn't want to breakdown in front of his father. Sam was the only one who saw that side. He was ashamed to even show it to Haley, but on a very rare occasion did.

John nodded. "Yeah, that's right. The demon must have come out of hiding or hibernation. This trail, it starts in Arizona, then New Jersey, California. Houses burn to the ground; days before the bodies pile up these signs crop up in an area. Then I went back and checked and..."

"These things happened in Lawrence." Dean said. He wasn't speaking to John but more to himself. Puzzle pieces were falling into and he was figuring out the point.

John nodded again with sadness. "It's going after families, just like it went after us."

"Families with infants?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. The night of the kid's six month birthday."

"I was six months old that night?" Sam was surprised to find out how young he really was when his mother was murdered.

"Exactly six months. And now, Jamie..." John looked to Jamie who was sleeping soundly in his mother's arms.

"No...It's not coming..." It wasn't so much a question as it was a statement. Dean was going to do everything in his power to make sure the demon got nowhere near his son. In Dean's eyes John may have failed that night but he wasn't going to follow in his father's footsteps.

"Dean, with the signs and Jamie being the right age..." John wasn't unsympathetic; he was practical and wanted his son prepared and alert.

"No! Okay, just...no. It's not happening, alright?" Dean barked, taking everyone in the room by surprise.

"Yes it is…" Haley cried. Dean looked over at his wife and saw the tears streaming down her cheek as she cradled Jamie close as possible to her chest. Dean walked over to her slowly and nuzzled her while he took Jamie from her arms and put him back in his crib.

"I can't lose him! He's all I..." Haley cried as the tears drowned her words and soiled her face. Dean quickly wrapped his arms around Haley and tucked her head under his chin trying to stifle her whimpering. Dean held her tightly as possible as he looked at his brother with tearful eyes.

Sam's eyes shot to John, resentment and determination thick in his voice. "This isn't happening; I don't care what it takes. That son of a bitch isn't getting anywhere near Jamie." Hatred fumed in Sam. The demon took everything from them, destroyed their lives, made them become hunters and now it wanted a precious child, Sam's nephew? Sam was going to stop this demon at any and all costs. He was happy now that Jessica had to leave, she was safe.

_A generation that was persecuted endlessly  
Exterminated by the Nazi war machine  
We will remember, let the story be told  
To realize how we lost our humanity  
You dare to tell me that there never was a Holocaust  
You think that history will leave the memory lost  
Another Hitler using fear to control  
You're gonna fail this time for the world to see_

It wasn't long before the sun fell and moon rose, though to the Winchesters it felt like a lifetime. Dean sat right beside Jamie's crib in the nursery while Haley was downstairs making coffee to keep them alert. Sam and John were out dong more research and getting hunting supplies. As Dean began nodding off his eyes flashed open in a hurry. The lights began flickering and the winds outside howled loudly. Dean caught a glimpse of a dark figure in front of him hovering over Jamie's crib. Just as Dean jumped to his feet the figure's yellow eyes consumed Dean and halted him in place with fear. Dean knowing what was at stake managed to struggle through the fear and he whipped out The Colt; the one gun that was said to hold the power to kill anything unnatural. Before Dean could pull the trigger the yellow-eyed demon flung Dean across the room with his mind. Dean hit the wall with so much force it made a dent and knocked him unconscious.

Haley heard the commotion and knew that the demon was there. She immediately charged up the stairs and barged in the nursery. Her honey eyes were met by the demon's yellow eyes. The demon chuckled with an amused grin. "Why, if it isn't Mrs. Winchester."

"Azazel." She spit through clenched teeth. As Haley heard Jamie's cries a flame full of revulsion and rage blazed inside of her. She closed her eyes and as she opened them they were no longer brown, they were pure white. Haley didn't even care if Dean was witnessing this or not, she truly lost control. Haley charged towards Azazel, knocking him to the ground. Her fist came down on his face several times before he managed to kick her off and send her flying back across the room and falling beside Dean – the sound woke Dean up. As Dean's eyes adjusted to his surroundings Haley managed to regain control of herself and was quick to get her eyes to return to normal. Haley shot up and her eyes caught Azazel disappearing. Haley ran towards Jamie's crib and yanked him out with care. Dean got to his feet and rushed to Haley's side wobbly. He put his hand on Haley's hand and looked down at Jamie.

"You okay?" He asked as he tried to regain his breath.

"Yeah, we gotta move in case it comes back." Haley was the show runner now and she laid the law down. Dean didn't argue this, it was what he was going to suggest. Dean grabbed the Colt and tucked it under his shirt and in his pants at the waistline. Haley and Dean rushed to the Impala and the engine roared; within a second the Impala bursted out of the driveway and onto the street. Haley laced Jamie in his blanket and held him close to her, protecting him from the bumps on the road. "You should call your dad and Sam; tell them not to go home." After all, no one knew if it was safe there anymore.

"Yeah." Dean yanked his cell phone out of his pocket with one hand while keeping his other hand on the steering wheel. He was seeing stars but he was still able to drive. "Where are we going?" Dean asked. His mind was all over the place and often turned to Haley for advice. No matter the situation or pressure Haley always thought clearly.

"Umm…the nearest place is Sioux Falls." Haley pointed out.

"South Dakota." Dean acknowledged. Dean knew exactly where the place was, Bobby lived there. Dean liked the idea of this plan, having another skilled hunter nearby was going to be useful. Dean was able to reach Sam and he brought him up to speed on what happened and told him to meet them in Sioux. Dean checked him, Haley and Jamie into a motel room and it wasn't long before John and Sam arrived. They brought supplies, hunting and stuff for Jamie – including a bassinet. Jamie slept soundly in his new bassinet while Haley stayed glued beside him, not letting him out of her sight; Dean remained in arms reach of them too.

"What exactly happened?" John demanded the full story in detail.

"I was caught off guard. The lights started flickering and then I saw yellow eyes beside Jamie. I grabbed the Colt but before I could even raise it fully YED flung me across the room and then lights out. When I came to yellow eyes was gone and Haley was holding Jamie." Dean explained with his head hung. He was ashamed for letting himself be caught off guard even for a second and endangering all he lived for. John looked over to Haley to fill in the blanks.

"I heard banging upstairs so I ran up to see what was wrong and I saw that thing. He threw me towards Dean. I managed to recover quickly and I slipped past him and grabbed the gun and pointed it at his face. Just as I was beginning to pull the trigger the demon bolted. I guess the gun scared him." Haley was lying, but what choice did she have? She couldn't let it be known that she was a demon. Dean and Sam believed her without reservation. John was skeptical but kept any doubt to himself, he was thankful everyone made it out in one piece.

Sam's phone began to ring so he answered it instinctively. "Hello?"

"Sam…?" A mysterious woman's voice spoke; a voice Sam's memory recognized but he just couldn't place it.

"Who is this?" John and the others narrowed their eyes as they heard Sam's uncertainty.

"Think real hard, it'll come to you." Her tone was cocky.

"Meg," He acknowledged with bitterness. Dean shot up instantly. The woman chuckled and demanded to speak with John. Sam obliged as his father held his hand out for the phone.

"This is John." He tried to keep his voice even.

"Howdy John, this is Meg. I'm a friend of your boys. I'm also the one who's gonna watch as your Sammy's girlfriend chokes on her own blood." She smiled sadistically as John stopped pacing and took it all in. "Still there John-boy?" She obnoxiously joked.

"I'm here." He replied dryly. He was thankful for his back facing the boys and his face not being in their line of sight.

"We know you have The Colt, John."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He pretended to be ignorant of the fact.

Her brows rose with a smirk. "Oh, okay…so listen to this." The sound of a sharp blade slicing into human flesh stung John's ears. Jessica screamed out in pain as blood flowed from the wound on her stomach. Meg giggled sinisterly as she could only imagine John's face. John closed his eyes and swallowed harsh. "Hear that? That's the sound of your son's girlfriend dying. Now let's try this again, we know you have the gun, John; word travels fast. So as far as we're concerned you just declared war. And this is what war looks like, it has casualties."

John turned around absentmindedly; his face was now visible to the others. "I'm gonna kill you, you know that?" Dean, Haley and Sam watched John with hard faces. They knew whatever conversation was taking place John was dead serious.

Meg's chuckle sounded more like a loud sigh. "Oh John please, mind your blood pressure. So this is the thing…" John covered his eyes with his hand and pinched the bridge of his nose as he began walking towards his boys and sat himself down on the bed beside Haley. "…we're going to keep doing what we're doing and your friends, anyone's who ever helped you, gave you shelter, anyone you ever loved…they'll all die, unless you give us that gun. I'm waiting Johnny. Better answer before the buzzer." John opened his eyes with a tortured expression that sent chills through his kids' spines.

With a defeated look John answered. "Okay." His response was so quiet it could just barely be heard. Meg heard it but she wanted to make it harder on him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite get that."

"I said okay. I'll bring you the Colt." Both brothers and Haley looked at John stunned. Why, of all people, would JOHN be willing to sacrifice The Colt?

John and Meg made the arrangements before he was interrogated by Sam and Dean. As John told them why he was going to meet with Meg Sam immediately wanted to join. John was quick to shoot Sam down and put him in his place. Any other given day Sam wouldn't listen to his father but today he did. If Sam tagged along then Jess would die, the stakes were too high for any chances to be taken. John devised a plan to buy time with a fake Colt and it wasn't long before he left to make the switch.

It was officially past Midnight so if yellow eyes followed a pattern of six months then Jamie was now clear and safe, which made Haley breathe easy. John was virtually trapped in a warehouse with Meg and another demon. Meg slowly threw a bloodied Jessica towards John and in exchange John gave them the fake gun. It wasn't long before they realized it was a fake Colt. Meg and her brother arguing bought John enough time to grab Jessica and make a run for the door. He draped Jess over his should and ran fast as he could down the leaky tunnel. John came prepared unbeknownst to the demons. He turned a wheel and out sprayed holy water – which bought him more time. He managed to get himself and Jessica back to the parking lot but found his tires had been slashed. Apparently the Colt wasn't the only thing the demons wanted badly.

"Can you walk?" He asked Jessica in an urgent matter.

"Y-yeah, I think so." She nodded while puffing.

"Okay, here's what you do. You run as fast as you can, you find a car, you hotwire it, drive yourself to the motel. Sam and the others are held up there."

"What about you?" Jessica feared to John's safety.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." He tried his best to reassure her but he wasn't convincing.

"But-"

"GO! That's an order!" John barked as he nudged her in the other direction. Jessica took a deep breath while tears streamed down her cheek and she made a run for it. John knew he wasn't getting out of there but he could at the very least buy Jess time to.

Jess struggled to find a car and drive it properly but she picked up by a caring trucker that helped her for nothing in return. He drove her to the motel even though he wanted to drive her to the hospital. Sam and Dean were pacing waiting for their father to return safely with Jessica. They came to a halt when they heard banging on the door. "Sam…Sam!" Jessica cried as her fist bashed into the motel door.

Sam instinctively rushed to open the door. It sent the hardest of aches through his chest when he saw his girlfriend cut and bruised from head to toe and blood still streaming from her open wounds. Sam grabbed onto Jessica and helped her in the room instantly. Dean looked out in the hall for his father but he was nowhere to be seen. Sam sat Jess down on the bed where Haley already had towels and was wiping away the blood so she could see how bad the cuts were. "Where's dad?" Dean asked as he closed the door and darted to Jessica's side.

"He-he's still there. The gun was a fake, John and I made a run for it but the car was totaled. John told me to run but I didn't want but he made me and he's still there…" The words rushed out as tears oozed from her eyes. She hid her face in her hands as Sam wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. Sam and Dean exchanged long looks. Dean stood back up and walked over to the dresser trying to hide his face and the tears forming in his eyes. Dean cleared his throat and wiped his eyes before grabbing his coat and the Colt off the table.

"What are you doing, Dean?" Sam asked as he stood up and watched his brother.

"We gotta go." Dean was back to being the ring leader.

"Why?" Sam questioned.

"Because the demon knows we're in Sioux, all right? It knows we've got the Colt, it's got Dad, and it's probably comin' for us next." Dean pulled on his coat. He wasn't going to put anyone in danger.

"Good. We've still got plenty bullets left. Let it come." Sam's judgment was more than blinded by anger.

"Listen, tough guy, we're not ready! We don't know how many of 'em are out there. Now, we're no good to anybody dead. We're leaving. Now." Dean barked as he laid down the law.

"Dean, we can't leave. We have to get Jessica to the hospital, these wounds are very deep." Haley chimed in. "And she's losing too much blood." Haley whispered the last bit with a tortured face. Sam was trying his best to hide his concern and the guilt he felt. Dean looked down trying to figure this out.

"H-Haley can take me to the hospital. We can call a couple hunters to come down and watch us. You two go get Bobby, three is better than two." Jessica was the brains of the operation. Dean nodded in agreement to the plan and dropped the girls off at the hospital then drove as fast as possible to Bobby's house with Sam.

In their time of being hunters Haley and Jessica had their own connections. However, only two hunters were close enough to Sioux: Joshua (an old friend of John's), and Ellen Harvelle. Ellen was 5 hours out from where Jess and Haley were. Joshua got there faster than Ellen did having only been an hour away. They weren't strangers to Joshua; they'd seen a lot of him. He was present for Jamie's birth when Dean wasn't. Back when Haley gave birth to Jamie Dean was hospitalized by a Rawhead. As Sam called to check in with the girls he got Joshua instead who let him know of a priest in Nebraska who could heal Dean. So the girls and Jamie were very protected and safe.

Sam and Dean were greeted with open arms by Bobby Singer but Meg eventually found them and was looking to tear them apart. However, Bobby was always prepared and they trapped Meg inside of a devil's trap. Meg gave up the location of where John was held in return for being set free; Dean didn't hold up his end of the deal and Sam exorcised her with an ancient incantation. The host died in Dean's arms and the boys shagged ass while Bobby cleaned up the mess. Sam and Dean fought several demons but were able to rescue John. They took up shop in an abandoned building on the outskirts of town and told the girls to stay put (knowing they were safe.)

As Dean poured his heart out to Sam the lights began flickering and John ordered Sam to check the salt lines. Dean knew very well John wasn't John so he pointed the Colt at him taking Sam by surprise. Sam stood by his brother's judgment though. As soon as Dean's guard was down John's eyes turned yellow and Azazel sent both boys flying into different walls and pinned them there. As Azazel was ripping apart dean from the inside out his cries made John regain control for just enough time to let the grip on the boys fall. Sam immediately grabbed the colt and shot John in the leg. John held onto Azazel for as long as he could and urged Sam to finish the job and kill them both. Dean cried for Sam to not listen to John and Sam held back and listened to his brother yet again. John lost control of the demon and Azazel left his body.

Sam got Dean and John up and helped them into the car and raced towards the hospital. As they were arguing all of the sudden an 18-wheeler semi slams into the side of the Impala, sending it careening off the road – rendering everyone unconscious. Sam was just barely awake but was able to point the Colt at the demon-trucker. The demon was intimidated and bolted as Sam screamed for his father and brother trying to wake them. Sam managed to call 911 and an ambulance arrived in a hurry taking them all to the hospital – the same hospital the girls were in. When Dean woke up he noticed the nurses were unresponsive to him so he raced through the corridors and found his own body on the bed and dying – Dean was in astral state.

Dean tried his hardest to communicate with Sam and his father but nothing. He did find out a reaper was in the hospital and he tried to fight it off; he even befriended a woman that was in astral state – Tessa. As Dean raced through the hospital trying to find the reaper he walked in on something he could never imagine. He saw Haley, his wife, sitting by his beside with pure white eyes, weeping. Haley shot up as soon as she saw Dean's astral state. Dean's emerald eyes were filled with confusion and hate and pain. Haley's were filled with fear and guilt. Before Haley could say anything Dean ran back the way he came and was found by Tessa.

Dean had found out earlier in the day that reapers alter human perception and Tessa was in fact a reaper, the reaper that had been after him. Tessa urged Dean to come away with her because his time was up and if he stayed he's become a vengeful spirit. Before Dean could accept his fate the lights flickered very fast. They both turned to look at a vent in the floor and see black demon smoke pour out of it.

"What the hell!" Dean yelled confused and helpless.

"You can't do this! Get away!" Tessa screamed as the black smoke jammed itself down her throat.

Tessa turned back to Dean with yellow eyes, and Dean's face painted with fear. "Today's your lucky day, kid." Tessa spewed in a tone that was not her own and she placed one hand on Dean's head and he convulsed. Sam jumped as Dean gasped for air as he choked on the tube in his throat and his eyes flashed open.

"Dean, DEAN! Help! I need some help in here!" Sam shouted for nurses and doctors as he saw his brother come to. The doctors attended to Dean and revealed the edema and the internal contusions have vanished and that he was very healthy. Sam filled Dean in on the reaper and Dean virtually lost all memory of what he'd seen in his time on the astral plane. "Dean, you really don't remember anything?" Sam asked surprised but with a smile. He was so cheerful now. Jessica was going to be fine and Dean was healed. His life was good again.

"No, except…this feeling. Sam..." Dean's word trailed off as he held his ribs. He may have been healed but he still felt the pain.

"Dean...what is it?" Dean's struggle to finish his sentence had Sam worried again.

Dean looked up at his brother with the most tortured expression. "I think Haley's…" Before he could finish he was cut off by John knocking on the door and hovering in the doorway with a smile.

"How you feeling, dude?" John asked with a bright smile. As Dean answered his father Sam began to pick a fight because of John's absence. John pleaded for them to not fight and he sent Sam out to get him some coffee. Noting his father's backing down Sam obliged and left. John poured his heart out to Dean and scared him in the process. His heart battered against his chest as he saw tears trickling down his father's cheek and felt John's warm rough hand on his shoulder, applying pressure to it and embracing him. John whispered in Dean's ear and smiled on his way out of the room; Dean was left with a shocked and brokenhearted expression. Minutes later Sam found John lying on the floor in a couple rooms down from Dean's. The doctors tried to revive him but John had passed and the Colt was gone. Days later Jessica, Haley, Bobby and the boys burned John's corpse.

**PRESENT TIME**

_For the countless souls who died  
Their voices fill this night  
Sing with me, never again  
They aren't lost you see  
The truth will live in me  
Believe me, never again_

"Tessa." Dean murmured as he opened his eyes and their kiss was broken. All of the pain he experienced in that time came rushing back.

"That's one of my names, yeah." Tessa nodded.

"So you do know her." Sam looked at his brother disbelieving.

"From the hospital, after the accident." Dean replied without taking his eyes off of Tessa.

"The accident with dad?" Dean nodded slowly still looking at the reaper.

"So this is the reaper that came after you?" Sam asked rhetorically with a scoff.

Dean answered anyway dryly. "Yeah."

As soon as Dean got home they were greeted by Jessica, Haley and Jamie with big smiles. Sam was happy to finally be home with his family, Dean wasn't. Dean simply patted Jamie's shoulder with a fake smile and dodged Haley's attempt at a kiss. He pecked her on the cheek and went into their room, closing the door behind him. Everything the angels said, Ruby said…it was true in one way or the other. Haley was a demon. Dean sat on the edge of his bed with his fist baled up and knuckles turning white as a single tear overflowed from his eyelid and ran down his face. His heart was broken. He didn't know what to do; he was truly lost this time. Dean eventually fell asleep only to be woken up by a familiar monotone calling his name.

"Dean…."

_All that I have left inside  
Is a soul that's filled with pride  
I tell you never again  
In a brave society  
Didn't end up killing me  
Scream with me, never again_


	7. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Storm in a teacup**

_Breathe, trust, bless me and release,  
Climb, hard or never be seen.  
Closed off, rescue to breathe.  
Just bless me._

Six years seemed like an entire lifetime once but now it was nothing more than a blur on a once beautiful hopeful canvas. The once rich vibrant colors were now shades of a distant dream. His dream, his life, all of the pieces that used to fit like a perfectly constructed puzzle had been shattered into nothing more than flawed, crooked images. Dean tossed and turned with pictures of his wife mutilating innocent humans searing his brain as he slept. Of all the troubles he encountered in his life, Haley was the one person who would be there to stitch his broken pieces back together again – but not this time. This time was different. It was her he had nightmares of. His mind knew it but his heart wouldn't accept it. The terrifying nightmares where immediately lost as soon as Dean's ears twitched with the sound of a familiar monotone calling out his name.

"Dean…." The monotone called.

"Go away, Cas." Dean didn't even open his puffy eyes to see who it was; he recognized the voice – it was burned into his vault. Castiel did not reply at all, Dean however could feel Castiel's presence still strong beside him. "Please, Cas…just go." Dean's eyes slowly started opening. Tears were thick in his voice; he had literately wept himself to sleep. It wasn't that Dean cared if Castiel saw this side of him – Castiel, because he was an angel, saw every side of Dean – it was just the fact that Dean was far from in the mood. The Apocalypse, seals, lives in danger….in this moment it lost significance to him.

"You understand it now. That she is not who you thought she was." Castiel ignored Dean's request completely as if it never was asked.

"I said go away!" Dean barked as he jerked around and glared Castiel in the eyes. He didn't even care someone could hear.

"Not until you see it for yourself." Castiel didn't falter at the rising of Dean's tone.

"See what?" Dean snarled with annoyance. Castiel didn't reply he simply pressed his index and middle fingers to Dean's temple and within an instant they vanished into thin air. No trace, no nothing, just invisible air.

"Dean….?" Haley's fragile voice sounded as she walked into the room after giving her husband some space she knew he needed. Haley's eyes observed the room and found it to be empty. No Dean, just furniture. She knew Dean didn't sneak past her and walk through the front door downstairs, she knew it was angels, she could smell them. Her nostrils scrunched up with the foul scent only a demon could determine. Her heart pounded against her chest and anger burned inside of her. She didn't trust in angels, not because she was a demon but because she knew how they manipulate and bend truth, and twist and tempt humans. Lucifer did the exact same thing to her long ago and she never could forget it. Her hands baled up into fists that made her knuckles turn white; she wanted Dean back in her sights where she knew he'd be safe.

"Hey, Daley…Sam and I wanted…." Jessica started up but stopped as soon as she hit the room and saw Haley staring into nothing with such anger. Jessica's eyes darted back and forth across the room trying to see what Haley saw, but she couldn't. "Hales, what's wrong?"

"Angels took Dean." Haley tried choking her fury back a little and ease up while speaking to Jess but found it harder than it should have been.

"Took! What do you mean 'took'?" Jessica was quick to panic; she had a very deep relationship with Dean. Haley should have phrased it better. Haley turned around to look at Jess.

"An angel was here, probably Castiel, I can still smell him. He 'zapped' Dean away on a mission or something...I don't know." Haley took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her hair trying to regain herself.

Jessica nodded slowly as relief nestled her chest. "They wouldn't hurt him, right?" She, regardless of her loyalties to Haley, still believed and trusted in angels.

"They wouldn't kill him, but hurt him? If they thought it would get them something they were looking for then yes, they would." Haley gripped a fist full of her hair as she was forcing herself to calm down.

"Should I tell Sam?"

"No." Haley quickly reacted taking Jess by surprise. "Sam will only worry himself, like I am and he's been through far too much recently and has a lot on his plate right now. When Dean returns he can fill us all in if he wants, if not then it's best to let it be."

"Should I be worried?" Jessica was skeptical. Despite her faith in Haley she had a lot in the 'higher' power too, just like Sam.

"You shouldn't, none of you should, but me? That's entirely different." Haley sat herself down on the bed slowly and let her head hang. She cleared her throat. "Ugh, just let Sam think Dean and I have gone to sleep for the night. And tuck Jamie in for me, please." Jessica smiled reassuringly with a nod as she left the room. She was concerned, not so much for Dean but more or less for Haley. An angel was capable of a million things, a million truths to twist and stretch.

**SIX MONTHS AGO.**

Violet clouds covered the sky as the winds blew the tree leaves and branches in multiple directions. The winds formed mini typhoons. Thin bolts of lightning shot in the sky with the loud roar of thunder cracking. Rain poured from the sky and clashed onto the ground with loud impacts. Dean's head and body swung back and forth looking into every possible direction trying to comprehend and understand where he was or how he even got there. One minute he was with Castiel in his house and the next he was in the middle of nowhere being attacked by a hurricane. He almost instantly became soaked by the intense storm.

"What the….?" Dean asked rhetorically as he saw an abandoned home and a woman rocking back and forth in front of it in an apparent catatonic state. Dean jumped with astonishment as noted the feel of a hand resting on his shoulder now. Dean jerked around to see Castiel standing beside him, soaked. "What the hell is this?" Dean rose his voice in part because of anger, other so it could be heard over the roar of the storm.

"You needed to see it." Castiel replied with a louder pitch.

"See what!" Dean retorted. This was twice Castiel had said this without further elaboration.

"Haley. And what she is capable of." Castiel looked over to the house, Dean's eyes following in the direction of Castiel's. Castiel signaled for Dean to advance towards the house and reluctantly he did so. Dean slowly advanced towards the frightened woman, unsure of how to approach her; she looked out of her mind.

"Miss…?" His words were soft despite the loud pitch to drown out the rain.

The woman continuously rocked back and forth unresponsive with nothing but fear in her eyes. She was shaking but it wasn't from the cold rain drenching her, it was because of the terror she had witnessed. "Kenny….my baby…Kenny…Kenny…my baby, my baby." She continued repeating the name over and over again. She was distraught and it sent an ache through Dean's chest, he felt so out of place and useless.

Dean turned around to find Castiel only a step behind him. "What is this? Where are we? Why are you showing me this and what does it have to do with Haley?" His words were slower with an odd pained edge in them. He felt so badly for the woman, she was helpless and hopeless.

"We are six months in the past." Castiel replied as he watched the woman who was completely unaware of their presence; she wasn't really lucid, being catatonic and all.

"In the….?" Dean was shocked. Since finding about the angels' existence time travel shouldn't really surprise him, but it did. "Okay, so what? Angels got their hands on some Deloreans? How did I get here?" Dean couldn't believe that this was happening.

"Time is fluid Dean, it's not easy, but we can bend it on occasion." Castiel explained while looking back up at him.

"Well bend it back or tell me what the hell I'm doing here!" Dean shouted with agitation.

"I told you, you have to see it. To see her for what she truly is." Castiel placed his hand one Dean's shoulder once more and in an instant their surroundings had changed again – but not by much this time. They were still in the past only difference was they were out of the rain and able to see inside of the house. A fading fire in the hearth lit the entire grungy room where two women stood over a crib. Blood splatters stained the walls and floorboards. Blood dripped from the crib and soaked the baby blue blanket that hung over the edge of the crib. _Haley…_ Dean cried in his mind as he recognized one of the women to be his wife.

"What do we do now, demon mom?" The other woman's raspy voice asked as she looked up to Haley with tearful eyes.

"We clean this up." Haley replied with emotion haunting her voice. The other woman inhaled deeply and slowly closed her eyes and then reopened them. Blackness replaced the human eyes and fire enveloped the entire crib. Haley's eyes turned white as she turned around to the fireplace. As she rose her hand and extended it towards the hearth fire exploded from it, the entire room was burning to the ground. Dean watched on stunned as his heart banged against his chest. Castiel with his hand on Dean's shoulder embraced him. Dean and Castiel exchanged a long look filled with defeat and betrayal before returning to the present time.

"Hey, Hales…it's gonna be okay. We're gonna get the sick bastard who did this." The woman rubbed her hand on Haley's shoulder trying to silence her whimpering. Warm tears trickled down her cheek as she looked out the window and saw the helpless mother crying for her son.

"Yeah, I know we are. It's just….look at her, Brooke. I couldn't even imagine that happening to Jamie…I just…." Haley couldn't find the words to describe the pain she felt for the woman and the tragedy she had just suffered, and she didn't have to. Brooke grabbed onto her best friend and held her close to her, embracing her and silencing her.

"It's okay, demon mom, it's all gonna be okay. Shh, shh." Brooke patted Haley's head and held onto her friend tightly as they both mourned the loss the mother had suffered.

**PRESENT TIME**

"She….there was a….She killed a…." Dean found himself unable to finish a stable thought let alone form an entire sentence. "What the hell was that?" Dean snuffled.

"What did it look like?" Castiel asked. They had returned to their time only now it was the crack of dawn and they were outside of a diner. Dean tore his eyes away from Castiel as the tears began forming in his eyes again. He saw it for himself, her eyes, the brutality, there was no denying it now. The only question was: Where does he go from here? "You've seen the destruction she is capable of first hand. Make the right choice, Dean." Those were Castiel's parting words. A piece of advice buckets of information and one broken heart with no idea how to proceed. Dean fell onto his knees, knees digging into the dirt as his breathing picked up. He was having an anxiety attack. Dean closed his eyes shut and made a tight fist as he tried to compose himself.

Haley paced back and forth around her room; the creaks from the floor woke the other members of the household up long ago. She abruptly came to a stop when she felt Dean's presence behind her. She instinctively turned around and rushed to his side. Her hands traced up and down his face checking to make sure he was alright. "Thank god! Are you okay?" Haley exclaimed with relief.

Dean had to make a choice, but not right now, he knew it wasn't time. His judgments would be clouded if he did so and he might ruin everything by reacting so fast. Dean let out a lighthearted chuckle and took hold of Haley's hands. "I'm fine, really. Well, a little annoyed with those winged dicks high jacking me out of a peaceful sleep…But yeah, I'm okay. " He sported his devilish smirk that made Haley's stomach flutter. He was alright and Haley couldn't be happier.

"And umm, I'm sorry for how I acted yesterday, just worked a really hairy case, that's all." Dean reassured Haley. Haley smiled the brightest of smiles, bringing life to her eyes and making her cheeks swell. Haley almost immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. As the sides of their cheeks brushed against one another Dean's face fell completely. Haley was smiling and Dean was on the brink of a breakdown. His chest was heavy and felt like he'd been run over by a monster truck. Whilst Haley's body was cloaked with joy, she'd even forgotten to ask about what the angels wanted with him. Right now it didn't matter; her worries were put to rest by his warmth.

_Two sided time,  
Your rebirth can't hurt,  
Branch out behind, the pain._

"It's time, Jamie." Bobby's gruff but yet soft voice stated.

Jamie's head hung over his shoulders at his grandfather's words and he felt a huge weight pile on him. He was dreading the day when Bobby would give him the go ahead. Bobby had told Jamie he was going to give him the time he needed to muster up enough courage to confront his father but he was just prolonging the inevitable. One way or the other it was going to slip out and if it wasn't from Jamie's lips then Dean would be even more upset. Jamie lifted his head back to shoulder level and took a long breath. "Okay. I'm ready." Bobby nodded proud of Jamie's answer.

"Hey kid…." Bobby sighed as he walked around the corner and stood in the doorway of Dean and Haley's room. Dean was sitting on the edge of the bed by himself, thinking. Haley had gone out with Sam and Jess to get supplies and to catch a movie. Dean turned slowly, fixing Bobby with a steady gaze. "I think there is something Jamie wants to tell you." Bobby pushed Jamie's back lightly, nudging him in Dean's direction. Jamie looked up to Bobby with uncertainty but it faded fast with a second of seeing a confident smile from Bobby.

Jamie looked back down as Bobby left the room and closed the door behind him; Jamie was alone with his father now with nothing but air between him and the truth. Dean kept his soft jade eyes on Jamie waiting for him to speak first. Jamie stood there looking at the ground breathing nothing but fear. He was clearly trying as hard as he could to be strong and brave in front of his father, but his strength was fragile at best. Dean sensed Jamie's recoil. Dean got up and pulled a chair from the desk planting it beside the bed. Jamie looked up at Dean as he felt his father's big hand on his shoulder, guiding him to the chair. As Dean sat down on the bed Jamie sat down on the chair and took a long inhalation, steadying himself. "Daddy, I'm sorry for lying to you. If I tell you something will you promise not to get mad?" Jamie's sad words gusted out in one big exhale.

Dean took a second to think it over and prepare himself for what he'd been waiting for, for well over a month now and eventually nodded with a small encouraging smile. As Jamie confessed to Dean everything he had confessed to Bobby he felt a weight lifting off his shoulders. He was fearful of what his father would do with this information but was happy for the secret to be no more.

_Closure has come to me myself,  
You will never belong to me.  
Closure has come to me myself,  
You will never belong to me._

Hours had passed. Haley and Jess put their new clothes away after trying them on and Sam had stuffed the hunting supplies in the Impala. Dean sat numbly on the porch outside with a cold beer in hand. He didn't even know why he had the beer with him, he didn't want to drink it, didn't want to eat, and wanted to do nothing but wallow in his grief. Though he longed for silence his brother wouldn't let him be. Sam could always know when something was bothering Dean, and wouldn't let him suffer alone. Dean wasn't taken by surprise by Sam's clearing of his throat; he always sensed when his brother was close. "We're about to have a talk aren't we?" Dean asked with a displeased grin.

Sam paused and scoffed with a disbelief shake of his head. It still surprised him just how well Dean knew him. "You gonna tell me what's on your mind or are you gonna sit out here alone and brood?" Sam took a seat next to Dean on the porch.

Dean rose the beer bottle and pressed it to his full lips taking a long swig of it. He avoided chick flick moments like the plague. Sam shook his head. He figured that reaction was coming. Sam had his own beer in hand and took a mouthful of it. Both Winchesters did this a lot, just sat beside one another and drank beer, gazing into nothing. This was their peace, sharing each others company with silence. But today wasn't one of those days. Peace did not exist today. It wasn't long ago that Dean's apple pie went bad but it felt like a lifetime. The peace was so lost to him now, he'd forgotten what it felt like to look at his wife in such a way that he used to. "The angels were right." Dean flatly said as he lowered his beer.

Sam swallowed the malty liquid hard as Dean's words settled into his skull. "What do you mean?" Sam tried to keep leveled and calm, not wishing to jump to conclusions.

"About Haley, what the angels said….what Ruby said, God help me, Sam, they were right." The sad words came out and tears swelled in Dean's eyes. As Sam watched his brother as he confessed what he had learned in the past little while he fought against his own army of enemy tears. Sam just sat in silence listening to Dean speak with shock. No million thoughts ran ramped through Sam's mind, just two were reoccurring: How and Why? He believed in Ruby and the angels' words but a piece of him still had hope, because of Dean's beliefs, but now that he agreed Sam was just as lost. Neither was able to speak again for several minutes. If it weren't for Bobby interrupting the stillness they'd of probably continued the silence.

"Hey boys, what's up?" Bobby casually placed himself behind his boys as he leaned against the pillar sipping on a nonalcoholic beer. Dean and Sam exchanged a long soulful look before getting up and letting Bobby in on their realization. Bobby found himself just like the boys, wordless, hopeless and stunned.

_Had to turn, lay down,  
Your sting of disease.  
Phase you out, should've seen this coming.  
Go on confusing the soul,  
Hold my breath 'til you rupture.  
Like a leach,  
I hold on as if we belonged,  
To some precious pure dream.  
Cast off, you've seen what's beneath,  
Now fail me._

Jessica was called in on her day off to work the bar because one of her co-workers had an emergency. The house was surprisingly quiet. Haley was just walking down the stairs as she heard Bobby's voice calling out to her.

"Haley, would you come here for a sec?" Bobby's gruff voice sounded from the living room area. Haley didn't think anything of it and absentmindedly walked right into the middle of the living room. As she stopped she saw all three of her boys standing loosely close to one another. The smile faded slowly as she felt the bad vibes pulsating from their auras and saw their uneasy hard expressions. Haley thought someone was hurt, and Jess was the only one unaccounted for.

"What happened?" Haley's sad delicate tone sent an ache through all of the boys' hearts, but they knew this was best for now at the very least. Dean forced a cold expression as his arms were folded across his chest and he looked up, knowing Haley would follow his eyes. Haley's eyes -as Dean assumed- followed Dean's and looked to the ceiling. Her entire body ran cold and she was literately stuck in place as her eyes examined the devils trap that hung over her. Haley managed to tear her eyes away from it and look back down at Dean with weeping eyes. Her eyes darted back and forth between all the boys and burned a hole through Dean's heart, but he wouldn't let a demon see such pain and suffering; he had enough of that in hell.

They stared at each other wordlessly for many minutes before Haley couldn't stand it anymore. "Whatever you think you know that's not all there is to it."

Dean scoffed and raised a hand as he began circling her. "Save it. I'm not really in the mood right now to listen to a steaming pile of new lies."

"I'm not lying." Haley pleaded.

"Oh bullshit!" Dean snarled catching everyone off guard and making Haley jump in the process. Dean quickly regained control over his anger and shoved it back deep in a cage inside of him and locked it.

"So what now?" Haley threw her hand in the air with disbelief thick in her voice. "You keep me locked up forever?" Haley didn't think they would kill her, she was still a part of this family regardless of species and she knew Dean didn't have it in him.

"Who says we're keeping you alive at all?" Sam replied dryly. Haley's eyes fell onto Sam, her best friend, her brother; with so much hurt it could penetrate the strongest of barricades.

"Sam." Dean snapped. Dean's tone made Sam back down with a snort. Dean needed this situation to be kept under control until he figured out their next move.

"I gotta know something…." Dean turned his head back to Haley slowly. "Because the angels haven't been clear on it….is my Haley still in there or have you always been a demon through the entire damn time I've known you?" He had to ask it; one of the toughest questions that burned inside of him.

"I've been a...demon...always." She had trouble saying it out loud to them, but there was no way around it, no more dodging, no more denying, just like her brother Crowley had said long ago. It wasn't exactly true, every demon had previously been a human being but she didn't see the point in sharing her life story with them, would they believe it? Would it make them hate her any less? She certainly thought not.

"What is this like a game for you sick bastards? Huh? What were you like, just a spy? Keeping an eye on us, playing head games with us?"Sam quickly exclaimed as he took a step towards her letting his arms fall to his sides carelessly.

"No! God no! I gave up that life a very long time ago." Haley exasperated with a loud exhale and shock that Sam would think such a thing of her. But, could he be blamed?

"Don't lie to us." Dean warned smoothly.

"I'm not lying!" Haley continued to plead as tears trickled down her cheeks. Bobby had to look away; he couldn't stand the sight of Haley's pain. Tears made him uncomfortable.

"Really?" Dean grinned evilly with a scoff. "Then how come I saw you, what was it, six months ago killing a baby with some other sick bitch?" It disgusted Dean to even think about what Castiel showed him let alone speak of it.

"What?" Haley asked rhetorically. She was shocked by this but knew she shouldn't be. She preached to Jessica about how manipulative the angels were and apparently Dean was zapped back here before he could see the full picture.

"Yeah, apparently the angels got their hands on a couple Deloreans and I went for a little trip to the past. When I was in Hell you were creating it here. So don't you dare tell me you are good, you evil bitch." Dean snarled with nothing but coldness in his eyes.

Haley felt a wrecking ball bash into her heart as she heard what Dean had called her. She'd been called it plenty of times but it stung that Dean would use the word for her. As more tears drenched her soft plump cheeks her eyes glanced over to the doorway where she saw Jamie with his mouth open as he watched. Haley gasped as a sharp pain ran through her, knowing Jamie was exposed to this broke her heart. She lost everything.

Dean, Sam and Bobby's eyes shot to Jamie with unpreparedness. Jamie looked up at his father and ran the other way towards the stairs. "Damnit!" Dean yelled at no one but at the situation. Dean without hesitation ran to Jamie. He was faster and he grabbed hold of Jamie's arm and yanked him back firmly but not hard enough to cause him pain. "Jamie, Jamie..." Dean tried to speak gently but he was to wound up.

"Go away! Let me go! You're hurting momma's feelings!" Jamie retorted. Haley heard from where she sat in her devils trap and it made all the broken pieces comeback together again. _Jamie….my Jamie….._ She thought as even more tears oozed out. She knew Jamie had the knowledge of what devils traps were for, and that he heard all that was said, but yet he still loved and trusted in her and cared enough for her to stick up and protect her feelings against better judgment.

"Jamie, your mother…." Dean searched for a way to explain it to him but he was cut off.

"I know she's scary, dad. I know it better than you. But she's still momma on the inside." Even through everything he had seen in his visions Jamie, a six year old child, chose to stand by his demon mother. Haley's tears were uncontrollable now. She in her entire existence never felt so much love before. Jamie was truly special.

Dean felt tears begging to come out but he jostled them back with one forceful push. "Jamie, listen to me, under no circumstances do you let your mother out of that pentagram. And don't go inside it for any reason too." Dean needed to know Jamie was going to be safe because he no longer trusted in his wife to look after him.

"But dad-"Jamie wanted his father to hear him out but Dean wouldn't have it.

"Do you understand me?" Dean barked making Jamie jump. Dean didn't take pleasure in scaring his boy but the order needed to be understood.

Jamie nodded sadly as he looked at the ground. The order was obeyed and Dean trusted Jamie enough to leave it at a nod. Dean pulled Jamie close against him and hugged his son. Jamie wept as he embraced his father and began to tremble. Haley closed her eyes at the silence as she knew her Jamie was lost to Dean's order. What she loved most was lost all over again. It was lost because of what she was. As if she ever had a choice.

_Faulty closure  
Faulty closure  
Faulty closure  
Faulty closure_

Closure has come to me myself,  
You will never belong to me.

**Note:** When Castiel zapped Dean into the past Castiel showed him Haley and Brooke standing over a bloodied crib with a mutilated child inside of it, the woman on the steps was the baby's mother. Castiel took Dean back to the present time before he could see that Haley and Brooke had nothing to do with the massacre. They were in fact innocent. This is what Haley meant by twisting and bending truth to tempt humans. Hide the whole picture from them and only show the parts that'd make them turn and fall onto their side. Just filling in the blanks for you guys. So yes, unbeknownst to Dean and others, Haley had nothing to do with that massacre. Oh and yes, Brooke is a demon. In the Supernatural season 4 storyline Lilith had a 'personal chef' aka her right hand, Brooke is Haley's right hand, but are both as good as they come; and NO, they don't feast on babies.


	8. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: What are you willing to lose?**

_I spent every dollar just to try and earn a dime  
I'd try to make you hate me just to try and make you mine  
Now it doesn't really matter if I'm telling you the truth  
What you see is all that's left, the rest is up to you now_

"What makes you think I even give a crap anymore!" Dean's voice had become hoarser over the past couple of days from the constant yelling. At first Haley backed down from the arguments, she didn't think it'd do her any good to put up a fight, that they wouldn't believe anything she said or whatever she did say would just make them angrier, but she couldn't bite her feelings anymore.

"Don't you?" Haley questioned as she watched Dean circling her just outside of the devils trap.

Dean stopped pacing as he heard Haley's question. Of course he cared, he always would, but would he let a demon know it? Dean's face went hard. "You mean nothing to me." He stated slowly.

It barely even stung Haley to hear the words. Sure it hurt a little just because she never knew how much hate was in Dean but ultimately she knew he didn't mean it; Dean knew she knew it and it only fueled his anger. Dean had been awake for the majority of it since him, Bobby and Sam locked Haley up, and he wasn't thinking clearly, he was thinking with tiredness and anger.

"Oh right, then tell my why I'm still breathing air." Haley retorted, she thought this question would be a stumper for Dean and he wouldn't have an explanation, but alas he proved her wrong once more.

"You're alive because you are his mother." Dean threw his arm toward the window and pointed at Jamie who was outside with his dog. "I'm keeping you alive for his sake." Haley looked down at Dean's reason. She missed Jamie. Dean and the others hadn't let Jamie near her since that first day and Haley was really feeling it. Haley thought Jamie resented her now.

"Dean…." Haley swallowed past the pain in her and decided on taking a chance. "….think about it. Six years, our lives together. All that time together, how we met. If I were up to no good don't you think your father would have done something about it?"

"Shut up." Dean warned her as he began pacing only more viciously this time. It was like he was stalking his prey and waiting for the right time to attack.

"John knew what I was from the moment we met and he accepted it and took me as is. John of all people came to terms with it and you, YOU can't?" Haley's tone grew more heated towards the end as she dismissed Dean's warning, and her words made Dean finally snap.

"I said shut up!" Dean barked as saliva spat out of his mouth with the roar and he charged into the devils trap. His arm came up quickly before Haley could react and the back of his hand smashed against her cheek and jaw with a lot of force. The impact sent Haley crashing to the floor, head smacking off the wood boards. Dean gasped as he just realized what he had done. As Dean looked down at his demonic wife who was now rendered unconscious due to the force of the blow his hands begun to shake. He couldn't believe he'd let himself do such a thing. Bobby stood across the room with wide eyes and mouth partially open. Bobby couldn't believe it either.

Dean tore his eyes away from the sight of his wounded wife and looked at Bobby. Dean saw nothing but disappointment and shock in Bobby's eyes. Dean felt tears so close so he quickly rushed out of the house through the backdoor rather than the front door. Jamie and the dog were in the yard and Dean didn't want Jamie to see him like this so the backyard was the best option. Dean stopped running as he got to the Impala. The Impala hadn't been running right the past week so Dean had been operating on it. His breaths were short and heavy, his heart was pounding extremely fast and tears poured from his eyes.

A million flashes of him hitting Haley burned his mind as they kept playing on a loop. No matter how hard he tried to get rid of them they wouldn't leave him alone. The situation had taken a toll on Dean and he was on the edge, wobbling, struggling to find a balance between what he wanted to do and what everyone needed him to do. It was too much for anyone to deal with. His jade eyes glowered at the Impala as memories came rushing back to him.

**SEVEN YEARS AGO.**

_Don't be so shy girl I've seen your tendencies before  
Woke up next morning with them scattered on my floor  
Well come on little darling can't you cut us all some slack  
'Cause the winners they all took off babe and they're never coming back_

The bright sun shined beautifully in the rich blue sky. A mixture of orange and yellow light sheltered the entire area. Haley's skin tone was complimented gorgeously by the vibrant glow, and it dazzled Dean as his emerald were lost in Haley's stunning figure. It was rare moments like these when the sun or moon shined down on Haley that made Dean think of her in a different way than usual. "Oh my god!" Haley burst with excitement as she dashed to the beautiful car. The sun lit the Impala and white spots of light glowed off of it. "She….she is a thing of beauty." Haley chuckled as her smile stretched ear to ear as she examined the Metallicar.

"Damn straight my baby is. " Dean followed behind her with a smile of his own, line fanning out the sides of his eyes. He was proud of his baby and happy to know Haley liked her too. As Dean looked down while tapping his car lightly he noticed the time on his watch. He lifted his arm up and took a better look at the time. "Crap! We gotta go. Dad's gonna be pissed if we're late and miss the guy." Dean stated as he threw his bag in the backseat of the Impala and opened the passenger door for Haley.

"Who are we tailing anyways?" Haley asked as she walked over to the door Dean held open for her.

"This guy, his name is Jefferson McDonald...I think...I don't know, he had a weird name. Anyway, he's supposed to work at some office that's a front for worshiping demons or something like that. And we are supposed to do recon."

"He doesn't happen to work for Wolfram and Hart, does he?" Haley playfully asked as she got inside of the Impala. Both Dean and Haley chuckled together.

"Okay smarty pants let's get going, and no complaining about the tunes." Dean said as he closed the door and walked around to his side.

"And they would be?" Haley cautiously asked. She didn't know if Dean's musical taste would have her bobbing her head along with it or banging her head against the window wishing it would end.

"Zeppelin, deal with it." Dean closed the door behind him and pulled out an old cassette tape.

"Hey, so long as it's Ramble On you'll get no arguments from me." Haley replied as she pulled her seatbelt over her. Unlike Dean she believed in road safety. Classic rock wasn't particularly big with her but she did like the odd song. Her style was more folk-y.

"You serious?" Dean asked as what Haley had said took him by surprise.

"Ugh, yeah. That song is amazing and don't you dare mock it." Haley jokingly warned as she pulled her hair out from under the seatbelt that strangled it.

"No, no...I wasn't going to…" The way Dean looked at Haley was different from before and it wasn't lost on her.

"What?" She asked as she was beginning to feel awkward.

"Nothing, nothing…." Dean pulled his eyes away from Haley and started up the Impala. Haley smiled brightly as she listened to the sound the Metallicar made.

"Listen to that purr." Haley giggled. Despite the high profile case they were working it was an overall good mood day. The childish sound of Haley's giggle made Dean smile again. She was the kind of girl who had a laugh and smile that'd make you laugh and smile along with her, even if you didn't get what was so funny or why she was so happy, it was contagious.

**PRESENT TIME.**

_So what if all my heroes are the losing kind?  
Not a chance in hell but still they lay it on the line  
Would you give it all away for what you want to do  
Would you keep on going if you couldn't make it through now_

That was the day. The day Dean saw Haley differently, when he started to crush on her. The Impala always reminded him of that day now. Dean's eyes blazed with anger as he slowed his breathing and walked over to the toolbox. Dean's hand aimlessly took hold of a wench and curled around it, gripping it tight. His eyes flashed to the Impala, all he saw was Haley on that day, how beautiful she was, how youthful but mature. That delicately pure image was tainted, all he could imagine was her evil, her once honey eyes now white, her once cute giggle now sinister and her mind plotting against him, manipulating and pulling his strings like a puppet.

As one of the greatest memories of his became stained he let himself get lost in his anger. The fire consumed him and he lost his control. His hand that gripped the wrench tightly came down on the Impala hard. Afterwards Dean took a second, a deep breath, and he needed this and decided to go with it. He lifted the wrench up again and bashed into the Impala once more. He repeated his movements several times, each one more forceful than the last, denting the Impala and ripping through it. The last hit was the loudest and tore through part of the hood. Dean panted as he straightened himself and threw the wrench on the dirt ground. He stared at the wrecked Impala for several minutes. The Impala in this state was symbolic to Dean, how he saw Haley. That memory of her first seeing the car and him first seeing her differently was one of his dearest memories and just like the car now, it was torn.

The door creaked as it was being shut and the ray of light that beamed through the arc was blocked. Dean let his hand rest on the doorknob as he steadied his breathing. It took all the power he had to try and collect himself and still it was just barely enough. Dean's ears twitched as he heard the dragging of something on the floor in the room over and a door opening. Dean went to investigate to see Bobby with his coat and hat on and a packed bag. "Going somewhere?" Dean asked as he observed the suitcase which seemed to be loaded.

"Home." Bobby replied stiffly as he huffed while picking up his bag.

"What do you mean home? I need you here." Dean was taken aback by Bobby, the fact he was leaving him in his hour of need.

"I can't stay here and watch this crap. And I need to get work done." Bobby stopped walking as he hit the living room with Dean. Bobby's eyes looked over Haley's sleeping body. The place where Dean had hit her was a deep red shade with a little hint of a mixture of blue and purple. Bobby's eyes fell to the floor, the sight pained him.

"So what, you just friggin' ditch me when I need you; just like that?" Dean's tone was rising again and the familiar anger was taken hold.

"No not just like that boy! In case you hadn't noticed, it's the friggin' apocalypse out there. And someone without their judgment clouded has to get to work and find a way to stop it. A different way, because kid, if this..." Bobby raised his hand and pointed at the knocked out Haley. "...if that is the way we win, then I don't wanna be around to see it." Dean could hear the seriousness in Bobby's words towards the end. He truly didn't want to be around if the world only survived by hurting those he cared for. It really hit Dean, Bobby, though knowing she is a demon, still wished for Haley's survival. Bobby glared at Dean as he walked past him and out the front door without a single look back.

_So what if all my heroes are the losing kind?  
We ended up with nothing', but we put up a fight  
And most of it was choices we never asked to choose  
The rest of it was luck and now we're out of that too_

It stunned Jessica how much everything had changed in such a short amount of time. Days ago she was just leaving to fill in for her co-worker and by the time she returned home everything was different. The first thing her eyes saw when returning home was her sister trapped inside of an odd symbol, she knew this to be a devils trap. Jessica tried absolutely everything she could think of to free Haley but the boys wouldn't budge. Each time when Jessica was about to spill the story, to let out her deep secret of knowing Haley was a demon Haley shook her head and shot her a look. Haley knew how their boys would react to it and over the long haul Haley was saving Jessica….yet again.

"Are you friggin' nuts?" Sam yelled. He was upset with how persistent and blinded Jessica was.

"Sam, you need to let her go. This isn't right!" Jessica adamantly said. Sam was going to ignore her millionth request and just carry on with what he was doing but Jessica had enough of being pushed aside, it was time for her voice to be heard. Jessica grabbed onto the bag Sam was holding and threw it on the bed.

"She's a demon!" Sam's yell came out more like a loud exhale.

"So is Ruby! And for your information, unlike Ruby, Haley is good." Jessica's arms crossed.

"Right, right, and you know this how?" Sam scoffed as he folded his arms over the other.

"Because...because I've known what she was since...since her and Dean came to Stanford." It finally came out. Jessica's deepest secret, the only secret she kept locked inside of her. Sam let his arms fall to his sides as he looked at Jessica, lost.

"What?" He questioned, he didn't know what to make of this.

"She saved me, Sam, she saved me. Hours before you and Dean came back Brady paid me a visit."

"Okay….?" He didn't find that off, Brady was her friend just as much as Sam's.

"Brady was a demon, he was going to hurt me but Haley protected me, I saw her eyes, she told me everything...everything about you and your family, her story, everything." Jessica didn't go into detail; instead she gave him a breakdown.

"Brady?" Sam repeated not speaking to anyone. Sam's head lifted up and eyes fell onto Jessica. "He's our friend, Jess! How could you even say that? And what, just like that you believed everything she said, a demon?" This infuriated Sam more than anything, he thought she was lying to try and get him to let Haley off the hook.

"You think I'm lying." Jessica acknowledged out loud breathlessly. Her eyes fell to the ground as she felt a stinging in her chest. Just the mere fact that Sam could trust so easily in someone like Ruby but yet have issues with his own girlfriend is what cut her so deeply.

Sam sighed as he became saddened as he watched his girlfriend. He never liked to see her upset or in any kind of pain, he was only trying to protect her, shield her from getting hurt, just the way she'd shield Haley. "Look…..I know you love Haley, I did too….still do, but, but she is a demon, and we kill demons." Sam sat down on the bed slowly and hung his head, depressed and frayed by this fate.

"No, Sam, we don't!" A surprising fire burned in Jessica's tone that caught Sam off guard. "We kill EVIL. Just because she's a demon doesn't mean she's automatically evil. Remember? You taught me that." How far had Sam truly fallen? In Jessica's memory he was once a delicate innocent puppy and now he was a vicious, brutal savage. He was basically burning Haley at the stake because of what she was, it wasn't like she had a choice to be something else; She didn't have any more choice than a human, or an animal did, why was it so difficult for Sam to understand?

Sam sighed as he raised his head and eyes locked with Jessica's. "Yeah, well, I grew up. I was wrong. It's supernatural, you kill it. It's evil, end of story." That was the exact way Dean used to see these 'unnatural' beings, that is until he met Haley. – She changed his perspective a little.

"Really, and Ruby is where exactly? Because I'm pretty damn sure she's still alive...and a demon." Jessica felt smug now. She was completely right and Sam knew it, he couldn't find an escape this time.

"I need her." Sam's husky voice replied.

"Like you needed me?" Desolation was thick in Jessica's voice. The question pierced Sam's heart and sent an ache through hers.

Sam's head dropped and stayed lowered for a few seconds until the clearing of this throat broke the silence. "You wanna side with that thing in there…." Sam pointed towards the door, he was implying Haley. "….then go ahead, but, when it turns on you….you're gonna get a big fat 'I told you so'."

"Where are you doing?" Jessica asked with anger prowling inside of her stomach as she watched Sam grab his bag and head towards the door.

"Out." Sam stopped and looked at Jess. "With Ruby." Sam turned away and just like that, without anything more to say for him, walked out the door.

Jessica plopped down onto the bed, the same exact spot where Sam had been sitting, she could still feel the warmth he left behind, and his scent was even still strong there. As Sam's unique scent ran through her nostrils she stared into nothing as she wrapped one arm around her stomach. She was holding onto her and Sam's unborn child; protecting him/her from this. With everything that had gone down she hadn't even gotten a moment to tell Sam or the others she was pregnant. Sooner or later it was going to come out and nothing would be the same again. With everything that had happened, with the world being so broken and pain-filled, Jess was unsure in this moment if bringing a child into this world would be right or an act of cruelty.

_What are you willing to lose?  
What are you willing to lose?_

Haley's golden hair was plastered against her scabby wound; the dried blood held it in place and stained the tips. Her eyes were half opened and she was coming to. Head pounded and the place where Dean had hit her stung like a knife slicing into flesh. The taste of metallic blood was strong in her mouth. Haley vaguely heard a soft young voice calling her name in a whisper as she stroked a strand of her hair away from her wound. Her vision was blurred but she could still see enough to make out her son's bent figure. "Momma, momma." Jamie continued echoing his mother's title until he was sure she was awake.

"Jamie?" She tried to speak clearly but her tone was more of a sleepy sigh than anything. She had only just begun to wake up and adjust to the pain in her cheek/jaw/mouth.

"Yeah, momma, it's me." His tone was urgent but there was relief settling into it, he was clearly pleased that his mother wasn't hurt too badly.

"Jamie…? Jamie, baby, what are you doing!" Haley quickly pushed past the pain and forced herself to jump up into a position where she sat on her knees. Her words were more urgent than Jamie's and she kept them in a low volume so no one could hear her other than Jamie.

"It's okay, momma. It's gonna be okay. I still love you, daddy does too. You're good, daddy will see it too, we just gotta give him time." Jamie mirrored Haley's volume.

Haley's eyes looked over and over at the ladder Jamie had been able to drag in and set up. "Jamie, baby, where did you get a ladder!" Haley asked concerned as she looked up and down the ladder Jamie began climbing and over to the door arcs to make sure no one else was around.

"From the garage. Don't worry momma, I'm gonna get you out of here." Jamie struggled to say as he wobbly climbed the silver cold ladder. Haley wanted so badly to snatch Jamie off of that unstable ladder but the trap made this impossible for her to do.

"Jamie, listen to me right now, stop what you are doing before someone catches you. I'm fine, baby, really...I'm fine." As Jamie stopped and looked down at his mother he saw her putting on a smile, one even a six year old knew was phony.  
"You're lying. Daddy hit you and said mean things to you! You're not alright." Jamie said before he continued to climb up the ladder.

Haley's face fell as she processed the fact that he had seen what Dean had done to her earlier. It pained her that Jamie was exposed to hunting, but this, being exposed to his parents hurting one another cut deeper than any knife could. "Jamie…." Haley's sad voice only said his name before her heart nearly jumped into her throat.

"Jamie!" Dean's hoarse voice barked in a burst of fire. His large feet stomped towards Jamie, but he was quicker. "What the hell are you doing!" Jamie quickly climbed down the ladder and ran straight towards his mother, inside of the trap and wrapped his arms around her neck. Haley instinctively wrapped her arms around his body and held him close, shielding his from his father's fury. "GET OUT OF THERE!"

"No!" Jamie cried out in a loud tone. The volume of her son and husband's voices throbbed in Haley's ears. There was so much violence and hate and anger, none of which should ever be shown in front of a child.

"I said get away from it!" Dean snarled another order towards his son. Dean stood just an inch outside of the trap itching to yank his son away from Haley. Dean no longer trusted in Haley and he knew how manipulative demons were, Jamie was the perfect leverage.

"It's not an 'it', its MOMMA!" Jamie yelled back as he clutched his mother tighter.

"Your mother's dead!" Dean growled with a thrust of his head, the vein pulsing on it and his cheeks becoming a deep shade of red.

Haley's russet eyes instantly filled with tears. The dark, grief-loving abyss suffocated her heart. Just when Haley thought her heart couldn't possibly break anymore it did just that. Jamie's arms fell down lifelessly as he felt them go numb with his father's words. In the second it took Dean to spit those words in a rush of anger, Jamie's heart broke beyond the point of repair. Billions of pieces of warm and beautiful memories were broken and buried in concrete, never to be seen or felt again. As tears began filling Jamie's eyes and his heart's beats slowed and sped up a fire started to ignite inside of the pit of his stomach.

As Jamie aimlessly baled up a fist his entire body started to tremble. Jamie's stabbing eyes shot to dean and cut through him. To see the agony, resentment, and duplicity in his young eyes wounded him more than anything could have. A six year old in the middle, open to such things, to a side of Dean he never wanted his son to see. To act this way broke Dean's heart just as much as it did for Haley and Jamie to witness it. As the anger took hold of Jamie he charged towards his father and with surprising force with two hands stabbed into Dean's abdomen. Dean grunted as this took him off guard and he stumbled on the ground landing on his rear. His astonished green eyes looked at a seething Jamie as he sat there with one hand on the place where Jamie had pushed him.

"How can you say that, daddy?" His sorrow filled voice asked in disbelief as tears started streaming down his chubby cheeks. "That's momma, always will be! YOU'RE MEAN. I HATE YOU!" Jamie shouted and ran past his father, heading for his room up the long oak staircase. Dean eyes were cloaked with tears. His and Haley's eyes slowly turned and met and they just sat, staring at the other for a solid minute before Dean got up to leave Haley alone to stew in her anguish. As Haley watched Dean exit the room a flood of tears gushed down her swollen cheek. The bond once so strong between her husband and son had crumbled before her. Nothing will ever be the same again, even if they were able to fix it, it would be different.

The sun started to set and the light faded, it just barely lit Jamie's room. The cerulean walls used to be covered in happy pictures of his family, now they were practically bare. The creamed colored carpet was stained with translucent tears as he sat on his unmade bed, head hanging over his shoulders and eyes closed. His broken spirit and sorrow-stricken soul wept in the darkness, alone. Everything he cared about was crumbling. His mother and father's relationship, aunt and uncle's relationship and his grandfather packed up and left. That is when it hit him. Out of everything, Bobby was the only one who ever thought clearly and could make everyone listen. If anyone could put the pieces back together again it was Bobby.

Jamie leapt off his bed and grabbed his backpack. He stealthily opened his bedroom door and looked out it to see if anyone was around. Seeing the hall was empty Jamie slowly closed his door again and made his way to his dresser, pulling out his clothes and stuffing them into his backpack. Jamie gathered his most significant personal belongings and even a package of chocolate chip cookies and dingdongs he had hidden under his bed. The bag got heavy fast but he was used to carrying heavy loads. He swung the bag and quietly as he could and it landed on the windowsill, exactly where he wanted it to. He climbed up beside the bag on the sill and opened the window. This worked out perfectly for Jamie because there were no windows or doors on this side, nothing but trees, and past those trees a long residential road, so the bag dropping wouldn't be heard. Jamie huffed as he lugged the bag and tossed it out the window. Jamie wobbly stood up and hesitantly stuck his head just outside the window. His eyes found a long group of vines running down the house, ones you'd see normally in movies – ones he never noticed before. It was as if this were meant to be.

Jamie fell onto the ground with a thud and a grunt. He brushed the dirt off his pants and got up, grabbing his bad as he did this. Suddenly his Golden Retriever dog came whipping through the trees, barking and wagging his tail. "Dean! Shh!" Jamie whispered as his hands ran through the thick blonde hair of the dog. "I gotta go, Dean." He said while patting his best friend. The dog whimpered and scratched his paw on Jamie's knee. "I'm sorry, but I have to. I have to make them stop fighting. Take care of them for me until I comeback?" The dog barked in a lower tone and wagged his tail, this made Jamie smile brightly. "Thanks, Dean. You're a real pal." Jamie put his head to the dog's and nuzzled him before clutching his bag and heading into the trees.

_Never, never coming back  
Well so far gone  
In these losing fights I'm just the losing kind  
Can't say if it's right or wrong  
Well so we keep on  
No one else to blame going down in flames, saw it coming all along_

"Jamie-"Dean was about to engage into a long conversation with his son but as he entered Jamie's room he found it to be empty. Dean knew he wasn't anywhere in the house, so this was odd. Dean's eyes wandered all over the room and fell on the open window. The cool breeze blew the white curtain back and forth. Dean rushed to the window and saw Jamie running off into the trees. "Jamie!" Dean yelled as Jamie disappeared. Dean quickly ran down the stairs and out of the house. He regretted now bashing the Impala up, Haley's minivan was the only vehicle remaining. The van bolted out of the garage and blazed down the residential street at full speed. Road laws seemed trivial right now. As his head gripped the wheel so tightly that the circulation was being cut off his emerald pieces pierced through every direction. Each direction he looked, no Jamie was in sight. _Damnit, damnit, DAMNIT! Jamie, come on man, don't do this to me. _Panic even thick in his mind, his heart raced faster than is should have been, he was one step shy of being in the danger zone for a heart attack.

As Jamie kept looking behind him as he ran he ran into something hard – it felt like a wall to him and it sent him falling back. Jamie groaned as his eyes adjusted to the sight of a large nearly bareheaded man in a suit hovering over him with a goofy smile on his face. The man knelt down to Jamie's level, still smiling; this made Jamie very uncomfortable and nervous. "Hey there, kiddo." The man's chipper voice called. Jamie recoiled at the stranger's upbeat mood. "Oh don't you be scared, I'm an angel. I'm Zachariah. I'm a friend of your parents." His reassuring smile eased Jamie's suspicions a little.

"You are?" Jamie asked as he sat himself up.

"You betcha. We're practically family." Zachariah chuckled.

"Can you help them?" Jamie wondered. He was desperate and having an angel of his side could prove to be useful.

"Of course I can, and I will...but not right now." Zachariah stated.

"How come?" Jamie asked curiously, not understanding why.

"Well because right now your dad is looking for you, and he's really, extremely angry with you." Zachariah lied. Dean wasn't angry with Jamie; he was extremely upset that he attempted to run away. He cared only for Jamie's safety, and Jamie wasn't safe away from him.

"He is?" It wasn't really a question, Jamie wasn't even actually speaking to Zachariah, he was simply acknowledging this. It didn't surprise him that his father would be angry with him, it were to be expected.

"Well can you blame him? You did try to go against him, you said you hated him and now you are trying to run away from him?" Zachariah's exhale turned into a snicker. "Come on, kiddo, we can fix your little problem away from here and avoid unnecessary drama, alright?" Zachariah gave Jamie one final smile before Jamie nodded, giving Zach his consent. Zach's fingers pressed to Jamie's forehead and they vanished.

Dean continued to yell Jamie's name through the rolled down window as the van drove down the streets fast. Dean searched all over town, put up notices, left texts for Bobby, Sam and Jessica. Dean even called for Castiel, but he hasn't answered. As the van pulled up on the curb of the street Dean pulled the keys out of the ignition. Dean stayed still in the seat just staring at his house. Jamie's dog barked with a wag of his tail while he sat, waiting on the porch for Dean. Dean had a million variations of what he was going to do or say when he walked through the door, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't speak. A knot tied in his throat and his voice was gone. He sluggishly walked through the large oak door, body trembling at the sight of nothing. Before his son would always run up to the door to greet him but now, now was different.

Dean's body felt heavy, like he'd gained an extra 30 pounds. The truth was settling in and making him nauseous. Of all the calamities, heartbreak and misfortune this was the worse. His six year old son was all by his self, hurt, and alone in a dangerous world. His large feet dragged along the floor as he walked, his head hung low and eyes kept to the ground. Haley's sleepy honey eyes peeked up at Dean when he walked weakly towards her. She appraised his mood and wanted so badly to ask what was wrong but given the advents earlier in the day, words only led to more hurt. Dean's lips parted slowly, his eyes were still looking past her, unable to reach her. Nothing came out. No words sounded from his partially opened mouth. His hands rose to his face and hid it. His fingers ran just under his eyes and brushed away any remaining tears as he slide onto the floor right across from Haley. Haley's curious eyes followed his every movement; she was surprised that he chose to sit in such close proximity to her.

The dimed orange disappeared completely from the sky; a steely navy blue took its place. Droplets of rain dripped from the shady sky and dampened everything in sight. The drops tapped on the roof as Dean rubbed the tears away from his eyelids. Regardless of the abuse, both physical and mental he had subjected her to the last while; she could still never bear to see him in any kind of pain. The suffering in his eyes made her heart ache, she had to comfort him, this trap needed to just evaporate, and she yearned to be next to him, to cradle him as he wept. She didn't care about the consequences, none of that mattered, she was going to be beside him and stand up with him no matter what he did to her, no matter what pain and violence he may subject her to, she was forever to stay beside him, where she belonged.

"What's wrong?" Haley's broken low voice asked. Dean's teary eyes wandered in her direction, he was barely able to look at her, but he heard her genuine concern and saw just as much pain in her eyes as was in his. Her swollen cheek sickened him and made him hate himself even more; this was his main reason for not being able to look her straight in the eyes.

"I….I've….I got something I need to tell you…." His rough, deep, heart-ripping voice struggled out. His weepy eyes connected with Haley's alarmed eyes and they engaged in a long silent stare that made each other's hearts bang with anticipation.

_What are you willing to lose?  
What are you willing to lose?  
In these losing fights I'm just the losing kind  
Can't say if it's right or wrong  
Well so we keep on  
No one else to blame going down in flames, saw it coming all along_


	9. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: What Was and Ever Shall Be**

_We love our tragedies when we're broken in our own little ways  
We're broken but we fit together just right  
You know, I saw the black inside your eyes  
I saw they were eclipsed by mine and they looked just right_

Her swollen heart wept as she longed to be closer to him. Close enough to feel his warm breath on her skin. Her arms yearned to be around him, to cradle him and steal away his grief. She ached to understand why he was hurting like this and to find a way to make it better. His face was painted with a crimson color as his hands wiped away the tears from his puffy eyes and dried the damp trail they had left down his cheeks. "I…." His emotional voice broke off before he was able to continue. More tears forced their way through before he was able to regain himself. Dean took a deep breath and cleared his throat, this time preparing himself to speak. "I've got something I need to tell you. But before I do that, I need to know a few things...about you."

"Dean, what is going on?" Haley immediately dismissed what he had said, it seemed trivial to her. She wanted to know what the cause of his breakdown was.

"Just tell me about you." Dean tried to keep his voice even and calm, but he didn't have much if any patience left.

"I don't understand, what does that have to do with-"Haley wanted to understand why he wanted so badly now to know more about her, but she was cut off by his bark.

"Humor me!" His tone rose, this caused Haley to jump a little. She wasn't expecting it. Dean bit the bottom of his lip as he saw her reaction, her closed eyes, her making her heart calm down and beat evenly again. His eyes landed on her distended face, the place where he had lost all of his composure. The familiar knot of guilt wrestled in his stomach as his eyes were lost on the bruise. "Please." His voice became much tenderer, almost like a sad whisper, his pleading to her for her compliance. Despite her being a demon, the very thing Dean was raised to despise and kill without reservations, he felt nothing but guilt and remorse for Haley. For what he has done to her and all he might have to do. It didn't make sense to him, how he could hate what she is but still love and want to protect her so deeply.

Haley's chocolate eyes shined with the tears she held. She wasn't particularly sad, though she did have a lot to be upset for. She was on the edge of being overcome by the sorrow because of Dean. The torture he was suffering through, his pain, it moved her, and she felt it along with him even if unknown as to what she was enduring. That particular bond, no matter what they may do to each other, both know it won't ever change. Haley's eyes gently looked at Dean's tormented emerald orbs while her hands rested on her lap. "What do you want to know?" She asked in her normal tone as her back pressed against the wall, she was preparing herself for a long conversation that was much overdue but also unexpected.

"How you became a…." He was unable to finish his question. It was too difficult, too painful for him to even use Haley and 'demon' in the same sentence. As he searched for a way to rephrase Haley's eye began to fall. She knew he was going to ask how she became a demon but he just couldn't get the words out. "Ruby…." Haley's head cocked to the side, it was an interesting way to rephrase. "Ruby said a while back that every demon started out as human."

Haley nodded, confirming what Ruby had stated. "That's true."

"How'd you become one?" Whatever was bothering Dean, however irrelevant this seemed, he was clearly very curious right now. Even though to Haley, it seemed like a topic to get his mind off of whatever he was procrastinating telling her. She didn't like being kept in the dark, but she didn't care to see him suffer either. No matter what he needed to share, how much she wanted to know, she was going to tell him whatever he asked…at least until the tears dried.

"I was young. Lucifer had just recently gone rogue and made his way here from Heaven. There was so much fear and pain, Lucifer just started slaying without a thought." Haley leaned her head against the wall, just the way her back was; she was lost in the storytelling, on memory lane. "He didn't find much comfort in a massacre though. An angel or something evil offing a human has never been much; he needed something more, to make an impact, to send his family a message. He decided on taking the creations that were dearest to God and turning them into something he'd despise, demons. In order to do that he needed to twist the human souls, to cause them so much trauma they'd break and lose their humanity." Her voice became softer, more saddened by the memories. The darkest days in her life were before she'd met Dean. They were the toughest to digest, even for her.

"And that's what happened to you?" His curiosity was beaming. Dean always did like a good supernatural story. Haley nodded slowly, long golden locks tainted red on the tips bouncing with her movements.

"As he made his way through the humans in existence he came across me and my family, just random, unlucky pickings. He forced me to watch as he slaughtered my friends and family, the babies, the elderly, my parents, siblings...everyone, each one without any mercy. Every one of them was tortured worse than the last. He didn't touch me though. Every other house he hit he killed all and left none alive, but me he spared. He was gentle and compassionate to me. He promised the pain away, and I couldn't bear the pain, so I took his offer. Little did I know it was at the cost of what humanity I had left."

"If no humanity why play this game of house?" Dean's brows knitted as he waited the answer he longed for.

Haley looked down, her life, her reason; the memories clear as day playing in her mind. She could still remember every single detail, everything as vivid as she sees Dean right now. "I was there you know, at your home, when you were six months old." It forever sickened her, the reason why she was there that day and the pain she could have caused.

"What?" Dean asked stunned as his eyes grew wider with this revelation.

Haley's head lifted up and eyes met gently with Dean's. "I was going to hurt you. I knew you were a very special human, and I had orders. But, I just couldn't go through with it…." Pain so powerful knotted in her stomach that it made her feel nauseous. To think back on what she used to do just because she could, made her disgusted in herself and in all of her kin.

"Why?" Dean spat through his clenched teeth. His intense gaze was mixed with surprise and betrayal.

"I just...I loved you. You were a six month old child and I KNEW that my life belonged to you the second I saw you. It's not something you can put into words, Dean; it's just one of those things." She wanted so badly to be able to put it into words, to find a way to make him understand it, but if you weren't the one experiencing the feeling then you couldn't understand it the way it was supposed to be understood.

"Oh, really, like what, destiny?" Dean mocked. He never believed in it before and he wasn't going to start now.

Haley looked away; the mocking stung her a little. He asked for the truth but yet ridiculed all she said. Dean scoffed at her; her reaction confirmed his destiny theory.

"You can poke fun at it all you want, Dean, but it doesn't change how it was. How it is." She locked her eyes with his, gazing straight into them trying to make it clear to him that she wasn't joking, not even a little. Dean returned the gaze, the deriding subsiding as he waited for the story she was so serious about. "That is how it truly began….."

**JUNE 23, 1979  
11:00 pm**

The wind hit the windows of a beautiful white colored house with a gentle tap. The wind blew through the tall curved trees branches, leaves swaying with the collision. The street lights shined in and the trees movements created shadows on the Air Force blue wall. They looked like deformed people, monsters to a child. A sweet calm melody sounded from the mobile hanging from the ceiling over a light brown crib. The air planes went around in a circular motion as the song continued playing over and over. As comforting as that melody was the child in the crib wanted a different melody, the only one that could get him to sleep each night: his mother's voice. Sad shrieks cried out from the boy's mouth as tears cascaded down his face.

It wasn't more than one minute before an average sized woman with flaxen shoulder length hair walked in. Her bell bottom denim jeans and earth toned blouse creased as she moved towards the crib to stifle her son's tears. Her soft sparkling eyes fixed upon her miracle as her hand tenderly brushed the boy's plump cheek, drying his tears. "How's my little trouble maker?" Her serene voice giggled as a smile curved on the sides of her mouth. As the boy giggled with a kick of his feet the mother's smile grew larger with wonder. It warmed her heart to see her child joyful. As she let the boy wrap his entire hand around her index finger she started humming. "_Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart, then you can make it better._" She was singing the exact same song she'd sing to him each and every night, her favorite song too, **Hey Jude by The Beatles**. The child began yawning and nodding off to sleep. She brought the level of her singing down slower and slower, making the song fade out; the boy fell completely asleep by the end of this. "It's okay, Dean, angels are watching over you." The woman leaned in carefully and placed a tender kiss on his forehead, and closed the door slightly as she walked out of the room.

**JUNE 24, 1979  
12:00 am**

_When our lights meet, will you know me then?  
And will you want to know it?  
It feels like I've known you for so long  
When our lights meet, will you want me then?  
And will you ever know it?  
It seems like you've known me for so long_

The familiar ticking of the wall clock came to an immediate stop. The exact same time the winds outside began picking up and street lights flickered uncontrollably. This had woken Dean up again, but he didn't cry; he just stayed still in his crib, eyes wandering around the room. Young emerald eyes found themselves fixated on a tall dark figure that stood just outside of his crib and hovered over him. The figure was curved in some places, definitely too much to be a male. This was a female, but unfamiliar to Dean. The woman pulled out a silver knife and held it over the crib. Youth were often like animals, able to sense when danger was near. Dean started crying, not a sad cry, more like an alarm being set off, an alarm telling everyone in the house there was an intruder.

The flaxen haired mother came rushing into the room unsteadily. She was still half asleep; eyes weren't even fully open, not until they assessed the other woman in the room that is. Like a strike of lightening touching ground she woke up and was back in the game. As the mother charged towards the figure the woman slammed her against the closest wall with her mind, pictures and ornaments falling with the impact. The mother grunted as she collided with the grey/blue wall. Dean cried as he heard the thump, the noise hurt his ears. The woman slammed her hand over the mother's mouth and placed the knife right to her throat. The sharp, cold blade dug into the mother's skin, not enough to draw blood but enough for her to feel the blade there. The mother closed her eyes as she felt them beginning to hold tears and the panic pounded in her heart. "You make a sound and I start operating on you, understand, Mary?" The woman warned.

Mary sucked in a deep breath and nodded. The woman slowly lifted her hand off and let Mary go. Without wasting a second Mary darted towards the crib, dropping to her knees when arriving. She shoved her arms under the crib and pulled out a shotgun. As Mary got to her feet she fired at the woman. The woman didn't grunt at the blow, she seemed unaffected. It wasn't regular bullets that flew from the shotgun; it was salt rounds, bullets that hurt both demons and spirits. The woman snarled, obviously this wasn't the way she'd planned things to go. Her long curly scarlet locks bouncing as she raised her hand towards Mary. Almost instantly Mary was flung across the room, head banging off the wall with the crash. Mary screeched at the throbbing pain piercing the back of her head and lower back. "Who are you! How do you know my name, what do you want!" Mary shouted as she held her head.

The woman's silver eyes trailed over to the crib; answering the question she'd been asked. An abrupt wave of new panic, heavier panic suffocated her. "Oh god, please, no! Please don't hurt him; I'll do whatever you want!" Mary cried out in horror, fearful of what this thing might do to her young. "Please..." An uncontrollable river of tears poured from her eyelids, the raging flood rushed down her pale cheeks leaving behind a wet trail. The weeping caused her pale cheeks to turn a deep red, her nose too. The thought of never seeing her child again was too much for her to bear. The woman just stood there watching, eyes moving back and forth between the mother and son, it was as if she were re-thinking the diagram she had in her head when she first walked in. All of the sudden her eyes flashed to the door and she raced to the wall, like she knew something was coming. A man raced in, army colored t-shirt, loose black pajama bottoms, very short black hair cut. "John!" Mary screamed his name in fear. Before he could see the woman she already had a rather large object in hand and thrashed it on the side of his skull. The force sent John falling to the ground, knocked out cold. Mary ran straight for John and cradled him, hands being tinted by the little blood that flowed from the wound.

"Damnit." The woman said while tossing the object on the ground. Her eyes fell on Dean who was crying louder than before.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this, what do you want with us!" Hatred burning in Mary's voice as she cradled John's wounded head.

"I'm a demon." The woman stated as she kept her eyes on the weeping child.

"You're lying. Those shells are chocked full of salt, it would have burned a hole through you." The woman could feel Mary's gaze burning on her back.

"I'm not just ANY demon." The woman turned around so Mary was in sight. "Look, we're wasting time. I'm not going to hurt you...or him." She nodded over to Dean.

"Why should I trust you?" Mary cautiously asked. Eyes fierce and she was ready for another go around.

"Because I'm all you've got. Once I don't return with his head on a stick a mass of demons are going to be coming here looking to finish what I wasn't able to."

Mary gasped with horror. "Oh my god."

"I'm going to help you." The woman confirmed surely.

"Why would you do that? You're a demon." Mary, born and raised a hunter wasn't about to take chances.

"Just because I'm a demon doesn't mean I'm evil. Humans wage war, humans love, demons do the same. Nobody is perfect." The way she talked she seemed so wise, and she was clearly very powerful. So powerful not salt could harm her, probably not even holy water.

Mary looked down at John, trying to figure out what to do, which way is the best. There was only one way, even if she didn't trust in this demon, it was her only option. Mary's teary eyes rolled up to meet the woman's. "Okay. What do we do?"

John winced as the cold ice was placed against his wound on the back of his head. Mary sat down beside him at the round wooden table in the kitchen. The still mysterious woman with the scarlet hair and southern voice sat across from them, eying John. "So, I did what again?" John asked with his brows knitting. He suffered a head injury, minor, but manipulating the truth wouldn't be hard right now.

"You heard noises I guess, coming from the nursery…" Mary started up, eyes glancing over to the woman casually. "You came to check on Dean. It was dark, you thought...my cousin here, was a burglar I guess." Mary directed her hand to the woman, letting John know that was her family. John's eyes glanced at the woman, giving her a once over and then back to his wife as she stopped talking.

"How did I get a bump on my head?" He asked while removing the ice pack to see a little blood on it.

Mary's pupils dilated slightly, never thinking about how she'd answer this question. Eyes full of alarm shot to the woman, pleading for help. The woman chuckled casually. "Heh, well, you came in with a bat and swung at me, and me being the next karate master and all, blocked the move and whaled on you until my cuz' stopped me that is. You thought I was an intruder, and I thought you were one too." Mary smiled awkwardly, slightly impressed at her improvising. "Well hey, at least we've got an exciting 'how did you two meet' story, right?" The woman mirrored Mary's awkward smile, nervous as to if John was going to buy it or not.

"Oh…right." John nodded and put the pack back on his wound. Relief warmed the women, he bought it.

"Well, hun, you should try and rest that head, I'll get him to sleep." Mary held Dean in her arms, cradling him as she watched her husband.

"Okay, that's a good idea, got a long day tomorrow anyway." John smiled at Mary as he leaned in, placing a loving kiss on her lips. His hand brushed Dean's head with pride, this made the baby smile brightly, a smile that was contagious to all, even to the demon in the room. "Nice to meet you...wait, what's your name again?" John asked as he stood up and looked at the woman, he realized he never got her name before.

The recognizable alarm flashed in Mary's eyes as she watched the woman, but the woman was calm, she was prepared for it already. "Sherri." She simply replied.

"Have a goodnight, Sherri." John kindly smiled at Mary's family member. He was always thrilled to meet members of her family. She was so secretive of them; it was like unraveling a mystery to him.

As soon as the coast was clear Mary kicked up an eyebrow as she looked back at the woman, smile disappearing. "Sherri?"

"The waitress I'm occupying." She didn't say it without feel either. Demons didn't care who they were in, but this one did, there was the smallest hint of sadness in her voice.

"And is Sherri going to be your little doll forever or is she going to be able to live her own life?" Mary asked in a snotty tone. It sickened her to see a human being enslaved to a demon or anything that was evil. The woman looked away; it was as if it disgusted her in the same. "You want me to trust you then you better give me a reason to." Mary was feisty as always, even bossing around a clearly powerful and old demon.

"Here is one: I was sent here to kill your precious child, but I haven't." Eyes locked as the demon replied with smugness.

"Why?" Mary inquired. She never did get the answer before.

"Because, I'm not evil, I felt your pain, the fear of harm coming to him. I remember that feeling, your throat getting smaller until air can't pass through your lungs anymore. The fear suffocating you, that's how I became this." The woman's eyes grew intense as her words did.

"That's what you meant by you not being like other demons?" Mary felt herself being drawn into the story, never before had she been given a chance to get to know a demon, it was always shoot first ask questions later in a hunters world.

"Yes. All demons were humans once, each human were turned into demons by either selling their soul or losing their humanity. Mine was stolen from me after I watched my family and friends tortured to the end of their roads." The screaming agony, blood, all the things that would make humans go out of their mind through if they ever saw it. That was her history, torture, brutal pain. It hurt the demon to speak of it, even if demons didn't have souls, this one could still feel it all as if she were partially human.

"I'm sorry." Mary replied, genuinely.

Mary's condolences sent a wave of surprise through the woman's being. She had never in her entire existence met a human, let alone a hunter to who was truly sorry and could stomach everything that demon was endured. "You really mean that, don't you?" The woman blinked.

Mary gave the demon a soft smile. "Yes." The woman returned the smile with amazement. Here before her was a nonjudgmental, honest to goodness good hunter. It warmed the woman. "What do we do to protect him?" Mary asked, smiles fading away and just like that they were pulled back into reality where nothing was warm.

The woman sighed, preparing herself to explain, she knew Mary wasn't going to like this part. "You are going to have to trust me." Sherri stressed, this made Mary stiffen. "I need you to take John as far from here as possible and leave Dean here in my care."

"Whoa, whoa, wait." Mary raised her hand to put the demon to a stop, eyes widening. "You want me to leave my son in your hands? Are you out of your mind?" How could she possibly just trust a demon, one originally sent here to off her son? It was an impossible situation.

"Listen to me." The woman leaned in closer to ensure John wouldn't be able to hear, even if he were upstairs. "If you take him and your husband and run, they will find you and kill all three of you. If you two leave, you're safe. Dean stays here with me, we lure the demons in and I take care of them. Everybody wins."

"You want to use my six month old child as bait?" Mary exclaimed with horror.

"Yes, damnit!" The woman smacked her hand down the table causing Mary to jump and Dean to whimper. "It's either bait or dead, your choice!" She snapped. Mary looked straight down at Dean who sobbed in her arms. Her eyes started to water as she watched him. The thought of losing him was too much for her, she couldn't go on without him. The mere thought of living in a world without her child was too much. The woman could feel Mary's depression and turmoil. This shouldn't have upset Sherri as much as it did. "Look, if there was another option I'd of suggested it. I don't want to use him as bait, but if I don't then no one here will survive. Those demons will stop at nothing."

"How do I get John to leave without him?" Mary asked sadly while her eyes fixed on the woman. Sherri watched her with surprise, not thinking Mary would have agreed so easily. Mary truly loved her family and just proved by asking that that she trusted in her.

"One of the advantages of being high up on the supernatural food chain, certain perks come along with the rank." The woman grinned mischievously with a dance of her eyebrows.

A short hour had passed since their conversation. Mary had packed what she would need until all was safe again. Sherri told her it wouldn't be long, just a day was needed. John was sound asleep in the back seat of the car, snoring. All the demon did was place her hand to his head and he was out of it and into slumber land just like that, it took Mary by shock that it was so easy and harmless. Mary and the demon stood beside the driver's side of the car. Dean giggled in Mary's arms. "So he'll be asleep for the entire trip and when he comes to he won't remember anything?" Mary was referring to John.

Sherri nodded. "He'll remember me, how we met, other than that, no. He'll just have a bump on his head and a hole in his memory. And you, your son, and John will all be safe."

"What will happen to you?" Mary was truly curious if she was going to be able to see Sherri again or not.

The demon smiled kindly. "After I ensure your family's safety I will leave, let Sherri dear here have her life back providing she doesn't get hurt in this battle, I will do penance."

"Penance?" Mary echoed.

"Doesn't matter; just get outta here before it starts to get dark." Sherri brushed the conversation off, not wanting to discuss what she was going to be put through because of the choices she is making.

"Okay." Mary nodded and carefully handed Dean over to the demon. Sherri supported him easily and held him close to her, keeping him safe from the harm that faces him. Mary looked at him, she still couldn't believe she was leaving him in the care of a demon and using him as bait. Though, she did trust that she was making the right choice. Mary leaned into Dean and placed a gentle kiss on his full cheek and nuzzled him. "It's okay baby, you're in good hands." A few tears that couldn't be held back fell from her eyelids causing her mascara to smudge. As Mary looked back up to the woman she tried to wear the most serious of faces. "If you don't protect him, I will stop at nothing to hunt you down and kill you." She wasn't joking. There was no playing around or hint of humor, she was dead serious. Her stern tone confirmed her seriousness. Sherri nodded once and watched as Mary got into the car and drove off with John, resisting the urge to comeback and snatch Dean out of her arms.

Hours had passed since Mary departed with John; it was bright and sunny now, breakfast hour. As the day progressed the anxiousness set in making Sherri uncomfortable. She tried to keep herself leveled and calm but knowing what lied ahead could make even the calmest of beings go insane with eagerness. Mary took herself and John to an abandoned home outside of Kansas. It was worn down and conveniently hidden in the middle of the woods. The hours passed quickly but to Mary they dragged on for decades. She couldn't stand to not know if her child was safe or if her husband would wake up or not, she was just helpless. Mary, though aligned with a demon, found herself folding her hands together and praying for everything to be alright.

**JUNE 24, 1979  
10:00 pm**

_But you can't have everything you want  
When you want it  
I will be everything you want  
When you want it_

"It's almost time." The demon, Sherri, mumbled to herself as she stared out the living room window, curtains pulled back. Dean was close to her in a basinet, kicking his feet up and giggling. He was usually misbehaving with strangers but found himself taking a liking to the woman. As his childish laughter ran through the room Sherri turned to him and smiled lovingly. She remained like that for several minutes, just watching him in awe. It was an abnormally chilling night for the summer, it felt like an autumn night.

A clock hung crookedly on the slanted wall, hands going round like they always do. When it came to a stop Mary's eyes shot to it and then to her watch, the watch itself stopped too. The unsettling wind howled and hit the windows violently. Mary jumped at the sound it made, floor creaking with her actions. It was a scene straight from an old horror picture, just enough to scare anyone. Abruptly noises came from outside. At first Mary ignored it and thought it was the wind but saw the trees not moving anymore, the breeze had stilled. This caused Mary's fingers to curl around the shotgun she held as her body tensed preparing for a fight. Her skin crawled as the sounds became more intense. Just outside of the house, behind the trees the darkness cloaked the battle that was taking place. A woman with black eyes and brunette hair dressed rather stylishly was jamming her fist and kicking her feet up sending them into the guts and faces of two men and another woman with black eyes. All demons, three of which were banded together to fight one.

Sherri's head lifted quickly. In an instant she swung herself around like she could feel someone in the house other than her and Dean. She was right, they weren't alone. Two demons stood before her. The one demon had short brown straggly hair and was a male. The other was a female with long blonde hair, she look intimidated but ready to fight. The man was smirking from ear to ear with his arms folded, he was chuckling too, seemingly amused by what he saw. "Really? I'm out there risking my neck to free our father and here you are playing house. Really?" He chuckled more. Sherri's body stiffened.

"Azazel, kinda foolish, isn't it? Coming here like this with only one itty bitty demon to back you? Tad on the suicide side, isn't it?" Sherri smirked while she crossed her arms and stood up straight.

"Surely you don't think she is the only one I brought." Azazel's smirk grew larger as Sherri's faded out. Sherri's head turned slightly so she could see over her shoulder and out the window. Several human bodies occupied by demons stood just yards from the house. There had to be at least a dozen demons. _Damn…._Sherri did count on there being a battle, but not one this big. She turned herself back around so Azazel was in her sights again. There weren't any alternatives, this was it. Her entire body shifted into a fighting stance, which didn't surprise Azazel, but it did make the other demon uneasy. Sherri was either going to save Dean or die trying. "Always gotta do things that hard way don't you?" Azazel sighed. "Fine, fine, have it your way." Azazel smiled as turned to look at the demon beside him. "Rip her head off." With a snap of his fingers every demon outside charged towards the house. Azazel stepped out of the way, just sitting back and relaxing as he watched. It was like he was watching a movie; all that was missing was the bowl of popcorn.

The blonde demon threw a jab to Sherri, it connected with her jaw. Before she could fall back the demon thrashed her knee into Sherri's stomach. Sherri wheezed out a choking sound at the impact. It seemed like Azazel's sidekick was owning the original demon, and he was loving it. Sherri was on her hands and knees on the floor, blood pouring from her wounds as the blonde was reaching for Dean. When Dean screamed with tears soaking him it thundered louder than any thunder sounded before, taking all by surprise, even Azazel, all except Sherri. Because of the distraction it bought her enough time to reach under the basinet and pull out a odd looking knife. This knife had engravings on both sides of the silver blade, and was extremely sharp. She without hesitation got to her feet and jammed the knife through the blonde's chin and out her mouth. The demon flashed a yellowy-orange mixture of colors fast for a second or two before the demon fell to the ground. Azazel leapt up, clearly astounded by this. The demon had died through being stabbed by a knife. It was unprecedented. "That's impossible." He whispered, still shocked, eyes widened.

"Oh, I don't think so, mate." A British accent said from behind Azazel, it was quite cheery. Azazel jerked around to see a man in an expensive tailored suit standing behind him grinning. Azazel's face grew even more shocked as he surveyed the man. "'Ello sis." The man said as he looked over Azazel's shoulder and nodded towards Sherri.

"Impeccable timing, Crowley." Sherri replied with a smirk as she looked to the ground and saw all of the demons lying dead on the ground behind Crowley and some still outside. Crowley had destroyed them all.

"Well, I heard there was a party tonight and you know me, always like to make an entrance." Crowley grinned as he pushed an arm away from his shoe. Azazel looked back and forth between them feverishly; he was trapped between the two most powerful demons in creation. "Here's the deal YED, you're gonna stuff your tail firmly between your chicken legs and bock right on out of here. Or are we going to have to do this the hard way, because you know I've had a pretty long night and could use a good stiff drink about now." Sherri and Crowley both watched Azazel whose yellow eyes were burning with hate and defeat. As his mouth opened both the demonic brother and sister knew they won. The black smoke ran out of the man's throat and the body collapsed onto the ground. Azazel had retreated and admitted defeat.

Crowley turned to his sister and looked at her amused."Just me or are you a tad off your game?" He mocked her.

"Just me or do you still have a stick up your corn shoot?" Sherri's southern voice tried to imitate her brother's British accent but it didn't pan out well. Crowley's chuckled came out as a loud scoff as he walked towards Dean in the basinet still sobbing. Sherri immediately put herself between the child and Crowley, telling him to back off.

"What, after all I did for you tonight you still don't trust your little brother?" He asked in a teasing tone. He knew very well she didn't trust in him.

"I think we both know the answer to that." She retorted smugly.

"Well, I can see how much you've missed me." He grinned.

"Cried myself to sleep every night." She returned the grin.

"Not that the banter isn't fun, but I really must be shoving off, got a little hell to rise. You remember what that's like, right?" They both cared for one another in their own twisted ways. They were the first two demons, siblings that ruled the pit together in their father's absence. Crowley knew she wasn't like their younger brothers and sisters, that she felt like a human feels, and he still took her as is. They confided in one another, and fought side by side. "See you round you little bugger." He was referring to Dean. As Crowley disappeared Sherri turned her attention to Dean, picking him up and holding him safely in her arms.

"Well, that was fun….wasn't it?" She asked while looking down at Dean. He smiled up at her, the smile made her smile too. "Thought so." She felt faint as she assessed all of the bodies, not one of them moving or breathing. All of these humans died through what Crowley and the demons possessing them did. It pained her to know that the families of these humans will probably go on with the rest of their lives wondering what happened to them, never knowing they were murdered. "Oi." She sighed. The fighting was one thing, but the aftermath was much more work, so many bodies to move and burn.

**JUNE 25, 1979**

_I love your analogies; we're both crazy in our own little ways  
We talk about the future and our past lives  
I know loved you then, I know I'd love you now  
I know I'll love you then, I know I love you now_

Mary had returned with John to a very wrecked home after Sherri had arrived with Dean at the abandoned place where they were held up. John was placed in his bed in the exact same place he was when Sherri had first put him under a day ago. Dean laid in his basinet and slept soundly as Mary cleaned the place up. She tried her hardest to get everything tidy before John woke up but even with Sherri's help they didn't succeed. John yawned while his right hand rested on the back of his head. His pace slowed as he walked down the stairs and eyes examined the filthy house. His eyes met up with Sherri and Mary's alarmed ones. They were crouched on the floor picking up pieces of broken glass. "What did you two do while I was asleep?" He asked as he looked around dumbfounded.

Sherri and Mary looked at each other and broke out with laughter. Mary smiled up at John and shook her head. "Don't ask."

John brushed his head with smirk curving on the side of his mouth as he aimlessly walked around. "Alright then, do we remember where we put the kitchen table?" He teased while rummaging through papers and containers on the floor beside the girls. All three of them shared a long laugh together on the floor.

After the house was fully cleaned and lunch was over with Mary and Sherri were parting ways as John was working at the auto shop. "I'm curious about something, why did the demons want my son so badly anyway?" Mary asked while holding Dean in her arms.

"You remember a yellow eyed demon a few years back?" The walking came to a stop as Sherri's inquiring sent a shiver down Mary's spine. Mary nodded numbly. "There's a prophecy. Azazel - the yellow eyed demon, was supposed to find all the parents of these potential vessels, and I was supposed to kill the children for our father." Sherri explained.

Mary took a minute to process this. "Your father, you mean the devil?" Fear thick in her voice just as it would be for any human.

"Yes, Lucifer. The prophecy is that two human brothers that loved and betrayed each other will be the vessels for Lucifer and Michael, this because as it was in heaven so it shall repeat on earth. They will engage in a vicious battle here when Lucifer gets set free from his cage in hell. The battle will be bloody and fast, killing and destroying until there is nothing left. However, Lucifer, ever the defiant one, wanted me to break this prophecy, to go against Lucifer and Michael's father's orders, to go against God. Lucifer didn't want to fight his brother, he, in a twisted way cared for him too much." Sherri continued on as she sat down on the curb.

Mary sat herself and Dean beside her, heart pounding faster and harder as she heard more of the story. "Wait, how does Lucifer's cage open?"

"Lucifer's cage opens when I die. My job was to kill all of these children and their parents if they got in my way, then I was to sacrifice myself so that he may rise. And so….the blood of the first shall flow so that he may fly again." Sherri and Mary's eyes met.

"So you're saying if you obey, then you die and the devil rises up and brings hell with him? But if you survive then my son, and obviously his future sibling are going to be damned?" It was a frightening story and affected Mary profoundly; she knew her child played a pivotal role now. Sherri's eyes fell for a moment. She understood the grief and weight on Mary now, she almost regretted telling her.

"My advice: don't get pregnant. This prophecy only works with two blood brothers. No other child, no blood needs to be shed." It was much too thin but if it worked then a lot of lives would be saved. It seemed simple enough to Mary, though, probably not to John, he wanted many children. It'd put a strain on their relationship for sure, but weighing that against billions of lives? It wasn't much of a contest.

"How do I know the demons will stop coming?" Mary knew she had to ask it what with everything that was happening now and all.

"Dean is no longer exactly six months old. It's stupid but, these sacrifices only take place on the child's six month birthday. It's always sixes, weird, but true. Your son is safe. And John is too." Sherri offered a reassuring smile to Mary and it was working until she mentioned John's name.

"John? What does he have to-?" As far as Mary understood it John had nothing to do with anything in this. The demons only wanted Dean but apparently there is more for her to be concerned about.

Before she could finish the question Sherri quickly cut her off. "Part of the prophecy, the first seal shall be broken when a righteous man sheds blood in hell. Azazel picked John. He was going to drag him to hell after I was done with Dean. In hell he'd endure immense torture, the torturer, Alastair, would give him an option to pick up and blade and make his pain stop. If John picked up a blade and tortured a damned soul then-"

"Then the first seal would break." Mary caught on.

"Exactly." Sherri replied with a single nod. She was impressed at how quickly Mary caught on to things. She was an extremely skilled hunter.

"You knew this and you sent me and him away when demons could have come for us!" And unexpected burst of annoyance barked through Mary's words. It was reckless in her mind if the demon had true intentions on protecting them all.

"You weren't unprotected." Sherri didn't raise her tone to meet at Mary's level; instead, she kept her tone nice and smooth. "I had someone watching you. Her name is Brooke; after I leave here she'll be keeping an eye on you lot from time to time. She's good, also very powerful and slightly childish. I'd keep an eye on John; he's kind of her type." She giggled softly; Mary couldn't help but to join in. Odd as it seemed, especially under the circumstances of their meeting, it seemed as if a hunter and demon had formed a friendship.

"Thank you, for everything you've done. Whatever you're doing, I hope everything works out for you." Mary told her new found friend from the wrong side of the tracks gently. And on top of the kind words she genuinely meant it, which tickled Sherri to her very marrow.

As they both stood up Sherri patted Mary's shoulder with a smile. "Just don't get yourself knocked up, alright?" They both chuckled once more. Sherri before leaving looked at the baby in her friend's arm once more, eyes full of wonder and pride.

**PRESENT TIME.**

_Wait for me, trust for me, fall for me  
Even when you don't know you fall for me  
Will you fall for it? If it should come around again  
But don't wait for me and don't trust in me, don't fall for me  
Even when you know you're falling for me_

Dean sat so still, absolutely reeling by this story. A piece of Haley's life, one he never knew before. She was connected with his mother, tried to prevent Sam's birth, protected him and all the while tried to save the world and everyone in it. She wasn't exactly what one would call a saint, but she wasn't really evil either. There was too much, he just couldn't process it all. How could anyone? Haley's honey eyes watched him tenderly. "That's how it all started. Well, sort of. Things went into motion when John met Mary and Azazel tagged Mary. But this is when everything started moving forward, when Lucifer realized that he'd have no choice but to go back to the original prophecy and fight Michael."

"I love Sam, he's everything I am, and I'm happy he's here, but why would mom...?" If this were the truth he couldn't understand why Mary would get pregnant once more after everything Haley had told her.

"It was out of her control, Dean. The angels made damn sure Mary got pregnant again. I couldn't stop any of it, I was in the middle of penance and Brooke was busy with her own battles. Though how things are, the things that have been done, the blood and tears shed, I'm quite happy with how everything turned out." Haley smiled, her mind remembering everything that she is grateful for. Memories such as her and Dean back before he knew what she was, her and Sam goofing around, her and Jessica shopping for new clothes, Jamie and her going to the park, Bobby waiting for his home cooked meal, memories like that made her forget about her swollen face.

"Happy?" Dean repeated disbelieving. "You are locked in a freakin' trap, mom and dad are dead, Sam is bffs with a demon, Bobby's on a bender, and me and Sam are supposed to be chosen to what, kill each other!" He barked. He was about to let slip about Jamie being missing but he quickly shut up before breaking the news to Haley like that.

"If things hadn't went this way, I'd of never had you, JAMIE, Sam, Bobby, Jess. And you would of never had Sam. Regardless of how much you loved your parents, how much you hate your life, are you honestly telling me you would have given up Sam for any of it?" Haley kept her voice relaxed and quiet. She knew very well he wouldn't because she wouldn't either. Sam transcended it all, the one exception. Dean swallowed hard as he looked away. He was unable to deny it and it irritated him. "You wouldn't, and looking back I cannot believe I would have. I would never do that now, not for anyone's salvation. You were my reason, you and Mary, my reason, the light that pulled me out of the darkness. You, Sam and Jamie and Bobby, and Jessica...there are no limits. I'd go to any lengths to keep you all safe. You can believe me or not, it doesn't matter, but it's the truth." Haley stated with certainty. Dean slowly looked back to her; their eyes met and held an intense stare full of tangled emotions. "So…." Haley took a breath before breaking the stare. "I've kept up my end of the bargain. I told you a little more about myself, my true self. Now what is it that you were going to tell me?"

The long awaited moment, Dean couldn't possibly procrastinate any longer. The truth about Jamie had to be told. He just didn't know if he was ready to even say the words out loud let alone ask a demon for help.

_When our hearts meet, will we make it then?  
Will we even notice that they are eclipsed?_


	10. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11: Learning To Fly Over Grey Skies**

_Let me hold you for the last time  
It's the last chance to feel again  
But you broke me now I can't feel anything  
When I love you  
It's so untrue, I can't even convince myself  
When I'm speaking it's the voice of someone else_

"So, I've kept up my end of the bargain. Now what is it that you were going to tell me?" Haley asked as she waited on the edge of the devils trap she was locked inside for the answer she longed for.

The pace of Dean's heartbeats sped up with anticipation as he prepared himself to confess. He didn't even know how to say it; it was too much to say, to think and to hear. Demon thing aside, how could he tell his wife who trusted him with their child? Dean swallowed down the warm saliva that made him feel nauseated and he got up, heading towards the kitchen. Haley sat there with her hands up disbelieving. She thought Dean just probed her for information and wasn't going to let her in on what was bothering him. Why should he? It made sense for him not to tell her in her mind; it was just probably her that bothered him anyway. To her surprise Dean reentered the living room after a two minute absence. He wasn't empty-handed either. Dean carried in a bar stool with one hand and in the other an average sized knife. Haley blinked as she watched Dean setting up the stool beside her, not following what he was up to.

"What are you doing?" She asked blankly, head tilted back and eyes locked on Dean and the knife in hand as she stood on the stool.

"Jamie ran away and I need your help." This time Dean didn't think about it, he just blurted it out the only way he knew how to, bluntly. The silver knife's tip scratched the red paint on the ceiling.

"What!" Haley basically screamed it with a loud gasp. Her eyes were horror-struck. Dean's eyes rolled down to meet her terrified ones and stared at her coldly for a minute. "We can't just sit!" She began shouting again, not with anger but with fear, fear of where her son was or if he was safe.

"That's why I need your help. I'm going to get him back, and I'm taking you with." Dean said calmly and slowly as he could as he thrusted the knife back and forth until part of the paint came off. Haley was free to leave the trap now, the cage was unlocked. As Dean stepped down from the stool and pulled it away from Haley's side Haley just stared at him stunned and breathing heavily. "This is my fault. If I didn't lock you up Jamie wouldn't of tried to free you, I wouldn't of snapped at him and he wouldn't of ran off like he did. So yeah, it's all my fault. And I know that." His voice faded out to a sad whisper towards the end that sent a new ache through Haley's chest.

"Dean, it's not...you couldn't of-" She couldn't find the right words to comfort him even if she tried. Once Dean blamed himself for something he was ALWAYS going to continue blaming himself, and nothing would change that. But before she could try any further he had interrupted her.  
"Don't." Dean rose a hand to stop her. "You're the only pers-" As he stopped himself in his tracks he lowered him head and smirked. Not a happy smirk, but an annoyed one. He was in need of rephrasing; it seemed a certain word wasn't appropriate to him anymore. "Only one who knows where to look." He looked back up to her.

Haley caught on to the rephrase. It didn't hurt at all but even if it did she wouldn't be able to notice it, Jamie was the heart of her pain right now, psychical, mental, and any type of pain, any anything belonged to him. "How can you trust me?" The lump in her throat made the words become softer than she had intended them to be. She sounded like a fragile child waiting for their feelings to be hurt.

"Oh believe me, I don't. Every inch of me is telling me to gnack your ass here and now, but I can't...I just can't..." Dean took a pause for a long moment before being able to continue. "So let's just go and get the kid, alright?" Haley nodded without words, she knew enough not to press the already broken man, what pieces that were left just might shatter if she does.

_Oh it tears me up  
I tried to hold on but it hurts too much  
I tried to forgive but it's not enough  
To make it all ok_

"Hi, bitch." Jess' angered voice sounded abruptly from behind forcing Ruby and Sam to jump and swing around. It wasn't often that Jess swore, but on the occasion she did it was directed towards Ruby. Ruby was the one who got under her skin deeper than anyone else. Sam's mortified expression made the fire inside of Jessica burn hotter. Ruby's soulless eyes were locked on Jessica; she was ready to fight with her.

"Jess." Sam's husky voice acknowledged his girlfriend's presence in a startled whisper. Jess learned a lot from traveling with the Winchesters and Bobby, but the one thing that she mastered better than anyone, with the exception of Haley, was the element of stealth. She was the sneakiest by far, which lead to her saving Dean quite a few times in the past.

Jessica's eyes found Sam gradually; he could see the hate colored in her orbs for the demon that stood next to him. It wasn't that she couldn't stand demons, because she could, she met a couple of them who treated her better than Sam at times; it was just her personal dislike for Ruby. And that dislike was more than mutual. Jessica saw under the layers that covered Ruby's deceit, and knew one day Sam would too. It pained her at the same time too, once he finds out that Ruby is no good she knows the guilt he'll feel for all he has done and said will be painful. Jessica didn't speak nor did she keep her eyes on her boyfriend long, she knew well enough not to let a demon out of sight. Ruby didn't falter at Jessica's piercing eyes shooting back to her; it only made her body stiffen more.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked as he casually slipped himself between Ruby and Jessica. He said it in such a way, though unintentional, that made Jess feel as though she didn't belong nor were she wanted by his side anymore. He had a super powered demon entity that 'helped' him in whatever that she did, why should Jess be needed anymore? What did she contribute? She couldn't help but blame and hate herself for the way Sam has turned out to be. She thought it was her fault, that if she nurtured his wounds as Haley did Dean's, if she didn't back down from his bark, if she tried harder to be involved in the 'family business' that he wouldn't of become so angry and mistrusting. Was it just demons that could hang with a Winchester? She loved Sam with all her heart, it was his from the jump, but if he ever wanted, and if there was a way for her to become a demon, she wouldn't do it. No matter how much she cared for him she wouldn't give up her humanity, she'd fight to keep it until her last breath. It was what disgusted Ruby the most, a true hero, the kind that would sacrifice everything in the name of what was right. It was what Jessica never saw when she looked in the mirror but was subconsciously buried within her. So much light it could blind you, so much love it would warm you on the coldest of nights. So much strength it could you lift you up and help you touch the sky. All these things were what Sam saw in her but never told her, and he didn't know why he never did. He felt it, it was real as anything, but never could say it.

"What, you're kidding right?" Jessica turned her attention to Sam, she was so angered by him that she didn't even realize he was protecting Ruby.

"Look, about earlier…" Sam was already trying to reason with her, to spew some other lie that'll push her further away from him.

"You think I'm here because of what you said before?" It still surprised her, how high the ego of a Winchester could be. As if she'd waste the time to track him down and march all the way out here just to scold him. She couldn't be bothered anymore; she realized it had lost its point when it goes in one ear and out the other. Sam shrugged confused; he thought that's exactly why she was here. Jessica shook her head while crossing her arms and scoffed. "I'm here because I got a text from Dean saying our nephew ran away."

Sam's brows thinned out to a straight line and his voice deepened. "What?" He breathed, shocked.

"He ran away, Sam. Apparently he was very aware of what his father did to his mother, Jamie, I guess, tried to free Haley and Dean caught him and Jamie pushed him, and then ran off." Guilt knotted in her for even this. If she were there she'd of been able to stop him, she should have been there. Jessica was relentless on herself, the admonishing never stopped.

"You got all of this from a single text?" Ruby snorted.

"No Miss, 'I have to throw my two cents into something that doesn't have ANYTHING to do with me' I didn't. I got the cryptic text saying: "_Jamie's gone. Need your help, come home asap._" and headed home where I found Haley free and gearing up."

"Wait, what?" Sam and Ruby's eyes darted back and forth between each other and Jessica. Sam was clearly surprised. "Is Dean okay?" Of course he had to ask, he thought his brother wouldn't let a demon loose without a fight and obviously he lost.

"Dean's fine, he is the one who let her out." Jessica replied. There was something satisfied and proud in her tone, but also something hidden, like a 'nah-nah-nah-nah' to Sam. She knew Dean would see the light and it made that easy lighting match in the pit of Sam ignite into a small flame.

"Why would he do that?" His tone was picking up and the heat on the tip of his tongue wasn't lost on Jessica. She already knew it was coming.

"Are you serious right now? I mean do you even hear yourself? You are talking about Haley being free when your nephew is missing in a world where we have more enemies than I can count and where anything could happen to him." Jessica advanced as she pointed this out to Sam; her tone matched his at first but then became more intense as she continued on.

"Yeah, and in a world where one of the alleged 'greatest' hunters has let the most dangerous demon of all time out? You really think that's a good idea?" Ruby stuck her nose into it again. She was speaking to Jessica but the words were for Sam and Jess knew it.

"And who the hell asked you?" Jessica snarled, moving closer towards the creature she loathed most. Sam was backed away, pondering Jamie and Dean trusting in Haley, part of him was second guessing his actions, that if Dean could trust in her to help him find Jamie then maybe she wasn't bad. The larger portion of him just thought Dean's judgment was clouded due to his love for her.

"Nobody. You see the difference between you and me is I don't wait for permission to speak or do something, I do it. You know I'll bet you any money you didn't come here by yourself; I bet you that Dean had to sway you into it." Jessica's reaction made Ruby feel smug, it let her know that she was right.

"Oh, really, okay. Then tell me something miss independent, how come every time I see you, you are practically bowing before Sam's feet and 'catering' to his every need?" She longed to uncover Ruby's angle. Since Ruby's arrival she's done everything in her power to separate her and Sam, Sam never saw it thought.

"Someone's got to." Ruby retorted with a grin. Jessica immediately charged towards Ruby. Sam's eyes flashed to his side where Jess ran her shoulder into Ruby's gut, the force caused them both to fall. Ruby wasn't one to back down. She got up quickly and grabbed Jess' flying fist just before it connected with her face. Before Ruby's knee connected with Jessica's abdomen Sam's large arms caught it and flung it around making Ruby spin.

"Stop it!" He shouted angrily as he carefully pushed Jess back a few steps. It wasn't forceful or a warning of any kind, it was just to create space so the fighting would cease. "Just stop."

As Jess was getting ready to explode at Sam the worn, molded door was broken into uneven pieces with a loud impact. Sam, Jessica and Ruby jumped at the blast and their attention was completely focused on the door, forgetting about their issues with each other. Three people came waltzing in, two were women, and the remaining was a rather buff looking man. The shorter woman had long red hair and wore a leather jacket, the taller woman had curly brown hair with blonde streaks and wore a cargo jacket. The man, he had similar features to Dean, his hair just a tad fuller, lips thinner and chest larger. The clothes were very similar as well, ripped jeans and a plaid shirt over a dark t-shirt. The thing they all had in common were their eyes, which Sam, Jessica and Ruby detected right away, they were black. These people were demons and on mission. With sinister grins they all charged forward. The man sprung towards Jessica, Sam however threw his body in the middle and used his other arm to knock Jess out of the way.

Sam and the man locked hands, wrestling for control. The redheaded woman threw her fist to Ruby's face, but she caught it in time and drove her knee forcefully into the demon's mouth. As Jessica fell to the ground from Sam's shove the blonde demon jumped towards her. Jess saw and caught the demon mid air. Just before the demon fell onto her she grabbed onto her arms and placed her foot to the demon's stomach and somersaulted over onto her. Jess sat on top of the demon, knees pinning her shoulders down and fists flying wildly at her face. Jessica was already half way through an exorcising incantation. "Spiritus in mundus un glorum suarum umitite palatum iram domine…" The demon underneath Jessica was squirming and screaming trying to fight out and stop Jess from sending her back to hell. The redheaded demon that was fighting with Ruby managed to get the upper hand and she hurled Ruby towards a wooden support, head banging off the impact and falling to the ground in pain. The demon instantly dashed herself towards Jessica and grabbed two handfuls of her full curly blonde hair trying to pull her off her comrade. Sam heard the scream from behind him and recognized it was Jess' voice; this gave him that extra push. The small flame burning inside of blew up into a full fire. He used all the power in his muscles he had and shoved the male demon back a few steps to give him the space he needed. Sam whipped out Ruby's knife and dug it into the man's throat. As he yanked the knife out the man fell back, dead. Sam hurried over to Jessica and tackled the redheaded demon off of her. They both crashed down to the worn wooden floor with a loud thud and grunts. Sam panted as he got to his knees and punched the demon, knocking her on her back. As Jessica was knocked off the blonde demon, Ruby came up behind her and held her in place, catching her off guard as Jessica got to her feet and slammed them into the demon's stomach.

Sam got on the ginger demon and pinned her just as Jessica pinned the blonde one before. The sound of a pounding heart chalked full of adrenaline and desire for a forbidden fruit penetrated his ears and mind. The dark beast prowled within him, howling and begging Sam to give in to it. The yearning, the temptation was too strong for his will to suppress. As he prodded the tip of the knife to the jugular of the demon the skin lifted up, and out of the opening blood started to flow like a stream. The pounding of his heart grew more intense and deeper, his eyes were lost on the blood, and nothing else existed but it. As he lowered his face to the open wound he lost himself. The teaming of Jessica and Ruby came to a stop when Jessica spotted Sam and saw what he was doing to the demon. Her eyes expanded and mouth fell open. Ruby panted as she held onto the bloody and limp demon and looked over to Sam. She was cautious of Jessica and didn't show much of it but she was clearly pleased in Sam. Ruby knew Jessica was to stunned to finish the job so Ruby scurried over to Sam's side and yanked the knife away from him. As the bloody demon came at her again Ruby shoved the knife through the demon's head.

Sam lifted his head up as he heard the sound of a body falling and panted as the blood dripped from his chin. He felt eyes heavy on his back and turned around to see a frightened Jessica watching him in awe. Something pained shot through him to have to have her see him like this. Ruby walked back to his side and handed him the knife, waiting for him to finish the job. Sam raised his hand as he shook his head once telling her it's not needed. Sam wobbly got to his feet and stepped back from the demon on the ground. Sam's arm rose slowly and fingers spread apart, palm facing the blood covered demon dead-center. As Sam closed his eyes the demon screamed. The same reaction as you'd get through exorcising or stabbing a demon with Ruby's knife was the reaction Sam was getting, he was killing the demon. Jessica's hands slammed over her mouth in horror as her pupils dilated and she squinted, stupefied. As the demon died Sam lowered his arm and turned to face Jessica. Jessica looked at Sam differently; she was shaken to her very marrow. Jessica's eyes tearful and breaths heavy, she shook her head vigorously and ran out the broken door leaving Sam and Ruby behind.

_Running back through the fire  
When there's nothing left to save  
It's like chasing the very last train  
When it's too late (too late)_

"Well, try him again." Haley demanded sternly, but not overboard. The wheels of Haley's van skidded on the street as she turned the wheel and went down another street at full speed. Scenery whipped past the windows, and old out of business gas station, a few Victorian homes and fields. Dean groaned as he dialed Bobby's number again and held the phone to his ear.

"I'm telling you, he's not going to answer. We've tried like 4 times already." Dean complained, annoyed.

"I don't care. We are going to keep trying until he picks up." When she put her foot down she did it hard. There was no room for compromise, it was this or this, no other option was available.

"I'm just getting the answering machine." Dean folded his cell phone closed and slammed his hand against the glove box with anger. "Damnit Bobby!" Since he had left texts for everyone, reliable Jessica was the only to respond.

"Where's my phone?" Haley asked as she kept her eyes on the road and streets, eyes praying they'd see her child wandering.

Dean put his hand in his jacket pocket and searched for the phone. After a few solid seconds of seeking he finally pulled it out and handed it to Haley. "Look, I'm telling you, he's not gonna answer." He said with certainty trying to save her the trouble.

"Yeah well, I'm not giving up." Her wild honey eyes shot to Dean, his face growing hard as if she were implying he was. Her eyes went back to the road for a second to see no cars ahead and then she looked back to the phone to see the numbers she dialed. The ringing of Bobby's cell phone sang in her ears, every inch of her hoping he'll pick up.

"Haley?" Bobby's gruff voice asked in surprise. His voice made a smile stretch on her face and relief settle in. Dean watched her reaction stunned. Bobby picking up when Haley called added to his theory of Bobby being pissed at him.

"Bobby, you scared me when you weren't answering Dean."

"How in the hell are you-"

Haley interrupted him lightly. "Dean let me out. Listen, did you get the text Dean sent you?"

"Hang on." Bobby said as he searched through his missed messages. As he began reading the message his heart stopped like a ton of cement falling on it. "Put Dean on the phone." His tone was commanding like a father's. Haley handed the phone over to a reluctant Dean.

"Bobby?" Dean squeamishly held the phone to his ear.

"HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU LET YOUR SON RUN AWAY, BOY!" He wasn't holding back. Bobby was yelling so loud Haley could hear him, probably even the few people on the street heard him too.

His words riled Dean good. "I didn't just let him go, I thought he was in his room sulking! And while we're playing the blame game here, just an FYI for you, if YOU hadn't walked out like you did when I needed you the most Jamie would still be at home, in his room, safe!" Dean shouted back, not as fierce as Bobby but close enough.

Haley's wild eyes shot to Dean with irritation. "Dean!" Dean gazed at Haley, he knew in the way she said his name she was scolding him. Haley snapped her fingers at Dean, demanding he give her the phone. Dean took a few long seconds to regain his self before turning the phone over to her.

"Listen Bobby, nobody blames you. Everyone's nerves are shot and all of us are on edge. It's just the frustration talking, that's it. It's not yours or Dean's fault, if anyone's it's mine. This is all my fault and I'm gonna fix it." Dean's glare softened as he heard Haley speaking. A soulless demon wouldn't blame their self, at least not one that Dean had ever met, and he met a lot of them.

Bobby's head leveled and expression saddened. "It's not your fault, kid. Out of everyone you're probably the most innocent." Haley could feel Bobby's words warming her entire body. She'd never of thought she'd hear those words from anyone ever again. "Where are you guys?" He asked as he cleared his throat. He wasn't one for chick flicks; he avoided them like the plague, just as Dean did.

"About three hours out from Cheyenne." Haley replied as she looked at one of the signs on the road.

"What's in Wyoming?" Bobby asked curiously. Dean wasn't paying attention to them, though he could hear them speaking, he was rummaging through his father's journal and a few other papers.

"Ugh…my brother." Haley said while her eyes slowly glanced over to Dean, whose eyes were stuck on her again, glaring.

"You have a demonic brother?" Bobby said with surprise thick on his breath.

"His name's Crowley. He's aware of everyone, I trust him. He gets around pretty fast, he might have caught something about Jamie. It's worth a shot and right now it's all I've got to go on."

"You're basically hoping he'll throw you a bone."

"Basically." Dean stiffened at Haley's plan, involving another demon, but he was so desperate to find his son he'd try anything.

"Sam and Jess coming with you two?" Bobby asked as he closed his front door behind him and headed for his study.

"No. I'm not sure where Sam is, we can't get hold of him. Jess went to find him to fill him in. I'd wait and meet up with them but time is precious and Jess doesn't like Crowley." Haley explained. Dean and Bobby both mirrored each other, mouths popped open and eyes growing larger.

"How does Jess know about your brother?"

"Jessica has known about me, what I am, what I've done, since pretty much the first time I met her."Haley knew this would come as a shock to both of them, probably tick Dean off. Both boys were silent, only breaths could be heard as they tried to wrap their head around this. The one that tried to stay away from the hunting life and never go too deep into was much deeper than they could have ever dreamed. Haley sighed, patience wearing thin. "Look, I know this is a lot for you guys to take in but can we please just focus on my son right now? We're close to Cheyenne; Jess is taking care of Sam. Now Bobby, I need you to check for any omens. Anything odd you can find across the globe, the weirder the better."

"Any specifics?" Bobby managed to remain professional, one of his best traits.

"Not really, not until I talk with Crowley. Just check for the usual, and the things hunters wouldn't notice. Also check for any expensive properties recently being sold."

"Why exactly?" Bobby asked curiously, but without reservations. It was going to be a nice change of pace to work with a demon, to learn how one thinks, its routines.

"Who or whatever took Jamie has got to be high up on the food chain. It's the apocalypse; Dean is playing a pivotal role in this because of the angels. The other side would be looking for bargaining chips and Jamie is the perfect tool." Dean blinked, aghast. He knew Jamie had run off but kidnapped? He never even contemplated that.

"You think the kid was taken hostage?" Bobby replied with the same shock as Dean had painted on his face.

"I think he means more than anything to Dean and I and if something spotted him they wouldn't let him walk off without doing something about it. It's the perfect random opportunity for leverage. I know how they think."

"Alright, I'll dig. You two just get your asses to Wyoming and get some answers. We gotta find him and quick." Bobby folded his phone and exhaled loudly. He had a lot of pressure on his shoulders before with researching the seals and trying to determine which ones would be broken, to figure the pattern of who was breaking them, but now he also had to get in the mindset of an evil entity. Haley and Dean shared a long emotion filled look before she stepped on the gas, forcing the van to floor it.

_Oh the truth hurts  
A lie's worse  
I can't like it anymore  
And I love you a little less than before_

"Go ahead, let's hear it. I'm a monster, you're disappointed. I'm a freak." Sam laughed with something sad in his voice as he slowly turned around to see his seething girlfriend. After Ruby and Sam determined that the demons that attacked them were the ones they followed into town Ruby left, knowing Sam and Jess needed time alone.

"Why are you doing this!" Jessica asked heatedly as she progressed towards Sam.

"Because this is bigger than us, it's bigger than just two people! We're talking about the Apocalypse; the END of the world, Jess. And if there is no world there is no you." As he said the last sentence his tone lowered delicately. "I'm doing this for us, all of us. Can't you understand that?" His sad and innocent puppy-dog eyes tugged at her heartstrings, making it hard to breathe. It was etched in his eyes and soul that he thought he was doing right. She understood his motives, and was appreciative for the struggle, but knew he was headed down the wrong path. This path led to suffering, no brilliant, nurturing light at the end.

"I can." Jessica confessed as she let her head hang over her shoulders leisurely. "But this...it isn't the way to go. You're destroying yourself, Sam."

Her beautifully distressed eyes stung Sam like an arrow through his heart, but he kept his emotions hidden. "Destroying myself? That's a little melodramatic, don't you think?" Sam jeered.

Jessica shook her head at his mock. Her eyes locked with his to make her message clear. "If this is the only way to save the world, I don't want to be a part of it anymore. I'd rather die than watch you destroy yourself and everyone around you." Jessica moved in closer to Sam. "So you have got to make a choice, me, or the bitch." Sam shook his head back and forth, it straggly brown hair swaying with the rhythm. He was given an ultimatum, a challenge to choose. Sam felt every single part of him implode at her words. The way he cared for her was so strong it made him ache and brought him to his knees. But this was the world she was playing Russian roulette with. How could he make a choice? Ruby was helping him, making him stronger, strong enough to take out his sister-in-law. But Jessica, she has his whole heart and love. This was a choice that no matter which he picked, only pain would follow.

"Watch your ass out there Rufus, and thanks." Bobby said with a huff before setting the phone down. Just as he was about to have a sip of his coffee his door bell rang. As he opened the door he examined the sluggish way she stood, a large bag strapped over her shoulder, a trail of tears rolling down her cheek.

"Hi, can I stay here for a while?" Jessica's sad voice was as quiet it was almost a whisper. Bobby's face fell far as possible as he nodded, giving her permission and welcoming her. As more tears cascaded down her face and brows came together as her face crumpled, Bobby spread his arms apart from each other and embraced her in a comforting, fatherly hug. Heartbroken, she held onto Bobby like he was her safety net. Sam had chosen Ruby over her, he chose the darkness. The moment he picked a side was the moment she ended things with him once and for all. Before coming to Bobby's she visited the hospital to get a check up on her and Sam's child. The child was fine. She didn't know whether to be relived or upset. Sam was no longer part of her life, though in a way he would always be the biggest piece of it. On the way out of the hospital she had overheard two other pregnant women discussing abortions, how they were contemplating it, which stuck in Jess' mind.

_You can't play on broken strings  
You can't feel anything  
That your heart don't want to feel  
I can't tell you something that ain't real_

The beautiful rays of the sun that sparkled on anything it touched faded to darkened shadows quickly. The sun, earth and moon aligned together and caused an eclipse. As mesmerizing and rare as this sight was to see Haley and Dean longed to see only one thing: their son's face. His sandy blonde hair, baby eyes and round chubby cheeks, and a smile so innocent it could get anything it wanted. This was what their hearts begged for; it was like a thirst that couldn't be quenched. The eclipse made the gas station and the workers seem scarier than they were. Haley and Dean sat on the hood of the van as they went over how to approach Crowley and what to expect from him.

"Okay, let's do this." Dean said. He was already off of the van and heading for the door. He was eager to get started.

"Dean, wait...I ugh..." Haley called as she jumped down from the van with a low thud.

"What?" He asked while turning around with a confused expression as if he forgot something.

"When we get Jamie back where do we go?" Her chocolate eyes filled with longing to be next to him, to have things like they were. Dean didn't even have to ask her what she meant by the question, he knew exactly what she meant when he looked into her eyes.

Dean hung his head over his shoulders and shook his head slowly. "I don't know." He replied in hushed tones.

"What kind of answer is that?" Haley needed to know where they stood. If they were alright with each other and just needed time to rebuild what was broken or if she should be anticipating Ruby's knife being stabbed in her chest.

"I don't know, Haley." His voice grew deeper as he walked towards her. "You're a demon, plain and simple. You lied to my face for seven years." Something pained in his voice tugged at Haley's chest making it heavier.

"I'm so sorry. I just...I don't know what else I can say or do to-" Tears hung on her eyes as she delivered a genuine heartfelt apology to her husband, to the one she never intended or wanted to hurt ever.

"There is nothing." He said flatly trying to hide any emotion. It was difficult for him to see her this way, but he needed to keep his head clear so he just kept picturing everything John ever taught him about demons. All those years and crap John put him through, things Dean secretly hated him for, it all proved to be useful at one point or the other and now he couldn't understand why he had so much resentment towards his father for the things he'd done. At the end of the day John made Dean a better hunter, stronger, faster, and most of all, wiser.

His words smashed into her heart like a wrecking ball hitting a building. "…So what, I mean, you decide just like that?" Seven years wasn't much to a demon. To Haley, hers and Dean's relationship were still in diapers. It couldn't end this quickly.

"What do you want me to say?" Dean threw his hands in the air. He had no answers, not for any of it anymore.

"I don't know, say SOMETHING. Anything is better than 'nothing'." Her tone rose to a small shout. It didn't take Dean by surprise, this was a frayed subject.

"We've spent the last seven years together, six of which we've been married. I told you EVERYTHING. I let you in deeper than anyone else in the world and you..." The words poured out from Dean, if he was going to do this he was going to make his point clear and make her walk in his shoes. As he moved closer to Haley, just two steps away from her he stopped and took a long pause looking down. "How could you never tell me what you were?" He asked as he raised his head and looked into her eyes.

Haley turned her head so she wasn't looking at Dean anymore. She couldn't stand to look into his weeping emerald eyes. He sounded so betrayed. It made Haley feel like a traitor. "Because I knew what you'd say." She confessed as her lungs became smaller.

"Oh really, and what's that?" Dean was becoming agitated by her claiming to know him so well.

"I'm a monster." A word anyone would be hated to be called, especially by the one they love most. Dean scoffed and pressed his beer to his lips while turning his head away from her. "I was. God, you don't know how much I was. But when I saw you...Everything changed. I changed, you changed me. And I don't regret a single moment I've spent with you or the path I chose, because otherwise we wouldn't have gotten Jamie and seven years of happiness, of wonder and joy. Of something I can never have, something I can only have with you, heaven."

Haley had moved so close to dean he could feel her warm breath on his skin. As he heard her heart bleeding tears began to fog up his eyes and hang there. He was so close to breaking, it took all the strength he had to hang on this long. "Please...Can't we just be us again?" She asked with a pleading smile as she pressed her soft hands on both sides of Dean's cheeks, pulling him in and forcing their heads to touch. Dean kicked back the tears with everything he had in him and placed his hands on top of Haley's, then gently removed them from his face.

"No. I don't think we...I don't think we can ever be like we were..." Haley gasped as the sharpest of things sliced her heart and jabbed her ribs. The tears ran rapid from her eyelids as Dean turned away from her. Haley covered her face with her hands as she got lost in the tears and pain. Dean was happy his back was to her face, not just because he couldn't bear seeing her cry but because he couldn't bear her seeing him cry. Dean quickly shut his torn emerald eyes as he felt the tears closing in on him. It didn't prevent anything. His ears bled with the piercing sound of his wife's cries. Tears fell from Dean's eyes and roll down his cheeks. His cheeks went crimson and head begun to pound as his face scrunched together. He didn't know if he could stand living with her, being with her, a demon, so this was his only option. After they get Jamie, it's over. That conclusion cut to the bone.

_Oh what are we doing  
We are turning into dust  
Playing house in the ruins of us_

Months passed since they came to an end. They still searched together. It was awkward, painful and uncomfortable to be in such close proximity with each other, but they suffered it for Jamie. Crowley wasn't any help. He wouldn't lend his sister a hand, just like he had said several months earlier. He told her they would betray her and she'd come crawling back to him and he was right. Instead of help, Haley got a big fat 'I told you so' from Crowley. After that they continued with omens, breaking into demon hives, visiting psychics, the odd black and white cases and Dean screaming his head off for Castiel. Castiel never answered Dean once, and Dean started to lose hope. He tried calling Sam everyday but he'd only return with cryptic messages. Dean didn't have the time or patience to chase after him either. Jessica had kept what went down between her and Sam a secret for Dean and Haley, not wanting to pile more problems on them. Bobby worked tirelessly on the seals, while Jessica took on Jamie's case.

After four months they were led right around back into a circle and needed a break to get back on their feet. To reassess and lay out all they've learned while on this 'goose chase' as Dean liked to call it. They returned to their home that was now emptier than it was when they first built it. Dean threw his duffle bag down where Haley had thrown hers and he collapsed into the couch with a groan. His hands gripped the fluffy texture and snuggled it close to him. Haley didn't pay any attention to Dean of her surroundings; she just walked up the stairs and headed straight for Jamie's room. As her hand turned the knob and the door opened slowly her heart broke all over again. The empty room reminded her that her son wasn't safe, in her arms where he belonged. She wondered how many times her heart could break before it broke that one final time and caused her to snap. As she walked aimlessly around the room she couldn't help but notice what a state it was in, how messy it was. As any mother would, she started to pick up his small clothing and throw them into a dirty laundry pile.

Dean had just got to the doorway when he saw her tidying up the room. "What are you doing?" His hoarse voice asked when he stepped into the room.

"Cleaning, we can't have Jamie coming home to a dirty room, I mean, that's just unhealthy." Haley chuckled while putting his basketball ball on one of the shelves in his bookcase.

Dean walked by Haley's side and took hold on the teddy she was holding and beginning to cradle. "You should go and get some rest."

"No. I have to get this room cleaned; he wouldn't want it like this. You know how Jamie is, Dean, he takes after me, he likes his room clean." Haley's words rushed out frantically, she was losing it. Dean gripped on the bear tighter but Haley yanked it away. She yanked it so hard she fell to the ground. As she landed tears began falling out her tired eyes, not because of the fall but because of her son. She held the beat to her chest and cradled it as if it were Jamie. As Dean watched her rocking back and forth he couldn't help but remember that one day Castiel took him back in time. That distraught mother rocking back and forth because of her son's death, and now Haley was doing the same.

Regardless if they separated and that she is a demon they over the last few months learned how to speak to each other. Granted, their conversations had become routine and almost scripted, but it was better than before. Dean lowered himself to his knees and without him even noticing it his hand laid on her shoulder and brushed it. It wasn't until his body willingly comforted her did he realize he no longer resented her, but in fact wanted to provide comfort to her, much like a friend would. It was different from when they were together, but a step in the right direction. Haley's burning honey eyes looked at him as she choked on her tears. Dean let his arms slide down her back and pulled her into an embrace. His arms held her close to his chest and he tucked her face under his chin. Haley's arms held onto his body willing, gripping tight as the tears soaked his shirt. "Shh, it's okay. It's gonna be okay." His tender words were certain, so certain they restored her hope. This moment, it was exactly what they needed. Now they could breathe again and fight this war hand in hand. "We're gonna get him back." Dean said with a grin on his face as if they had already won.

_Let me hold you for the last time  
It's the last chance to feel again_


	11. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12: Another Brick In The Wall**

_So you can't hold a star in your hand though  
At least you can hold on to another plan_

"Balls!" Bobby's gravelly voice shouted as his rough hand slammed the phone down. There was something tired and annoyed in his tone, his tolerance was wearing thin. Jessica groaned as her head fell down on the desk, her long dirty blonde locks covering her face. "We don't even got a snowballs chance here. All these damn omens are showing up late, those sons of bitches are always a step ahead." Conviction was frayed at best now, after months of investigating and researching all paths were desiccated. Even with the oldest and first demon on their side whoever had Jamie and whoever were breaking seals were nearly perfect at covering their tracks.

"What about Sam? Did you track him down?" Jess asked halfheartedly. She found herself barely enthused by the subject but still felt an obligation to ask.

"No. Every time I think I'm sniffing Sam's trail it turns out to be a dud." Bobby's rough hand closed up an apparently aged, rather large, book. His hand rested on the surface, feeling the rough texture of it.

"The boy can hide." Jess admitted listlessly, head still hidden underneath her air and folded arms.

"Jess, look… "Bobby sighed as his eyes fell on one of the women he considered to be his own. "I know you don't want to bring Dean and Haley into this but..."

"No but, Bobby. " Jessica uncovered her face and lifted her head up, eyes gently on Bobby. "They have got enough to deal with. It's been four months since Jamie disappeared and he's still missing. I can't even imagine what they must be going through." The words slipped sadly from her tongue. It pained her to even think of a child like that. One so lost, probably scared; the thoughts that must be accompanying both Dean and Haley nightly when the moon light shines on the Impala and they realize it's just the two of them, no one else in that car. No bouncing bundle of joy to lighten or bring clarity to any situation.

Bobby detected the sorrow, but they were at an impasse, and though he wouldn't admit it out loud, it was all too much weight on his shoulders. He needed someone to help him. "That's exactly why we should involve them in this. They could use the distraction. After my wife..." Bobby's words trailed off. The mention of Karen sparked an interest in Jessica. Bobby rarely ever spoke of her. Jess watched Bobby intently, but not overbearing, just enough so he knows he has her attention but not enough to make him shy away from the subject. "I buried myself so deep in this crap I forgot where the shovel was. But at the end of the day it helped, it took my mind off of it and helped me help others and brought some peace to me. They could use this to clear their heads. That's why we aren't getting anywhere. We are working ourselves into the ground and by doing so, just running around in circles. We all could use a break."

His wisdom shined like the sun on a summer day. He was a safety net to everyone that knows him. Having him around, even if he's not particularly involved in what's happening, always made everyone feel a little safer. Jessica never had a father figure, Bobby was hers. Though she didn't always agree with him, she did trust in his judgment, opinion, and experience. "Alright, I'll call Hales..." She sighed and flashed him a kind smile before leaving the room.

_I can tell its winter from the  
Size of the lump in my throat  
Got a lump in my throat_

"Where in the hell have you been!" Dean exploded with anger.

"Dean…" Haley's clam voice tried to reason with him to simmer down.

"No!" Dean snapped at Haley. Haley's eyes shut instantly, heart jumping. She wasn't expecting such a forceful retort. "I am getting sick and tired of being given the run around, now you're gonna tell me where the hell you were." His eyes narrowed as he approached the willowy man.

"It's not of import." Castiel's reply was stoic, expression still emotionless and movements stilled.

"Oh, it better damn well be of import for you not answering my calls. I've been screaming myself until I was blue in the face for the last four months, why the hell haven't you answered my calls?" Dean's chest bulged in and out with his quick and deep pants, eyes piercing Castiel and not letting up.

It was rare occasion when his expression changed and he allowed himself to feel the emotions of a human, but for Dean, he tried almost every time he was around him. He tried to force his face to become softer, to let Dean know that his decisions have been hard and not without regret. "Dean-"His raspy voice also tried to become tenderer.

"Don't 'Dean' me, you dick!" The fury flashing in his eyes and spitting fire through his words sadden Castiel inside. An angel didn't allow his or herself to succumb to human emotions but this planet, the vessels, the memories, the feelings were so much more powerful than even the angels anticipated. It made him feel guilty inside each time the look of disloyalty washed over Dean's face.

"Stop it, this is getting us nowhere." She didn't scream it like Dean did, but her tone was loud enough to grab their attention. Castiel gradually looked at Haley, when he did; their eyes locked and didn't let up. Dean felt the shock jolting through his entire body as he stared at his wife. Haley's eyes were snow white. This didn't faze Castiel in the slightest.

"You dare to show your true self in my presence?" He asked as his tone became sterner. He was actually impressed by her confidence.

"You won't lay a wing on me." Haley's lip curved into a grin, entire aura filled with certainty. This certainty threw Dean off and made him more intimidated by her than he was before; it was the fact that a demon, regardless of how powerful, wasn't afraid of an angel. It was an unprecedented occurrence. Dean's eyes darted between the two, mouth slightly opened. "Now look, I'm tired of chasing down zilches, we've been doing it for four months. Can you just help for once?" She was truly asking for his help.

"What makes you think I'd help you?" Dean couldn't help but wonder if that was meant for just Haley or the both of them, if he'd truly lost the angel who used to have his back.

"Do everyone a favor and get off your damn pedestal. This isn't about some Angel-Demon beef, this about my son! Picture this, an innocent little child, one your father's creations, so lost and unsafe in a heartless world. Are you honestly telling me you'd sign his death certificate just because his mother is a demon?" What she had asked him hit Castiel, hard. He took it to heart and really thought on it. Of course he wouldn't do such a thing. He had told Dean once before that these humans were works of art, his father's creations. He cared profoundly for humans.

"What you're asking…" His soft, but raspy voice started to say as his head lowered in shame. He'd been caught red-handed by a demon.

"Cas…" Dean started up. The sound of Dean's voice made Castiel raise his head up again and look gently as possible into Dean's eyes. He could see the longing for his son in Dean's eyes, which tore deeper than it ever should have. "Please." Dean practically begged, the word carrying on slowly.

Castiel begun to shake his head and he felt the grief and guilt pouring on him. "I'm sorry." It was genuine and heartfelt. Abruptly after his apology Castiel had vanished into thin air. The sound of wings could be heard flapping, that was it.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me. COME ON!" Dean screamed, not angrily, but just upset. It was just a few weeks ago that Dean was picking Haley off the ground, now he was on it. Castiel was the last hope of a desperate man, but that well had run dry and he had nothing left now.  
Haley's weeping eyes looked down as she felt the vibrating in her pocket. As she pulled out her cell phone she was surprised to see Jessica's number on it. Jessica had been shady and quiet as of late. She'd been like that since Sam, but Haley, nor Dean, knew about what occurred. All they knew was that Jessica was helping Bobby research."Jess?" Haley questioned as she held the phone to her ear. Dean's eyes curiously fell on Haley as he heard the mention of Jessica's name. His eyes narrowed as he caught her mood changing. "Yeah, of course, we're on our way." Haley replied just before hanging up the phone and sharing a look with Dean.

_Rusted wheel planted still_

The sludgy-brown snow was beginning to melt, and the temperature was rising. No doubt they were in for an early spring. The sun shined blissfully down from the clear sky and lit everything in sight. It was warmer than before, people weren't even wearing their usual winter clothing, they had lighter apparel on. It saddened Dean to know the winter was coming to an end. Not because he enjoyed the cold so much, but because of Christmas. It reminded him how everyone else had their families reunited but he didn't. His was separated. There wasn't a Christmas this year for them. No presents, no buffet, no tree, no family, no nothing. They spent their Christmas breaking into a demons nest and interrogating the pack leader. The thought of Jamie gone was overwhelming but also knowing the boy didn't get to have his favorite holiday piled the hurt on more.

As they walked up the concrete steps their heavy boots made clunking sounds. They didn't speak much during the ride over, too much noise in their heads. As Dean pressed the doorbell his emerald eyes wandered. He loved how Bobby's place looked during the winter. All the cars in the salvage yard covered in snow, they looked like oddly shaped igloos. Dean could still remember himself and Sam running around the lot having snowball fights with each other when they were younger. Haley always enjoyed listening to stories about the happier times in their childhood. As her ginger eyes watched Dean she knew by his expression that he was strolling down memory lane. Also, the fact that this was the first time in years that they spent time at Bobby's during the time it snowed. She hasn't smiled warmly on the outside since Jamie, but always on the inside, especially for moments like this. She adored how deeply the bonds of brotherhood were between Sam and Dean. In spite of Jessica's cryptic telephone plea for assistance, and the fact that Sam resents and wants to dismember Haley, she was psyched to see Sam, as was Dean.

The door opened after a short minute of waiting. Dean and Haley's eyes greeted Bobby graciously, as did Bobby's. Each of them was happy to see the other. Events of months past were lost in the relief of knowing everyone was alright. Bobby was deeply proud of Dean at how he handled himself around Haley. He knew how strong the hatred for demons could be, so the fact that Dean kept from psychically harming Haley was a miracle in its own. Bobby greeted them with a welcoming grin, Dean mirrored his look. Haley nodded kindly, trying to show some ounce of emotion. She'd been working her hardest to feel, but chasing cold trails in trying to find her son drained her conscious, Dean didn't make it easy on her either. It wasn't that he blamed her for any of it; it was just the alcohol he shoved down his throat like candy. It was always his way of dealing, something to freeze the misery. "Dean!" Haley blurted with excitement abruptly, and eyes lighting up.

Dean jumped after being caught off guard by her shouting his name and flashed around. "What!" He became even more confused when he analyzed Haley's cheerful mood. She even wore a smile, though, a small one. Small as it was and as fast as his heart might be pounding through being startled, that smile was enough to make him remember why he loved her so much. A demon glowing with the purest of lights, she was a contradiction forever. Haley's eyes glanced over at Dean then gestured to the large Golden Retriever running their way. "Oh, right…the dog." Dean coughed as he saw Haley lowering herself to the dog's level and nuzzling him.

"Oh, baby, I've missed you." Haley confessed as she brushed his thick, bright fur. There was something disappointed in Dean's face, left out, Haley was not excited or happy with him but with a dog. But he was like that only for a minute until he figured out why she cared for the dog so deeply. It is Jamie's dog, the same dog that came into their lives the day Dean returned to them. The dog was of great importance to the Winchester family.

"Okay, you know what; this is really starting to bug me. I want to change his name. I vote for: Jamie." Dean grinned cleverly.

All eyes, except Bobby's, dashed to the inside of the house as they heard a soft voice starting up. "So that when he comes back he can get a taste of the same torment you're going through?" Jessica's smile was that of an angels glow, brightening wherever she went and warming everyone. The dog had been picked up by Bobby four months back. After Jess decided on staying with him Bobby went back for the dog and brought him to live with him until everything got sorted out.

"Exactly." Dean snapped his fingers, still grinning. He didn't even notice Jess' stomach.

"Mature, Dean." Haley chuckled as she stood up and patted the dog's fur off of her slacks.

"Hey." Jessica greeted Haley affectionately and pulled her in for a quick hug.

Haley returned the hug and greeting with the familiar tiny smile. Just as she let go of Jessica's arms she noted the size of her stomach. "Whoa! Girl, you got big." She giggled as her hand rubbed Jess' belly gently.

"Yeah, I hear that happens." Jess teased.

"Really, never would have guessed." Haley teased back. Both girls smiled lovingly. Jessica's was bigger of course, she was glowing. She wanted this baby so badly. Before, when Sam first took Ruby's side of hers contemplated having an abortion, but Bobby showed her the light.

"Holy crap." Dean finally said. His face was frozen with shock as he examined Jess' round belly. She'd gotten quite large and Dean knew overeating was far from the cause.

Jess' eyes fell on Dean. "Hi, Dean, yeah, you're gonna be an uncle, surprise." She spoke benevolently. Dean's mouth slowly dropped open and he remained silent. "Does this mean he's happy?" Jessica whispered as she leaned into Haley's side, eyes still on Dean. Haley laughed delicately.

"Yeah, wow...crap... wow." He cleared his throat and tried to gather himself. "Uncle Dean, huh, kind of has a ring to it." He looked at Jess' eyes and gave her his patented devilish grin just before he dragged her into a caring hug. "Congrats, Jess, I'm happy for you." He said with sincerity.

His indisputable happiness for her pregnancy made her feel more secure and relaxed than ever. Their bonds went deep. Since the moment he met her he took a liking to her, it wasn't long before he considered her his sister. Though Haley made Jess feel completely safe and loved, Dean had some special hold over her that made her feel invincible. "Thank you." She spoke quietly.

"Where's Sam at?" Dean broke the hug, pulling carefully away. "He is the father right?" He teased.

"Dean!" Haley gasped, eyes widening

"What?" He asked. He knew he was being admonished for even asking such a thing.

Jessica laughed. "Yes, Dean, Sam's the father; thank you...for that..." She smiled while clearing her throat. "Ugh, that's kind of why I called you…" Jessica trailed off and looked over at Bobby, waiting for permission. Bobby nodded his head once, encouraging her to continue. As she sighed her head turned back to Dean and Haley, eyes falling on Dean. "We need your help." Haley and Dean looked at each other, knowing by the edge in her voice there was bad news again.

_And it feels just like the ground, the ground  
And trapped in another way  
Just still in the ground, the ground, the ground_

"Damnit Sammy." Dean's voice was hard and filled with disappointment. Jessica had just explained everything that happened four months ago between herself and Sam. As Dean felt eyes pouring on him like the sun he looked in the direction he felt. His eyes met with Bobby's. Bobby gestured to Jessica who hung her head, upset. Dean took the hint of what Bobby wanted him to do. "Hey…" Dean sympathetically said as he laid his hand gently on Jess' shoulder and brushed it. Jess' tearful eyes met with Dean's. "Don't worry, I'm gonna find him, and beat some sense into his thick coconut of a skull."

As Dean gave her his sly smirk she couldn't help but smile along with him. Haley however, didn't smile. Her eyes stabbed Dean's back, staring a hole through him with intent. She didn't like what he'd said he'd do to Sam. She knew he was trying to lighten the situation up but she also knew him well enough to know he wasn't joking about the beating part.

As the day aged Bobby went back to leg work, he was in the middle of working a case a town over. Jessica helped with the cover story end, she stayed by Bobby's phone lines and pretended to be his supervisor on the F.B.I. Dean laid out all of the ways he knew Sam would cover his tracks, he also went with Bobby for the mini hunt to clear his mind. Haley sat on the couch contemplating the angels and her son. She'd come up with a theory, one no one might agree with, but to her, because she could see in grey instead of black and white, it made sense. The background noise was put to rest by Jessica entering the room. "So, it seems like you and Dean are okay." Original Jessica, she was never good with easing into conversations so she just blurts out whatever is on her mind. Some would call her blunt, but the Winchesters and Bobby enjoyed the spice Jess added to the plate.

Haley chuckled, still amused by her bluntness. "It's tough, but yeah, we're figuring it out. Truth be told though, I don't think he'll ever wrap his head around me being a demon." Haley confessed.

Jessica took a seat next to her on the couch. "What makes you say that?"

"We broke up, well, separated so to speak. When we get Jamie back I think he's going to bring up divorce." Truth hurts the most, and to Haley this was the most honest of everything. She could see the different way he moves around and looks at her. She also knew how much he tried to act the same, she loved him even more for that, but it was too difficult for him.

"Oh god, Haley, I'm so-" Jessica's face dropped completely and her words oozed out with regret for touching on the subject.

"It's okay, really. I mean, I can't change what I am and if he can't accept it then there really is nothing left. I think we're rounding a corner though. We've figured out how to communicate with each other. Before it was just awkward stares and shop talk, but now..." Her mind wandered to how their interactions were. It was strained at best but they still pulled through it.

"It's like your friends again?" Jess asked, more or less wishing for her assumption to be right.

"Yeah, and I figure, being in his life as a friend is better than not being in it at all." Haley lips curved into a diminutive smile, Jess smiled back with more force. She felt deep down that they'd find a way, it anyone could it'd be them. Unbeknownst to them, by the doorway Dean stood just out of sight. He'd just returned with Bobby from the hunt. His face was poker but his head was racing with emotion.

_So you can't hold a star in your hand though  
At least you can move on to that better plan_

A few hours passed. After the boys made their presence felt they all split up. Dean went up out to the frozen salvage yard to reminisce of better times to get his mind off of the hunt. Each hunt always took a toll on him though he wouldn't show it to anyone. He was very much like this father, John did the same. Bobby hit the books again. Jessica and Haley stayed together in the kitchen and got dinner ready for everyone. After supper Jess left for the store to buy some things to smooth the rough pregnancy out a bit, and Dean being protective of her he demanded to tag along. The moon glistened in the sky and stars sparkled. Bobby sat by the fireplace with a stiff drink to end the day.

"Hey, Bobby." Haley greeted him as she and the dog came casually walking in.

"Hey, how things going?" He politely asked as he gave her his attention.

Her chuckles sounded more like a nervous sigh. "Not good." She admitted as she stood across from where he sat.

"Well with all the stuff that's going on I'd say you're crazy if it were good...but then again you are-" He spoke in his usual tone with his usual poker face.

"A demon." Haley assumed that's what he was about to say.

"Actually, I was gonna say you are crazy and always have been but..." As Bobby's left it at that they both chuckled. Her smile faded fast though and she remained silent. He moved over to her side after realizing her mood drop. "Look, I got no love for demons, but...I do love you, kid. And you being all demon-y ain't gonna change that. What I'm saying is, I'm sorry. I was wrong about you. I should've known just because you aren't human doesn't mean your love for them would be any less real. I ain't cutting you out, kid. Not ever." His hands resting on her shoulders and him staring into her eyes made his words all the more sincere. Haley felt a piece of her shattered heart being drawn back into place by the gravity of his words. Her sad eyes held tears on them; this made him get emotional too. "Now, can we please roll credits on this damn chick flick?" He teased.

Haley laughed and nodded. "Yeah." Tears falling from her eyes while a full and bright smile returned to her face, Bobby had healed part of her. They both went into each other for a hug, arms wrapping around the other with hesitation or resistance. "Thank you, Bobby." So much gratitude was thick in her voice, so much it touched Bobby deep inside.

"Anytime, honey." He smiled as his rough hand touched the back of her head, stroking her soft hair.

Dean sat on the edge of the bed, his fingers tugging at the loose thread from the quilt. His face was expressionless and mind in a million places. Dean grumbled audibly. "What is it?"

Haley leaned against the wall with a sigh. "I didn't say anything." She innocently replied.

Dean scowled as he rolled his eyes. "I can tell there's something you want to get off your chest, now just tell me what." He instructed sternly. His patience was always tatty at night now.

"This thing with Sam...It can't be about pushing him away, Dean." Haley pointed out with absolution as she stepped closer to him, his back remained facing her. Dean scoffed, he didn't want to hear it, but Haley didn't back down. "He's walking on the thinnest string right now and one wrong word, one misunderstanding, it could send him over the rails and he might never find his way back." As she got to him she crossed her arms and eyes fixed on his.

Dean looked up at her, face hard and voice rough. "So what, I'm just supposed to greet him with hugs and touchy-feely crap when I see him? Do you even care that he picked a demon over Jess? Of course not, you're a demon."

Haley felt a stinging in her heart from his cheap shot; her ribs throbbed with so much aching she had to drop her arms to her side and wrap them around her stomach, comforting herself. She wanted to believe so badly he was done jabbing at what she was, but once again was cloaked in disappointment. Dean saw the pain strike through Haley. His eyes dropped instantly, knowing the hurt he'd just caused her. "I'm sorry, alright. I didn't mean it like that. It's just with Jamie gone and the angel BS, and now Sam...I'm just getting tired." He admitted truthfully. His apology was heartfelt.

Haley felt nothing but sympathy for him, but he was acting like he was the only one dealing with these problems, like they were his alone. It wasn't time for comforting; it was time to fight back. It hadn't been long since he was the one telling her to stand up, it was surprising how quickly tides could change and roles could reverse. "And I'm not? I've been dealing with this stuff so much longer than you. You don't think I get tired, lose faith, and lose the will to fight back? I have to constantly remind myself what it is I'm fighting for." Haley shook her head, her hair bouncing along.

Haley stuffed her hand in her pants pocket and pulled out a picture. The picture was a family photo. On the left, Sam and Jessica were together, his arm around her neck, and her arm around Bobby's. Beside Bobby was Jamie who hugged John's journal to his chest. Right behind him were Dean and Haley. Both had larger than life smiles. His arms were securely around Haley's waist and her hands were on the thick arms that held her. That photograph stilled a moment in which everyone knew just how much they meant to each other, it was a moment of perfect ecstasy. As Haley knelt down and silently directed Dean to take the snapshot she spoke again, only in her old soft as velvet voice. "Maybe you need a reminder too." She offered him a parting smile before leaving. Dean sat there on the edge of the bed and held the photo, staring at it intently. He could still remember the day they took it and how they all felt. It didn't register in his head that a smile was curving the corners of his mouth until his eyes tore away from what he held and glanced at the mirror across from him. He sat staring intently at his reflection for several minutes, taking in the feeling of security and happiness he'd just felt, and how he was going to get it all back.

_Rusted wheel planted still  
Rusted wheel can't move on..._


	12. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Darlin', Let's Run Under Red Lights.**

_I found God, on the corner of First and Amistad  
Where the west was all but won  
All alone, smoking his last cigarette  
I said, "Where you been?"  
He said, "Ask anything"._

As the snow was reduced to dirty brown slush in some regions, it was as pristine as the day it fell in others. Children ran ramped through the park, kicking snow in the air with their steps. Their faces were like a fireplace on the coldest of days, able to warm anyone up. Smiles were worn and hearty giggles were heard. While they were smiling, others were facing their worst nightmares. Others were being pinned to their knees by the fear suffocating their hearts and pounding in their heads.

"_And so every island fled away and the mountains were not found._" A mild voice spoke in an accent. He spoke like he was quoting his favorite passage from a book. "Is it just me or is there a pattern developing here? What were the places recently hit?" The accented man inquired, a point trying to be made on his breath.

"Pennsylvania, Washington, Philadelphia, Virginia, and Delaware, all damaged immensely." The familiar stoic speech of Castiel accommodated the accented man's question. Castiel hid his emotions when around angels, but not around this one. Around this angel Castiel let him be himself, not a single urge to stuff away the emotions.

"And what I wonder is in the middle of this lovely little crooked-circle…" The angel's smile was twisted. He had already guessed what and why.

"Maryland, most likely Illchester. A convent; if you remember, it had a massacre back in the 1970s." Castiel reminisced.

"And so the veil is lifted off the bride to be." Methodical humor was thick on his words. He was one of the few angels who found humor in times of great grief.

"That's not funny, Balthazar. This is serious, half of the seals are now broken." Castiel's ocean eyes shot to his friend. His tone was firm but not over the edge strict.

"Why always so rigid, Castiel, you need to loosen up a little. Zachariah's collar is beginning to leave marks on your neck." Balthazar loosely met Castiel's glare, his point being made clear. He was yet another defiant angel who rebelled against the plans of their superiors.

Castiel was unable to deny the shame in the things he has done because of the orders he was given, he had to look away from Balthazar. "I don't know what is right or wrong anymore, Balthazar." He confessed, he sounded greatly lost.

"This I did not know." He replied sarcastically. As he became aware of Castiel's eyes glued to the snowy ground he became serious. "Tell me something, brother...when you are there, with those hairless apes, what is it that you feel?"

Castiel looked over his shoulder to Balthazar. This was the first time Balthazar had mentioned out loud to Castiel about being aware of him allowing himself to feel as humans do. If it were any other angel Castiel would feel dishonor, but with Balthazar it was a weight being lifted off of his shoulders. This meant he was free to express these feelings more often around him without drawing suspicions of disloyalty to heaven. "Defensive. Protective of them." He admitted. Uncertainty in his eyes, he didn't know how Balthazar would react to this.

Balthazar nodded in understanding. He had no hidden love for humans; he shared the common opinion most angels did. He didn't hate them, but he didn't love them either. "Then that is your answer. To hell with these orders, challenge them."

"And become like Lucifer?" Castiel's eyes narrowed and voice deepened at Balthazar's advice.

"You are far from him, Castiel. Lucifer hated in humans, you believe in and cherish them. You merely disagree with the way Heaven is dealing with their...illusions of what it is Dad wants. Truth is no one knows. This is merely Michael and Lucifer's temper tantrum and need for constant attention and spotlight. The others, they just tag along because they are too afraid to stand up for what they believe in." Balthazar's words encouraged Castiel, he always good at giving pep talks and putting people on their paths.

"What about you, Balthazar?" Castiel questioned. It was what mattered most to him, the brother he shared the deepest bond with. It was one of the reasons in an odd way Castiel related to Dean so much. His bond with Balthazar was similar to that of Dean and Sam's bond.

"Nothing's changed. I'll stand beside you, forever, Castiel; you have my solemn oath." Sureness was in his eyes, on his words and surrounding him like a ray of sun. He would never betray his brother.

"Thank you, brother." Castiel nodded once with genuine gratitude. Moments like this where affection was shown occurred even less for angels than it did for hunters, so each one was to be savored and held close to the heart.

_In the end everyone ends up alone  
Losing her, the only one who's ever known  
Who I am, who I'm not, and who I wanna be  
No way to know how long she will be next to me_

It had become uncomfortable again being around Haley. Each time the other would move in the slightest, the other noticed, they were focusing on each other so intensely. Since she'd given him the picture of their happy family Dean saw her in a different way. In the moment she gave one of her most precious treasures to him he'd forgotten she was a demon for a few minutes. It was all so confusing for Dean. He was raised by a mad man who taught him to despise all unnatural creatures, but yet he remembered Haley speaking of John knowing and accepting her as one. Nothing made sense to him anymore; things were too smoky and complicated. One thing remained true, how he felt towards her. His love for her never went away, even if he wouldn't let himself trust in her.

He could remember how he felt when he first met her. She was just an innocent, pure as Snow White fifteen year old girl. From the first sight she was his rare gem. One he lived solely to protect and cherish, to keep untainted; of course he didn't let it show, he always played it cool around her. But Haley touched Dean in places he never knew existed. She dug to his center and pulled out the softest side that Sam only used to be able to see. Finding out she wasn't so innocent was the hardest pill to swallow. Half the time her being a demon was the reason he drank so much. It wasn't easy on anyone, but they all tried, Dean more than everyone else. He had to climb that mountain, Haley wanted to help but it was Dean's turmoil to overcome. Little by little it got easier, until the silence set in and there was no noise left to distract him from thinking.

After several long minutes that felt like hours passed in silence it started to weigh on Dean. Stillness was louder than actual noise. The quiet was irritating and making him uneasy and restless. "So ugh, something's been bothering ever since I found out what you are..." Dean's horse voice finally spoke up.

Haley's head rose from the book it was buried in, ears twitching with the sound of his voice. She was surprised by him speaking up but appreciative. "What's that? I mean other then everything?" She offered him a small smile as she teased.

Dean didn't have a chance to fight against the urge to smile with her. His lips curved into a grin. That grin let out a bag of butterflies in Haley's stomach. It'd been sometime since she exposed to that side of him, it was a pleasant refreshment. The sexy trademark Dean Winchester grin faded quickly as he reminded himself of what he needed to get off his chest. "The body you're wearing. You're possessing some chick that I'm sure was really great. And our entire relationship, all this time I've been…violating…some poor girl." He struggled at the thought of what it must been like for the girl being possessed or for anyone who'd been possessed for that matter.

"You haven't been." Haley coyly replied, head hanging down and hair falling over her face. This was a touchy subject for her, discussing her past was hard for her. John was the only one she let in that deep, she never even elaborated it for Mary; she never got the chance to.

"Really?" Dean cocked his head; he felt agitation prowling in the pit of his stomach. He thought she was simply being ignorant to the girl's existence. "'Cause I'm just sure she was begging to be raped by me." He sarcastically retorted. As he said the words it struck him. Haley being a demon didn't bother him as much as it should, the lies, it hurt, but it wasn't what made him sick most. What cut him deepest was the idea of the girl Haley was possessing being violated by him. He'd been around the block and met people who live through possessions, heard their stories and realized through most of it they were awake, suffering under their own skin. They couldn't scream for help. Dean and Haley first became one in the most intimate of ways when she was sixteen years old. It made him literately get sick now when he thinks about it. One person's bliss was another person's misery. He couldn't take thinking he hurt a girl that way, he wasn't that guy.

"That's not what I meant." Her eyes traveled in his direction. Haley's words flowed faster than normally; she wanted to dismiss anything he could use to pile on the self-loathing he welcomed so freely. Dean's brows knitted, eyes looked at her with a lack of understanding. "This is MY body. There is no other person in here. It's mine and has always been." She stated without room for doubt, her words calm.

Dean sat there dumbstruck. His head shook perplexed. "What do you mean? Every demon I've ever met possessed someone. They never had their own bodies before." This was unheard of, to him at least.

"It's a choice, actually. No demon other than me has ever chosen to have their old body back. They chose to occupy human's bodies because they are cruel. Me? I found too many ways to torture a human but I didn't want to live through one. So I chose to have my original human body re-made." Haley explained. Dean felt a heavy weight lifting off of his chest. There was no other person inside that body, he never hurt some girl. Realizing that was impactful. It opened up doorways no one could have ever dreamed of.

"How does that work?" Dean asked with curiosity thick on his exhale. He found himself being drawn into this and becoming intrigued.

"Well…" Haley repositioned herself, getting comfortable on the couch and readying for a long tale. "Normally all demons jump from their human meat to someone else's and their original bodies wither. It's the same as it is for anybody, if there is no occupant to nourish and take care of the body it will shut down and die. But there is a place you can go to have your original body restored. It's like birth; the process is very painful and takes A LOT of time. It took me nearly a decade. There are many trials to go through, each one more difficult than the last. We look at each trial as like a test, the one able to complete them all is strong and deserving enough to be given their old body back. If you are one so lucky and strong your original body will be reborn and you will be placed inside that body, as a newborn. You'll still be a demon and have all your memories, knowledge...everything, but you cannot do anything until your body grows, much like it would be for any human." Haley took a breath and waited for Dean to take this in.

It was much to process and he knew it would cause him a headache later, but so long as she was in the sharing mood he was going to get as many answers and learn as much as he can about her past. In a sense it was exciting, like when they first were brought together, getting to know this mystery of a woman. "What about your name?"

Haley's brows perked up. She wasn't expecting a simple question like that. "My father chose it as your parents chose yours." She accommodated his interest.

"Your father…as in the Devil?" His voice deepened.

"No. He is NOT my father. I might be a demon but Lucifer is far from my family!" Haley shot back with fire taking Dean by surprise. She was on the defensive. Haley let out a sigh as she saw his reaction, how unexpected her outburst was. "From the moment I saw you back when you were six months old I jumped ship to the good-guy side. I possessed some random waitress going around and hurting anyone I could just for sport." Haley took a pause as she felt the shame rolling around in her stomach. The disgust was heavy on her breath.

"Through it I always felt empty. I didn't feel. Not happiness, not anything, only pain and remorse for those who I was hurting. I tried my best to bury those sickening feelings but they wouldn't go away. And when Lucifer got word out through the grape vine and ordered me to hurt you I just couldn't deny it anymore. It was too much to bear. So after I ensured your safety I went away, betraying my kind and asked for a body. I went through all the required trials and by the tail end of 1988 this body was re-created. A newborn child to everyone else, but inside the newborn body was a very old demon, the original demon." Dean sat quietly as he listened to her story, her life. This was everything he wanted to know, everything he needed to know. The side of her no one else knew.

"I was like any baby, I may have had the knowledge of things unimaginable to most but I couldn't do anything. Couldn't walk or talk. That came as it did for every person. When I woke up a newborn that was homeless, family-less, I was right on the steps of a hospital. Nurses found me and gave me all the treatments and tests they would for any other child and put me up for adoption. That is when I met MY parents, my true parents, and my true family. Lydia and Jimmy James." Haley squared her shoulders proudly with a smile. She loved Lydia and Jimmy with everything she had. Dean couldn't help but smile too, he remembered a month after Haley's arrival in his life she let him in and talked about the James family. She always spoke so fondly of them. He was happy to know that her past, the one she told him about when they first got to know the other, wasn't a lie, it was all true.

"They were having trouble conceiving again so I guess they were looking into adoption. I didn't have a name so they named me after Jimmy's mother, Haleigh; only they spelt my name differently, e-y instead of e-i-g-h. I didn't like them at first or their other children. But after a straight year of nonstop nourishment and love...they grew on me. I finally understood why humans live. They live for each other and thrive through everything together. I've been with them ever since the day they picked me up at that damn hospital. I lived the life I wanted to since I saw you; a human's life. I embraced pretending to be something I wasn't because being a demon sickened me and it still does." The genuine revulsion for what she was came off her words so openly, like she welcomed it. It shocked Dean to find that she was more self-loathing than he was. They were different, but the same. Two opposites made for each other.

"When my parents died that was the very first time in my entire existence I cried. I tried to be strong for my older brothers and sisters...but I wasn't. I couldn't understand it and I felt so powerless, so human." Dean felt Haley's pain; he felt it so much it left a stinging in his chest. His heart broke for her in ways it never broke for anyone else. Haley's eyes held tears on them, vision blurring.

"How did they die?" Dean managed to choke out. Haley's eyes gazed into Dean's as she heard the sympathy profuse on his words.

"They were driving to my high school to see me perform in the talent competition, otherwise known as the 'dorks showcase'. I got roped into it by my principle. That was my first time in public singing, and they got into a car accident. Both died almost immediately after the collision. Some drunken jerk ran a red-light. And I couldn't bring them back. Demons can't make deals with other demons because we don't have souls to sell." The tears that welled in her eyes finally let loose and trickled down her cheeks. Her face flushed as the tears heated her body.

"You do have a soul. I've seen it, I've felt it." To anyone they would have said Dean was looking Haley straight in the eyes, but that wasn't the case. He was looking and speaking into her soul, the ne he knew was in there. Dean's words changed the very state of their relationship and that of those in their lives. As both gazed into the others souls their surroundings disappeared. The crookedly hung dusty pictures on the wall, the worn and partially ripped at the sides couch, the television with bunny ears, everything fell away. It was just Dean and Haley, alone together in a place of harmony. They connected in a way they never had before. They could see and feel their souls intertwining. This was cosmic.

It lasted for a few solid minutes before reality came back to them. Tears, now of joy, cascaded down Haley's face, strengthening the emotion lying heavily on Dean like a ton. Her mouth opened but no words came out. She couldn't speak, she couldn't find her voice. She couldn't because there weren't any words to describe how she felt just then, how much those words changed every aspect about her. Dean cleared his throat as he saw her struggle. He wanted so badly to just move in closer to her and hide her lips with his, but he knew better than that. Piece by piece they were coming together, but they couldn't force it. It had to come naturally. This connection though was something he never felt before. It was like the sorrow they've felt and things they've had to endure made them fall even more in love by conquering it together. "Listen, I have...ugh...some stuff I need to do. I'll see you later." He flashed her a weak smile before he got up and left the room.

Haley sat on the couch, mind and heart racing. She wasn't surprised he chose to the leave room. She was surprised at how kind he was to her, how all of those broken shards inside of her came together. She was whole again. Dean had healed every part of her; he even shunned the self-hate in her. She was in shock at how different this feeling was from when they were together, it was so much stronger. She didn't know it was possible for it to get stronger than it already was.

An hour after the intense story Haley had shared with Dean about herself he had fallen asleep in an old guest bedroom of Bobby's. The guest bedroom was hardly ever used, so it was in pretty bad shape, Dean didn't care either. He didn't intend to go for a nap but in the middle of tracing Sam his eyes got suddenly heavy and before he knew it he was out. It wasn't unexpected given how tirelessly they all had been working. It was around the clock. Dean's face was buried in his trademark leather jacket, the same one that used to be John's. Dean had held it close to him since his father gave it to him when he turned sixteen, much like the '67 Impala. His balmy breath moistened on the jacket as he breathed calmly. One arm was underneath the jacket, gripping it like he would a pillow, and the other on top of it covering his chin. His body tensed and eyes moved under his eyelids but he didn't wake up, he was still asleep, dreaming.

**Dean's head**

Rays sparkled from the sun and danced beautifully off of her beautiful body. Her skin tone glistened in the sun's touch. Her face was illuminated, full of natural beauty, just the way he adored her so. Dean's tongue licked his lips as he sat contently on a bench. His emerald eyes watched on with pride and joy as a small boy and his mother shared a moment in the lively park. There were several families in the park this afternoon but he could only see his. Nothing else existed right now but them. Dean sucked in a breath as he tore his eyes away from his loving wife and son, both with brilliant smiles on their faces, and gazed into the sky. Crusty brown leaves fell freely from the colorful trees and landed upon the dew covered grass. As a tepid autumn breeze blew past the colored leaves were swept up and the airstream created a mini whirlwind across the park. The children giggled as leaves hit their faces and bodies.

This perfect bliss, a sliver of heaven was stolen by the subtle sound of wings beside him flapping. Dean's head turned back, Haley and Jamie were in his line of sight again. Dean looked out of the corner of his eye to see the familiar fabric, the familiar colors; ones he both hated and liked to see mutually. Castiel stood beside Dean, feet planted firmly to the ground, eyes gaping at Haley tickling Jamie in the distance. "_We need to talk._" He spoke in his usual cryptic way but there was urgency in his tone.

"_I'm dreaming aren't I?_" Dean sighed. The frustration brewed inside of him as he came to terms with this moment being too peaceful to be real. Reality and desire was always a thin line. He was also still pissed at Castiel for denying him his help.

"_It's not safe here. Some place more private._" Castiel stated, the urgency picking up. He, like always, didn't pay attention to Dean's question. He was much too concentrated and thought it was rhetorical anyway.

"_More private, we're inside my head._" Dean questioned. His head finally turned just over his shoulder and eyes with Castiel's.

"_Exactly, someone could be listening._" Castiel said without eyes on Dean. His intoxicating steely blue eyes glanced around from tree to tree, scoping.

Something pumped through Dean's veins, it was panic. Panic fluttered in his body as he noticed the alarm in Castiel's stance and eyes. "_Cas, what's wrong?_"

Castiel without wasting a single second stuffed his slimmed hand into his coat's pocket and pulled out a white piece of paper with black lettering on it. "_Meet me here._" Castiel handed the paper over to Dean. On instinct Dean's hand reached and took the paper, his orbs stared blankly at it. "_Go now._" Castiel instructed firmly before disappearing. Dean looked back up to see Castiel gone. His head turned back to where Haley and Jamie were before and they were gone too. As his head turned right and left he had noticed everyone was gone, it was just him in this park…alone. As he unfolded the paper his eyes shot open.

**Reality.**

Dean's lush eyes shot open wildly. He woke up gasping. Sweat beaded on his forehead and chest went in and out with uneven breaths. His orbs were locked on the mushroom ceiling, a grimy fan spun above cooling the room with its circular motion. Dean's mind became lucid enough to recognize his surroundings, he knew just by the ceiling he was back at Bobby's. Acting purely on character Dean yanked his leather jacket out from under him as he shot up. He slipped it on in a hurry and was out the door before anyone noticed he was gone. He didn't even give himself a chance to get lost in the empty aching in his heart.

_Where were you when everything was falling apart?  
All my days were spent by the telephone  
That never rang, and all I needed was a call  
That never came to the corner of First and Amistad_

Stumpy taps on the floor, like shoes touching ground flowed through the otherwise silent corridors. Small sneakers kicked the cold floor while walking, feet barely being picked up with the movements. His head was hung over his shoulders and youthful eyes glued to the floor, afraid to look up. On his right shoulder was an aged hand with hair on the knuckles. The man was well groomed and wore his typical suit, it was Zachariah. His goofy grin sent shivers up and down the dirty blonde boy's back. "Well kid, you've done well." His cheerful tone made the boy's skin crawl.

"Can I go home?" His voice was low but recognizable, it was Jamie. He was different. The voice coming off his lips wasn't light and childishly pitched anymore; it was cold and a little raspy. His eyes were no longer innocent either, they looked worn and damaged. Damaged through all he has seen and done. This six year old boy was blank and emotionless like he was millions of miles away.

"Soon enough; we're almost there. There are just a few kinks to work out then you can go back to your lovely little home and forget about the past few months." Zachariah flashed a grin down at the boy as he led him down the hallways with his hand.

Jamie's eyes glanced up at the man who hasn't left his side since the day he agreed to go with him to escape his father's wrath. It'd been so long since he got to see his parents he'd forgotten many things about them, they just barely registered in his brain. Jamie's mind could only identify the horror. As a child Dean's life was difficult and terrifying, but it didn't compare to what his son went through. "Now, Jamie…" Zachariah began to speak as his hand held Jamie's shoulder tighter, not enough to cause pain but just enough to turn him around. "This is the final step; we're almost at the finish line. You've just gotta do this one last thing and you'll be free to go home."

"What do you need me to do?" Jamie asked reservedly. His eyes locked on the Superior angel. Jamie's jaw was tight, much too tight for a six year old child. He felt his stomach rattling knowing he was going to be asked to do something terrible.

At first Zachariah kept Jamie contained, calm. He showered him with sugary treats and toys. But as time passed without any of his questions actually being answered Jamie could feel how off everything was. Jamie tried escaping from the room where he was kept but each time he found a door it disappeared. He was kept prisoner. After he tried escaping Zachariah began to shed light on what was happening, why they were keeping him away from his family, what they needed him for. They told him just how special he was, that left him stricken with shock. He could hardly understand any of it, words flew past him backwards and everything went blurry. Jamie fell into a zoned out state, catatonic-ish. After Zachariah had snapped him out of it he made him an offer: Jamie was to use his special skills to work a few missions in the name of good. After he completed all these tasks he'd be able to return where he belonged. A reflexively hesitant Jamie took the offer despite better judgment.

"We need you to take this…" Zachariah kneeled down and handed Jamie a silver slim cellular phone. "And to call your mother and tell her where you are so she can come get you." That was it. That was the last mission.

Jamie stared blankly at the angel, he felt confusion sweep over him. "I don't understand…"

"Just take the phone. Call your mommy; tell her you're at St. Mary's convent in Illchester Maryland. That's all you have to do, Jamie." Zachariah pressed.

Three and a half months of doing things that belonged solely in a child's worst nightmares he'd come to the end of the tunnel. He could see the light; he wanted it to be over so badly he could almost taste it. But he wasn't going to do this. He wouldn't let himself hurt his parents regardless of what would happen to him or how empty inside he was. "No." He shook his head; his eyes welled up with tortured tears. After all this time and his family's way of life piling on him he'd grown wiser. He was prone to figuring what were lies and truths. Zachariah's truth was a lie and it rang in Jamie's head like a siren. Zachariah had an angle he wasn't revealing. Zachariah stared at the boy stunned, he wasn't expecting that reaction.

"Let him go!" Castiel's angered voice hollered. The abrupt force of his roar sent Zachariah and Jamie spinning around on their heels, pupils dilating.

"Castiel." Zachariah muttered breathless. "What in the hell do you think you're doing?" He snarled, eyes growing intense.

"Doing what I should have done long ago." Castiel's eyes locked with his Superior's.

Zachariah scowled while rising his hand up and snapping his fingers. "Well, we'll just see about that, Castiel." Suddenly four more angels appeared behind Castiel. They were all of Zach's attack dogs so to speak and Castiel knew it. He was trapped.

Zachariah smirked and looked down to a frightened Jamie. As he gripped the boy's shoulder tighter the boy vanished into thin air. Castiel's mouth fell slightly open, eyeing his boss. "Where did you send him?" Castiel kept his emotions from filling his voice but he was clearly concerned for Dean's son.

"Away." Zachariah rubbed it in. Castiel's fierce face softened as he felt a tingle inside of him. It was Jimmy's emotions, but also his own. They both feared for the safety of Jamie and wanted to bring him to salvation. Castiel felt what Jimmy felt and vice-versa. Angels stuff away their vessels conscience but not Castiel. Jimmy and Castiel shared every emotion and ever action together. Humans were wrappers for angels, but Jimmy was Castiel's dearest companion. Both of them felt deeply for the boy, Jimmy because of him being parental and good nature, and Castiel because of Jamie's parents. Mostly it was about Dean but Haley had reached a deeper part of Castiel no demon dared to. She empathized with him and it caused him to empathize with her.

"Seriously, Castiel, I'll you something, you are gullible. You must be the poorest, sloppiest angel God's made yet. I mean, did you actually believe I didn't anticipate something like this would happen? Did you think I didn't take the proper precautions?" Zachariah sneered at Castiel. In less than a second Zachariah and Castiel were face to face. Zachariah laid his hand on Castiel's shoulder and applied pressure. "Follow me; I have a surprise for you." He grinned. Castiel's body tensed and hard hardened. With the sound of wings fluttering they were gone.

_Early morning the city breaks  
I've been callin' for years and years and years and years  
And you never left me no messages, ya never send me no letters  
You got some kinda nerve  
Taking all I want_

"Damnit." Dean muttered to himself as he smacked his flashlight with his hand trying to get it to work. A faint golden light flickered on and lit the way. Dean's boots knocked some rusted old metal out of the way as he walked up the dimly lit stairs. As he entered the room his eyes wandered all over the place. The room was riddled with mangled metal and framework. A fight happened here, that was obvious. "Cas?" Dean called out as he continued to make his way through the wreckage, eyes looking all over for his angel. There was no sound other than from him and dripping water from a busted pipe. As time dragged on and he continually called for Castiel he felt anxious. Castiel didn't answer his calls often but this time was different. Castiel's the one who came to him, who called for him and asked him to meet him here, but now he's gone. Dean tensed as his flashlight hit the wall. On the wall under the spotlight was a symbol painted in red. The symbol was smeared and Dean recognized it. It was used for zapping angels away. Dean knew this was bad but also knew there wasn't much he could do here.

After an hour of exploring the factory and searching for any clues, Dean headed back to Bobby's knowing he had bigger things to deal with. "Yesh, you is a good boy, aren't you baby?" Jessica spoke in a way a person usually talked to a baby. Her nose pressed to the Golden Retriever's, brushing it.

Dean smirked as he walked in and heard her." Wow, baby talking Dean, huh?"

"Yes I am." Jessica stuck out her tongue playfully letting him know she wasn't ashamed. Dean shook his head still grinning and took a seat next to her on the couch. "You really don't like him having your name do you?"

"Ah, it's not so bad. It's actually kinda cool. Never had a dog named after me before." Dean chuckled shyly as his hand brushed the back of his head.

"A dog named after a dog, fitting." Her face lit up as she joked. She always adored having Dean around; he relieved the tension with inappropriate jokes. She wasn't going to miss the opportunity to give it back to him.

"Ha-ha funny." Dean nudged her making her giggle. Dean's smile faded fast, seriousness taking its place. "Hey, listen…I ugh, I think I found Sam." Jessica's eyes shot back to Dean, surprised.

"Whoa, that was fast." She was surprised at how little effort it took for Dean to track him down, but she knew she shouldn't be. Pretty much every move Sam made Dean watched it; he's inside of Sam's mind and knows how he operates.

"Yeah, well what can I say? I'm awesome." His original sexy smirk came back with his cockiness. It charmed anyone who was introduced to it. It especially tickled Jess considering how long it was since she'd seen it, though it was her smile that faded out fast this time. Dean noticed her mood change and could tell by her expression how much all of this took a toll on her. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" She stared at him vacantly. She wondered if he could see through her.

"What a dick he's been." That confirmed it, filling Jess with daze. Dean did see through her, just like Sam and Haley saw through each other, and Haley saw through Jess. The four of them shared such deep bonds they could feel when something was wrong with the other. Above romantic relationships or friendships they were first and foremost family. "You didn't deserve any of it. I know we've all made mistakes...hell, look at me, I'm the poster boy for bad choices, but Sam..."

"He tops the list." Jessica nodded, through their bond she understood where Dean was going.

"Yeah, and topping me isn't easy." Dean chuckled nervously. He wasn't good at these kinds of moments where feelings were expressed, but he did find himself in the darkness a few times where he needed someone to help him through it. "You know what the bitch of the bunch is? He's got it in his head he's actually doing good." Dean didn't even have to ask for the entire story to know Sam thought he was doing right. Sam would always be his Sammy and he knew he wouldn't do these horrible things without thinking they'd benefit the 'good guys'.  
"I know." Jess agreed sadly.

"Our whole lives, all the choices we made, roads we followed, each one led to some gigantic mistake that we'd regret. I just never thought Sam end up on this road." His voice held hurt and disappointment. He was letdown by not only Sam but most of all himself. He blamed himself constantly for not being there for Sam, for focusing on his own issues instead of reaching out to him.

Jessica knew exactly that Dean was blaming himself just know. He didn't have to say it, or even show it. She knew it because they were the same. She blamed herself too. Jess' hand ran up Dean's arm until it reached his shoulder. Her delicate hand chafed Dean's shoulder trying to provide him comfort and let him know she understood his unspoken guilt and that he wasn't dealing with it alone. "I want to come with you."

"What?" His brows knitted tight together in confusion.

"When you go and get Sam, Dean, I need to come with you." Jess' words came out faster with purpose.

"Jess, no." Dean took hold her hand and squeezed it trying to still her illusions of aiding him in this. "This could go south and I'm not putting you in harm's way."

"Dean, I have to be there." She insisted again. She was grateful for him wanting to keep her away from the danger zone but she felt like she needed to be with him, it was like gravity pulled every inch of her in that direction and wouldn't take no for an answer.

"No, you don't. And you're not gonna be. I'm gonna get Sam, bash some damn sense into him and you are going to stay here where it's safe." Dean stood his ground trying to lay down the law to the girl he saw as his kid sister. Though trying to have an argument with her was just as difficult as it was with Sam, both defiant until the end.

"Dean, please. I need to see him. Maybe, if he saw me like this..." Jessica released hold of Dean's hand and gestured to her large round stomach. "Maybe it'll help convince him to listen." It was the only game in town, and Dean knew it. Dean turned his head away and shook it. He didn't like the idea. "Please, Dean...I...just please." Hearing her plead made his eyes wander back to her.

"The second things get hairy you leave." He said sternly, unable to deny her plea.

"Of course." Jess immediately put his worries to rest, smile starting to form on her face.

"I mean it, Jess." He replied in an even more demanding way letting her know just how serious about her safety he was. "If things go bad you're gone, no sticking around trying to calm things down, no trying to play little miss peace maker. I want you out of the way and safe." Jessica nodded with understanding. "Anything happens to you I won't ever forgive myself, so you better keep your ass in line because I've got enough damn guilt as is." Jessica's eyes welled with tears. Dean always protected and took care of her, much like a big brother. "Got it, my Smurf?" He flashed her his usual grin that made hearts flutter.

Jessica giggled. "Got it, my Dino." A vibrant smile shot across her face. It wasn't just because she won against him but because of how affectionate he was and that he still remembered their secret joke. The brothers had 'Bitch and Jerk,' and Jessica and Dean had 'Smurf and Dino.' Smurf because that was on the shirt Jess wore the first time she met Dean. And Dino referenced the dog/dinosaur from The Flintstones, their mutually favorite cartoon when younger. Without even having to think about it her arms wrapped around his neck and head laid over his shoulder, chin resting on it gently. Dean's arms wrapped carefully around her back and squeezed her lightly. That moment let the other know they had each other's back forever. The security of that certainty was something they really needed at this point.

_Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me_

An uncomfortable and eerie stillness choked the room. A sudden bloom of coldness swept across the room causing the hair on the back of Castiel's neck to prickle with anticipation. Screams of agony erupted; they echoed and sounded so far away. "Do you hear that Castiel?" Zachariah asked while taking a seat on the edge of a long brown dining table. "That is the sound of your friend paying the consequences of your actions."

Castiel sat impassively as he heard the tortured screams of his most beloved friend. "Where did you take him?" Steel breath on his inquiry and eyes gazed empty. The screams were like nails on a chalkboard to him, ripping and tearing inside of his being.

"To the basement." Zach declared smugly. "Let this be the final lesson I give to you, Castiel…" Zachariah leaned in closer to Castiel, expression grim. "Don't make an enemy out of me and don't disobey Michael, again. Or it will be you who will bear the punishment, not Balthazar."

Realizing what he brought to his friend Castiel's head lowered and eyes fell in a way no angel's had before. He finally understood the emotion Dean felt each day. He always knew the guilt Dean experienced but never truly understood it until today. Not until he let down someone he sincerely cared for. Balthazar backed Castiel's rebellion and in return was damned to an eternity of torture in heaven's darkest place, the basement. Only the darkest and most vile weapons were stored there in imprisonment. Regardless of the switch that could be flipped in an angel it couldn't take away the pain Castiel felt. The fault transcended the lever and left Castiel feeling extremely vulnerable and human.

_Where were you? Where were you?  
You found me, you found me_

Dean's nostrils flared with the distinct odor of sex and gone off food as he walked the carroty halls of the dingy motel. As he approached the door his heartbeats picked up. It'd been months since seeing his brother, and after all he's heard he didn't know how to approach him. The apprehension hazed his mind and eyes filled with doubt. Jess' eyes mirrored the dread in Dean's. Without ordering her eyes to do so she found herself taking a glimpse over in Dean's direction. He walked just a step ahead of her, eyes glued to the door. He faintly felt the weight of a stare on him. It took most of the strength he had just to tear his eyes away from the door and look over to her. His hand reached out to her and hide her hand in his, squeezing it to comfort her. Jess' felt the reassurance in their embrace and flashed him a thankful smile, one he graciously returned.

When they reached the door they both took a deep breath. Dean released his breath after his fist came down on the motel door for the final time. As the door opened Dean recognized the lean but muscular body, the tight jaw line and cheeks, and often mistaken feminine hair. Sam's whiskey eyes widened and mouth opened on its own. Sight darting from Dean to Jessica behind him, Sam's eyes sparkled with perplexity.

"Heya, Sammy." Dean's deep voice remained smooth as he greeted his long lost brother.


	13. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Soul to Squeeze.**

_I feel the darkness blanket over me,  
Seems like forever I've been paralyzed.  
What is the reason you have come to beckon me,  
I feel the energy rush through my veins._

"Doc, is she okay?" Haley's face was stricken with worry. Her beautiful honey orbs held tears on them, ready to break loose with one wrong word. Her heart battered against her chest making her suck in uneven and rapid breaths. Each time the air passed through her, her lungs would become smaller and a ball would form in the middle of her throat. The suspense and trepidation were all too much. Her adrenaline thumped in her veins and she felt like any second she could lose control of herself. Like her entire life fighting her true nature could be in a vain. Like this one moment could set off a chain reaction inside of her that would make her show her truest form and become lost in that darkness.

Dean stood uneasily beside Haley, hand inches away from hers. Bobby was a step behind them, head slightly hunched, ears not wanting to hear what he expected was coming. The doctor stood with a ton of weight and a heavy heart in front of this torn family. His eyes sparkled with remorse. It was times like this that made him hate being a doctor. "I'm sorry…" Compassion welted in his voice and in his hazel eyes. Sam stood just around the corner just out of sight. He sucked in a breath as heard the doctor offering his condolences.

**2 hours earlier.**

After Sam and Jess split months ago he continued on his path with Ruby. The path the angels put him on and Ruby made sure he stayed on. While from time to time on trying to track down his nephew he mainly concentrated on getting mentally and psychically strong enough to bring his sister-in-law to an end. While in their resting time Ruby filled Sam's head with hundreds of stories of Haley, anything that would keep him in line and help him remember what he's fighting for. Recently they got a tip about a demon close to Haley, Ruby coaxed Sam into going after the demon, torturing her for information and taking whatever he needed from her. "So our demon fashionista, are you sure?" Sam asked while stuffing his clothing into a duffle bag. He always liked to double check before going on a hunt.

Ruby nodded. "Yup. She'll know where Haley's going to break the final seal. Meantime, if you're gonna be strong enough to kill Haley, you're gonna need more than I can give you now." Sam sighed and eyes fell. The pressure was beginning to weigh on him. "Sam. Come on. It's okay." Ruby said as sympathetically as she could.

"I know I need more. I get it. I know its okay. I just wish...I wish it didn't have to be like this. Haley's basically my sister...I just..." His words trailed off. He didn't know how to put what he was feeling into words. Haley would forever be his best friend, his sister, but he knows the responsibility he has to everyone else.

"It was a lie, Sam. You know that right? She was just using you to get close and then turn on you when it mattered most. It's how she is. You know what you have to do, right?" Ruby was quick to snap Sam back into focus. She'd worked too long for him to punk out now.

"Yeah, I know. I just hope...you know, when all this is over...I hope I can fix things with Dean and Jess." Sam admitted sadly. He knew Haley's fate and knew after all was said and done things between him and Dean might never be repairable. Same went for Jessica. He never let Ruby see just how much guilt was inside of him for the way he left things with his brother and Jess. No one even knew the day he had to pick Ruby over Jessica how much he cried and over drank himself silly. Sam, determined to always do good, believed deep down this was the only way. He didn't want to hurt Haley, but he didn't believe she was good either. Somewhere along the way something snapped inside of Sam, he trailed off a path and ever since only walks along the crooked curb. His mind was too hazed with the demon blood that he now craved like a child hungered for candy.

Just as he snatched his packed bag and headed for the door with Ruby they heard banging on the other side of it. They both looked at each other, brows knitting. Sam carefully put his bag down trying not to make much noise, and he cautiously moved towards the door. As he pulled the door open his heart stopped altogether for a few seconds. His eyes wandered up and down, from the left to right, all admiring the fierce emerald eyes, the original smirk. The long golden tresses, the soft plump peach colored lips he adored so much. Her beauty, his demanding presence…he didn't expect his eyes to be seeing this. "Dean…" His brother's name just came out of his mouth in an exhale without any thought. Sam didn't even remember ordering his mouth to say anything, his body took control.

As soon as Ruby heard Sam speaking Dean's name she retreated into the back closet, pulling the doors shut like curtains falling after a performance. She put on a show like any other demon did coming to face with Dean. She never let him see just how unsettled she was around him. Sam's shocked eyes fell onto Jessica. His heartbeats picked up, like they were running a race, when something caught his attention: her stomach. He knew exactly what the round shape meant, she was pregnant. Though she looked like an intimidated child as she cowered behind Dean's back, she still glowed. Her typical natural shine that made him tingle inside crossed with the shock of her pregnancy and arrival of Dean, all tangled his mind causing a mess of conflicted emotions. "What, not even gonna invite us in for a cup of coffee?" Dean's trademark smirk curved on his face, his tone smooth. Dean took a step inside the room, not asking permission. Jess stayed as close to the door as possible, heeding Dean's warning to not get involved.

"So anything you wanna say, Sam?" Sam turned around after shutting the door. Dean's smirk made Sam feel very uneasy. "Wanna tell me about all the freaky crap you've been up to, anything?" Dean roared in anger not taking anyone by surprise. Sam knew Dean would be pissed and Jess just plainly knew Dean.

"Dean, just listen, please..." Sam had begun the reasoning, the very thing that pushed Jess away in the first place. She was shocked a little that he was trying it with his brother. There was no room for compromise; Sam was on a dangerous thread and after the wrong person, of course Dean wouldn't pay any attention to his plea.

"Well, it must've been some party you two had going, considering how hard you tried to keep us from crashing it. Well, solid try, but here we are." His grating voice barely even as he let Sam know he'd been caught red-handed and now had to pay the price.

"Look, Dean, I'm glad you guys are here, let's just talk about this..." He truly was glad. No more procrastinating or dreading facing them, instead of waiting until after the nuke hits it's facing them head on.

Like a knife digging into flesh Jessica felt a pain strike her. Her eyebrows came together and wounded eyes stared a hole in the black bra that hung on the bedpost. Sam followed her eyes and immediately felt the guilt in his actions. His heartrending oculars hit Jess with a force that stole her breath. She could feel his shame. She knew he shouldn't feel that way, baby or not they were broken up. In Sam's mind they never broke up though. He never wanted her to leave, but it was her choice. Because of his obligation he felt he didn't have one. This was the reason he felt so mortified. Anger lurked around inside of Dean, growing stronger and stronger as the sight of the undergarment in his line sight. His back was to Jess but he didn't need to see her to know how much this afflicted her.

Without a second thought Dean dug his hand into his pocket and yanked out his Impala's keys, handing them over to Jessica. Sam watched Dean with a puzzled expression. Jess took the keys instinctively without even knowing what he wanted. "Go back to the car, Jess." He ordered it gently but with a sufficient amount of firmness to make her understand there was no reasoning here. She stared at Dean concerned and apprehensively as she took note of that familiar look in his eyes. The look that said it's time for her to leave because he's so close to letting the anger inside control him. She didn't want anyone to get hurt but had to keep her unborn child's interest the biggest priority. She also knew trying to calm him down now was virtually impossible. "It's okay. Go." His voice reassured her in a softer way trying to provide any possible comfort. Jess nodded and flashed Sam one last look before leaving.

Sam continued to look at his brother confused. He never saw Jess just taking an order without the smallest of arguments. When speaking with Jess Dean felt how much she needed to tag along but it wasn't so much to say anything, words were at a useless point now, she just needed Sam to know about the pregnancy and that his actions would impact that unborn life. Dean believed the point was made clear and she served her purpose, so he wanted her gone. Not only that but he could sense with every fiber in him that Ruby was in this motel room somewhere, and there weren't many places to look. "So, where is she?" Dean asked as he began moving slowly around Sam. Sam let out a tired sigh as his head lowered. "She's poison, Sam. Look what she did to you!" Dean's holler sent Sam's head shooting up. Sam cocked his head, he didn't understand what Dean meant by that. Dean could notice even the slightest change in his brother.

"She's been helping me. She's been hunting down demons with me and saving people." He wanted so desperately to wrap Dean's head around this, to make him see the light.

"That is French for manipulating your ass ten ways from Sunday." Haley expanded Dean's mind to the idea that demons weren't evil just because they were demons, but it was more based on their own character. Dean could see past what Sam couldn't see and knew all long she wasn't playing for the home team, she always had an angle.

"You're wrong, Dean." Sam shrugged, voice remaining soft.

"Sammy, you're lying to yourself. I just want you to be okay. You would do the same for me, you know you would." Dean advanced towards his brother. It wasn't a lie; he did want Sam to be okay. He promised Haley he'd try and reason with Sam first, that's one of the few reasons he's refrained from swinging at his brother.

"Just listen for a second. We got a lead on a demon close to Haley. Come with us, Dean. We'll do this together." It was tough to say but it needed to be said, he knew Dean knew what he was up to, no sense in denying it. We felt he was picked to save the world and in order to do that he must destroy someone he truly cared for.

Dean shook his head, perplexed at what he heard. He knew well enough that his brother wasn't capable of hurting someone he loved, one of the reasons Dean could tell Sam changed. "No…"

"Why not?" Sam exhaled with a sharper edge in his tone.

"Because Haley isn't evil, she's my wife!" Dean shot back with even more fire. Though they weren't together Haley would always be his in his head.

"She's a demon!" Sam couldn't believe that Dean of all people could be falling under a demon's charm. Dean used to be a shoot first and ask questions later kind of hunter, but now he was a domesticated demon lover. It disappointed Sam to see what became of Dean.

"So is Ruby!" Dean was so taken by surprise that Sam would use the demon thing as an alibi when he himself was working and traveling, and obviously sharing intimate relations with one. His retort hit Sam hard, so hard he had to look away. He saw it was no excuse, or at least he felt it deep inside of him, but he didn't know why he couldn't get over it for Haley. Ruby was one thing, but Haley was a different story. She was part of him; maybe that's why it hurt him so much to find out it was a lie. "Sammy, I know how we were raised, I know, I know it better than you, man. But this, you're wrong. Just because Haley's a demon doesn't mean she's bad news. Dad even knew that."

At the mention of their father Sam's eyes shot back to Dean with question. "What?" His whisky orbs beamed with a mixture of curiosity and astonishment. Ruby's heart thudded when the second thought in Sam's tone caught her attention. With no hesitation Ruby came walking slowly out of the closet and in sight of Dean. "Oh well lookie here, hiding in the closet like a hooker, huh? I'd say that's a step up from where you were. You should be proud." Dean mocked with a grin. He had no fear when it came to her. Sure, he was afraid of demons, even a little intimidated by Haley, but not by Ruby; he was only afraid of what she was capable of doing to Sam.

"That means the world to me. I'm touched, Dean, truly." Ruby placed a hand over her heart and tapped it. She was just throwing more gasoline into the fire in him.

"Stop it, Ruby, you're not helping." Sam snapped at Ruby in a demanding way. She recoiled as she was put in her place. "Dean, please...whatever you think, whatever she told you, it's a lie. Just come with me, Dean, bring Jess, we can do this. We can save this crap-hole of a world and get Jamie back, together." The moment of doubt passed and Sam was back on track, back to pleading for what he hoped for.

"That sounds great; as long as it's you, me, Jess and Haley. No Ruby, Demon bitch is a deal breaker. You kiss her goodbye, we can go right now." Dean knew this was futile but he made Haley a promise.

"Ruby, get out of here." Sam instructed with some urgency.

As Ruby tried to make a dash for the exit Dean advanced towards her, snarling. "No, she's not going anywhere." Before Dean could reach Ruby Sam put himself between them, creating a space for ruby too escape, which she did. She ran straight for the exit. Dean's eyes glared at Sam with nothing but disbelief. In that moment it was clear Sam picked her over him. Dean couldn't look at his brother; he didn't want him to see the hurt.

"Dean, I need her to help me kill Haley. I know you can't wrap your head around it, but maybe one day you'll understand. I'm the only one who can do this, Dean. Haley has to die." Sam's words were slow and even. He was begging for Dean to see things his way.

Sam's words hit Dean like a freight train all crashing into his heart and causing irreversible damage. Dean's wounded but raging emerald eyes locked with Sam's guarded eyes. "How can you say this to me, to ME?"

"Because it's the truth, Dean, and you're too damn blinded to see it. One of us has to be thinking clearly!" Something inside of Sam exploded. All that play it cool and keep it calm attitude was shot to hell. The time for begging was over. He had a point to make and needed it to be heard because at this point they were just talking themselves in circles.

"Who the hell are you-?" Dean asked dryly while taking a step in Sam's direction.

"I'm being practical here. I'm doing what needs to be done." Sam rose his hands that stopped Dean in his tracks.

"Yeah? You're not gonna do a single damn thing." Dean's condescension built up in Sam for many years, ever since they were children. Sam always took orders, but that little boy that didn't raise his voice loudly was gone.

"Stop bossing me around, Dean!" Sam yelled with so much anger it took Dean by surprise. Dean never looked at it like he was so much bossing Sam around as he was keeping him in line, keeping him safe. "Look. My whole life, you take the wheel, you call the shots, and I trust you because you are my brother. Now I'm asking you, for once, trust me." One final beg. Sam was just tired of it all and decided to give it one last push.

"No. You don't know what you're doing, Sam." Dean shook his head.

"Yes, I do." Sam sounded sure of himself. That certainty made Dean's skin crawl.

"Then that's worse!" Dean shrugged with a bark.

"Why?" Sam's eyes filling with water, they burned. There was a huge weight on his shoulders, on his body. This conversation had taken a lot of energy out of him.

"Because it's not something that you're doing, it's what you are! It means-" Dean managed to stop himself. His chest weaved with uneven breaths. He could feel everything, his entire relationship with Sam just crumbling at the seams.

"What?" Sam's saddened voice asked. Tears welled on Sam's eyes as he saw his brother covering his mouth with one hand and shaking his head. He knew Dean was holding back. "No. Say it." Sam dared Dean to say the one thing, the one word that would seal their fates.

Dean turned back to Sam. Looking into his brother's heartbroken eyes made his own heartbreak. Despite the dark space between them seeing Sam like this cut deeper than anything else in the entire world."It means you're a monster." A tear fell from Dean's eyelid and cascaded down his cheek as he admitted to Sam what he thought of him. The pain in Sam's eyes spilled onto his face like a waterfall as he turned his face away from his brother's. But the anger inside was so much more powerful than the hurt.

_Take my hand... rescue me,  
Justify... set me free.  
Break me down...make it right,  
Burden of sacrifice._

Before Sam noticed the tears falling from Dean's eyes his arm came swinging around, closed fist shooting into Dean's jaw. The cage of anger Sam had kept locked inside of him so deep finally broke. The force of the blow caught Dean so off guard it sent him crumbling onto the floor. His jaw throbbed where Sam's fist collided with it. It wasn't more than ten seconds that Dean was down before getting to his feet slowly; he was used to taking shots. His face matched the infuriation on Sam's, his body was unsettlingly motionless. That punch was the final straw. Promises he has made prior didn't matter anymore, what he feared would happen is happening, words were trivial. Like a projectile being fired from a cannon Dean let loose abruptly. All of the heaviness, the anguish, hatred, every ounce of emotion inside of him flowed into his right fist. With all of his body weight Dean's right hand struck Sam's face hard, and so it had begun…

Ruby ran with her tail tucked between her legs out the motel and through the parking lot. Ruby sucked in a breath as she saw just out of the corner of her eyes what seemed to be a pipe coming in her direction. As she whipped around the pipe smacked into her abdomen and caused her to choke out a wheezing sound. Her hand intuitively clutched her stomach. Jessica gripped the pipe tighter with a huff. "It's about time you and I had a talk, bitch." As Ruby looked up, recognizing the voice, the pipe cuffed the side of her head and sent her rolling on the ground. Jess took in a deep breath and swung the pipe once more towards Ruby. This time Ruby had enough time to react, and she caught the weapon in one hand. Ruby, even minus Jess' pregnancy, had much more power than her by nature, so it was easy to take control of the pipe. In an instant Ruby was on her feet and the weapon was in her hand. How fast the tables turned dazed Jessica, and before she could respond the pipe came at her. It was like the moment played in slow motion, she could easily see the potentially fatal cylinder but her body was stuck in place and everything around her moved slower than that object. To Jess it was one of those nightmares where something awful is coming at you and you try your hardest to run but you can't move.

As the long, cold, rusted silver object crashed into Jess' plump stomach, the might drained all oxygen from her body. Her eyes went wild with horror as they widened. Her mind went empty as she felt the contact. Jess' body went limp and knees buckled, causing her to fall onto the bitter cement with a dull sound. Her shaking arms wrapped around her stomach, sheltering her baby. She knew, she could feel as only a mother could the heart break of her knowing she couldn't stop harm from coming to her child. She gasped for the air that abandoned her earlier but it eluded her desperate grasp. Her entire body panicked with the lack of air causing her to choke of what little saliva was in her mouth. Ruby smugly threw the pipe on the ground, ear screeching sound as it hit. The look in her eyes said she was far from finished, that she'd been waiting for this moment for a long time. But she didn't want a weapon this time; she wanted to feel Jessica being hurt, knowing it was by her, not something else. Ruby pulled her leg back and shoved it towards Jessica with all the power in her. Shock penetrated her body as she felt something catching her boot.

Ruby's eyes flashed open and surveyed with terror. Long brownish gold locks, and brilliantly fierce honey eyes were what she saw. Her body went immobile with fear. Haley's grip tightened on Ruby's foot as she moved in closer with a snarl. Haley got as close as she could then pushed with her power and leverage. The strength of the push sent the both of them backwards, Ruby tripping over, and Haley staggering. Haley directly regained balance and charged in Ruby's direction. A breathless Ruby jumped up and smirked nervously. "Not this time." That's all she said, stopping Haley in place. The place where Ruby stood was empty, she just vanished. It wasn't odd for demons, demons that possessed superior power that is. Jess' cries stole Haley's attention without a second thought. In a split second Haley was at her side, on her knees, hands roaming her stomach and face assessing the damage. Haley's honey eyes welled with horrific shock as they trailed down to Jess' inner thighs. Crimson blood stained Jess' grey sweat pants. Her shirt was rolled up so Haley could easily see if there were any visible wounds, there weren't. The bleeding was internal, which was all the worse. "Dean!" Haley screamed at the top of her lungs for Dean, fear smothering her call.

The fighting inside of the motel between the brothers stopped immediately. Blood trickled from just above Dean's right eyebrow and from Sam's lower lip. They hadn't been holding back on the other. The fright changed the pitch of Haley's voice making it hard for either boy to recognize. Their fighting stilled, each stood silent, panting and bleeding trying to make out who called Dean's name. "Jesus, Dean, help! Please, God…" Tears choked Haley's words as they spilled from her eyes like a rapid tidal wave. Her words faded out towards the ending, her voice became lost in the shattering pain inside of her. She wasn't strong, not when it came to someone she loved getting hurt. No second thought required Dean knew exactly whose voice was calling him. With one glance back at his brother Dean charged through the motel's halls, nerves jittering.

Dean's body froze as Haley came into his eye line. "No…" His heart stopped pounding and just lay silent. Not one part of him moved. He was in a sort of trance, a stupor. His soul was burned with the image of Jessica lying bloody in Haley's arms. Haley's shrieks pulled Dean to the surface and suddenly he was in action mode. Always being trained to practical, Dean moved quickly over to Haley and Jessica. His already bruising hand pulled Jessica's arm over his neck, and other hand slipped under her legs. In one swift movement they both were off the ground, Jessica in Dean's arms, blood dripping from her pant leg and staining the ground. Seeing Dean taking the lead gave Haley a second to catch her breath and get into action mode too. She quickly yanked the Impala door open for Dean and helped in carefully set Jess inside. Haley jumped in the back and cradled her while Dean raced to the front, By the time Sam came to his senses and went to see what the commotion was about he caught the Impala blazing off. His whiskey eyes trailed over to the blood smears on the ground, his heart began to pulsate, beating uncontrollably. His head shaking in denial, he could feel that Jess was the owner of that blood.

_Sometimes I wonder why I'm here at all,  
A thousand faces yet I'm feeling so alone.  
Your whispers calling me you speak my name,  
How can I save you when I couldn't save myself_

Hours passed, though to Bobby, Haley, and Dean they dragged on and on. Unrelenting anxiousness, panic, and agony throttled the three as they sat waiting for any information at all about their beloved. Neither wanted to drink or eat but Bobby, the shrewdest and most insistent of all convinced them to at least drink if not eat. Few grumbles later they were choking down hot coffee, trying their hardest not to throw it up. The sound of heavy footsteps, a long white medical jacket swaying, and a pen clapping against a clipboard caught their attention. The man was aged, thin white hair, average size, and hazel eyes. "Doc, is she okay?" Haley immediately shot up and met the doctor half way. Dean and Bobby followed behind her a little less forcefully. No news was good news in a way to them, they didn't want to hear what they expected.

The doctor's hazel eyes shined with empathy. He hated this part of his line of work, having to confront the families of those who'd been injured. "Why don't we take a seat…" He offered.

"Please…please just tell us." Her honey eyes stung the doctor. The worry and wounds were clear in her eyes. One wrong word and she could break as easily as fragile glass.

"Very well…" The doctor sighed slowly. His eyes went back and forth between Haley, Dean, And Bobby, letting them know he was talking to all of them. "I'm sorry, there's no easy way to say this..." the words were so difficult for him to say. It was always hard for him to deliver the bad news to people, but Haley's eyes cut him harder than ever before. He could clearly see how much Jessica meant to the three of them. "We couldn't save the baby."

The blow of his words shot through Bobby's chest. He knew better than anyone how much Jessica wanted to keep the child. When he found out about her pregnancy she was looking into abortion but it was him who convinced her otherwise and she actually grew to love the idea of becoming a mother. She never wanted anything as much as she wanted her baby. "The blood you saw was her hemorrhaging. Most liked brought on by any stress, exhaustion and/or the hit you said she took." They told him the basics of what happened; of course they didn't tell him it was a demon. They simply said it was a random attack. The masters of manipulation easily convinced the doctors and nurses.

"What about Jessica, is she awake?" Bobby asked. His voice was different than usual, he was always the best in a bad situation but now…the fatherly aching was thick in his tone. He couldn't stand the thought of some kind of harm coming to Haley, Jessica, Sam, Dean, or Jamie; those he saw as his own. It was his crazy little family, two daughters, two sons, one grandson and the family dog. He never let this emotion show, he'd become the master of being pokerfaced. But it was undeniable how deeply this cut.

"During the operation there were complications. The loss of blood caused her to slip into a coma. Now, we've managed to stop the bleeding and she's stabilized. How long she stays asleep is unknown. We are going to be working around the clock and do everything we can. I truly am sorry." The Doctor offered his sincere condolences and was on his way to attend to other patients. Suffocating tears poured from Haley's eyes and drenched her face. Dean moved in closer to her and pulled her into him. His thick arms wrapped around her shoulders securely as her face was buried in his chest. While one hand applied pressure to her shoulder the other brushed her head.

Dean felt his heart constricting in his chest as a strangled breath escaped his lips. Guilt seared his emerald eyes. He knew he shouldn't have given into her; he should have made her stay home. He blamed himself, and this time, no matter what anyone said to him, he wasn't going to forgive himself. Tears welled in Bobby eyes, but never came out. They stayed on his eyes blinding his vision as he heard Haley's cries and took in Jess' state. Heavy breaths steamed the wall around the corner from the three. Just out of their sight Sam stood. He'd seen and heard everything. His pain and regret was indescribably torturous.

_And silence falls,  
Like calmness in a storm.  
My tortured soul is broken wanting more._

A day passed without any change in Jess' condition. Haley stayed at Jess' beside along with Dean, neither leaving. Bobby returned to his place to look after the dog and because he couldn't sit there and see Jess like that, it tore him too much. As two nurses came in to attend to Jess they asked Dean and Haley to step out to give them room to work. They obliged, however only went as far as outside the door. Haley leaned against the wall; she could hear the nurses moving around. Dean leaned beside her, head resting against the wall, eyes closed and arms crossed over his chest. "I'm a failure." Haley admitted out of the blue without any emotion.

Dean's eyes shot open. His face went hard as he looked at her. "You let me out so we could have a better chance at getting Jamie back, at getting everything back to normal but I just keep making things worse. I'm a failure; Jess is like this because you and Sam fought, because you were fighting about me. I can't change it, and I can't stop it because nothing can stop it!" Haley cried, hands slamming over her face and hiding herself in shame as more tears fell from her puffy eyes.

"Hey, look at me." Dean's rough voice commanded sternly. His hands fell down on her shoulders and embraced her, forcing her to look at him. "We are not giving up! And you are not a failure, do you understand me? You've done everything you can and so much more." Dean could see the familiar look in her eyes, like she was holding herself accountable for everything just by existing. His grip on her loosened as he felt he had her full attention. "You wanna know why I let you out?"

"Because you needed my help." She shrugged. Dean's chuckle came out as a loud sigh. Haley's brows knitted as Dean shook his head.

"No. Well, yeah, but no. I let you come with me because you're his mother, and you're still my wife. Demon or not, that doesn't change. I thought for the longest time it made a difference but seeing Sam with Ruby and how far he's fallen made me realize you aren't like her. You might be a demon but you're not evil. What makes someone evil is their choices and you've tried more times than I can count to get Jamie back and put this family back together. And I can see it in you even now, how easily you'd throw yourself into the fire just to wake Jess up or to pull Sam back to reality. You're not a failure, you're a hero. You're not evil; you're the definition of good." Haley's breath busted through her closed lips in out heavy gasp. She didn't even realize she wasn't breathing when Dean was talking.

"I'm so sorry for everything I've put you through, Hales." The genuine apology made the saliva in her throat tangle into a lump and tears fountain in her eyes again. Dean pulled her into a loving hug where he let her feel his affection and gratitude for her. This was a moment both thought for sure was lost for eternity. As Dean slowly pulled back he looked into her eyes. Her honey eyes that made new life spark in him, the air he breathed fresher and his words more delicate. "I love you."

The tears that swam in her eyes fell freely from her lids. They weren't sad tears, they were joyous ones. Ones she thought she'd never have. "I love you too so much." The words oozed out of her. This moment wasn't rushed by the other to calm the tension, it was just simply meant to happen. Gravity pulled the words from them and their souls intertwined just like before. "Always – "

"- and forever." Dean finished their promise to each other. When first getting together they promised they would be always together, forever. They never really broke that oath. With no thought or hesitation Dean and Haley came in together. Both synchronizing as their lips met. Dean's plump pout hid Haley's soft lips as they tasted the life of each other. Peace finally shined on them like the sun on a hot day.

The rest of the day passed tranquilly. As the night came around Haley had fallen asleep holding Jessica's motionless hand, her head resting on the edge of the bed. Dean stood in the corner closest to Jess. Every time Dean drifted off to sleep all he could picture was his last conversation with Jessica, her face haunted him. Dean stealthily managed to sneak out of the room without disturbing Haley. As he walked the near abandoned halls of the hospital his hands rubbed his eyes, trying to awaken them. When he opened his eyes he stopped in his tracks. His eyes went from corner to corner, body swinging around and looking at his surroundings, they changed. He was no longer in a hospital; he was in a well kept looking room. Several pictures hung perfectly on the wall of heaven's warriors, angels. A long cherry oak dining table had several different platters of food, from burgers to fries to pie, to buckets of beer. Each one was Dean's favorite. Dean wondered aimlessly around the room with a confused expression. He didn't understand where he was or how he got there.

His skin crawled with the feeling of eyes on his back. Instinctively Dean swung himself around to catch a glimpse of what stalked him. His eyes examined the slender male figure with recognition. "It's almost time, Dean." Castiel's stoic voice admitted. Dean swallowed hard; he didn't like the sound of that.

_Take my hand... rescue me,  
Justify... set me free.  
Break me down...make it right,  
Burden of sacrifice._

Song: Burden of Sacrifice by: Full Blown Rose


	14. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: 6 Beats Til' Midnight.**

_Don't fret precious I'm here.  
Step away from the window.  
Go back to sleep…_

_**JESSICA.**_

Shimmering sunbeams poured into the small private hospital room causing the caramel walls to transform into a golden shade. The rays danced off of Jessica's sandy hair as she lied motionless on the bed. Multiple machines were hooked up to her, tubes connecting to her veins to give her body it's needed nourishment, and a tube down her throat to help her breathing. Doctors and nurses watched her around the clock; she was one of the few people in the Intensive Care Unit. Sam tried to visit her once, but he only got as far as the door. When he saw her lying like that he couldn't face her, unconscious or not. His guilt for not protecting her was too great. He felt he didn't deserve to be near her. Bobby mustered up the courage to visit Jess again but he didn't last long. He was never the best in emotional situations, he was worse at dealing with that sort of thing than John was. Bobby wasn't soft by nature; he wouldn't let his emotions get the better of him. Instead he focused on the seals. Haley stayed by Jess' side and spoke to her, reminiscing with her about brighter times. Each time she thought of some particular moment where Jess was in the spotlight, tears took up shop in her eyes. Haley had to bite her bottom lip just to get it to a quivering point. She promised herself she wouldn't do that to Jessica. She knew that Jess could hear everyone and she wasn't going to let her hear her cries. So Haley remained strong. In between carrying on a one-sided conversation and trying to figure where Dean disappeared to, she made sure Jess was comfortable and her appearance was well kept. Haley refused to leave Jess' side regardless of how difficult it was to see her in that state or the fact she didn't know where Dean was.

_**DEAN.**___

Safe from pain and truth and choice and other poison devils,  
See, they don't give a fuck about you, like I do.

Several hours passed since first arriving at this mysterious room. Castiel merely told Dean it was almost time but before explicating he left. When reappearing with Zachariah they told Dean, not in so many words, that he was going to stay there until needed, but Dean knew he was a prisoner. Dean couldn't leave the room; thankfully there was food and drinks for him, though that was far from his mind. The lavishly appointed room was door and windowless, walls were painted white with gold trims and accents, and had an unsettling nature to it. Dean couldn't become comfortable enough to sit on one of the seemingly snug chairs, he stood the entire time. His bow legs felt rubbery and head pounded with each second passing. Images of Jessica and Sam bruised his mind. His guilt wouldn't allow him to keep his eyes closed, so with a sigh he poked around the room. His sight fell upon the rustic paintings on the walls. Frustrated with the waiting Dean yanked a pedestal from the ground and began smashing it against the wall in hopes of creating a door. As the force broke through the foundations Dean took a moment to catch his breath but much to his surprise the wall repaired itself in that amount of time. "Son of a bitch." Dean breathed, knowing he was trapped.

"Quit hurling feces like a howler monkey, would you? It's unbecoming." Zachariah's voice appeared suddenly from behind Dean.

"Let me out of here." Dean snarled as he walked towards Zachariah hastily.

"Like I told you: too dangerous out there, demons on the prowl." Zachariah stood his ground as Dean came face to face with him.

"I've been getting my ass kicked all year. Now you're sweating my safety? You're lying. I want to see my brother." Dean had been trying to break free to get back to his family, but more than that, he wanted to try one last time to pull Sam back down. As far as he knew Sam didn't know about what happened to Jessica.

"That's... ill-advised." Zachariah grinned.

"You know, I am so sick of your crap riddles and your smug, fat face. What the hell is going on, huh? Why can't I see Sam? Why can't I see Haley?" Dean barked, demanding answers.

Zachariah sighed, knowing very well it was time to shed light on this for Dean. "Haley's going to break the final seal. Fait accompli at this point, train's left the station." He cheerfully said as he walked to the other side of the room and took a seat on one of the chairs.

Dean was at a loss for words. Why would she break the final seal? She was good, she was his. Zachariah's words were nonsensical to Dean and left his mind hazy. "Why would she-"

"-She will break the final seal, Dean. Perhaps unintentionally, but who's counting, it's going to happen one way or the other." Certainty was thick off his words.

"But I can stop…" Dean stopped himself. A new light shined as he studied Zachariah's face, how pleased he truly was. It hit Dean hard, like having an epiphany. "You don't want to stop it, do you?"

"Nope, never did. The end is nigh. The apocalypse is coming, kiddo, to a theater near you." Zachariah admitted smugly.

"What was all that crap about saving seals?" Dean exclaimed with disbelief. He knew all along the angels were bad news, but this he never expected.

"Our grunts on the ground - we couldn't just tell them the whole truth. We'd have a full-scale rebellion on our hands. I mean, think about it. Would we really let 60 plus seals get broken unless senior management wanted it that way?"

"But why?" Dean's head turned away from Zachariah, unable to look at him anymore.

"Why not? _'The Apocalypse.'_ Poor name, bad marketing - puts people off. When all it is, is Ali/Foreman, on a...slightly larger scale. And we like our chances." Dean let out a gasp. Emotion pulsed through him like morphine, clouding everything. As he looked away the change in the room caught his attention. Certain pieces of the room were different. The lights were dimmed and paintings were now of dark surreal images of Hell. "When our side wins - and we will - it's paradise on earth. Now, what's not to like about that?"

Dean turned back to Zachariah, fear burning in his eyes. "And what happens to all the people during your little pissing contest?"

"Well... you can't make an omelet without cracking a few eggs. In this case... truckloads of eggs, but you get the picture." Zachariah confessed to having the destruction of humans close to heart. "Look... it happens. This isn't the first planetary enema we've delivered." Zachariah got up and walked towards Dean. Dean's face twisted with disgust and eyes rolled over to a vase. "Um no, Dean, probably shouldn't try to bash my skull in with that thing, wouldn't end up too pleasant for you." He smirked. Dean exhaled with frustration and aching.

"What about Sam? He won't go quietly, he'll figure it out. He'll figure out Haley's not evil and he'll stop her from breaking that seal." He was confident in his brother, but this was more of a desperate hope.

Zachariah inhaled deeply. "Sam... has a part to play, a very important part. He may need a little nudging in the right direction, but I'll make sure he plays it." He sounded sure of himself as he nodded. He was trying to make Dean believe this was inevitable.

"What does that mean? What are you gonna do to him?" Dean asked as he moved in closer to Zachariah. Despite the twisted and dark knot in their relationship, Sam would always be Dean's brother, and he would be forever protective of him, even if it didn't seem like it most of the time.

"Sam, Sam, Sam. Marcia, Marcia, Marcia. Forget about him, would you? You have larger concerns." Zachariah placed his hand on dean's shoulder and led him towards the wall. They never took their eyes off the other. "Why do you think I'm confiding in you? You're still vital, Dean. We weren't lying about your destiny, just...omitted a few pertinent details. But nothing's changed. You are chosen. You will stop it. Just... not Haley from breaking that seal or the apocalypse, that's all."

"Which means?" Dean asked as his head shook with a lack of understanding.

Zachariah smiled as he heard Dean's intrigue. His head turned to the direction of the wall, Dean's followed. On the wall were three pictures, the center one was what held their attention. "Lucifer." Zachariah admitted proudly. The rustic painting was of Saint Michael slaying a dragon. "You're going to stop Lucifer. You're our own little Russell Crowe, complete with surly attitude. And when it's over... and when you've won... your rewards will be... unimaginable. Peace, happiness..." Dean felt a heavier weight than he ever felt before come crashing onto his body. His chest moved in and out with uneven breaths. "Two virgins and seventy sluts." Zachariah chuckled as he smacked Dean's arm, teasingly. "Trust me - one day, we'll look back on this and laugh."

"Tell me something. Where's God in all this?" Dean managed to push aside his fear and ask that one question that kept replaying in his head.

His question stilled Zachariah's movements. The smirk faded down but didn't fully leave his face. With his back turned to Dean he answered his question, optimism loud on his words. "God? God has left the building." Before getting the chance to ask further Zachariah had disappeared, much like all angels do. Dean stood there with his heart pounding. The smoky truths finally became clearer. Sam was being manipulated, that realization kind of relieved him. He just knew deep down that his brother couldn't be capable of doing what he's done without someone else's venom tainting his head. As the anxiety set in Dean tore his eyes away from the painting of Michael. They shifted around the room until gradually falling upon something sticking out from behind a plinth. Curiosity took control and moved him in that direction. He didn't even know why he was checking it out; something he couldn't explain psychically pulled him towards it. It was as if it was pivotal for him to know what it was. He slowly knelt down and tugged the object out from the shadows and held it in his hand.

The beats of his heart increased rapidly. His torso ached with each brisk breath that forced itself out his mouth. Sweat beaded on his forehead and he began feeling lightheaded. He held a child's shoe. It was an army green sneaker/boot with brown laces, it was Jamie's boot. His hands that held his son's boot felt weaker and began shaking. His entire body started to tremble. _Jamie…_ His son's name cried in his mind as he gripped the shoe tighter.

_**SAM**___

Counting bodies like sheep  
To the rhythm of the war drums

"What the hell happened back there, Ruby?" Sam asked while grabbing hold of Ruby's arm, firmly, stopping her from moving further.

"Back where?" She asked trying to make out not understanding.

"With Jess." His eyes narrowed. He'd been trying to make sense of the situation but nothing added up. Certainly Jess and Ruby hated each other but Ruby wouldn't hurt her because of what she meant to him. But Haley, she loved Jess, even if she was a demon; Sam wanted to believe in that.

"Wait, you think I-"The insult was heavy on her eyes.

"All I know is: I told you to leave so Dean wouldn't make you a hood ornament, and then Haley starts screaming her head off and Jess is lying in a pool of her own blood!" Sam shouted.

"It was Haley." Ruby simply replied. The sureness threw Sam off.

"What makes you so sure?" He wasn't going to half ass this one, he needed concrete alibis.

"Think about it Sam, Haley, the demon queen, she's manipulated all of your emotions since the jump. She made Dean fall in love with her and thus getting a connection to everyone else. She went in with one purpose: to keep tabs on everyone. She's used you all. And this with Jessica, that is how she takes you out one by one without blowing her cover." She lied. It didn't sound like a lie to Sam's ears though; it seemed probable giving the fact the angels always told him she was no good. His eyes fell; they looked more puppyish than ever now. He wanted to trust in his brother's judgment so badly, but he just couldn't, not after this. "I know you wanna believe there is good in her, Sam, but fairytales don't exist. This is reality where the truth cuts to the bone and no one gets a happily ever after." Sam felt the anger boiling inside of him. The one person, the one woman he ever loved being betrayed, them losing their unborn child, all because of one person they mutually cared for. The bittersweet mockery had Sam's stomach doing cartwheels. He believed in Ruby's assessment and was out for blood, for vengeance.

Sam was hell bent on becoming strong enough avenge his girlfriend. Regardless if they broke up he still considered Jess to be his girl and always would. No one ever made him love a woman before; she was his first and only love. He might have made decisions she didn't agree on, and he might have picked Ruby over her but he still had hope for them. He didn't even let himself think for a second that she might not wake up, she was going to, and he believed that with everything in him. Sam kicked a cardboard box in the air as his patience frayed. Ruby hung her head with her palms planted on her hips, she clearly wasn't happy. "What the hell, Ruby! You said she was gonna be here." The aggravation fired his tone. They were at a small shop, the walls and its curtains all purple. The sigh read: _Clothes over Bros. _

"I don't know, Sam. She should have been here. She must have known we were coming." Ruby sighed, she didn't expect this turn of events.

"And how would she know that?" Sam was back with the accusation in his words.

"Does it look like I know? Do you see me with a crystal ball, waving it around and magically getting the answers you want? No. Someone must have tipped her." She shook her head, this through them off course.

"Who could have possibly known that we-"Sam began asking only to be cut off by Ruby.

"-Haley." Ruby didn't honestly know that, but she saw an opportunity to help Sam believe in what happened to Jessica, so she was going to take it. "She was there at the scene; she didn't arrive with Dean or Jess. She must have known where they were headed. And she's got the speed advantage. We were talking about Brooke just before Dean and Jessica arrived." It was such a solid story Ruby even had herself believing it.

Sam nodded with an exhale; he bought it like a naïve child. "Okay, so what now?"

"Well, I was counting on our little fashionista for help, but I do have a backup plan." Ruby smirked with confidence, Sam grinned with satisfaction, Ruby was always prepared and that's what served him well.

There was no more snow on the ground anywhere, and it was the middle of February. Snow should still be hiding the land but it was clear. The sun was out and it was blistering. It was anomalous and had everyone wondering what was going on. The dirt flew with the breeze and looked like a scene out of western flick. Tires were sticking out of the dirt ground, barrels pinned against a large, open gate. Four rusted, damaged cars were stacked on one another. Intense shadowy eyes gave the area a once over before they were fixed upon the sign that stood over the entrance of the open gate. _Singer Auto Salvage_ is what it read. Milk brown chocolate hair shuffled as the thick wind blew it. "Well, Singer…I hope you're as close to the boys as Hales says you are." Brooke's raspy voice said to herself. Brooke played over the crazy request of Haley in her head. Haley had called her an hour ago and told her to evacuate her shop. Haley instructed Brooke to go to Bobby's for protection, she knew deep inside the pit of her stomach Sam would be heading her way. With a large exhale Brooke headed towards the back entrance of Bobby's house. She was dreading this. He was a hunter, she was an unfamiliar demon. It didn't matter she was close to Haley, Bobby didn't know her and he'd be on the defensive immediately.

_Just stay with me,  
Safe and ignorant, go,  
Back to sleep, go  
Back to sleep_

Sam stood holding his cell phone in hand, tapping it as he thought about his next move. He stood just facing a shabby sign reading: _St. Mary's Convent – 2 Miles._ Ruby stayed a few paces behind Sam, waiting by the car with a knife in hand. In the distance was an abandoned looking building. Ruby was certain there were a pack of demons in there, resting. After scoping the joint they confirmed it.

"Sam, it's time. Are we doing this or not?" Time was wearing thin, much like Ruby's patience.

"Give me a minute to think." Sam's tone was cold. His body was rigid. He was having second thoughts about the design.

"Sam-"Ruby tried pressing again, but Sam wouldn't have it, not this time.

"Give me a damn minute, Ruby!" Sam shouted without turning around to look at her. His eyes stayed glued on the phone in his hand.

"Better think fast." Ruby mumbled as she slouched against the corroded car. Sam took a breath and pressed a button of the phone, the phone light up with the touch. _"You have one unheard message"._ Is what they simulated phone voice said. It was a message from Dean, one Sam didn't take earlier. _"First unheard message"._ Sam pressed the button; he had to know what Dean needed to say after everything.

"Listen to me, you bloodsucking freak. Dad always said I'd either have to save you or kill you. Well, I'm giving you fair warning. I'm done trying to save you. You're a monster, Sam - a vampire." At the word 'monster' Sam felt what was left of his heart collapsing. That word belonged to him now. It was how Dean saw him and how Sam saw himself. Growing up, living the hunting life, they saw true monsters. And now to Dean, Sam was just another evil dog that needed to be put down. "You're not you anymore. And there's no going back." The finality cut like a razor blade in Sam's chest. He could feel the internal bleeding, his soul bleeding out.

As the phone beeped Sam slowly lowered it and shut it off. Ruby grinned obnoxiously behind Sam. Tears stirred in Sam's eyes but he didn't let them fall. His brother hated him, and girlfriend, who even if she woke up would hate him too. He was alone. He had to finish what he started or the losses would have all been in vain. The mission was all he had left. "Let's do it." Sam let out in a shuttered breath.

"Thank God." Ruby sighed with relief. It was as if for a moment she doubted where Sam's head was at. Without anymore words Sam and Ruby broke into the building, slaughtering, and draining, and getting any information out of those five demons.

_**BOBBY.**___

Swayin' to the rhythm of the new world order and  
Counting bodies like sheep to the rhythm of the war drums  
The boogeymen are coming  
The boogeymen are coming

"Alaska. Fifteen-man fishing crew all stricken blind, cause unknown. New York, teacher goes postal, locks the door, kills exactly sixty-six kids, all this in a single day." Bobby's brusque voice laid out the facts. "I looked them up. There's no doubt about it. They're all seals, breaking, fast." Seals were falling faster and faster every second.

"How many are left?" Rufus panted as he drove down a rocky road.

"Who knows? Can't be many." Bobby didn't have a clue, but figured it couldn't a great number left before Armageddon kicks off. There were too many seals in the world, six hundred of them, and only sixty-six needed breaking, it was impossible to figure out.

"Alright, I'll do some more digging and see what I can see." Rufus had been the only other hunter helping Bobby with the seals.

"Thanks, and Rufus, you watch your ass out there." Bobby directed Rufus; concern for one of his oldest frenemies was detectable on his tongue. As Bobby put the phone down he began stroking his beard. Eyes closed, and savoring the quiet. His moment of relaxation was stolen from him when the feminine sound of a clearing throat chimed from across the room. His eyes gradually fluttered open and fell upon the milk chocolate brunette. Her deep eyes looked at him waiting for an answer. "What are you gawking at?"

"Before I was so rudely interrupted by your…friend…you never answered my question: Where is Dean?" Brooke's raspy voice asked with urgency. It took a solid forty minutes to convince Bobby she meant no harm to him but was actually instructed by Haley to go there.

"Does it look like I know, princess?" Bobby sarcastically shot off. "Why don't you ask the angels?" Bobby suggested, ridiculing what she was, knowing every well no demon could or ever would go to an angel for help.

"Listen, Singer. This is important. If Haley doesn't have him, Sam doesn't and you don't, then that means the angels do. And you don't want him with the angels right now, trust me." Worry was easy to hear in her, which pulled Bobby's attention.

"Why's that?" Bobby questioned, eyeing the beautiful girl.

"It's almost time for the final showdown." She admitted with sadness.

"Come again?" his voice grew deeper and eyes more intense as he moved in closer to her, listening intently.

Brooke sighed. "Please, just trust me, every second counts right now. Call Dean; get him here, away from those…those…those freaking feathery-white pillow stuffing's!" Brooke shouted with annoyance. His breaths moved quickly and her cheeks flushed.

Bobby's eyes narrowed, not sure if he should trust her. She noticed his skepticism and proposed an offer. "Look, you trust me about Dean and the angels and I'll tell you about how many seals are left." After a minute of thinking over that quid pro quo Bobby slowly nodded.

Ten minutes passed. Each minute was spent trying to reach Dean, but each time was ringing and ringing. "Damnit boy, pick up your phone!" Bobby yelled in frustration and concern.

Brooke shook her head, upset surrounding her. "It's too late. The angels have him on lockdown."

"Meaning what?" Bobby breathed, not liking the sound of 'lockdown'.

Brooke shrugged. "It doesn't matter, he'll be fine. Me on the other hand, I'm disappearing, but first…" Brooke turns back so Bobby's in her eye line. "Let's talk about them seals, shall we?"

_**HALEY.**___

Lay your head down child  
I won't let the boogeyman come  
Countin' bodies like sheep  
To the rhythm of the war drums  
Pay no mind to the rabble  
Pay no mind to the rabble

"Hello?" Haley asked as she held her cellular phone to her ear. Her voice was croaky and full of sleep. She could hear faint noises from the background but couldn't make out any words. "I'm sorry, we must have a bad connection, I can't hear you." Haley laced a large amount of golden-brown hair behind her ear in hopes of hearing better.

"Momma!" A child's voice screamed into the phone in a burst of excitement.

His voice hummed in Haley's head, crashed into her chest like a cement truck, and sucked the air from her lungs like a vacuum. "Jamie…" She gasped, her eyes filled with tears. Terror, relief, anguish, happiness, grief, elation - every emotion possible tangled into a knot in her throat and stomach.

"Yeah, momma, it's me! I'm so happy to hear your voice momma; I've been so scared without you and daddy!" His sounded exactly the same as she remembered, full of life.

"Jamie, baby, tell me where you are and momma will come get you." Haley didn't even realize that every piece inside of her was warning her to not listen or believe what the voice was saying. She was just too blissful and naïve to notice.

"I'm at a convent momma! It's creepy and there are noises and blood and I'm scared!" Jamie sounded so scared it made Haley scared for him. His fear ripped her apart on the inside. It was in his tone that he was begging Haley to come to him.

"I'm on my way, baby, just hide until I get there!" Haley urgently spoke into the phone. She jumped from her chair and gripped Jessica's hands and held it tight for a moment. She leaned in closer and planted a caring, sisterly kiss upon Jess' forehead, then blazed out of the hospital. It wasn't until she got halfway there that it registered in her head that he said he was in a convent. She didn't know if it was a trap or not, but she knew she had to go there, to see if her son was truly there, or if she was signing her own death certificate. It didn't matter. There was a chance it was her Jamie, and she'd risk it all for him quicker than a heart could beat and eye could blink.

**St. Mary's Convent  
Ilchester, Maryland - 1972**

_I'll hold you and protect you from the other ones,  
The evil ones, don't love you son,  
Go back to sleep._

A priest knelt down before an altar, hands holding each other in a manner of praying. A long wooden crucifix was pinned to the wall he was facing. Five candles were on both sides burning a bright mixture of orange and red. His white and black robe had blood smeared in places; his hands were covered in it. The white structure with engravings of angels was tainted with the same crimson color as the priest's robe. Bloody bodies of nuns were scattered across the room, not one moving. On the structure was another nun, she was arranged the way the crucifix was, t-shaped. "Father, look... I'm not exactly the praying type, but still... I made the sacrifice. I got you a bagful of nuns. So, uh... can you hear me? Can you whisper through the door?" The priest's gentle voice pleaded with the one he called upon. This was no work of God; this was the work of the Devil.

The candles to his left started to flicker and he let out an exhale, he seemed thankful. His eyes turned their attention back to the dead nun who lied before him on the structure. Abruptly, that nun gasped for air. "I'm here, my son." The distorted male/female voice reassured his faithful subject. The dead nun channeled Lucifer.

"It's so good to hear your voice, Padre." He sincerely admitted with happiness in his eyes. "I have been searching for you for so long. You have no idea. The others have lost faith, dickless heathens, but not me." He seemed proud that he withstood the betrayal and remained true to his father.

"You've done well." Lucifer affirmed with satisfaction, proud in most loyal son.

The priest smile graciously, he was glad to please Lucifer. "So, uh... how do I bust you out?" Lucifer was locked into a cage, one that no one even knew where was or how to open.

"Haley." The name is all Lucifer said, he said it with confidence.

The priest's eyes suddenly flashed yellow. "Haley? Father, she's... she's not the same. She's lost sight of our mission. She doesn't care anymore." He wanted his father to become aware of how far his eldest was fallen since his departure.

"Haley. Haley can break the seals." Lucifer insisted, making the priest back down.

Just outside with the cold wind's howl, pitch-dark hair swayed and the moonlight danced off of it. White eyes watched the convent, brows narrowing. It was a female figure, Haley, in different skin, watching as her younger sibling, Azazel, and father, Lucifer strategized.

_**THE BEGINNING IS THE END IS THE BEGINNING.**___

I'll be the one to protect you from your enemies and all your demons  
I'll be the one to protect you from a will to survive and a voice of reason

The convent was lifeless and still. The wind howled outside and made the trees hit the walls. The moonlight created shadows that made even Haley's skin crawl. Haley spent the last ten minutes surreptitiously creeping through the corridors. She didn't let the backs of her boots touch ground, just her fronts; she wanted to minimize the noise as much as possible. As she prowled her eyes suddenly caught the image of something hefty swinging at her. On instinct she threw her hands forward and avoided the hit by catching the object. Her eyes flashed open upon hearing a youthful groan. Her honey orbs studied his features, undeniably her son. "Jamie, baby, are you okay?" She cried as he dropped the base he swung and sunk to his side. Her hands traveled from his feet, to arms, to face, to stomach, canvassing him, making sure he wasn't harmed.

"I'm fine momma. I knew you'd find me!" His faith in her warmed her and cloaked her like a snuggly blanket on a cold winter's day. Her head moved in closer to him, lips touching his temple, nose brushing nose. A smile stretched across her face, one that made Jamie smile, a smile he was sure was long lost.

"Well I did have your help." Haley chuckled frantically, remembering the phone call. Haley, still too blinded by the joy pulled Jamie into a tight embrace. It wasn't until Jamie broke their hug that the smoke cleared from her mind.

"My help?" Jamie echoed, eyes widening, voice surprised. Haley finally heard how different his voice was from when they spoke on the phone.

"Yeah, you called me and told me where you were...didn't you?" She prayed Jamie would nod his head, but that wasn't the case and she knew it deep down. Jamie slowly shook his head with a gulp, horror returning to his eyes. Haley's entire body violently switched into action mode, eyes darted around the room, scoping the area. "We need to go, Jamie" Haley immediately stated without room for arguments.

"Momma, shh!" Jamie said in a gasp as they began to start moving. His panic sent their movements stopping dead. Haley listening intently trying to hear what it is that horrified Jamie so.

Bobby slammed closed a thick, old book. His mouth popped open and expression nonbelieving and hopeless. "Oh my God…there's only one left." He let out a huge breath, the horror clear in his aged eyes. All seals have fallen, all but one…

"Haley…" Haley's ears twitched as she heard her name being called out. The male voice eerily familiar, it made shivers run down her spine. Sam's husky voice continued calling out to her, Haley could hear the footsteps getting closer every second. Jamie and her were cornered…

_I'll be the one to protect you from your enemies and your choices son  
They're one in the same, I must isolate you…  
Isolate and save you from yourself …_

Song: Pet/Counting Bodies Like Sheep By: A Perfect Circle


	15. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: ****Det Gömda**

_They're coming back and you just don't know when_

_You want to cry but there's nothing coming_

_They're gonna push until you give in or say when_

The beautiful room was anything but that to Dean. It appeared stunning to the naked eye, but it was soiled by a child's shoe. Knowing that his son was in this room at one point or another tugged at his heartstrings. All this time they spent their minds immediately went to demons, or nasty creatures, when all along it should have been directed at those that consider themselves higher beings. To Dean, the only higher they were, were on his hit list – he vowed to exterminate any who got between him and Jamie. The tension in the room was so palpable it could be cut with a knife. It smothered the air in the room. Dean found himself puffing every so often trying to choke through the trepidation and just breathe. He continually rang for Haley but she never picked up. Dean, having a never say die attitude decided on trying and trying over again until he reached her. As the phone was held just to his ear, static was all that was heard. The disappointment lied heavy on him making him feel twenty pounds heftier. Being contained in this room made him feel so useless, it reminded him when he was younger, that feeling he got every time he let his father down.

"You can't reach her, Dean. You're outside your coverage zone." Castiel senselessly pointed out the obvious to Dean when appearing behind him at the end of the table. Anger boiled under Dean's skin and flushed his cheeks. Castiel was just another angel now, one that held his son. But it was more than that. Dean asked Castiel for help, for information and Castiel lied straight to his face. In spite of not being the friendliest towards the angel, Dean did consider Castiel a friend in a twisted way. But that hopeful slate turned into loathing so fast it gave him whiplash. He never hated anyone so much before, he never even hated Castiel this much when he told him that Haley needed to be eradicated. Family, blood, that's what mattered most to Dean, that's how he was raised, family first above all else. To know someone who claimed to be his guardian and whom obviously knew him would betray that sliced what little trust he had in inhumanly beings.

Dean turned around to face Castiel after folding the cellular phone back into his jacket. His ice cold stare didn't surprise Castiel in the least, it was to be expected. Dean advanced towards the table and tossed Jamie's boot on it. It was a message, him letting Castiel know that the cat was let out of the bag. Castiel's ocean eyes gazed at the boot, guilt riddling inside the pit of his stomach. Dean would never know how deeply it pained him to witness what happened to the child. Castiel was simply obeying orders now; he didn't want any more of his kin to pay for the sins of his emotions. Castiel's eyes finally met with Dean's. It did stun him a little to see nothing in Dean's eyes. It was as if that shoe was the final knife in his chest, the one that broke him beyond repair. "Where the hell is my son?" Dean's ruff voice finally mustered up the question longing in the air. When Castiel looked down again it made Dean scoff, a smirk curving on the side of his lips. "Oh, right, right. Got to toe the company line, can't ever tell the truth. Why are you here, Cas?"

"We've been through much together, you and I. And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry it ended like this." The Angel confessed his regret as he found the courage to look Dean in the eyes once again.

"'Sorry'?" Dean quoted his remorsefulness with disbelief. He couldn't believe Castiel dared to have the nerve to say he was sorry for how things ended up when he's the one to put them in motion. It was a slap in the face the word 'sorry'. Dean scoffed again, Castiel's backbone actually made him chortle. Without hesitation Dean turned back a little and swung his fist towards Castiel's face. Castiel's face turned with the impact but it seemed that he was unaffected by the blow. Dean instantly wrapped his good hand right over the one he hit Castiel with. His hand throbbed with pain; it was like hitting a brick wall. Dean let out a pained whimper. His breath came out strangled as he applied pressure to his knuckles. "It's Armageddon, Cas. You need a bigger word than 'sorry.'"

"Try to understand - this is long foretold. This is your..." Castiel tried to make Dean understand that this was inevitable, it was written in stone and must come to pass. There was no second option. No matter how many roads curve, details get altered; Dean will end up at the same destination. Though Dean was too stubborn to see what Castiel tried to convey he wouldn't give up the fight to make it register.

"Destiny? Don't give me that holy crap." Dean shook his head; he didn't want to hear the excuses. "Destiny, God's plan... It's all a bunch of lies, you poor, stupid son of a bitch! It's just a way for your bosses to keep me and keep you in line!" Castiel eyed Dean carefully, he didn't want to show any emotions, but Castiel certainly felt closer to Dean in a way. Everything Dean said, Castiel believed deep down. "You know what's real? People, families - that's real. And you're gonna watch them all burn? You're gonna watch my family burn!" Dean let out, his tone rising as the thought of his family being subjected to the impending violence and Castiel standing idly by shocked him. He couldn't believe an angel could be capable of it, let alone Castiel, one who claimed to have deep affections for humanity.

"What is so worth saving?" Castiel's tone rose, matching Dean's as he moved towards him. "I see nothing but pain here. I see inside you. I see your guilt, your anger, confusion. In paradise, all is forgiven. You'll be at peace, even with your brother."

"You can take your peace... and shove it up your lily-white ass.'Cause I'll take the pain and the guilt. I'll even take Sam and Haley as is. It's a lot better than being some Stepford bitch in paradise." It was a truth Dean didn't even fully understand. Everything that happened, the mixed emotions tying in him when around both Haley and Sam, it didn't matter anymore. If they could just win for once, then nothing else mattered. He'd find peace in how his brother is and in what Haley is. He could come to terms. Castiel couldn't take it; he had to look away from Dean. It frustrated him that Dean could accept what he was raised to despise, thus disregarding everything his father trained him to be, but yet Castiel couldn't disobey an order just because of fear. It made him smaller. "This is simple, Cas! No more crap about being a good soldier. There is a right and there is a wrong here, and you know it." As Castiel walked away Dean followed closely behind him. "Look at me!" Dean slammed a hand down on Cas' shoulder and spun him around with force so their eyes met again. "You know it! You were gonna help me once, weren't you?" Castiel's eyes quickly glanced in a different direction, trying not to give away the truth in his eyes. "You were gonna warn me about all this, before they dragged you back to bible camp. Help me - now. Please."

"What would you have me do?" Castiel's words came out slowly and unsure. He was faltering, he felt himself slipping under the sound of Dean's pleas. The needy in Dean's aura crushed Castiel and pinned him completely. He wanted so badly just to help him, but if he did so he felt it was betraying his father, the one he remained unquestionably loyal to.

"Get me to Sam. We can stop this before it's too late." Dean's words oozed out. He felt a splinter of hope, a small light igniting inside of him. Castiel merely asking that question gave him faith that he just might help him yet, that all may not be lost.

"I do that, we will all be hunted. We'll all be killed." Castiel avowed. Dean knowing the sacrifice was a necessity.

"If there is anything worth dying for... this is it." Dean disclosed his truest belief with a tired breath. Castiel gradually shook his head slowly and looked down to the ground, giving his answer. Dean's face went hard, he understood the unspoken riposte. Every inch of Dean cracked. That little glimmer of hope inside of him turned into ashes. Castiel was his only way out of here; if he wasn't going to help then everything truly was lost. That meant Dean now had to accept the fact his wife would die, his brother would lose himself, Jess could remain comatose, Bobby would be alone wondering what the hell, and Jamie would be an orphan, lost in the world without any blood to his name as Lucifer terrorized every last person. "You spineless... soulless son of a bitch, what do you care about dying? You're already dead. We're done." Dean's anger surfaced but not in the volume of his tone, rather the way he said it. There was an edge to his voice and it was unmistakably fury. Dean stormed away from Castiel, his back now facing him. He couldn't look at him, not without wanting to rip him apart. Castiel single handedly signed six billions death warrants all in the name of blind obedience.

"Dean -" Castiel tried to say something, anything to fix this with Dean, but there weren't words, and he knew it. Aching was thick in his tone, stinging in his chest, something angels shouldn't feel.

"We're done." Dean said flatly without giving one look back to Castiel. Not a single care for him. His conclusion felt like a bullet in Castiel's heart. With no more needing to be said, the damage he caused being colossal, Castiel left.

As the night dragged on Dean started feeling even more fidgety. He didn't know what was going on out there, not with Jamie, not with Haley or Sam. His heart continued pounding faster as each minute passed, his nerves were rattling. Dean paced back and forth around the room until he finally stopped at the table. His emerald orbs eyed the burger platter. He hadn't eaten in two days; he didn't have it in him, the worry and fear made him satiated. He couldn't stand listening to the rumble of his stomach any longer. With a roll of his eyes his arm reached for a burger. He started slowly pulling the wrapper down, his mouth watered with desire. Suddenly without a sound Castiel appeared behind Dean. Before Dean even knew Castiel was there he felt a yanking on his shoulder. Castiel's hand grabbed him by the shoulder with force and slammed him into the wall. His free hand pressed over his mouth to stop Dean's predictable protest, while the other held a knife. Castiel held Dean to the wall as they exchanged a long stare, an unspoken conversation. Gradually Dean nodded slightly and Castiel released him.

As Dean eyed the knife Castiel drew it to his own forearm and dug it into his skin, pulling it along and making a line. Blood came oozing from the wound, though it didn't appear to faze Castiel. Castiel quickly put the knife into his pocket and rubbed his now freehand on his wound, his cream skin turning crimson. Dean watched with confusion and shock, he didn't understand what was happening, but he knew he got under Castiel's skin. And also that he won over Castiel. Castiel didn't pay any attention to the questions in Dean's eyes; he took his blood-coated hand and smeared it on the white wall. It looked like he was finger painting, but he was actually drawing a symbol. Dean recognized that symbol; he'd seen it quite a few times before. It was an Angel banishing sigil. Zachariah abruptly appeared, startling Dean, but not taking Castiel by surprise. "Castiel! Would you mind explaining just what the hell you're doing?" Anger clearly firing his tone as Zachariah stomped towards his disobedient 'soldier'.

Castiel hastily finished the drawing and slammed his hand in the center of it. With no delay a violent white flash enveloped the room. Dean directly hid his face in arm. Castiel watched the light takes Zachariah away. The glowing stopped when Zachariah was no longer in sight. Castiel turned to Dean who cautiously uncovered his face. "He won't be gone long. We have to find Sam now."

"Where is he?" The importance and urgency sent Dean spiraling into action mode.

"Maryland. We have to stop him, Dean, from killing Haley." Castiel finally admitted.

"That's consensus. But why the change of heart, Cas? You said Haley had to die or she's gonna break the final seal." Dean wasn't looking to give Castiel an opportunity to second guess, he just needed to know what changed his mind.

"Haley IS the final seal. She dies, the end begins." Castiel's voice grew intense, this was it for him. He let go of his family, he was disloyal to his kin. There was no turning back for Castiel now, his fate was sealed. Dean's emerald eyes broadened and fright shrouded them. It was a little less than a year ago Castiel told him Haley needed to die, now a truth he knew deep down all along finally surfaced.

_Now we're here, and it turns to chaos_

_Hurricane coming all around us_

_Double crack throws you back from the window, you stay low_

"Shh, momma!" Jamie exclaimed as the terror penetrated his body. His hand gripped onto his mother's forearm, pulling her down to his level.

Haley clung to Jamie as she heard footsteps from outside of the room. The familiar husky voice sent shivers running down her spine. She was afraid for her own well belong of course, but more than anything for her son, and for Sam himself. She knew the consequences. All of the horror she'd die before letting her child see, and all of the shame and blame that will be put on Sam if he succeeds. She didn't want either of them have to face any of it. Haley swallowed hard after taking a breath and turned to her son. "Jamie, honey, momma's gonna stay here a minute and have a grown up talk with your uncle, I need you to go outside and wait for your father."

"No, momma, I can't! He's gonna hurt you, I've seen it!" Jamie shouted as his body trembled.

"Enough, Jamie!" Haley roared. Her tone was louder than it had ever been before. "I said go outside, wait in the trees until you see your father, that's an order!" Haley rarely ever laid her foot down like that with her son, Dean always took that charge. She didn't like taking point. She could still even remember when she first joined John and Dean, though he knew she was much older and wiser John still gave her orders. He did it all to maintain hers and Dean's safety. Unimaginable amount of time and here she used only what John taught her, not what she remember from her time as an active demonic entity.

"Momma..." Jamie choked out through the tears that stricken him. It made him smaller than he was whenever he got yelled at by his parents or someone he loved but that wasn't what hit him now. It was the fact that he knew what his mother was doing, why she was doing it and what it might cost her.

"I love you, baby. I'll be alright, now go." Haley remained strong even though her voice was cracking. It was time for her to put on a brave face for once. Hell, all of the trials she faced, it all added up and led to this moment. This was her final test, the truest of what mattered most to her, where her loyalty lied.

"I love you, momma." Jamie said as he wrapped his arms around his mother's waist. Halley wrapped her arms around Jamie's shoulders and neck, applying as much pressure as she could without hurting him. A tear fell from Haley's eyelid as she felt herself already missing her son. She knew very well that this could be the last time she ever got to feel his warmth. To smell his scent of Christmas candies, to see his beautiful chubby face, or eyes that sparkled with energy and promise. Jamie clanged onto Haley as tears drowned his eyes. As the tears came pouring out he hugged Haley tight as he could and then pushed away from her and ran off. Haley sucked in a breath as she watched her son obeying her order. She was quite proud of his strength.

Haley's attention was stolen by a sudden rumbling sound. Just as her eyes met with the closed doors they came busting open. Her scared honey eyes met with Sam's as he stalked towards her without any fear. The determination and swagger of Sam sent Haley reeling. Demon blood affected humans but with Sam it was profound. Jamie stopped running soon as he heard the banging of the doors. Every inch of him ached to run back and help his mother, he knew he could, it would be the least hard thing he's done in his short life. He wasn't scared of his uncle, not for himself anyway. Jamie was afraid for his mother as she was for him. He knew very well what happened to Sam and how powerful he was, and because of that he knew that he could easily take Sam out. But no matter how much he itched to, how much his heart begged him to go back, he didn't. He above all else obeyed his mother, that's how he was raised. He wanted to make her proud. And seeing him in a fight wouldn't make her proud, but staying out of it would. Jamie continued on running as the tears flew with the breeze.

_It all began with a man and country_

_Every plan turns another century around again_

_Another nation fallen_

Dean gasped as his eyes flashed opened. His eyes adjusted to the change from the green room to outside of an old abandoned abbey. His heart started racing, millions of thoughts. How was he going to stop this? Was he going to be in time to stop it? What will he lose? The anxiety set in and knotted inside of him. Castiel stood beside Dean, his eyes shooting up to the sky as he felt something coming. "What the hell is going on?" Dean asked as he noticed the change in Castiel, the more serious and concentrating look on him.

Without an answer being given a deep rumbling started and it was accompanied by a blinding white light. Dean's head violently turned so his eyes wouldn't be harmed. "It's the Archangels!" Castiel exclaimed as his eyes hit Dean. For once Dean saw a flicker of something, of feeling in him. He saw fright. That fright sent an entire new wave of consternation through him. "I'll hold them off! I'll hold them all off! Just stop Sam!" Castiel bellowed before clapping Dean on the forehead, transporting him inside of the convent. Castiel turned around so the bright light came into his eye line. His body straightened out and he stood tall as he prepared himself to face whatever came. Jamie's eyes grew wider as he clung to the trees and ducked down, eyeing Castiel and the light coming towards him.

_Maybe god can be on both sides of the gun_

_Never understood why_

_Some of us never get it so good, so good_

"Sam…" Haley started up in an urgent manner as he stalked into the sanctuary. His heartbeats grew louder and quicker each second around her. He could feel and hear her blood pumping throughout her body, the sound was intoxicating. Before she could say anymore Sam flicked a hand and Haley felt an invisible force flinging her across the room. Upon landing, Haley's head hit off the rustic white structure at the altar with a loud thump. Her body crumpled to the ground, eyes rolling and glazing, and head dazed.

"I've been waiting for this... for a very long time." Sam confessed with a small smirk curving in the corner of his lips. It felt good to extract some revenge for Jessica, though a part inside of him did ache with guilt for hurting his best friend, his sister.

"Sam, this isn't you." Haley let out in a breathless whimper as she held her head and tried to straighten herself to a sitting position just in front of the altar."You know this isn't right, you can feel it! You're stronger than the darkness inside of you, just fight it!" She believed with all of her heart that Sam was so much stronger than what demons put in him. If Sam could only believe it she knew he could overthrow the persuasion of the blood and mind games.

"Enough with your lies, Haley, I'm sick of hearing them." Sam advanced a step slowly towards her. He couldn't help but think of what she said. That small piece inside of him that regretted hurting her was screaming at him to stop and just listen. But he couldn't hear it over the pounding of his heart. "The game is over. You took everything from me. You made Dean and Jess turn against me. You put Jess in a coma." As he laid out the list of sin Haley felt the self-loathing piling on her. She blamed herself for everything that went wrong, she was just like Dean. "You know something? Dean even had the bone to call me a monster, but he got it wrong. I'm not the monster, you are." Sam admitted smugly, eyes searing her soul. She considered herself a monster but her opinion of herself never mattered. What mattered to her were the opinions of those she loved. And to know that Sam truly thought she was a being of pure evil shredded her heart.

"One day, Sam…" Haley tried so hard to speak but the pain took her voice and locked it away. Tears were held on her eyes and begged to fall, it took everything in her just to hold them there. Her bottom lip quivered as she held the paralyzing stinging inside. "…one day you are going to know the truth, and you will hate yourself. But until that day, why don't you show me what you're made of, hotshot." She snarled, swallowing the tears, not giving this version of her brother the satisfaction. And certainly not giving Ruby the pleasure of seeing the original on her knees and pouring pain from her marrow.

With no hesitation, Sam reached his hand out towards Haley. As he threw his power at her Haley screamed in pain. Her body lit from the inside, an orangey-red glow engulfed her. Suddenly Sam lowered his hand, his head turned slightly and he looked over his shoulder back at the closed doors. His heartbeats drowned out the sound but his brother's voice struck a chord in his head. "Sam! Sam!" Dean's distant and faint voice screamed as he pounded on the bolted door.

"Dean?" Sam's low voice asked in confusion as he looked at the door. His brows kitted and head tilted. He could barely hear anything over the sound of his racing heart because of the blood he craved.

Sam's head turned back as he faintly heard a woman's voice. "What are you waiting for? Now, Sam, now!" Ruby begged Sam, urging him to continue before it's too late. Sam cocked his head; he couldn't make out half of what she said, her voice more indistinct than Dean's.

As Sam's ears twitched with methodical laughing the voices became clearer. Haley laughed breathlessly. "You turned yourself into a freak, a monster. And now you're not gonna bite? I'm sorry, but that is honestly adorable." She sneered. During the pain Haley had an epiphany. Her entire existence she created evil and left a trail of blood and agony. But now that she could feel she was half gone, half at the end of her own trail, she felt more alive than ever. She hated being a demon, maybe she could be a peace for once.

Sam snarled as he heard her laughter. His heartbeats picked up and reached past danger zone, hitting two hundred. His temperature rose, the heat flushed and tanned his body. As he rose his hand and concentrated his power and energy Sam's whiskey eyes turned pitch black. With an exhale Sam hurled all of the energy, all of the power in him towards Haley. Haley screamed in agony as she convulsed. Her body flickered with the orange and red glow from within her, brighter than before. Dean continually banged on the door, harder and more intensely than the last time as he heard her screams, the screams that undeniably belonged to his love.

"Haley!" Dean cried out, fist smashing into the old door. His knuckles were bleeding and mind racing. Haley heard Dean's voice calling to her. Millions of memories flashed in her head of her happy family. Her and Dean's first date, how he treat her definitely than what he subjected other women to. She could still remember the outside restaurant, the view of the boats along the docks, the stars shining in the moonlit sky, the beautiful melody in the background. It was romantic and brilliant. Dean even got dressed up differently for the occasion, which made her chuckle. Dean looked good in any cloth but if she got the option to choose she'd pick his good ole regular cowboy-ish attire.

Another flash, Jamie was rolling around with his recent birthday present, Dean the dog. Haley watched from the window, giggling as Sam stood beside her, arm wrapped securely around her shoulder. She felt safe in her brother's arm. Jessica slyly came up behind her and wrapped her arms in Haley's and leaned her head on Sam's arm/Haley's shoulder. Three stooges standing there all smiles while watching their favorite boy enjoying an afternoon of peace.

Memories flipped in her head like a remote control to a television set. A dingy motel room lit only by a dim half-dead wall light, Dean was out at the bars chatting up the local hussies. John and Haley sat on the floor, backs to the bed, warm drinks in hand, TV playing faintly in the background. They stayed up all night long talking about Mary. It warmed Haley to hear the stories of Mary, and John to hear of what happened the night they met. It surprised him how easily he trusted in her, but he didn't regret it. A beautiful and endearing night it was, one she wasn't soon to forget. She got to see the softest side possible of the man she grew to love like an adopted father.

Bobby and Haley were in the kitchen; his arms were firmly around her, protecting her. He was stealing her pain, the pain of losing her husband. Haley's face was buried in Bobby's neck, her tears dampened his skin. Bobby hated tears, they made him uncomfortable, but he withstood them and found a way to comfort her. She was his daughter without a doubt regardless of blood, she felt the exact same in return.

"Okay, stop compressions." The doctor instructed in a breath. Nurses and doctors surrounded Jessica's body in the hospital room. The monitors beeped loudly and a red zero flashed on the screen as a green squiggly line dropped straight. The doctor and nurses were attempting resuscitation on Jess, she flat lined. "Still no pulse." The nurse stated as she removed her hands from Jessica's limp body. The crowd all looked at each other, soulful expressions and they back to Jessica as she lied lifeless on the bed.

Haley smiled inside while convulsing on the outside. _I love you…_ She faintly spoke to her husband, son, sister, brother, dog, and to both of her dads in her head. With one final convulsion and burst of light from her, Haley's body went limp and crumbled to the ground. Sam's eyes returned to whiskey. His heartbeats and temperature returned to normal as well.

_Some of this was here before us _

_All of this will go after us _

_It never stops until we give in, give in or say when_

Sam took in deep breaths as he looked down at Haley's bloody. Ruby circled Haley's body in awe. She couldn't believe her eyes, it was surreal. "You did it. I mean, it was a little touch-and-go there for a while, but...you did it." A smile curved at the sides of her lips.

"What? What - what did I do?" Sam asked anxiously. Sam followed Ruby as they suspiciously eyed the blood pouring from Haley's body. Her blood streamed along the floor in a very deliberate way.

"You opened the door. And now he's free at last. He's free at last!" Ruby cheered. Her father, the devil, Lucifer, was finally free to walk the Earth and rip it apart at the seams.

"No, no, no. No, he - HALEY - I stopped her. I killed her!" Sam shook his head vigorously, in denial. His eyes darted from Haley's body to a wickedly smiling Ruby.

"And it is written that the first demon shall be the last seal. And you bust her open. Now guess who's coming to dinner." Ruby admitted the truth fervently to Sam.

"Oh, my god." Sam exclaimed in a whisper. He never felt so such weight falling on him. The truth, one Haley said during her death scene that Sam would know it and hate himself. Everything she said, it was all true, but he killed her.

"Guess again." Ruby chuckled while weaving her head. Sam heard Dean in the background still pounding feverishly at the door, blood dripping from his bruising hands. Ruby's eyes glanced in Sam's direction as she noticed the reality hitting him. "You don't even know how hard this was. All the demons out for my head, no one knew. I was the best of those sons of bitches! The most loyal! Not even Alistair knew, only the Angels! And you thought Haley was the big bad, when she was just a little innocent…cockroach. You even believed she hurt your precious Jess." Ruby shouted proudly. The long and hard work she invested into this plan paid off. She topped the list of demons, in her mind, she was the greatest. The angels were hip to her the entire time, feeding Sam lies. "Yeah, I'm sure you're a little angry right now, But, I mean, come on, Sam! Even you have to admit - I'm - I'm awesome!" A bright smile from Ruby made Sam's blood boil.

"You bitch. You lying bitch!" Sam yelled. The fire was hotter in him than when he fought with Dean. Jessica was comatose, their child gone, Haley gone, Dean hurt and alone, all because of her. The dark in Sam that Azazel kept talking about raged inside of him. The fury stole his wind. In a burst of loathing Sam threw his hands at Ruby, trying to use the same technique he used on Haley, but no dice this time. Instead of a great force being hurled at Ruby, Sam sunk to his knees and clutched his head. A sharp pain sliced inside of his skulls.

Ruby sighed with a roll of her dark eyes. "Don't hurt yourself, Sammy. It's useless. You shot your payload on the boss." She gestured to Haley.

"The blood... You poisoned me." It sounded like a question off Sam's disbelieving tongue but it wasn't. He was sure she poisoned him just as Dean said she would.

"No. It wasn't the blood. It was you... and your choices." Ruby confessed as she knelt in front of him. "I just gave you the options, and you chose the right path every time. You didn't need the feather to fly; you had it in you the whole time, Dumbo." Her hands brushed Sam's cheeks and hair, comforting her precious pet. "I know it's hard to see it now... but this is a miracle. So long coming. Everything Azazel did and the angels said. Just to get you here. And you were the only one who could do it."

"Why? W-why me?" Sam asked breathlessly. Tears welled in his wounded whiskey eyes as he sat on the ground. The guilt was already immense and he didn't even have the time to work through any of it yet. The grief was only going to get worse.

"Because... because it had to be you, Sammy. It always had to be you." Ruby nodded with a heavy heart. Her eyes sparkled for Sam and her hands continued comforting him. "You saved us. You set him free. And he's gonna be grateful. He's gonna repay you in ways that you can't even imagine." Ruby offered Sam a reassuring smile.

Like an atomic bomb, dean broke through the doors. With a knife in hand Dean charged towards Ruby. "You're too late." She declared haughtily as she stood to confront him.

"I don't care." Dean grimaced fiercely. Abruptly, Sam shot up and grabbed hold of Ruby from behind. With what feeble strength he had Sam held her in place for his brother. Dean shoved Ruby's own demon killing knife into her, blood oozing from the wound. Dean looked her dead in the eyes while feeling her die by his fingers. That feeling of accomplishment, of justice, one he hadn't felt since Azazel, rushed over him like a refreshing tidal wave in the ocean. Ruby convulsed and flickered just as Haley did before falling lifelessly to the ground.

Dean's eyes found Sam's; he saw the pain in his brother. Emerald eyes didn't want to travel in that direction but he forced it. His eyes examined his wife's body, blood still pouring from it as it lied on the cold ground. A piece inside of Dean snapped off. There weren't tears to be shed, they didn't even well. The blow of realizing he wasn't in time to save Haley broke him such a way it numbed him. His body was cold, and so was his soul, if he even had one left. Sam and Dean's eyes met again. "I'm sorry." Sam confessed brokenly. Dean's brows thinned to a straight line, eyes holding nothing in them, no feeling, and no emotion.

Haley's blood stopped pouring and finished its pattern. The blood flowed into a single point in the center. A brilliant light blasted from the center, blood spiraling in a circular motion with this. Dean and Sam's eyes shot to the light rising from the ground. The convent began trembling, pieces of the walls coming apart at the seams. "Sammy, let's go." Dean managed to speak up, always being practical.

Without moving his feet Sam clutched Dean's arm and clenched it tightly in fear. "Dean... He's coming." Sam affirmed in terror as his eyes were glued to the white light growing larger and larger from the floor. The impending doom sucked the room dry like a vampire. Shock and alarm vibrated through Dean and Sam as they watched the unveiling of Satan.

_Say When…_

**NOTE: **

Thank you all so much for all of the lovely comments. You guys never cease to floor me with your feedback. Honestly, it gets said way too much but your words mean the absolute WORLD to me. Most of you know that I'm insecure when it comes to writing and/or vidding, graphic making, so to be blessed with these over the top comments are just so damn wonderful. Thank y'all for always making me feel so special and bringing a huge ass smile to my face every day. ILY'ALL! Also, this chapter is...well...yeah. Before you Molotov me, just remember there probably will be a 2nd volume so don't jump to any conclusions of what these characters fates are.

The title of this chapter is just "The Hidden" translated into Swedish. The lovely Emelie Stenånger (sten0nger from YT) was kind enough to give me the translation several months ago. This is the last chapter I have planned for The Hidden, so if you guys want me to continue with this story and go onto a second volume then I will, because I do enjoy writing it.

**This chapter is DEDICATED to the ever-amazing Jenna (****Prettie Parker****.) Happy belated birthday bb!** This is part 1 of your gift, the 2nd part to this is on YT. Jenna is my biggest writing inspiration/idol; her work is truly amazing and stunning. If you've not read her fics then, 1) I'd be frozen with shock and 2) GO READ NOW, because you will NOT regret it. She writes beautifully and with very deep emotion. Jenna, just wanted to say thank you so much for inspiring nonstop with your flawless stories and always brightening my day with your wonderful feedback and pm-athons and for being an overall FRIGGIN' AMAZING friend. I hope you have a very HAPPY BIRTHDAY hun, with lots of love and joyousness. Love you girlie!

On another note, I'd like to dedicated the entire first volume to all of you who have taken the time to read and/or give feedback on this story. If not for your opinions I probably wouldn't have continued with it. Your words mean more than you can possibly realize, and for that I thank y'all so much. It's trite but it really does mean the world to me. You guys are wonderful, so bloody wonderful, ILY'ALL


	16. Volume 2: Chapter 1

**THE HIDDEN: VOLUME 2.**

Chapter One: "Comes and Goes"

_Open your eyes now_

_Open your eyes now_

_It's time to see if you can reach me_

_Open your eyes now_

_Open your eyes now_

_It's time to leave me_

"Jamie, you better be getting your butt ready for school and not playing your computer." Haley's velvet voice called from the kitchen. Haley effortlessly finished all of her housework and had Jamie's lunch in hand ready for him. She made being a mother seem like a cakewalk when everyone knew very well it's not. Haley's free fingers tapped the counter top, anxiously awaiting her son to comply. After waiting long enough without a reply Haley marched up the stairs like a mother on a mission. "James Winchester, you better-"Haley started up with a mild warning as she reached her son's room. Her eyes noticed the room was empty but before she could finish her sentence or turn around she felt someone rushing up behind her, fingers circling her stomach and knocking her to the ground. Haley fell to the floor with lighthearted laughs as she saw the touching image of her husband on one side of her and her son on the other.

"Gotcha!" Dean's husky voice said with satisfaction. His smile blinded Haley; it was like looking at an angel's grace. "Told you we'd get her, man." Dean laughed along with his son. Reveling in their victory, Jamie and Dean sent their hands at each other at the same time and high-fived.

"Oh, you two are so dead." Haley put them on notice. "After school, that is." Jamie's frown made Haley tingle inside with giddiness. She loved to torture him this way. As a 'na-na-na-na' Haley stuck her tongue out at Jamie, who pulled a sour face- which made both parents laugh all the more.

"Hales, you're such a fun-sponge." Dean shook his head in an attempt to humor Jamie.

"Tell me about it." Jamie agreed with a nod as he lifted himself off his mother.

"Oh, really? Well, then I guess I'm just going to have to rethink this little present I was going to give you for helping your friend deal with those bullies at school." Haley sat up and looked at her nails, pretending to not care. Truth be told it was one of the proudest moments in her life, seeing the way her son handled the situation. It impressed Dean too; it made him happy to see that Jamie didn't take the approach he did when he was Jamie's age.

"Present! Have I told you lately how much I love you, momma?" Jamie flashed his mother his innocent little eyes and smile as he proceeded to suck up to her.

"Hey, no butt-kissing to get gifts from your mom, that's my job." Dean wiggled his eyebrows. Haley broke with laughter at both of her boys.

"Okay you two, here's what we are gonna do: You go to work, and you go to school, mister, and if you both do a good job then I'll give you both a treat when you get home." Haley smiled as her son jumped on her with excitement and promises.

"I promise, momma! I'm gonna work harder than I ever have before!" Jamie shot to life with the compromise and darted out of the room with his backpack in hand.

As both Dean and Haley stood up he looked at her with his novel mischievous smirk. Every fiber in Haley tingled while looking at the man she gave her heart to, the very heart he swore to protect with his life each and every day. "And what's my treat going to be for being a good boy today?" Dean asked curiously. Though, there was something flirty in the way he said it and Haley sensed it. Thankfully, they were so in sync she had the same thing in mind that Dean did.

With a smirk of her own she moved in closer to her husband and stretched her arm around his neck, and let her other hand rest on his hulking chest. With a swift movement her lips were lost in Dean's. His hand fell to Haley's head, fingers tangling in her hair. His other hand instinctively wrapped around her waist to support her weight as she leaned up to kiss him. Their lips actions mirrored each others, proving yet again how well they knew each other. Dean's eyebrows shot up as he felt something he rarely felt with Haley, her tongue massaging his. It wasn't often she kissed like this, only when she was truly frisky. A smile couldn't be fought as he felt his body beginning to weep with longing for her. As Dean fell deeper into the kiss Haley pulled away, smirk returning to her face. Her hand playfully tapped his cheek. "Have fun, darling." She said in a pant as she walked past him without a look back. Dean stood there silent, mildly perplexed. Dean used to be the master of this game that was until Haley came into his life. She always won.

_She'll be a star now_

_I will follow her lead_

_She'll be a scar now_

_I will still let her bleed_

The savory smell of fresh brewed coffee flared through Jess' nostrils as she sat upon a stool, reading the morning newspaper. The coffee sent soothing tingles through her body, waking her up in a pleasant way. Sam walked into the kitchen lethargically, eyes half open and hand rubbing the side of his face. Lately he'd been sleeping longer than working; he chalked it up to his girlfriend and sister-in-law's cooking. Dean had been making excuses not to leave home for a hunt so that left Sam grounded to his home too; which didn't bother Jessica a bit. Moments like this reminded Sam just why Dean didn't want to leave. The sunlight beamed from the window and set a tanned glow to Jess' face. This sight stole Sam's breath completely. He didn't even realize he was smiling until he heard Jess' giggles. "What are you smiling at, you goof?" Her voice was soft and light, speeding Sam's heartbeats instantly.

These were the moments when Sam understood Dean's neglecting of what he was raised to do. Dean finally found something in Haley he couldn't find in hunting; home. Sam found the same home in Jess that Dean did in Haley; and it was moments like this that made them want to wash their hands of that dark weight they've been carrying since their childhood.

"You're beautiful." Sam said in an exhale. He didn't even need to think about it when he said it; it just came out on its own will. His eyes sparkled as he looked into hers. Jess's face formed into a coy smile as she lowered her head and nodded with a kink of her eyebrows.

"Yeah, sure." Jess modestly brushed off Sam's compliment; she thought of it more as a tease than a compliment.

Sam huffed with a shake of his head, eyes still on Jess. Slowly moving to her side Sam cupped Jess' cheeks so she couldn't turn away. Jess watched Sam with question, wondering what was provoking this. "You, Jessica Moore, are beautiful. And that's not a line, or a mock; it's the truth. So, you're just going to have to deal with being amazing." His sincerity stole her heart. She didn't know if it were the coffee or Sam's words sending these goosebumps through her, all she knew was this side of Sam reminded her of why she fell in love with him in the first place; his earnestness was the most heartwarming.

Jess' eyes closed with a smile as she took in this moment, keeping it bottled just for a minute longer. Her neck reached up and lips collided with Sam's. The soft feel of each other's lips sent shivers down their backs. Their breaths felt hot on their faces. It wasn't difficult for Sam and Jess' passion to be pulled to the surface. A simple look, a compliment, or a kiss could do it; but when it happened, it wasn't easy to turn back off. Unfortunately their moment of intimacy was interrupted by the ringing of Sam's cell phone. Sam grunted unhappily as he leaned up and grabbed his phone.

"It's Dean. He's pissed because I'm not ready." Sam sighed.

"Who would have thought you and your brother would trade places? Instead of being Mr. organized and ready to start the day off bright and early you're taking Dean's usual approach and waking up late; and looking like you could fall back asleep with ease." Jess taunted Sam playfully.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Sam rolled his eyes. "It's your fault, you know; Hales too. If you two would stop making so many big meals I wouldn't pass out as much." Sam said cleverly.

"We never told you to act as a garbage disposal while we shop for a new one." Jess casually shot back while sipping on her drink. Sam scoffed with a shrug.

"Leaving tonight?" Jess asked as she set the newspaper down on the counter. She hated the thought of her man out on the road, not knowing if he's alright or hurt; but she knew it was part of him and it's what she signed up for.

"Don't know. I'll text you when I do." Sam leaned down to her and placed a tender kiss on her cheek before leaving to meet Dean at a café.

_Open your eyes now_

_Open your eyes now_

_It's time to see if you still believe in me_

_Open your life now_

_Open your life now_

_I'll try to be all that you need me to be_

Midday's sun shimmered throughout the large, spotless house, making it seem enchanting. The rays danced off the mirrors and hit the fresh flowers, bringing a luminous saturation to them. The curtains lifted off with the passing spring breeze; the fresh spring fragrance flooded the house, filling everyone's snouts with the smell of clean air and lavender. It was arguably one of the most gorgeous days all year long. Haley was making the most of the day; she had all her house chores done early in the morning, which left the afternoon to relax. Her pot-roast was cooking away in the oven; the drool-worthy scent overpowered the smell of flowers. It was an easy-going day. These were the days to be made most of, and to cherish. Days like such didn't occur often for the small family.

A content sigh broke through Haley's closed lips. Her eyes were glued to the book of the day: _A Game of Thrones_. It was the first book in the series of _A Song of Ice and Fire _novels. These books were on her reading list for the summer. Jamie wanted to read them too, but Haley wouldn't allow her child to read such things until he came of age. It was much too advanced and rated for a child of six. Though, she suspected Dean defies her and lets him glance at a few select chapters when her back is turned. Even when it annoyed her, she couldn't help but find his defiance part of his charming personality – which she adored.

She couldn't wait for Jamie to return home; she was anxious to see his reaction to the gift she got him as a reward for his good behavior. His gift was drooling all over her leg as she lounged on the couch. "Maybe I should have bought you a bib instead of a collar." Haley's amused sturgeon face sent the puppy's tail wagging. It was hard to keep a straight when looking at such a precious dog. "Momma!" Jamie's calls from a distance sent Haley soaring up from the couch. Haley quickly leapt in front of the dog, hiding it from Jamie's eye line. "In the living room, baby!" Halley called out to her son with a catch of her breath.

The sight of her bundle of joy walking into her eyesight always brought such pride and love pounding into her heart. Jamie was her everything, the very blood keeping her alive and thriving. Without him she was sure she couldn't survive. He was that special light for her, shinning away in the dark world; the light she swore to protect with her existence. "I got an A on my spelling!" Jamie smiled proudly.

"An A, that's awesome! I'm proud of you." Haley was overjoyed by the news, though she knew all along he'd do wonders on his test. He was after all the genius of the family.

"Does this mean I get my gift!" Jamie exclaimed with anticipation.

"Well, I guess so." Haley smiled as she stepped aside and let Jamie see the sight of his new pet; of the newest addition to their quaint family. The moment she saw Jamie's eyes grow twice as large and his face stretch by the smile swallowing his face her heart sung with happiness. It was the most warming thing in the world to see her baby happy.

"Cool!" Jamie shouted with excitement as he raced to the dog. Jamie dropped to his knees and instantly took the puppy in his arms, smothering him with love. The puppy's squeaky barks had Jamie and Haley reeling with giggles. "Thanks, momma, he's the best!"

"What are we gonna call this little fella?" Haley ran her fingers through the pup's little fur as Jamie thought on a name.

"How about Dean, after daddy…?" Jamie looked up to his mother following his suggestion.

"'Dean the dog', I like it." Haley's fondness of Jamie's pick made him smile even larger. "I can't wait for your father to get home now." Haley laughed just thinking of Dean's reaction to a dog being named after him.

Jamie rose from the shiny wooden floor just as the sparkling flare caused by the sun hitting a silver chain caught his eye. "What's that, momma?" Jamie asked curiously as his eyes wondered up and down the odd amulet hanging around Haley's neck.

"Oh, this?" Haley looked down and lifted the talisman from her neckline and looked back to her son. "Your uncle Sam gave it to me. It belonged to your Grandmother Mary." Haley stated proudly. Her head was always held so high owning such an important piece of jewelry. Just knowing it belonged to Sam and Dean's mother really let her know just how much she was loved by them; to allow someone other than themselves hold onto something that precious to them, a piece of their mother.

"Really?" Jamie's inquisitive eyes asked, wanting to know more about the story. Unlike other children, Jamie was fascinated by his family. Stories weren't told often about the Winchester-side, just the James-side, so any chance for a story to be told concerning a Winchester, had his full attention.

"Yeah; I remember the very day your uncle gave it to me." Haley's voice was gentle, and her eyes lower. This story was touching, but like every touching story there was tragedy in the undertow.

"It was the anniversary of my parent's accident and I was feeling really-really sad, so your uncle came up to me and handed me this necklace and said: _This was my mom's necklace. Her mother, Deanna, gave it to her. My dad gave it to me when I was little and started to ask questions about where she was. He said it was passed down from generation to generation."_

"He said each person who held it next would instantly feel better, warmer...Because they knew that the person who gave it to them really trusted and loved them enough to give them such a meaningful gift. _That's why I'm giving this to you, Hales. Because I see how much you mean to Dean, how much he trusts and loves you; and how much you love him back. It's not easy to get past Dean's force field, but he believes in you enough to have let you past. And I know that my mom would have too. And that one day I'll look back on this and I'll be able to say that I made the right choice in giving it to Haley, my best friend. _Your uncle really touched my soul that day, Jamie." Haley smiled away at memory lane. It had been nearly 7 or 8 years, but to her it felt like just yesterday.

"Wow. That's really cool. It looks really pretty on you, momma. I'm sure Grandma would have thought so too; both Grandmas." Jamie's confidence warmed Haley's heart and reinforced her smile.

"Thanks, baby." Haley giggled softly as she twirled the necklace between her two fingers.

"It sounds like it meant a lot to Uncle Sam and daddy."

"It did, and I'm sure it always will. It really does work, too. Whenever I'm feeling sad, I just hold this amulet tight and remember what your uncle said to me. Then suddenly I won't feel sad anymore. It's like I can feel the love from past family members who held this, just wrapping me inside of this warm, safe bubble where the sadness can't reach me anymore."

"That's really deep, momma." Because Jamie was a kid, Dean and Sam tried not sharing stories with him, not knowing if it'd cause him any damage. They didn't know the difference because of the way they were raised, and they didn't want to take a chance on Jamie. Jamie didn't understand it fully, he couldn't understand the gravity of their ways, but he loved it when his mother shared stories of his father's side of the family. The boys left the storytelling up to Haley because they figured she had the more normal upbringing.

"One day this is going to be yours, Jamie, so you need to protect it." Haley told her baby with pleasure. She knew it went without saying, because he was such a good kid, but she also knew how important it was to the family, so she wanted to stress the fundamental importance of the protection of the amulet.

"Seriously!" Jamie sprang to life when he heard it'd become his when he's older.

Haley chuckled at his enthusiasm. "Yes. _Passed down from generation to generation_, remember?" She teased.

"That is so awesome. I can't wait until it's mine. When I'm old and have a kid, I'm totally gonna give it to him." It was the first family heirloom he found out that was going to be left to him, so it was really special.

"Or her…" Haley casually reminded him that the gender of a baby was something you couldn't pick.

Jamie slowly glided back. "Yeah …or that." He said as he picked up his new puppy and went on his way up to his room. Haley shook her head and went back to reading her book.

_Open your eyes now_

_Open your life now_

_I'll try to be almost everything you need me to be_

Sam's groggy manner was entertaining Dean greatly. Dean had been the one doing the most work and getting up in the early hours and falling back into bed around the late hours, but yet Sam was more tired. _Jess must really be wearing him out. Poor Sammy… _Dean thought to himself amusingly. Dean's wild emerald eyes traced down to the paper in his hand as he tossed it on the cold café table. "Probably a dud." Dean's gruff voice started up, harboring no interest.

"Or you could just be looking for an excuse to slack-off and stay home another week." Sam shot back with agitation at Dean's work abandonment.

"Am not…" Dean mumbled heedlessly. In truth, Sam hit it on the nail; Dean didn't want to leave home. Sam's eyebrows thinned out as he gave his brother a 'yeah-right' face. "Oh, please. A chick goes postal in Macy's, so what? Prices of clothes there are high enough to make anyone go crazy. Nothing supernatural about it, it's just bad retail." Dean quickly scrambled for a logical excuse that'd get Sam off his back without letting him know the truth.

"Yeah, I guess." Sam huffed in disappointment. Dean smiled with satisfaction knowing his cover-up worked.

"Why you so bent on working, Sammy? Fighting with Jess?" Sam's work ethics were stronger now than they have ever been before and were sending off alarms to Dean. He knew how much he hated to hunt, even more since his relationship with Jess.

"Okay, now you're interested in my relationship? What are you, Oprah all the sudden?" Sam saucily retorted.

"Ah-ha! You're dodging the question; so you are on the outs with her." Dean snapped his fingers, feeling he hit under Sam's skin due to the reply he got.

"No, alright. We're fine; better than fine, we're great." The edge in Sam's voice was very unsettling. Something was truly irking him today.

"Then what's the problem with staying home a little while longer?" Dean pressed. His voice grew firmer with each word.

"Nothing. Just forget about it." Sam shrugged and got up, marching away from Dean and the table hastily. He had hoped Dean would just leave it, but he knew better than that.

"No, hey, you started this, Sam. What's got you all twisted up?" Dean questioned with heat as he cut Sam off, stopping him from walking on.

"Do you know what day it is?" Sam's crude smile sent shivers down Dean's back. "Have you even stopped to notice?"

Within an instant Dean's eye grew intense and face dropped dead-serious. "Of course I know what day it is. Don't forget who is old enough to remember that damn day, Sammy." Dean spat with anger. He couldn't believe Sam would even bring it up. He knew how he felt about the subject, why would he bring it up?

"Exactly! So, why are you Mr. Sunshine and not Mr. let's kill some evil sons of bitches?" Sam retorted.

It took Dean a minute before he could calm himself down. Sam's question was an easy one to answer, but not one that should be answered on rage. There was too much love and respect for there to be antagonism in his reason. "Because of mom." Dean finally replied. His voice even again, but grief was evident.

"What?" Sam's tone even softened now. He wasn't expecting such a simple motive. One he didn't he understand the meaning to.

"Do you honestly think mom would want us running off on the anniversary of her death to kill something unnatural just for the sake of killing something? You think that's the legacy she wanted to leave behind; her sons killing the supernatural because the supernatural killed her; us paying some sort of homage to her death? Man, we did that when we gnacked Yellow Eyes." Dean shook his head. "Yellow Eyes was the key, Sammy. Killing something else? It's not something she'd be onboard with."

"Where is this coming from?" Sam asked in almost as whisper. He didn't understand, he didn't notice the moment when Dean got himself a brand new, much healthier attitude about everything.

"I'm tired. I'm tired of fighting for the things that are gone, Sammy." Dean's hung head over his shoulders slowly rose. Dean's sad eyes felt like a knife through Sam's chest.

"I have an amazing wife and a great son waiting for me at home. I'm tired of missing out on that for the sake of hacking a few parasites. Killing all the evil in the world won't bring mom back; or dad. You should know that. You've been telling me that for how many years now?" Sam lowered his head and eyes turned away from Dean; anywhere but him. He didn't want to hear this, but Dean was going to make him.

"I wanna stop fighting for what we're never gonna get back, and start fighting for what we've got in the here and now. There's Bobby, Haley, Jamie, and Jess. You're telling me you'd rather be all T-1000 than go home to Jess and be Mr. Love machine?" Dean offered Sam a weak smile as his eyebrows lifted, creating lines on his forehead.

Sam's eyes rolled back up to meet Dean. His whiskey puppy eyes glossy, and expression upset but couldn't help but have a smile curving on the side of his lips. "No." Sam said, seeing the bright side of things and actually agreeing with Dean's wisdom – strange as that may seem to the both of them.

"That's right. Because what we have is more important than that anger. I'm not saying hunting isn't important, I'm just saying some things come before it. It doesn't mean we won't hunt, because we will; God knows our work isn't gonna be done for a long time. It just means let's enjoy what we've got while we can before something apocalyptic comes up. Because let's face it, days like this… they don't come around often." Dean smirked. Sam nodded in agreement.

_She'll be a star now_

_I will follow her lead_

_She'll be a scar now_

_I will still let her bleed, all over me_

The horrible stabbing pain in Dean's temples forced his eyes to flutter open. His green eyes full of sleep and vision blurred. This hangover wasn't going away without a fight this time. The spinning room barely had an effect on Dean anymore; this feeling was all too common to him. His mouth fell open as a tired yawn pushed its way out. Slowly forcing himself into a sitting position he noticed the lateness of time; it was after 3am in the morning. The time wasn't the only thing that grabbed his attention either, Sam's bed beside his. Unlike Dean's bed where the sheets were messed and in a million ruffles, Sam's bed was neatly made, like it hadn't been slept in at all. It was odd, but Sam's actions were unpredictable to Dean at this point, he wasn't sure he knew anything about his brother anymore.

What shot Dean to life wasn't the fact that Sam wasn't here, it was the fact that his hotel door was opened a crack. Instinctively, Dean slipped his hand underneath his pillow and took hold of his .45 caliber Colt pistol. Taking it off safety, he stealthy shoved himself close to the wall as he could get and made his way for the door. His fingers curled around the doorknob and flung the door open quickly. Immediately Dean jumped into fighting mode, gun aiming and ready to fire. The only thing he saw was his little brother Sam sitting on the curb just a little bit down from where he was. Dean cocked his head to the side and lowered his gun, putting it back on safety mode, after his eyes gave the surroundings a once over.

Sam's hair was messed, parts covering his face, his ears; it was all over the place. His breath usually smelled of mint, but now it was tainted by the stench of booze. In his hands he gripped the necklace he gave to Haley that belonged to his mother. The tears Sam was shedding burned his eyes and blinded his vision. Each time his heart beat it felt like a piece of it broke off. What he did, there were no words. Sam didn't even feel as though he deserved to mourn for the loss. There was no redemption, not for him, not anymore. His actions were unforgivable, and even if others forgave him eventually, he'd never forgive himself…

_She'll be a scar now_

_I will still let her bleed, all over me_

**Note:** This chapter might be a bit confusing, especially where I ended the first volume. Basically this chapter was a dream sequence for Dean. His ideal version of peace, where Haley was alive and not a demon, Jess was healthy and still with Sam, Jamie was with them again, happily; and where Bobby and the dog were there too. I felt the story could use a chapter like this to illustrate Sam and Dean's emotions. The next chapter will dig into the story and let you know what happened following the final events of the first volume. I suppose you could look at this as some sort of prologue.


End file.
